


Wish I Could Make You See

by dancerjb



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 116,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy lands his dream job then his world is turned upside down</p><p>(This is the first chapter of a multipart, but unfortunately it's not letting me edit the amount of chapters, will sort it out when I post chapter 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters/people, the boys are their own true glittery selves.

“Adam will you stop pacing you’re making this Queen dizzy, What’s got into you today? Don’t tell me…another twink?”

 “Sutan Amrull, you know I’ve stopped with the twinks…as you call them.”

 “Then what’s eating you?”

 Adam looked at his best friend and second in charge, “my guitarist and drummer quit on me yesterday. I…fuck Sutan I’ve got a new tour coming up in a month, I…how am I going to…” He leant on the mantelpiece, head in hands. “Look at me Sutan, how many people are going to audition for a vampire?

 “Adam Mitchel Lambert, you’re overthinking again. You know what happens when you do that, you get agitated, you run then you…well the last time you did that we had Neil calming the park ranger down, and if I remember rightly…”

 “Ok, ok, if it makes you happier I’ll sit.” Adam dropped into his chair, “there no pacing, just sitting.”

 “Good.” Sutan sat on the sofa. “Now…we have four weeks, surely in that time we can find you a couple of new band members. What’s your Label said?”

 “They suggested a couple of guys but I’ve worked with them before and…well let’s just say we didn’t gel. They didn’t like me getting close.” He laughed sarcastically.” They thought I’d bite them. So I told the Label I’d find my own. I had enough homophobia growing up, I can’t be worrying about discrimination against vampires, don’t want anything to make this tour go tits up. I have to prove to the industry I can do this.”

 “Aw vayvee, homophobia is different. It’s…”

 “No it’s not, there are people who think all vampires should be burnt at the stake. We’ve supposed to have got past all the prejudice but you know and I know it’s still around. No Sutan, I want guys or girls who accept me for who and what I am and they have to be shit hot musicians too.”

 “Fine, so here’s what we’ll do. I’ll…”

 “Sutan my first date is 15th June they’re going to have to learn my catalogue quickly.”

 “Adam be quiet for once and listen to me.” Sutan glared at his friend, Adam nodded. “That’s plenty of time. Leave it to the Lady Raja to put out feelers, we can set the audition for next Monday, that’s four days for me to do my magic then you’ll have three weeks for rehearsals. Is that enough time for you?”

 Adam sighed, “yeah thanks Sutan, what would I do without you and Neil?”

 “Mmm for a badass vampire you certainly need some looking after.” Sutan laughed.

 “Thanks just don’t let any of the LA Coven hear you say that. I…” He paused, gripping the arms of the chair, staring into space.

 “Adam…hey sweetie…talk to me.” Sutan watched as his Lord went into a trance. He touched his arm, Adam jumped. “Wow honey, you were in a daze there, what happened?”

 “M’sorry, I…erm…sorry.” He looked at his friend, Sutan noticing worry on Adam’s face.

 “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

 “To be honest I don’t _know_ what’s wrong. I’m just getting a feeling that something’s going to happen but I can’t say what. I know that’s not much help, but…”

 “I’ve known you long enough to believe what you say, and if that’s what you think then if there’s anything I can do, you only have to ask.”

 “Thanks, you’re doing enough for me with the band thing.”

 “Ok, just don’t try and do everything on your own like you usually do.”

 “If it’ll ease your conscience I’ll ring dad, warn him, maybe the vampires in his unit can help.”

 “Good idea.” Sutan watched as Adam disappeared into the kitchen, he had come a long way since his family first arrived in LA.

 Adam and his family had moved to LA when he was 28. He’d been living his dream singing in musicals both in the chorus and later as the lead. But three years later the whole family had been in an accident. They’d been on their way home from the theatre when the car had been sideswiped by a truck. Turned out the driver had been high on drugs. All four in the car had been fatally injured. Adam had been trapped in the drivers’ seat. His legs badly lacerated, one of the main arteries nearly severed. He’d tried to shout to his family but nothing came out of his mouth. Images flashed before his eyes as he felt himself slipping away. Images of a beautiful blond carrying his family to safety. He’d tried calling out again but everything went black. He’d briefly regained some semblance of consciousness but the pain he felt travelling through his body was too much to bear and he’d passed out again. On the one brief pain free occasion he’d managed to open his eyes, he dreamt he’d seen the blond again. But before he could say anything he’d fallen into a deep sleep.

 When he’d finally woken he found himself in a beautiful bedroom, the curtains a rich burgundy, the walls contrasting in reds and gold. He was lying on a four poster bed. He’d tried to get up but a hand gently stopped him. Looking up at the owner of the hand he came face to face with the same blond man he’d seen at the site of the accident.

 Adam listened unbelieving at the explanation of the accident and how he’d managed to save all the family. But it came at a price, a price that Adam didn’t want to believe, a price that he would have to accept or…or go mad if he tried fighting it. He knew vampires lived amongst them but had never met one. Now…well now his whole family were… He’d been told he’d been the worst injured and it had taken longer for him to come out of the coma. A coma that had vampire poison running through him. That’s the pain he’d felt.

 His family were fine, yes they’d taken a while to accept what they were now, but were thankful to this beautiful man that they had been given a second chance. Adam was told that they would all be able to continue living their lives as normal. The only difference being, they would need blood to survive. Adam had worried that would mean killing other humans but the blond had laughed telling him that had not happened for the last century, they either hunted wild animals or they got their blood from legitimate suppliers. The only time they _took_ human blood was in situations similar to Adam’s.

 It had taken Adam a few days to come to terms with everything but thanked his saviour for giving them all another chance.

 That had been ten years ago, his saviour had become his lover and over time it became apparent that Adam was special. He developed powers that hadn’t been seen in a vampire for many years. But two years after they’d met he told Adam he had to leave, he was needed back in Italy. Because of Adam’s powers and his lovers’ high status, it was deemed that Adam would take over as the Lord of the LA Coven.

 Adam had mourned the loss of his lover by throwing himself into his music again. Now he was a successful artist about to go on tour with his third album. He didn’t need this added distraction of a rogue vampire. Not now.

 Heading back the dark haired man stopped at his drinks cabinet, pouring himself a tequila downing it in one go.

 “What did Eber have to say?”

 “He’s coming around in about half an hour, he couldn’t really talk over the phone.”

 “Ok, so come and sit…”

 “We’re not having that conversation again.” Adam sat, after pouring himself another large tequila. “K, am sitting, please tell me you have some good news for me?”

 Whilst Adam had been on the phone to his father, Sutan had been enlisting the help of another member of the family.

 “I do, I’ve been talking to Neil.” He saw Adam roll his eyes. “Hey, you want two new band members don’t you?” Adam nodded, “good, then listen.”

 “M’sorry, I just…”

 “Cut the chat Lambert. So…Neil has been given the job of contacting his friends at the radio stations, he’ll get them to mention the audition during each of the programmes over the next two days. I’ve told him that the auditions will be here at your studio and they’ll begin at 10am.”

 “Thanks Sutan.”

 “That’s what friends and second in command are for.” He smiled.

 The doorbell rang. “That’s a cue for me to put some coffee on.” Sutan disappeared into the kitchen as Adam answered the door.

 Opening the door he came face to face with a man he’d looked up to as he was growing up. Now…even though Adam held power…vampire Lore…over all his family, he still admired his dad.

 “Dad.”

 “Adam.”

 Sutan had appeared at the kitchen door watching the two men, smiling. “Oh for goodness sake boys hug and get it over with. We have a lot to sort out.”

 Adam smiled, stepped aside to let his father in. As he closed the door he laughed as Eber pulled him in for a hug. “You’re not such a big bad vampire that your dad can’t give his son a hug.”

 Returning the hug “Hey dad, thanks for coming over.”

 “What’s so important that you couldn’t wait until morning?”

 “M’sorry dad, but something’s happened and well…I need your help.”

 “Oh dear.” Father and son looked at Sutan. “Instead of standing in the hallway I’ve got coffee in the lounge.”

 “Sutan, good to see you.” Eber shook the tall elegant man’s hand.

 “Lead the way.” They followed their friend into the lounge. Adam began explaining about his drummer and guitarist before going into detail about what he’d felt and how it could be a rogue vampire.

 “Ok, so how can I help? Although I’m not offering to help with the music side, besides Neil’s better at that than I am.”

 Adam explained he’d be tied up with the auditions and could Eber make enquiries for anything suspicious.

 “I’ll see what I can do, but if you have any more _visions_ you have to let me know.”

 “I will and if you find him or her before I do then please let me know I’ll have to deal with them according to our laws. But I also want to know why they’re here. I haven’t heard of any disagreements between Californian covens.”

 “Neither have I, but have you thought it could be someone from a different state?”

 “I have but I can’t think why, we’ve not done anything to anyone…have we?”

 “Not that I’ve heard but I’ll keep an ear out.

 “Thanks dad.”

 Business over they fell into comfortable chat, Eber wanting to know if his eldest had found a boyfriend yet. Adam smiled telling him he was fine on his own, his father telling him they worried about him.

 “Dad, just because my baby brother married before I did doesn’t mean I’m going to be lonely.”

 “We would love another wedding vayvee.”

 “Sutan, I…” Sutans phone rang, “saved by the bell.” Adam laughed.

 “Hello beautiful…yeah he’s here…ok I’ll tell him…you’re amazing thank you…no…oh by the way Eber’s here too…no everything’s good…yeah I’ll tell them…take care sweetie we’ll see you in a couple of days.”

 Eber and Adam stared at Sutan. “What? Have I got something stuck to my pretty face?”

 “Come on Sutan, we want to know who that was.”

 “What would you say if I told you it was private?”

 “Hmph! Don’t believe you.”

 “K, it was Neil, he’s sorted out the ad for the stations so all being well you’ll have new band members by close of play on Monday. Oh and he says hi Eber.” Eber smiled.

 “What’s with _see him in a couple of days?_ ”

 “He knows what your organisations skills are like, so he’s coming over Saturday to make sure you’ve got everything ready for the auditions.” Adam groaned, Eber laughed.

 “Nothing changes, even though Neil’s younger he always got Adam out of trouble when they were growing up.”

 Adam shook his head groaning. “Don’t you ever tell anyone that, I have my reputation to consider.”

 “No worries son, your secret’s safe with me. Your badass vampire reputation will remain in-tact.”

 “Thanks dad.”

 “I should go let you do whatever you have to do with your music.”

 Walking his father to the door, “let me know if you hear anything.”

 “I will and you let me know if you have any more visions.”

 “Goes without saying.” Hugging his father again Adam felt calmer knowing he had the best help in town.

 ^V^

Tommy stared at the drink in front of him.

“Earth to Tommy Joe.”

“Mmm, sorry Isaac, what did you say?”

“I said that’s not gonna drink itself, what’s with you tonight?”

“Was just thinking.”

“Now that’s worrying.”

“What is?”

“You, Ratliff…thinking.”

“Fucker!”

“Seriously, what’s eating you?”

“I hate living back at home, makes me feel like a kid again.”

“Why are you back home? I thought you’d moved in with…”

“Lindsey kicked me out, told me to get a proper job said she couldn’t cope with me and my sometimes gigs. Said I needed to make money the right way and support her.”

“Oh my, what did you say?”

“Told her music was my job, my life, then packed my bags. M’better off without her if she doesn’t understand what music means to me. So…I’m back at home, told mom and dad I’ll find work to help pay the bills. They said I didn’t have to rush, there’s always a bed for me. I feel guilty though.” He sighed. “I just wish I could find someone like your Sophie, you’re a lucky man Carpenter.”

 Isaac smiled. “You’ll find someone when you least expect it. As for finding a job, there’s an audition on Monday, guy wants a new drummer _and_ guitarist, he goes on tour next month. My sources say he’s amazing.”

 “Who is it?”

 “Adam Lambert. You heard of him?”

 “Yeah, Lisa loves his music, can’t say I’ve listened to much of his, but he seems to be popular.”

 “That settles it, we’re going for the audition.”

 “K, when is it?”

 “Boy you aren’t listening tonight are you? It’s Monday at 10am.”

 “Need to practise then.” He downed his Jack in one go feeling it burn on the way down. “Gonna go get an early night.”

 “Hey you’ve got two days before the audition.”

 “I know, but I want to listen to his songs just in case they ask us to play some.”

 “Ok, I’m going to have another before I leave, Sophie’s at her mom’s so I’ll only be going back to an empty house.”

 “Don’t blame you. K, I’ll see you soon.”

 “You sure you’ll be ok?”

 “M’not a kid, so yeah I’ll be ok…dad!”

 Isaac flipped him off as Tommy laughed. “Give the beautiful Sophie a hug from me.”

 “Yeah, will do. I’ll pick you up around nine on Monday, we can go together.”

 “Sure, night Isaac…and thanks.”

 “What for?”

 “Listening to me rant and for letting me know about the audition.”

 “That’s what friends are for.”

 Tommy waved as he headed out. The air was warm, typical LA weather.

 As he turned into his parents’ street he shivered. _What the fuck!_ It was a warm night, what was going on? Continuing up the driveway he looked around, he had the feeling someone was watching him. Turning around to check he couldn’t see anyone. Wrapping his coat tighter around himself Tommy speeded up, it was making him nervous. Reaching his front door he hesitated, whoever it was they had gone. Shaking his head, _wow Ratliff that last Jack really did a number on you._ Looking around one more time, nope there was no-one there. Quietly opening the door, he didn’t want to wake his parents, he yawned he really should try and sleep although his insomnia hadn’t been too bad lately it still took its toll on him. Maybe that’s why he’d thought someone was following him, lack of sleep.

 Maybe he was being paranoid but before he closed his bedroom curtains he checked the trees at the back of the house. _Ratliff there’s no-one there._ He knew vampires and were’s lived amongst them but they never caused any trouble. Hell he had friends who were vampires and they were some of the most amazing people he knew.

 After closing his curtains, shedding his clothes he crawled under the duvet falling unexpectedly into a peaceful sleep.

 Adam was busy and hadn’t heard Sutan enter the lounge. He’d been trying to find scores for the audition, something that really tested the guitarists. He threw the handful of paper on the floor, he couldn’t decide. “FUCK!”

 “Hey vayvee, what’s got into you…again?” He wiggled his eyebrows, smiling.

 “Let’s not have that conversation again! What do you want?”

 “Ooo, we are cranky today…Aah! I’ve got it!”

 “Got what Sutan?”

 “The reason why you’re snarky.”

 “And why is that?”

 “You’re not getting any!”

 “Getting any what?” Adam picked the sheet music up, staring at his friend.

 “Sex…dahling, you’re not getting any sex.” Adam groaned. “What sweetie, I’m only stating the truth.”

 “I’m quite happy thanks, I’m just busy. I need to get things sorted for Monday, plus this rogue vampire business. I felt something again last night. Burbank area this time.”

 “See you’re wound as tight as a spring, you need a night of hot sex to cure that and no, your hand won’t do the trick.”

 “Sutan I…”

 “Oh I know what you’re doing, I’ve heard you through the walls when I’ve crashed here.”

 Adam closed his eyes. “I haven’t got time to find anyone, m’gonna be too busy with the tour. Besides when guys find out I’m a vampire they run.”

 Sutan smiled. “I know it’s difficult for you, have you told them right from the start?”

 “Yep, on the first meeting, half way into the relationship but they leave, they think I’m going to turn them. Oh Sutan I’d never do that unless they actually wanted it and were going to be with me forever.” He sighed.

 “Aw vayvee, come here.” Sutan held his arms out, Adam heading for the comfort of his friends’ hug.

 “You give the best hugs.”

 “Mmm but if you ever tell anyone this Queen and badass vampire loves them I’ll…”

 “You’ll what? Bite me…uh huh, m’already a vampire and your Lord so that doesn’t work.” Adam laughed.

 “Got you laughing though didn’t it?”

 Pulling away from his friend, “yeah you did, thanks.”

 “Have you spoken to Eber about last night?”

 “No, not yet, been making my way through these.” He pointed to the music.

 “I’d call him, just let him know where you felt it.”

 “Yeah I will when I’ve picked this lot up.”

 “Good, now I need to go make sure my girls are ok at Raja’s Palace. Maybe one or two of them have heard something.”

 “Ok, I’ll see you later… and Sutan…”

 “Yeah honey?”

 “I’m fine on my own.”

 “Mmm if you say so, but you deserve a good man.”

 “One day maybe, when all this is over.” He smiled as he watched his friend leave.

 Maybe Sutan was right he was missing that special someone in his life. He laughed _life_ that was the killer blow, he wasn’t alive, not in the literal sense, so how could he be with a human knowing he would lose him one day. _Wow Lambert you’re being morbid, get off your ass and get your music sorted._ Shaking his head, he went back to his music, he hoped all this trouble with the rogue vampire was dealt with before he went on tour.

 ^V^

Tommy could hear _Personal Jesus_ playing but couldn’t understand where it was coming from. It continued, he groaned, _you’re a stupid idiot Ratliff, that’s your phone._ Crawling out from under the duvet he felt on the bedside table for the offending object. His head was throbbing, he’d not had that much to drink but after the initial instant sleep he’d woken and not really slept much more for the remainder of the night.

“Ok, I’m hurrying as fast as I can.” His hand hit the phone, pulling it under the duvet.

“This had better be good.”

“And good morning to you TJ.”

“Nnngh Isaac, what’s the emergency?”

“No emergency, just wanted to know if you fancied jamming for a couple of hours? Seems stupid us practicing separately especially when we’re both going for the audition.”

“And you ring me at stupid o’clock to ask me that?”

“Tommy, it’s 11.30am, what the hell time did you firstly get to bed and secondly what time did you think it was?”

Tommy sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “M’sorry man I thought it was early, didn’t sleep very well last night. I went to bed as soon as I got home, although…”

“Although what TJ?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Look if there’s something bothering you, spill, that’s what friends are for.”

“M’ok Isaac, look if you want to come around then we can have a look at some of that guy’s songs.”

“Great, Soph has to go into work so it’ll give me something to do. Plus, you can tell me what’s bothering you.”

“How come the beautiful Mrs Carpenter has to work?”

“They’ve got the auditors in next week and the boss wants everything ready. But that’s just boring talk. Give me 15 minutes and I’ll be there.”

“Give me 30, I need a shower.”

“K, I’ll get something for lunch, will that give you enough time?”

“Yeah sounds good. Thanks man.”

“Hey you’re gonna tell me what’s bothering you…deal?”

“Yeah, k, deal.”

“Great, see you in 30.” He hung up.

Tommy stared at his phone, smiling. Isaac always was able to put a smile on his face. They’d been friends for years, even going to their first audition together and joining their first group.

 Dragging himself to the shower he turned the spray onto the hottest he could stand. Letting the water cascade down his back, he closed his eyes trying to imagine being in a band touring. _What the hell, you haven’t got the job yet._ Quickly washing his hair, he hoped he could play this Lambert guy’s music, he really needed to work.

 Switching the spray off, he climbed out wrapping a towel around his waist. Looking in the mirror, _hell Ratliff, you look like death warmed up. You really do need to try and sleep more._

 Heading to his bedroom his phone rang again. Smiling when he saw it was Isaac, “Carpenter, what now?” He couldn’t supress a giggle.

 “I’m outside, are you gonna come and let me in?”

 “Knock and mom’ll let you in, m’not dressed yet, just got out of the shower.”

 “Eww Ratliff too much information.” He laughed.

 “Very funny, now knock and you’ll be let in, it’ll give me a chance to put some clothes on.”

 “K, see you in a minute.” Isaac hung up.

 Tommy threw his phone on the bed before pulling jeans and a band t-shirt from his drawer. As he headed downstairs he could hear an animated conversation between his parents and Isaac. He loved how his mom and dad got on with his friends. He had the best parents ever.

 “Well good morning sleepyhead.” Tommy smiled. “What time did you get in last night…or should I say this morning?”

 “He was early Mrs Ratliff, he left me in the bar around 11.”

 “Oh, so…”

 “Didn’t sleep very well.” He reached for the mug of strong black liquid his dad placed in front of him.

 “Care to elaborate?”

 “Nothing to tell, just…” He took a mouthful of the bitter liquid.

 “Tommy, what’s wrong?” Isaac had seen something flash across his friends face.

 “Mmm? Nothing’s wrong, just couldn’t sleep that’s all.” How could he tell everyone in the room he had the feeling that he’d been followed last night. They’d think he’d been drunk, and that he definitely hadn’t been.

 “If you say so TJ.” Isaac knew Tommy too well and there was something bothering him, he’d get to the bottom of it during their jamming session. For now he’d leave it alone. “

"Have you had a chance to look at any of Adam Lambert’s music?”

 “Not yet, you woke me up and descended on us, so no, not had time.”

 “Ooo Thomas isn’t that the singer that Lisa likes?”

 “Yeah mom it is.”

 “Why would you be listening to him?”

 “Tommy Joe haven’t you told your mom and dad…”

 “Isaac Carpenter, I don’t wake my parents when I come home at night just to tell them I’m going for an audition. I…”

 “Oh my wait till we tell her…”

 “Mom, dad, I haven’t got the job, I’m just auditioning.” Tommy rolled his eyes as he drank his coffee. His parents were happy he’d got the audition he didn’t want to jump the gun telling his sister, he didn’t want to jeopardise anything.

 “Mom let’s just wait…ok?”

 “Ok sweetheart, but when’s the audition?”

 “Monday Mrs Ratliff, I’m going too.”

 “Well Isaac, you’ll have to let us know.”

 “I will do. Now if you’ll excuse us, I’m taking TJ here and we’re gonna go listen and practice some of Adam’s songs just in case he wants us to play any of them.”

 “What an excellent idea. This is exciting isn’t it Ron?”

 “Leave the boys alone Dia, like they said they haven’t got the job yet.”

 Tommy smiled, his father was the calming half of his parents. “Thanks dad, I promise to tell you everything Monday night.”

 “We know you will son. Now go have some fun and we’ll see you later.”

 Tommy downed the remainder of his coffee, grabbed his guitar and followed Isaac out to his car.

 Isaac watched as his friend got in the passenger seat, there was something definitely bothering him.

 Climbing behind the wheel, “so come on Tommy…spill…what’s eating you this morning?”

 “Mmm.” Tommy had checked the street as he’d put his guitar in the trunk.

 “You’re miles away Ratliff, something’s wrong. Ok I understand if you didn’t want to say anything in front of your parents, but hey this is me and I know you better than that.”

 “You’re not gonna leave it are you?”

 “Nope.”

 Tommy sighed. “K…ok, but you’re going to think I’m stupid.”

 “Let me decide that.”

 He looked at his friend, no sign of sarcasm on his face. “When I left you last night I decided to walk home needed the air.”

 “And…”

 “Look if you want to know then stop talking and let me finish.” Tommy realised he’d been snarky with his friend. “M’sorry I…”

 “Hey, no need to apologise, I’m just worried about you, this isn’t like you.” Isaac smiled.

 “Thanks. K, so as I got into my street I felt as though someone was watching me. Actually it started before then, I um, well thought someone was following me.”

 “Was there anyone?”

 “That’s the weirdest thing, I couldn’t see anyone and by the time I reached the front door, they’d gone.”

 “Probably too much to drink.”

 “That’s the thing, I only had two so couldn’t be that. I…” he looked across at his friend, “I…well I checked the back garden before I closed my curtains, but couldn’t see anyone in the trees.”

 “Are you sure they were following you?”

 “I think so, Oh I don’t know, maybe the drink had gone to my head.”

 “Did you hear anything when you were walking home?”

 “Nope, I didn’t hear a thing, I…told you it sounds stupid.”

 “TJ it doesn’t sound stupid, if there was someone following you then you have to be careful.”

 “Why would someone follow me? I haven’t got anything worth taking.”

 “What about Lindsey, could it be her?”

 “Why would it?”

 “Maybe she wants you back.”

 “Nah, I haven’t got a _proper job_ why would she want me back?”

 “She’s probably missing your non-existent ass!” Isaac laughed.

 “Ha, fuckin’ ha!” Tommy laughed.

 “He still laughs.” Isaac playfully punched his best friend on the arm. “Seriously TJ, if you hear, see, feel anything again you need to tell the cops.”

 “I will. It was probably my imagination after drinking and it was warm last night.”

 “Ok, but promise me.”

 “K, I promise.” Tommy stared out of the window, he _had_ felt someone following him he was sure of it.

 “So have you listened to any of this Adam guy’s songs?”

 “Not really had time but have heard when Lisa’s been playing them. They sound good, he’s got a wide range of styles.”

 “What do you mean?”

 “The ones I’ve heard have been kinda rock, then Lis was playing his new album and it kinda sounded more house, EDM style.”

 “Oh, well whatever it is we’ll make sure we know by the end of today.”

 They drove the remainder of the way in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

 ^V^

Adam had two piles of sheet music in front of him. Now to make one of those piles smaller. He knew they wouldn’t have time to play all his songs, not if there were a lot of people auditioning.

Picking up the smallest pile he went to sit on the sofa. Leafing through them he smiled as each one brought back a different memory.

Twenty minutes later he had four songs that would test the skills of the musicians that turned up on Monday. Putting them to one side he stood he felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. Contrary to what people thought he did have a reflection in a mirror, he laughed the myths he heard over the years oh if only people knew. He stared at his eyes, what were normally a clear bright blue had now turned a dark blue, he needed to drink. He tried to think back to the last time he’d drunk…ok so maybe he had left it a bit too long. Heading for the studio kitchen he reached into the fridge for a bag of blood. That would suffice until he could go hunt. He hadn’t chased anything for over a week and although the blood kept him going he still needed the adrenalin rush of hunting and killing an animal.

As he was getting to the end of the bag his phone rang. Dropping the empty bag into the trash he answered.

“Hello dad.”

“Adam hi, have you felt or heard anything more?”

“Not since last night, Burbank area, but no violence, not this time.”

“I had my men check with the Burbank squad and they’ve not seen or heard of anything out of the ordinary.”

“Maybe whoever it was has decided to leave LA.”

“Hope so, promise me you’ll let me know if you…”

“You know I will dad, and thanks.”

“Not a problem son. How’s the audition stuff going?”

“Well I’ve narrowed it down to four songs that I want them to have a go at.” Eber laughed. “What’s so funny dad?”

“Oh Adam, they’re not going to have time for all of those, you’ll have to knock it down to two.”

“But…”

“Listen son, pick an easy one and a hard one, that way you’ll know you’re getting the best.”

“But…”

“Which ones have you chosen?”

Adam sighed, “For Your Entertainment, Aftermath, Trespassing and Lucy.”

“Ok, so you go with For Your Entertainment and Lucy.”

“Why those two?”

“For Your Entertainment is pretty well known considering it’s from your first album and Lucy…well the guitar solo in the middle of that will test even the greatest of musicians.”

“Ok, I see what you mean. Thanks dad.”

“My pleasure son, I just want you to get the best guys there are out there.”

“Want to come and sit in on the auditions? I value your opinion.”

“Sorry Adam gotta work on Monday, but let me know how things go.”

“You know I will, besides you can come over when you’ve finished if you want.”

“Thanks son but I’m taking your mom out for dinner.”

“About time. It’s too long since the pair of you had a date night.”

“It’s you that needs a date night!”

“It’ll happen one day. Too busy right now.”

“Don’t leave it too long.”

Adam groaned. “I’ll remember that.”

Eber laughed, “we just want to see you happy.”

“And I will be, in my own time.”

“Ok son, take care of yourself.”

“Will do dad, bye.”

“Bye.

Adam smiled he had the best family.

^V^

Tommy and Isaac had been watching and listening to YouTube video’s for a couple of hours.

“Wow, he’s better than I ever imagined.”

“Mmm” Tommy had been drawn into the beautiful blue eyes that seemed to stare at him out of the screen. Whoever the videographer was loved this man’s face. Tommy sensed there was more to this man than just his voice.

 “Hey Ratliff, are you listening to me?”

 “Sorry what did you say?”

 “I said he’s got an amazing voice.”

 “Yeah.” Tommy stared at the screen.

 “He’s not a bad mover either.”

 “Mmm,”

 “Isaac smiled, “And he’s hot.”

 “Yeah.” A cushion hit Tommy on the back of the head. “Ouch fucker, what was that for?”

 “Thomas Joseph Ratliff you were miles away there. You even agreed when I said he was hot.”

 “What? No I didn’t!”

 “Oh yes you did. Come on admit it, you think he’s cute.”

 “I…what…no.” Tommy could feel himself going red.

 “There, the colour in your cheeks tells a different story.”

 “Isaac Carpenter don’t you ever tell anyone I…”

 “Tommy what’s the problem?” Isaac had known Tommy since high school and he’d been the only person Tommy had confessed to that he may be a little _bendy_ although people had only seen the blond with girlfriends, Isaac knew his best friend had _experimented_ with a couple of guys when they’d been at college. He’d not done anything about it, he’d told Isaac that if he were to take things further with a guy it would have to be someone special. Isaac had often wondered if that was the reason things with girls hadn’t worked.

 “So come on TJ tell me the truth, it’s me remember.”

 Tommy sighed, “K…ok…I suppose he is cute.” His face felt on fire.

 “Yay, finally. So maybe he’s what you need, have some fun.”

 “Oh yeah and he’s going to employ me just so I can _have fun_. How do we even know he’s gay?”

 “We don’t, but we can find out.”

 “Besides who says I’m…”

 “You admitted you’re _bendy_ so maybe it’s time you…”

 Tommy threw the cushion back at his friend.

 “I have an idea!”

 “Go on TJ.”

 “How about we practice some of his music instead of discussing my sex life.”

 “You mean lack of sex life.”

 “Ha, ha, ha.” Tommy flipped him off.

 “Alright, let’s rehearse, I know when I’m beaten.” They both laughed.

 They played and replayed some of the video’s joining in when they thought they had the key and tempo right.

 They didn’t know how long they’d practised but Sophie stood applauding them as they came to the end of one of the songs.

 “Well hello beautiful.” Tommy went to hug her.

 “Hey, stop flirting with my wife!”

 “Oh Isaac leave him alone he’s only saying hi.” Sophie stuck her tongue out playfully at her husband. “You boys sounded good, what was that called?”

 Tommy looked at the screen, “erm…For Your Entertainment.”

 “Wow, you certainly did Entertain me, is that what you’re playing on Monday?”

 “Don’t know yet. We’ve got a couple of our own and no doubt he’s going to get us to play his.”

 “Well he’ll be impressed if that’s one of them, what are your choices?”

 “We’re hoping we can audition together, if so we’ve decided on 20th Century Boy and I Want To Break Free.”

 “Good choices. I hope he’ll let you audition together too.”

 Tommy looked at his phone, “oh my, it’s later than I thought. I’d better go, mom’s cooking my favourite for tea tonight, I’d better not be late.”

 “Not a problem, want to practise some more tomorrow?”

 “Yeah, sounds good, how about I come around say 11 then that’ll give us a few hours.”

 “And I’ll cook us all dinner.”

 “Aww thank you beautiful lady.”

 “That’s settled then, tomorrow at 11, Want me to run you home?”

 “Nah, need some air so I’ll walk. I’ll leave my guitar here if that’s ok?”

 “Sure, you take care TJ.”

 “Will do. See you both tomorrow.” Putting his coat on Tommy headed home, he’d just be in time for his mom dishing up. He’d ring her to let her know he was on his way.

 As he hung up he stopped walking, there it was again that same feeling he’d had the previous night. Looking around he couldn’t see anyone. Maybe he should have let Isaac drive him home. Pushing his hands into his pockets he began walking again, that feeling of being followed still there.

 Reaching his front door he turned, just like the previous night whoever it was had gone. Was he imagining it or was there someone there? He’d take a cab next time, this was getting stupid.

 Adam was locking the studio door when he felt it. Someone was being followed. Sitting on the step he closed his eyes trying to determine where this person was, and was anything else going to happen. Gripping the step Adam sensed nothing untoward occurring. Whoever or whatever it was had left its prey alone. His grip got tighter, only releasing when he heard the wood of the step creaking under the force he was exerting. This rogue had a lot to answer for, why had he or she appeared now? Why were they killing some and only following others? The sooner this was solved the better.

 Getting up he’d ring his father then he needed to hunt. Call made to Eber he didn’t want to hunt alone. Neil was his favourite hunting partner, so a quick call to him saw the brothers chasing dear, trying to our run one another in the process.

 ^V^

The weekend flew by, Tommy and Isaac jamming and rehearsing. Monday morning had Tommy throwing clothes on the bed trying to decide what to wear. He settled for his usual black skinny jeans, they were his favourite, but he couldn’t decide on which top to wear. His phone blared with Personal Jesus, swearing under his breath he reached for it, plonking himself down on the edge of the bed.

“What?”

“And good morning to you too TJ.”

“Isaac, what do you want, I’m trying to get ready.”

“And by the tone of your voice you don’t seem to be having an easy time.”

“Nngh, fuck Isaac, I want this so much I need to be earning to pay mom and dad back, I don’t want to stuff it up.”

“And you won’t. Look I’m on my way over, you need help.”

“Thanks man, I’m sorry.”

“Hey not a problem, that’s what friends are for.”

“I’ll grab a shower, just come up when you get here.”

“K, see you in a few.” Tommy sighed as he disconnected. He really wanted this job. He’d enjoyed practicing the guys’ songs and he was eager to show people he was a good guitarist. More than that he wanted to give back to his parents, they’d been there for him and done so much for him.

There was a knock on his door. “Thomas, honey, can I come in?”

Smiling, “sure mom, I’m decent.”

His door opened slowly, his mom smiling as she popped her head around it, “Morning sweetie, I’ve brought you coffee, why aren’t you ready yet, you’ll have Isaac here soon.”

“Sooner than you think mom, he’s gonna be here in a few minutes.”

“Then you need to hurry up.”

“I never realised going for an audition would be so difficult.”

“What do you mean honey?” She sat on the bed pulling him into a hug.

“Oh mom, I…” he hesitated, “you’re going to think I’m stupid.”

“You’re my son, of course I’m not going to think that.”

Tommy laughed, “Have I told you how much I love you and dad?”

“We know sweetie, now just tell me.”

He sighed, “K, but well, nngh, I don’t know what to wear.” He put his head in his hands.

“Oh Thomas, they’re not going to be looking at what you’re wearing, they’re going to be listening to your playing. Just put on what you feel comfortable in.”

“Thanks mom, I love you.”

She hugged him again, “I know you do and no matter what happens today, we love you too. Now go shower and get dressed I’ll keep Isaac company until you come downstairs.”

Kissing his mom’s cheek, “Thanks mom, you’re the best.”

She headed towards the door, hesitating before she left. “just remember one thing sweetie…”

“What’s that?”

“That whatever happens today you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you want. And neither me nor your father are going to ask you to pay your way.”

“But mom I…”

“Thomas Joseph Ratliff, you are our only son and we are not going to kick you out just because you’re not working full time. We know you’ll give us something when you can.”

Tommy loved his parents and was determined to pay his way. “Thank you, I promise as soon as…”

“We know. Now go, shower and give them what for in the audition.” She closed his door quietly.

Tommy watched as she left, she always knew what to say to him to calm his nerves. He heard the doorbell, Isaac was true to his word, although he knew what he would wear his friends’ opinions always counted too.

Heading for the shower he knew he didn’t have that much time. Turning it on to the hottest he could stand he quickly washed, picturing the finger movements of the songs they’d been learning all weekend.

As he dried himself he wondered what this Adam Lambert was like. He’d tried to ask his sister but all she’d mumbled was _he was hot, gorgeous, an amazing singer oh and did she mention he was hot._ Tommy had groaned, he wanted some background information but she’d said there wasn’t much to tell he was a private person and didn’t often give interviews. Oh well he’d go into the audition with an open mind.

He was just pulling his t-shirt on when he heard Isaac shouting.

“Hey Ratliff have you gone back to bed?”

Tommy exited his room laughing. “Ha, ha, ha, Carpenter, I’m on my way.” As Tommy got to the top of the stairs he heard Isaac wolf whistle. “F…” he stopped himself remembering his parents were home. He saw Isaac supress a giggle.

“Wow TJ you look good.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

“So in the end you didn’t need my help?”

“Nah, but thanks man, my mom gives really good advice.” Tommy had stuck with the black jeans and had chosen a Depeche Mode t-shirt and his favourite creepers. His mom had been right, it was his playing that counted not what he wore.

“So are you ready for this?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Great, let’s go land ourselves a job.”

“Not gonna take things for granted, there’s a lot of good guitarists out there.”

“Maybe so, but none can play as badass as you.”

“Thanks man, K so let’s go.” He picked up his guitar case, hugged his mom then left, hoping that whatever happened today his parents would know he’d tried his best.

They were quiet on the journey to the address the station had given, neither wanting to break the others concentration.

Pulling up outside what looked like a private house they spotted at least 20 people queuing around the block.

“Wow, impressive building.”

“Mmm and an impressive crowd of people.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, don’t you go doubting yourself, you’re as good if not better than some of those out there. We’re going to show them it’s us they should employ.”

Isaac pulled up at the kerb, locking up they headed towards the queue, they were in for a long wait.

 

tbc

 


	2. Chapter 2

Adam and Neil had been hunting for most of the night. They were just finishing the deer they’d caught earlier, draining its blood and _snacking_ on some of the flesh. They didn’t often eat raw meat but every once in a while they needed some to sustain them. Neil watched as his brother stretched out, sated.

“What’s on your mind big brother?”

“Mmm?”

“What are you thinking about?”

“I’ve got 4 weeks then I go on tour I haven’t got a drummer or guitarist and now we have a rogue vampire in LA. I can’t go on tour whilst it’s still out there, and…”

“What does dad say?”

“He’s going to get his unit to keep an eye out. He can’t do anything until the rogue attacks again.”

“But hasn’t he already killed one person?”

“Yeah but didn’t leave much for dad to go on. I’ve sensed him following someone but can’t seem to get a definite fix on either the rogue or the victim.”

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“Yeah, thanks. Sutan’s also getting the girls at the Palace to watch out for strangers too.”

“That’s good, means you have more time to concentrate on your music.”

“I hope that by the end of today I’m gonna have a complete band.”

“Hey, I have great faith in you. Why did Tony and Marc leave anyway?”

“Said I was getting too close to them, they were afraid I’d bite them during a gig and they wanted to remain human, thank you very much!”

Neil laughed sarcastically, “but you’d never _change_ anyone unless…”

“You know that, I know that, could I convince them…No! Anyway Sutan reckons I’m better off without them, says I’m gonna find better musicians.”

“And you will, want my honest opinion?”

“You’re going to tell me whether I agree or not aren’t you?”

“Yep!” Neil playfully pushed his brother.

Adam bared his fangs trying to be serious but couldn’t supress the giggles. “Go for it baby brother.”

“I never liked those two, they never seemed a part of the Lambert family. Sorry bro if that’s harsh but…I don’t know, it was their attitude to you and your fans…”

“They were rather distant when the fans were waiting outside venues. Maybe they thought all the vampire fans would _suck their blood_!” Adam laughed, sounding like an evil witch.

“Oh boy, you should be on the stage, you sound like…”

“Been there, done that, prefer my own songs thanks.” The pair laughed until their sides ached.

“Come on Adam, we should get back before they start arriving for the audition.”

“You’re right. Thanks Neil.”

“What for?”

“Hunting with me, cheering me up, being an awesome brother.”

“Aww shucks, if I could I’d be blushing now.”

Adam pushed him over giggling as Neil rolled down the bank nearly ending up in the lake.

“I’ll get you for that Lambert!”

“Yeah? You’ll have to catch me first.”

Adam took off, he was just slightly faster than Neil and with his brother having to pick himself up he had a head start.

As they reached the top of the hill behind Adam’s house they came to a skidding halt, Neil nearly bumping into Adam.

“What the hell Adam? Why did you stop?” Neil looked over Adam’s shoulder, “wow wasn’t expecting that many people at this time in the morning. What time did you say the auditions were?”

“I thought _you_ told them 10?”

“Yeah I did but you could have…”

“Um no! I left it up to you…remember? I don’t do stuff like that, brain not in business mode.”

“What brain?” Neil laughed.

“Ha fuckin’ ha” Adam stared at the line of people snaking around the block. “What time is it?”

“9.30, you have 30 minutes to get pretty and meet your new band members.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“What? That you’ll get yourself pretty in time?”

“No fucker! I’m that already.” Adam winked, Neil groaned. “I hope I do find two new band members, haven’t got time to go through all of this again.”

“Stop being negative, your new band members are down there.” He pointed to the increasing line. “Maybe there’s a cute guy amongst them just looking for a hot man in their bed too.”

“Will you stop match making, I’m happy as I am thank you.”

“Ok so tell me when was the last time you had sex?”

“Erm not going to tell you about my sex life.”

“Lack of more like.”

“Neil Lambert, whether I’m getting any or not is…”

“You can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Adam groaned, then headed down to the house leaving Neil open mouthed watching him. His brother was right, although he wouldn’t admit it, he was ready to find someone, but probably not in the crowd outside.

Ten minutes later both Adam and Neil were ready to face the masses.

“Who else is coming to this shindig?”

“I’ve asked Ashley and Pete, that way we’ll know if the newbies will gel with our current members.”

“Ah good idea. Now what would you like me to do?”

“I know it’s a tedious job, but would you give each person a number and take their names. I’m not going to be able to remember everyone’s name, but I’ll remember numbers.”

“K, not a problem. Think I’ll call Sutan to give me a hand.”

“Not needed sweetie, your Queen is at your command.”

“Sutan I wish you wouldn’t do that?”

“Sorry dahling, but I thought you boys would need some help.”

“Next time knock on my brothers’ door.”

“Neil he’s my second in command he doesn’t need to knock.”

“But…”

“Neil go make yourself useful, Sutan’ll be out to help in a few.”

“Ok, I know when I’m not wanted.” He tried to pout but ended up giggling instead.

“So are you ready to find amazing musicians?”

“Yeah, but I need to find the rogue too.”

“Forget that for today, just concentrate on all those beautiful people out there. Hey maybe some of them are cute and single.” Adam groaned, “what honey?”

“Not you too, I’ve already had Neil trying to sort my sex life out.”

“We only want to see you happy.”

“And I will be one day, but first I need a band.”

“I can see this conversation has ended.”

“Yep. Now go and help Neil, then we can start.” Adam smiled as his friend left.

^V^

Tommy and Isaac had been waiting for 20 minutes when the front gate opened, they couldn’t see who exited the grounds there were too many people in front of them.

“Do you know what this Adam guy looks like?”

“Only what we’ve seen on the video’s and Lisa wasn’t very forthcoming with her descriptions. I do know he’s got black hair and according to Lisa he’s hot.” Isaac laughed. “What _Mr Carpenter?_ ”

“You may think he’s hot too, you’re single and…”

“Yeah ok, not going there.”

“Why not? You know you’re _bendy_.”

“But I haven’t…you know…not for a long time.”

“So maybe now’s your time to give it another go.”

“Who’s saying he’s into guys and that he’s single? Oh and that he likes short peroxide blond guys with no ass?”

Isaac groaned, “Stop putting yourself down, you’re a great guy Ratliff and there’s someone out there for you. He or she’ll bite you when you least expect it.”

“Nah m’done with dating girls.”

“There you go, now’s your chance to date a hot guy.” Tommy groaned again as Isaac laughed.

They were still laughing when Neil and Sutan approached.

“Good morning gentlemen, are you both here for the audition?”

“Yeah, I’m Isaac, I’m a drummer, this is Tommy he’s a badass guitarist.” Tommy dug him in the ribs. “Ouch!”

“Sutan and Neil smiled, “well I’m Neil, this is Sutan, if you’ll give us your full names we’ll give you a number for the audition.”

“Great, thanks. Oh can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“Would um…well would it be ok if TJ and I auditioned together? We’ve been practicing and playing together for a few years now.”

“Sure I don’t see there’ll be a problem with that.”

“Thank you.” Tommy smiled.

Sutan grinned at the cute blond and was still smiling as they moved on to the next person in the queue.

“What’s tickling you Sutan?”

“Did you see that cute guitarist?”

“There are several cute girls.”

“No, stop being silly. I meant that blond guy. The one who comes with that drummer.”

“What about him?”

“Well he’s just our Lord and masters type. Small, blond, cute and if he’s really a badass guitarist as his friend says, I think we’ve just found the perfect guy for your brother.

“You know what Adam thinks, no mixing business with pleasure.”

“Mmm doesn’t mean to say that’s not going to change.”

“You’re so wicked Sutan Amrull.”

“And you wouldn’t have me any other way sweetie.”

They continued along the line handing out numbers and taking names, commenting on the diversity of people who had turned out to audition for Adam Lambert.

On their way back Sutan smiled at Tommy and Isaac earning a dig in the ribs from Neil.

“Ouch honey, don’t damage the Queen, you’ll have the Lady Raja out for blood.”

“Mmm only one problem with that, don’t have any unless I’ve just drunk.”

“Speaking of which is Adam telling them he’s vampire?”

“No, he doesn’t want to frighten them away before he’s had a chance to hear them all play. He’s going to make his decision then he’s going to come clean. Hopefully they won’t run.”

“I hope for his sanity they won’t either.”

They headed back in, handing Adam the list of names.

“Thanks guys, first impressions what are they like?”

“You’ve got some cuties out there sweetie, especially number…” Neil dug him in the ribs again.

Adam groaned, “I need a drummer and a guitarist not a boyfriend.”

“What’s wrong with getting one of those too?”

“Sutan…nngh, let’s get started. I’ve only got today to sort this and we have…” he looked at the last number of the list, “…40 people to get through. It’s going to be a long day, we better have packets of blood handy, I think I’m going to need it.”

Adam headed for the studio as Neil went to escort the first drummer and guitarist into the live room.

By lunchtime Adam’s head was spinning, he needed blood and lots of it if he was going to last the day out.

“Neil…hey Neil!”

“Stop shouting, what’s wrong with you?”

“I need some blood, this is taking longer than I ever thought.” He put his head in his hands. “maybe I should just agree with who the Label wants to send me.”

“No, no and no. Remember what happened the last time you did that? The guitarist had no soul, no emotion, the fans hated him, you couldn’t interact with him, he didn’t want a vampire anywhere near him. No Adam, we’re gonna find someone today, someone who can play, someone who doesn’t care if you’re vampire or not.” He handed his brother a tall glass of blood.

Adam took it, half smiling. “Yeah you’re right, m’sorry.”

“Look you don’t have to apologise, I know you want this to work out.”

“Thanks baby brother, what would I do without you?” Putting the empty glass down Adam hugged his brother.

“Yeah, yeah, and you’re supposed to be the badass around here.”

“Mmm just don’t let the Consulate know they’ll replace me quicker than you can say _O Negative_!”

“Your secrets safe with me, besides your powers are unique. I wouldn’t want anyone heading our Coven other than you.”

“Thanks bro, now we’d better resume the auditions, otherwise we’ll be here all night. What number are we up to?”

Neil flipped through his clipboard, “the next guy’s a drummer but…”

“But what?”

“Well the two guys after him have asked to audition together so…”

“So what’s the problem?” Adam’s eyebrows moved upwards, “find a lone guitarist and pair them up, whilst you’re doing that I’ll audition the double act.”

“K. I’ll go get them.” Neil disappeared into the LA sunshine. As he passed Sutan he saw his friend wink and smile. Groaning inwardly he smiled back. Leaving the clipboard in the control room Neil headed to the still large line of patient, prospective musicians.

He spotted the blond hair first, smiling as he knew Sutan was right, this tiny guitarist was just Adam’s type. He hoped his brother wouldn’t be too distracted and not listen to the guys playing.

“Hi guys, sorry you’ve had to wait a little while longer, Adam had some business to deal with, but he’s ready and I can assure you there’ll be no more disruptions until everyone has auditioned.”

A chorus of _not a problem_ and _no worries_ echoed up the sidewalk as the musicians smiled back at Neil.

“Ok, now I have a favour to ask.” He looked at the drummer at the front of the queue. “These two guys,” he pointed to Isaac and Tommy, “want to audition together and we’d like to hear them next.” Neil was surprised when the drummer didn’t argue and actually shook hands with Tommy and Isaac.

“Great, if you’ll follow me I’ll take you up to the studio.”

Tommy picked his guitar up and they followed Neil through the gates.

^V^

“TJ what’re you doing?”

“Checking the time, we’ve been here two and half hours and for the last half hour no-ones gone in. D’ya think he’s found his musicians and they’re trying to find a way to break the news to us?”

“Nah…have faith TJ, he’s gonna listen to everyone before he makes a decision. Besides he hasn’t heard you play yet!”

“Get real, I’m ok, and even if he offers me the job, unless he offers you a contract too, I’m going to decline. We…”

“Thomas Ratliff, you will accept the offer even if I’m not successful.”

“But…”

“No buts, you want to pay your way and this is the opportunity you need.”

Tommy went to say something but Isaac stopped him. “Hey that Neil guy’s heading this way.

Tommy turned to see a smiling Neil heading towards them.

A brief conversation about queue jumping had Tommy silently thanking whoever was listening. This was it, this could be the best day of his life. He shook hands with the young drummer in front of them then he and Isaac followed Neil through the gates.

Tommy was in awe of the size of the grounds, the house was at the far side of the long drive he could see a pathway leading down to a smaller building. The grounds were beautifully landscaped with blossom trees giving just enough shade to the garden.

They were led to a smaller building which had its own fencing around it, a beautifully decorated wrought iron gate at the entrance to yet another pathway.

Isaac whispered, “whoever this guy is…just wow!”

“If he’s as good as Lisa says he is then we could be in for an awesome time, and to just be able to play all the time then…”

Isaac grinned “Oh and how do _you_ want to _play_ with him?” Tommy glared at his friend, “What? You can’t blame a guy for trying.”

“You’re very trying Isaac Carpenter, just…”

He was interrupted by Neil, “Gentlemen if you’ll just wait in here,” he led them into the control room, “Adam will be with you in a few minutes.”

The friends watched as Neil disappeared into another room.

“What the fuck, wow this studio is awesome. Look at those guitars on the wall, I wonder if he plays them?”

“Ratliff stop drooling he’ll think you’re insane.”

Tommy flipped his friend off. “That guitar there…” He pointed to a Fender, “that one is a replica of Hendrix’s Monterey Fender Stratocaster. Has to be a replica as he set the original one on fire at the end of an extended version of “Wild Thing.” At the Monterey Pop Festival in 1967.” Tommy was like a kid in a candy store as he pointed to another. “That one there is Prince’s Cloud, it was custom built by luthier David Rusan in 1983, it was featured in the film “Purple Rain.”

Isaac smiled at his friend who looked like he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Oh my…fuck.” Tommy was pointing to an unusual shaped red guitar.

“TJ what the…”

“That one there…it’s…shit it’s the red special.”

“Sorry TJ you’ve lost me.”

“You’re a heathen Carpenter. You’re telling me you’ve never heard of _that_ guitar?”

“Um drummer here…remember?”

“Hmph! _That_ is Brian May’s guitar…well it has to be a replica, he still plays his.”

“And do tell…what’s so _special_ about it?”

Tommy rolled his eyes at his friend. “May designed it and along with his dad built it from wood of an old fireplace. He still plays the 1963 original. That is a beautiful guitar.”

“It is isn’t it?”

Neither had heard Adam come through from the kitchen.

Tommy turned, a little embarrassed he’d been drooling over a guitar, then he came face to face with a tall dark haired man with the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen.

“I, erm…sorry…I…”

As Adam left the kitchen he’d seen a mop of blond hair, the man was petit, and it made Adam smile that here was a guy _fangirling_ over Brian’s guitar. He couldn’t help himself making a comment, but when the smaller man turned around, if he’d had any breath it would have been knocked out of him. Standing in his studio was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. His head was shaved on the left side, the longer hair flopped over his right eye making him mysterious. The guy wore eye shadow and eyeliner, his beautiful brown eyes accentuated by the dark liner. Smiling when he realised he’d embarrassed the guy, Adam held his hand out for him to shake.

Tommy hesitated then reached for the offered hand. Taking it he stared into the blue eyes then pulled back, he’d held on longer than was necessary. But there was something drawing him to this guy. _Stop it Ratliff you’re just embarrassed for being caught drooling over the guitars._

Adam didn’t want to let go, there was something about this guy but he couldn’t put a finger on what, other than he was beautiful. _Stop it Lambert, don’t scare him off before you’ve heard him play._

Dropping his hand, “you certainly know your guitars.”

Tommy smiled. “Yeah, Isaac here…” he pointed to his friend. “he thinks I’m just a geek!”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that.” Adam smiled. “Well I suppose we’d better get on with why you’re both here today.” Isaac and Tommy nodded. “I’m Adam Lambert and you’ve already met my brother Neil.” He indicated the man sitting at the control desk. “Let me introduce my friend Sutan, this is Ashley D my bassist and finally the quiet guy over there is Peter, he’s my keyboard player and my MD.” They all shook hands, Sutan squeezing Tommy’s hand, smiling at him as he let go.

“I’m Isaac Carpenter and this badass guitarist is Tommy Joe Ratliff.” Tommy dug his friend in the ribs causing Isaac to grunt. “M’sorry, you’ll have to excuse my friend, he’s rather shy.”

Adam laughed, “That’s ok, from what I’ve heard the quiet ones are always the worst.” He winked at Tommy causing the blond to blush more.

Adam stared at the petit man, only to be brought back to the present by Neil coughing. “Right…K, if you’ll just go through to the live room and get set up we’ll start.”

Tommy and Isaac followed Ashley and Peter, and whilst they were setting up Tommy felt he was being watched.

“Adam…hey sweetie are you ok?”

“What…yeah, m’fine.” He continued watching the blond through the window.

“Mmm, I can see you’re fine, if you’d had any more blood to drink your dick would be telling _everyone_ just how _fine_ you are.”

Adam looked down, sure enough there was a slight bulge in his pants. “Fuck!”

“Hey sweetie, it’s natural.”

“But Sutan, this hasn’t happened since…”

“Just go with it, it’s about time you had some fun.”

“But I can’t, he’s…well he could be my next guitarist and you know I don’t…”

“So now’s the time to start. Hell Adam you’re gonna be around for a long time so grab him with both hands and enjoy. Even if he’s not your next band member get his number, ask him out.”

“But he could be straight.”

“You won’t know until you talk to him.”

“Ok, I can see I’m not going to win.”

“Nope, not unless you want to endure the wrath of the Lady Raja?”

“Let’s get the audition over with and then we’ll concentrate on my personal life.”

Sutan smiled as he hugged his friend.

Tommy plugged his guitar in, strummed it, fine-tuned it then looked at Isaac who nodded that he was ready.

Tommy turned back to the window, “I’m…I’m ready when you want us to begin.”

Adam had been watching the blonds’ fingers stroking over his guitar, imagining the same fingers running over his body. He shook his head, “ok Tommy Joe.”

Tommy wasn’t used to many people calling him by both his names, but the way this Adam guy said them made his dick _twitch_. _What the fuck Ratliff?_ He was just pleased he had his guitar in front of him.

“Tommy, hey TJ we’re ready.” Isaac called to him.

“What…oh m’sorry…yeah what do you want us to play?”

“How about you give us what you’ve been rehearsing for now and we’ll take it from there.” Adam was eager to hear what this blond sounded like. His knowledge of guitars hopefully matched the expertise of his playing.

“K.” He went to whisper something to Isaac and when he nodded turned back to the window. “Erm, we…well we were going to play just one song but if your musicians don’t mind I’d…we’d like to do something a little different.” Tommy really wanted this job and as he really didn’t know much about the guy he wanted to show he could play different styles.

“Ok what do you have in mind?”

“I…um…if I played a range of songs would erm…would…” he took a deep breath, this could go extremely well or he could fall flat on his non-existent ass. “Would your musicians be able to keep up?” _Shit Ratliff you’re sounding as though you’re better than they are._ “Um…what I’m trying to…” He heard Adam laugh.

“Stop Tommy Joe and just play, I’m sure Ashley and Pete will keep up with you.”

Tommy groaned. If he came out of this audition in one piece he’d be happy. “K, m’gonna start with 20th Century Boy…if…well if that’s ok?”

“Tommy just play I want to hear what you can do.”

Tommy took a deep breath and played. The more he played the more he enjoyed it. He changed from Rock to Blues to Metal to Pop without hesitating. This had Ashley and Pete glancing from one another to Adam in the control room. They’d never heard anyone for a long time switch between genres as this man did.

Adam sat in the control room mesmerised at the ease at which Tommy went from one style to the next. Isaac was good too. He looked at Neil smiling, he had found his new band members.

“They’re good, I think, no I know I want them in my band.”

“Adam you’ve still got people to audition. You’re letting your head or your dick rule your decision.”

“Neil Lambert, they’re amazing musicians and no I’m not just saying it because Tommy’s cute. Listen…how many have shown us this level of expertise today?”

“What if he can’t play your songs?”

“Then let’s find out.” Adam switched the mic on into the live room. “Ok guys that’ll do for now. I’d like to speak to Ashley and Pete out here. If you’ll just wait a few minutes I’ll let you know what’s happening next.”

Tommy looked at Isaac who shrugged his shoulders. They watched as the tiny woman and MD disappeared into the control room. Tommy wished he could read lips.

“What do you think’s being said?”

“Don’t know, do you think I was too forward saying what I did about his musicians.”

“If you had been I don’t think we’d still be here.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

They waited, watching the animated conversations going on in the other room. Tommy was about to pack up his guitar when Adam and his musicians walked back into the room.

“I guess that’s the end of our audition?”

“What? No Tommy, we’ve been talking and well we’d like to hear you play some of my songs.”

“Oh…erm, which ones would…”

“I’d like to try something if you’ll agree to it?”

“Oh…yeah ok.” He looked at Isaac who nodded. “What do you want us to do?”

“Well Pete and Ashley will start playing, I’m going to join in singing and when you’re ready we’d like you to see if you can join us.”

“Oh, you mean a jamming session?”

Adam laughed, Tommy thought even his laugh sounded like a song. “Have I said something…?”

“No Tommy Joe, you haven’t said anything wrong, I just haven’t seen someone so quiet play with such badass emotion and believe me that’s a good thing.”

“Oh, um…thank you.”

“Right, if you’re ready we’ll begin the next part of the audition.” He saw Tommy nod, Pete started playing, Adam singing, going from one hit to another marvelling how little time it took Tommy to join in with each different song. He’d started with Whataya Want From Me, moved onto For Your Entertainment then into Sleepwalker. Tommy had paused listening to the keyboard then finding his fingers and playing. As they came to the end of Never Close Our Eyes, Adam stopped.

Tommy nearly missed the final note, he was so engrossed in playing. It wasn’t until he realised Isaac had stopped that he strummed his strings one last time. He looked up at Adam.

“Did I…was I…have…”

“Wow Tommy Joe.”

There it was again, thank goodness for his guitar.

“That was amazing, you nailed every single one of my songs. Have you been practicing?”

“Not really, I will admit I watched some on YouTube but that’s all.”

“Isaac is he telling the truth?” Isaac nodded, “Wow, ok I need to speak to Ashley and Pete again, why don’t you pack up your guitar and give us ten minutes, grab yourselves a coffee in the kitchen and wait for us to come back.”

“Ok, can I just say thank you for giving us the opportunity to jam with you all today, whatever you decide I’ve not had so much fun for a long time.” Tommy smiled.

“I enjoyed it too, now if you’ll excuse us we’ll be right back.”

Tommy and Isaac watched as Adam, his brother, the musicians and friend all headed out of the studio.

“Wow TJ that was awesome what do you think they’re talking about.”

“Don’t know but that was amazing.” He wanted to remove his guitar but Adam’s voice when he’d been singing had sent all Tommy’s blood supply heading southwards. He tried to adjust himself without Isaac noticing, but he should be so lucky.

“Mmm I see you _really_ enjoyed that, or should I say _someone_ enjoyed it. You really like him don’t you Tommy?”

“I…what…no…how.”

“Hey it’s me, you can’t fool me, I’ve known you too long. M’not gonna say anything except enjoy it, life’s too short for what if’s. Grab every opportunity with both hands you never know what’s around the corner.”

“He may not like me in that way, he may be straight, he may…”

“Stop with the maybe’s and just go with the flow.” Isaac smiled as he watched his best friend adjust himself before the others came back. It was about time Tommy had some fun.

As soon as Adam was outside with everyone he looked at his friends. “Well what do the rest of you think?”

“That Tommy guy can really play the guitar. Nothing seemed to faze him.”

“Thanks Ash, I agree, so…can we all agree that Tommy and Isaac are our new band members?”

Agreements were heard from everyone except Neil.

“Neil, what’s wrong?”

“You haven’t heard the rest of them out there, you’re thinking with your dick and not your head, how do we know he’s gonna still want to play if, when he knows you’re…we’re vampire?”

“Why do you have to be so negative Neil?” Neil rolled his eyes. “Firstly, those two in there have played the asses off everyone we’ve seen today and I doubt any of those out there are better than Tommy and Isaac. The only way we’re going to know if they care about vampires is if we tell them, But I suggest we leave that for now I want them to get used to the fact that they’ll be playing for us. I’ll tell them when they come for the first rehearsal give them a chance to decide. If they want to quit then I’ll go with the musicians from the Label, but I’ve a feeling these two won’t care. And as for me thinking with my dick, yeah Tommy’s cute, just my type but for all we know he’s straight and has a girlfriend. I want him because he’s a fuckin’ hot guitarist.”

Neil shook his head. “ok.”

“Good, I’m glad you agree with me. If…and only if anything happens between us, it won’t affect the tour…got that?” He saw Neil nod. “Right, let’s go give them the news.” Adam headed back into the studio his friends watching then following.

Tommy and Isaac were sat drinking their coffee as Adam opened the door. Tommy’s heart was in his mouth.

“Hey, we’ve had a talk and we’re all in agreement…aren’t we Neil?” Neil nodded.

“We’d…”

“Look if we’re not what you’re looking for just tell us.”

“For a quiet man Tommy Joe, you can be feisty.” Adam smiled at him, noticing the colour creeping back into the blonds cheeks.

“I’d rather know straight out than be kept hanging on.”

“If you’ll give me a chance…”

Tommy nodded, “m’sorry.”

“Apologies not necessary, I like feisty people.” Adam waggled his eyebrows. “What I’m trying to say is we’d like you both to join our motley crew…if…well if you still want the job?”

“Do we…wow yeah, thank you.” Tommy grinned, Isaac slapping him on the back. “But you haven’t heard the remainder of…”

“And I don’t need to, you are both great musicians and it’s you…” he stared at Tommy, “…I want…both of you.” He added when he realised what he’d said.

“Then yeah, we’re in.” Tommy held his hand out and as Adam shook it there was that spark again.

“Ok, Neil you can tell everyone to go, thank them and tell them sorry for not being successful. Isaac, Tommy we begin rehearsing for the tour in two days…If you can be here for 10 that’ll be great, give me a chance to go through a few things before we start.”

“Thank you we’ll be here.” They headed off, huge smiles on their faces.

“Neil, you still here?” Adam watched as his brother went off to tell the rest to go home, he’d found his band and maybe something more in Tommy Joe Ratliff.

^V^

“Pinch me!”

“What?”

“I said pinch me!”

“TJ you’re not making much sense. Have we or have we not just been handed the gig of a lifetime?”

“That’s what I mean. I still can’t believe we’re going to be touring with Adam Lambert. Did you see his studio, what the hell, who has a studio in a separate building, most musicians I know have an extra room in their basement. Not him…just…wow.” Isaac was watching his friend out the corner of his eye. “Those guitars on the wall, I would die for those in my home.” Isaac laughed. “What? Why are you laughing at me?”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, will you quit drooling.”

“But those…”

“Yeah you said, those guitars. So what do you think of our new boss?”

“He’s a nice guy.”

“You know what I mean, come on TJ you were staring at him like you wanted to undress him.”

“What…no…I.”

“Tommy I’ve known you too long, truth TJ.”

Tommy sighed. “You’re not going to quit are you?”

“Nope.”

“He’s a nice guy, when we shook hands I…well I was probably imagining it, but…oh it’s just me being stupid, but I thought I felt something as we touched. But his hands were cold, was probably just that.”

“Would you…”

“Isaac he’s our boss, he may not like me in that way besides boss, employee relationships never turn out right.”

“Never say never TJ. You’re due for some fun and hot sex.”

Tommy groaned. “We’re going to have fun playing and travelling so I’m focusing on that. Not in the market for a relationship…of any kind.” He looked across at his friend. “I’m going to concentrate on playing and enjoying being on tour with an amazing singer. How do you think Sophie will take it?”

“If I know my beautiful wife, she’ll be happy for us.”

“Not only is she beautiful she’s so understanding, I hope when I eventually find someone they’ll be as amazing as your lady.”

“That’s why I love her. And as for you finding someone, it’ll happen, probably when you least expect it.” Isaac pulled up outside Tommy’s house. “Here you go Tommy, just think in a few months you’ll be having me drop you outside you own home.”

“I can’t wait. I love my parents but…”

“You still feel as though you can’t do anything without asking their permission.”

“Yeah…I love being there, mom’s cooking is awesome, but I’ll be glad when I can move. It’ll mean I can arrive home at whatever time without being questioned.”

“Well if this tour is successful you’ll have your own place soon.”

Tommy smiled. “Right I better go break the news to mom and dad. Good luck with telling Sophie.”

“Thanks, I’ll let you know what she says.”

“Great. Take care Isaac and I’ll see you… Hey wanna go celebrate tomorrow night? We start rehearsals the day after and we won’t get much chance once we start.”

“Sure but we can’t be too late we’ve gotta be sober for the rehearsals.”

“I’m not talking an all nighter, just a couple, bring your beautiful wife along too.”

“Ok, how about we pick you up, say 7 and go for a meal too?”

“Fantastic.”

“I’ll get Soph to book us a restaurant.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Tommy reached into the back seat for his guitar then got out, leaning down. “Drive carefully and give Sophie a hug from me.”

“Will do TJ. I’ll message you with the restaurant details.”

“Thanks man.” He waved then headed up the path. Pulling away Isaac didn’t notice Tommy hesitate and look around before he went inside.

As he made his way to his front door he shivered. _What the fuck, it’s a warm evening what’s going on?_ He paused before going in, someone was watching him again. He looked around but couldn’t see anyone. This was getting stupid now, what had he done to be followed. He hadn’t done anything to anyone, his split with his girlfriend had been mutual so there was no reason for her to have him followed. Shaking his head, he retrieved his keys letting himself in. He shrugged his silly thoughts away, he had some wonderful news to tell his parents and he wasn’t going to let anyone get in his way.

^V^

The man watched the blond get out of a car then head up the path. He’d been watching this guy for a few days now, he was perfect. Petit, blond and even better he was a musician. Noticing the guitar case he carried, the man smiled, that would make sure his plan would work. He would be obeyed, he’d had enough of being second best, they’d see his enemy for what he truly was and that day was drawing even closer.

^V^

Neil had finally apologised to everyone still waiting outside. The majority had been very understanding with only a couple complaining they hadn’t been given a fair chance. After some calming down and offers of _if Adam ever needed new musicians they’d be the first ones they contacted._ The final few disappeared leaving Neil heading back to the house.

Closing the front door he expected Adam to be relaxing in the living room, but he found him pacing up and down the kitchen.

“Hey bro what’s eating you. Are you regretting the choice we made?” Adam continued pacing. “Hey Adam, stop, talk to me, what’s wrong?”

“The rogue is back!”

“How, where?”

“He or she is in the Burbank area again. I don’t know exactly where I can’t pin point that close.” He sat down head in hands.

“What can we do?”

“Let dad know, hope his contacts can help us out. I could go out hunting but I could be gone days and we don’t have days we start rehearsals day after tomorrow and the tour begins in three weeks.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“You can start by making sure we have all the music for rehearsals then…”

“I meant about the rogue?”

“Sorry, it’s just I have a lot to do and…”

“And you’re not on your own. You know we’re all here for you. Why don’t I contact dad and give him the information?”

Adam rose heading for the drinks cabinet. “Thanks Neil that’d be good. Can you ask dad to keep us informed of anything he uncovers?”

“You know he will, now stop fretting, add some blood to that tequila you’ll need it after today, I didn’t see you drinking much during the day.”

“No, you’re right, I didn’t, was too busy listening to bad musicians.”

“Mmm if you say so.”

“What’s that supposed to mean little brother?”

“Oh I thought it was the drooling over the cute blond guitarist that had you missing your drinks.”

“Ha, fuckin’ ha! Tommy Joe is my new guitarist and we know nothing about him.”

“Just that he’s small, blond and just your type.” Adam bared his fangs. “Yeah, yeah, two can play at that game, you don’t scare me Lambert.” Neil’s fangs dropped. “Now go, have a couple of packets of blood and relax, I’ll go see dad and catch up with you tomorrow.”

“Thanks Neil, don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“How long do you have?”.

Adam threw a cushion at his brother laughing “Ok, I give in. Go see dad and I’ll do as _mom_ says and get some rest.”

Neil watched as his brother grabbed a couple of blood packs then headed to his bedroom. Adam liked to stretch out on a bed relaxing and listening to music, he may even manage a couple of hours sleep. Once he’d disappeared into his room Neil picked up his keys heading to the precinct to talk to their father.

^V^

Tommy told his parents about his new job and they were thrilled for him. He explained that he’d save all his wages to buy a place of his own. He hugged them both when they told him they loved him and there’d always be a room at their home for him.

“Hey mom, Isaac, Sophie and I are going out for a meal to celebrate, why don’t you and dad come with us?”

“Aww thank you sweetie, but it’s your time to celebrate. Go have fun with your friends we can celebrate before you go on tour.”

“Thanks mom, I love you and dad for everything you’ve done.” He hugged her.

“Go get yourself prettied up, and have fun tonight as I’m sure you’re not going to get another night off for a very long time.”

Tommy giggled. “Thanks.” He kissed her cheek then headed to his room. He’d been worried the first time he’d worn eyeliner in front of his parents, he’d seen the look on both of their faces hoping they weren’t going to throw him out. But they’d surprised him telling him even though he was beautiful as he was he was even more so with eyeliner. He’d told them the same night that although he liked girls he also felt attracted to boys too. He remembered holding his breath watching the reaction on first his dad’s face then his mom’s, but after the initial shock they’d told him he was their son and no matter who he loved they would be there for him…always. He’d cried as they’d held him then his mom had told him to sort his face out, his eyeliner was smudged and she didn’t know any guy who would ask someone out with smudged eyeliner.

Tommy smiled as he applied his make-up. He’d got bolder over the years adding eye-shadow and lip gloss. Tonight was no exception, but he was doing it for himself not anyone else and if people didn’t like it that was their problem. His mind drifted to Adam wondering what he’d thought to his make-up. _Why are you thinking about Adam? He’s your boss, he’ll tell you if he has a problem with it._

Checking his phone he had 30 minutes before he was due to meet Isaac. Turning his laptop on, he clicked on YouTube and loaded one of Adam’s songs. He was mesmerised by the guys’ eyes, they pulled you into the screen. Tommy heard the song but found himself watching the man’s lips as he sang wondering what it would be like to kiss them. _Fuck Ratliff, you’ll get the sack before you’ve even played for him if you let yourself think like that._

Closing his computer, “If I Had You” still buzzing in his head he messaged Isaac.

**_Hey, what time are you and the beautiful Sophie picking me up?_** Almost immediately his phone buzzed.

**You have 10 minutes before we’re there, table is booked at Morton’s The Steakhouse for 8pm so you had better not keep us waiting.**

Tommy stared at Isaac’s message, he’d heard about Morton’s but it was expensive. If they were eating there he’d better take extra money. He messaged back

**_Wow is that the Morton’s on W. Olive Ave?_ **

**Yeah is there a problem?**

**_No, just bringing extra cash!_ **

**You’re tight, that’s what you are Ratliff. Just live for the moment.**

Tommy smiled at his friends’ choice of words. He’d always been _careful_ with money and he wasn’t about to change that now.

**_See you in 10._** Tommy picked his leather jacket off the back of his chair then went to wait for his friends.

^V^

The stranger watched as the light in the upstairs room extinguished. He’d been hiding in the trees for most part of the day. He’d been looking for a better _victim_ but there hadn’t been anyone. He’d followed his other victim for several hours but this blond seemed to be the one most likely to have the biggest impact on _his_ life. He laughed, he didn’t have a life _he’d_ seen to that and now he wanted revenge.

The two he’d killed so far were just his way of _rehearsing_ for the big kill. Maybe when he started on musicians _he’d_ start to listen to what he really wanted. The stranger remembered the promise his lover had made but that was a lie, he knew he shouldn’t have let him turn him but he thought they’d be together forever. Then that family had come along and ruined everything. Well he could ruin things for them now and by starting with musicians he’d prove he was the one destined to the be Lord, not some wannabe singer.

He listened, there was talking at the front of the house, but as he made his way to the street a car drew up, a dark haired man and a beautiful woman were the occupants. The female was driving and as she came to a halt she blew the horn. Laughter and goodbyes echoing from the front porch. He watched as the blond waved to an older man and woman then got in the vehicle.

He listened, there was laughter coming from the car, then the female’s voice was louder, _boys, boys, stop the arguing_ but he could tell it was a jovial argument, no malicious words from any of them.

_Are we ready to eat?_ He could wait, wait until the blond arrived home, but maybe he’d have an opportunity to get to him before then.

_Right W Olive Avenue it is, hold on boys you’re about to start the ride of your lifetime._ The stranger smiled, there weren’t many restaurants on that road, he began running, he could get there quicker than the car. They’d have all the traffic signals to contend with whereas he… He set off, smiling as he went.

Sophie pulled up outside Morton’s, the Valet opened her door for her.

“Take note Isaac, this is how you treat a lady.” She smiled at the young man as she handed over the keys.

“But you’re my wife, I know…”

“Isaac Carpenter any more talk like that and I’ll be your ex-wife.” She winked at Tommy.

“What I meant was…I…I…fuck Soph, I’m not sure what…”

“You’re digging a bigger hole for yourself Carpenter, never cross a woman when we want her to drive home.” Tommy tried to be serious but he could see Sophie smiling which didn’t help and he burst into fits of giggles.

“You’re supposed to be my friend Ratliff.”

“And I am, now I’m hungry, let’s go eat.”

Sophie positioned herself in the middle of the two men linking hands with her husband before leaning across to lightly kiss Tommy’s cheek.

Tommy stopped at the threshold of the restaurant. There was that feeling again. He let his best friends go on in whilst he took a quick look around. This was getting stupid, was there someone following him or was he being paranoid?

“Hey TJ are you coming to eat or have you changed your mind?”

“What? No…coming.” Shaking his head, pulling his coat around him, it was warm but he was cold, he headed in to his friends.

As they were shown to their table Tommy kept looking out of the window.

“Earth to Tommy.”

“Mmm yeah that’s fine.”

“What’s fine Tommy Joe?”

“What…sorry what did you say?”

“I said is everything alright? You were laughing and joking in the car, now you’re miles away, is something wrong? Are you regretting going for the audition?”

“No definitely not. It’s the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. It’s just…” He looked out of the window again.

“It’s just what Tommy? And why are you staring out of the window?”

He sighed, “You’re gonna think I’m crazy.”

“How long have we been friends?”

“About 15 years.”

“Ok and when have I ever questioned what you’ve told me?”

“Never.”

“K, so spill.”

Before Tommy could say anything the waiter appeared with menu’s. Giving their order Isaac watched the waiter head off before asking his friend again.

“Come on TJ, we want to help.”

“Thanks guys, but you have to promise not to laugh or say anything until I’ve finished.”

“You have our word.”

Tommy told his friends everything that had happened over the last few days, the sense that someone was following him but could never see who it was.

The waiter arrived with their food so the conversation stopped.

“Are you sure there’s someone?”

“Yes Isaac, I’m sure. It’s weird, whenever I sense something I go cold.”

“TJ you’re always cold, so…”

“No, I mean icy cold. The air seems to change, I felt it outside here tonight.”

“And that’s why you’ve been looking out of the window?”

“Yeah I thought maybe I’d see them.”

“And have you?”

“Nope, nothing, no-one.”

“Then relax, you’re probably just imagining it. It’s probably the come down after the adrenalin rush of the audition.”

“Mmm” But Tommy wasn’t convinced.

The rest of the evening saw the three of them discussing what the tour would be like. Tommy saw sadness briefly flash across Sophie’s eyes. He knew it would be hardest on her, being alone at home for several months. Isaac would ring but that wasn’t the same as being there.

Taking a mouthful of his Key Lime Pie, Tommy closed his eyes and groaned. This was the best pie he’d ever tasted. Opening his eyes he saw his friends staring at him smiling.

“What?”

“Is that what you sound like when you orgasm?”

Tommy choked on the food in his mouth. “What the hell Isaac?”

“Well that noise was obscene.”

This Key Lime Pie is…heaven.”

“Oh is that all, I thought you were imagining a dark haired guy with blue eyes.”

“I…no…what?” Isaac laughed. “Carpenter you’re evil.”

“Yeah I know, but you gotta admit you did think he was cute.”

“Isaac Carpenter, am I missing something here?”

“My darling wife our friend here has the hots for our new boss.”

“Ooo tell me more.”

“Don’t believe anything your sneak of a husband is telling you. It’s just not true.”

“Oh I beg to differ.” Tommy blushed. “See that colour should tell you otherwise.”

“Leave him alone. Tommy please let me apologise for my husband.”

“That’s ok pretty lady, I’m used to his shit, so…”

“Hell TJ you’re with friends, just tell the truth.” Isaac watched as Tommy blushed a deeper red then smiled.

“Oh, ok, if it’ll make you happy. Yeah I do think he’s stunning. His eyes are the most beautiful blue I’ve ever seen and his voice…”

“Bingo! I knew it.” Isaac slapped Tommy on the back.

“Hey that hurt!”

“Wimp.”

“Besides how do we even know Mr Adam Lambert is into men.”

“Oh that’s easy.” They both looked at Sophie. “What? A girl can use Google too.”

“So…come on then what did you discover?”

“Oh _now_ you want my input!” She laughed when her two favourite men stared at her. “Ok, Mr Adam Lambert, singer, songwriter is gay.”

“Woohoo, there you go TJ.”

“But he may not be single.”

“Oh but he is.” The boys looked at her again. “Come on guys you didn’t think I’d do half the job.”

“So are you gonna tell us?”

“Give the girl a chance and stop interrupting.” She watched as the boys made to zip their mouths shut. “Right, he was in a relationship for several years but then the guy moved to Italy, he then put all his energy into singing and that’s it. So Tommy you never know.” She smiled.

“Nope not gonna happen, boss/employee relationships never work.”

“Never say never.”

“Guh! Have you been listening to Isaac, he said that yesterday?”

“And he’s right. You never know.”

“I can see I’m outnumbered.” He laughed. “Ok guys, if you don’t mind I’m going to walk home. I need the exercise after that awesome meal.” He put his share of the bill on the table.

“Are you sure, what about…?”

“S’ok, you’re probably right, it’s just my imagination and adrenalin from the audition. Have a good rest of the night and I’ll see you at mine at nine in the morning.”

“Sure thing TJ. Night.” Isaac shook hands with his friend then Tommy leant down to kiss Sophie.

As he left Morton’s he was being watched by three people.

^V^

The stranger had been thankful the waiter had sat his prey at the window table, but he could see the blond staring into the street during the meal. He could wait, he didn’t have anywhere to be. This was a great opportunity. Maybe he’d wait until the petit man got home, that way less chance of being caught.

He wasn’t sure how long he waited but he saw the blond stand, leaving the others seated. Had they argued? No they were all smiling, so what was happening? Trying to listen to what was being said he didn’t have to wait long to see what was going on. The blond was leaving the restaurant…alone. All his birthdays (he laughed) and Christmases had come at once, the man was walking home…perfect.

He began following him, waiting for the right moment wasn’t a big deal, he had all the time in the world.

The blond turned the corner into a poorly lit street, now was his chance. Checking around, making sure no-one saw, he speeded up. He knocked Tommy to the ground just as the blond turned to see him. But he didn’t care, sinking his fangs into the pale neck, he knew this was the last thing this man would see. He drank, hot sweet tasting blood, he would drink until there was no more to take.

Tommy was smiling as he left the restaurant. He had the best family and friends in the world and now he had his dream job.

As he walked he felt the air getting colder. Pulling his coat tight around him he reached into his pocket for his phone. Turning the corner _fuck why do lights have to stop working when you need them?_ The street was darker than usual, several lights were out, he felt a presence behind him. Finding Isaac’s number as he turned, he didn’t have time to hit the dial, the man…if it was a man…was on him knocking him down. The last thing he remembered was a sharp stabbing in his neck, then everything went black.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’re going to intersperse your new tracks with some of your old ones?” Neil looked at his brother.

“Mmm.”

Neil could see that the older man had other things on his mind but he really needed to know which tracks, then he could make sure the new band members knew what they were doing. “And you’re going to take the new cute guitarist to bed at your earliest opportunity?”

“Mmm.”

Neil was certain now Adam wasn’t listening, this rogue vampire was occupying more of his brothers’ time than it should. He also understood that if Adam couldn’t find the rogue then the Consulate would travel to LA and Adam may even lose his position. Neil knew that Adam had to keep proving himself worthy of his status, there were a lot of vampires who would love to see him fail. Normally Lords follow in families but Adam had earned his position being the lover of the previous Lord. It wasn’t enough that Adam had the power to sense evil happening, many thought he’d conned his way into power.

Neil contemplated throwing a cushion at his brother, but the look on the older man’s face told him that he wouldn’t take it as a joke.

“Adam, hey earth to Adam.”

“Sorry Neil, what were you saying?”

“I was asking you about your set list, interspersing new with old, but I can see your mind’s not really in it.”

“I’m sorry, would you mind if we…” He stopped, stared ahead, opening and closing his hands into fists.

Neil looked up from his laptop when Adam stopped talking, he saw something flash across his brothers’ face.

“Adam, talk to me man, what’s going on?”

“He’s back.”

“Who?”

“The rogue…he…or she is back, whoever it is has found someone to follow, I’m…shit Neil he’s going to attack.”

“How do you…”

“Neil, I know…ok. This rogue he’s making our town a dangerous place and I don’t want all our vampire family to have a bad reputation. We have people who don’t care they live with us roaming the streets but there are some who want to see us all gone. If this rogue is killing humans and we can’t stop him then the authorities are going to have a field day, I don’t know about you but I love living in LA.”

“You’re right, but what…” He couldn’t finish his question Adam was heading for the door.

“Neil, call dad, tell him I need him and his unit in Burbank, get him to send an ambulance too.”

“Where…what…?”

“Just…please Neil do it, I’m…I need to go.” Adam headed out the door managing to grab his phone from the table as he went.

Neil watched as the door slammed shut, his whirlwind brother, gone. Grabbing his own phone, he dialled his dad’s number.

“Hey dad, Adam’s on his way to Burbank he needs your team and an ambulance…no he didn’t say where…I’ll try just…he left so quickly I think something bad has happened…ok I’ll try him in a few minutes, yeah I’ll let you know.” He hung up then dialled Adam.

“Neil what the fuck, I thought I told you…”

“Hold on, I’ve rung dad, he’s sending his team and medics but we need more than just Burbank, it’s a…”

“K…I…I’m…” He looked around, the rogue was not far away, he looked for a familiar building or street where the medics could find him. He sensed the rogue was close, he’d found a victim. Adam spotted Morton’s restaurant. “I’m near Morton’s, please Neil tell them to hurry up.” He hung up.

Ducking down dimly lit street he saw two men, the one closest to him hesitated then knocked the other man to the floor. A phone went sliding across the alley lighting up its direction. The owner must have been in the process of making a call. The guy was sitting on top of the other, holding his arms down making sure he couldn’t move. The attacker leant down, Adam wasn’t sure if this was the rogue or another altogether different situation until he heard the guy on the floor scream then go quiet. The positioning of the attackers’ head rang warning bells in Adam, he looked as if he was biting the victim. That and the scream was enough for Adam to move.

The rogue had found his ideal prey, this guy was pretty, blond and from the conversations they’d been having tonight he was a musician, and he’d mentioned Lambert too. The rogue hadn’t needed to follow him far, the idiot had gone down a darkened street, this couldn’t be easier. He checked, couldn’t see anyone else then pounced. The guy had been on the phone, which had disappeared, he’d look for that later. He was going to make Lambert listen, this kill would make sure he did. He sank his fangs in and other than the initial scream from the blond there was nothing. He began drinking tasting the warm intoxicating liquid as it slid down his throat. His poison exchanging places with the blood. This guy would… He was pulled off his food, his fangs leaving the mans’ neck. He was being thrown across the alley, only another vampire would have that kind of strength to throw him like that.

Pulling himself up he turned to confront whoever it was, there was no way in hell he was going to share this man with…He stopped, a smile spreading across his face. A smile that showed bloodied fangs, a drop spilling down onto his chin. This couldn’t have worked out any better, he would dispose of Lambert then get back to his prey.

Adam watched as the rogue began drinking from the prone figure, he couldn’t let it carry on, if he stopped him he may be in time to save the poor guy on the floor. Rushing over he grabbed the jacket of the rogue, knowing if he pulled in the wrong direction the guy on the floor would have a gaping hole in his neck…if he survived.

Adam pulled, the vampire let go of his victim, he hurled him across the alley watching him land before he looked down at…Tommy!

He didn’t have time to see to his guitarist, the vampire was heading towards him an evil bloody grin on his face. Adam moved away from the blond, he could hear faint breathing coming from him, but it was slowing down and that wasn’t good. As he moved towards the rogue he heard Tommy moan, he was torn, he had to help him but he needed to get rid of this vampire.

As he approached the vampire he heard sirens, his dad had come through for him, he just had to make sure the attacker didn’t run off. Using his speed and the element of surprise, Adam flung himself at the unwanted visitor, landing on him knocking him over. The rogue landed on his back the smile still present on his face.

“You’ll never stop me Lambert.”

“Who are you and what do you want?”

“You’re an imposter, I should have your authority. You’re nothing, he was blinded by you, conned by your music.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but you will talk some sense, my fathers’ unit will get the truth from you.”

“Is that what you think?” He laughed. “You’re even more stupid than I thought you were.”

Adam heard running up the alley, a hand on his shoulder, turning his head but keeping his hand on the neck of his advisory, he saw his father.

“It’s ok Adam, we’ve got him now, go take care of that guy over there whilst the medics arrive. He…he doesn’t look good.” Eber made sure the attacker was not getting away as he helped his son up.

Putting the rogue in handcuffs Eber watched as his son tended to the blond.

Tommy had felt a piercing in his neck then everything had gone black, but then he felt as though the weight had gone from his chest, he tried opening his eyes but the lids felt like they had weights tied to them. He groaned, his neck was killing him he could feel blood running down onto his jacket collar. Whatever the attacker had plunged into him had certainly gone deep. He was cold but he felt as though his blood was on fire. There was someone talking to him, someone who knew his name. He tried again to open his eyes, his vision blurred, but it looked…shit it looked like Adam.

Adam didn’t need telling twice to go see to Tommy, his beautiful guitarist. _Stop Lambert, he’s hurt, probably dying and all you can think about is how beautiful he is. You have to save him you owe him that._

Bending over Adam stroked a hand down Tommy’s face pushing blond hair out of his eyes. Running a finger over the puncture wounds he knew they were deep, the attacker had taken blood and exchanged it with poison. Tommy hadn’t moved, he was breathing but only just, it wasn’t going to be long before…before he died. Adam couldn’t let that happen, he’d never forgive himself, he needed Tommy in his life…in his band. _Stop being selfish, what’s he going to think of you when…if he survives your bite…will he still want to be a part of your band?_

“Tommy, please forgive me for what I’m going to do. I can’t let you go, not now I’ve found you. I hope one day you’ll understand.” He touched the man’s cheek again, his porcelain skin cool to the touch, he had to do it now, the medics would be here in seconds, he could hear their sirens. He had to _save_ him.

Leaning down he whispered “I’m sorry.” Then sank his fangs into the blonds’ neck, releasing his own venom into the man’s system. He didn’t drink as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t do that, that was one thing he knew Tommy wouldn’t forgive him for.

He didn’t know how long he’d been trickling venom into Tommy but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Adam…come on son, that’s enough. Any more and you’ll kill him.”

That was all Adam needed to stop. He knew the man was _dead_ but too much venom would be fatal and he’d never come back to him.

Retracting his fangs, he stood, Eber’s arm going around his shoulders. “You’ve done all you can Adam, he needs to get through the next stage.”

“I’m going to the hospital with him.”

“Adam you…”

“Don’t you dare tell me I can’t. I’m going, you’ve got his attacker, he needs me there to explain when he comes around.”

“But that may not be…”

“I know how long it could be, I was in his position…hell dad we all were, and you _know_ what it’s like. I need to be there for him.”

Eber knew he’d not win the argument. “Ok, but promise me you’ll call if you need anything.”

“I will dad, thanks. Can you let Neil know what’s happened?”

“Sure. Now go, be with him…whoever he is.”

“He’s my new guitarist dad.” Adam tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Eber nodded, “that explains everything. Ok go, I’ll be questioning our friend tomorrow I’ll talk to you afterwards.”

“Thanks dad.”

Eber watched as the medics put the blond in the back of the ambulance, Adam dragging himself in after them. He knew the young man would be looked after, he’d be going to the specialist centre of the hospital reserved for vampires. Adam was the best person to have with him.

Tommy felt more stabbing in his neck…was he dreaming?...no it was real, something else was happening he was on fire from the inside out. He hurt all over he…he felt calm he needed to sleep. Relaxing he let himself drift off, this was either a very bad dream or he was hallucinating from the drink he’d had earlier. Either way he just needed to sleep.

Adam watched as Tommy’s breathing slowed down.

^V^

Adam spent the remainder of the night watching Tommy _sleep_. He knew it wasn’t sleep he was dead, but he looked so peaceful. Doctors had been in checking on him, doctors Adam knew who were vampires and would help Tommy all they could. But it was really up to the blonds own body. The venom would be eating away at Tommy’s blood, he would awaken…eventually, only when Tommy’s body was ready. To a non-vampire the beads of sweat on the beautiful man’s brow would look like a fever. A fever that resembled severe flu. Once all the blood was replaced with Adam’s venom Tommy’s heart would beat again, but faster than a human’s, he would remain in this state for up to 12 hours before his heart would eventually cease to beat.

Adam wanted so much for this to be over, he knew the pain that his guitarist would be feeling, he was desperate to take this pain away from the blond, but all he could do was be there for him when he eventually came around.

Looking at the clock above the door Adam realised he’d been at the hospital nearly 8 hours, hours just staring at the blond. He wondered if anyone was missing him, then he suddenly remembered Isaac the drummer who’d auditioned with him. He reached for his phone, he’d made sure he had both their numbers just in case something happened. Well this classed as something happening. Scrolling through his contacts he found the number.

Isaac picked up on the third ring. “Hello?”

“Isaac, hi it’s Adam Lambert.”

“Hey Adam, is everything ok?”

“Can you meet me at the studio in an hour?”

“Sure, do you want me to bring TJ?”

“Um…not right now, I have to talk to you alone.”

“Am I…have I…do…”

“Isaac your job is safe, I just need to speak to you alone.”

“Oh…ok I’ll see you in an hour then.”

Hanging up Adam stared at his phone he had to tell Isaac the truth, hopefully when Tommy came out of this the pair of them would be there to help him. He was sure Isaac would understand, he hoped he’d understand.

Adam stared at Tommy again, willing him to be ok. As he stood the blond moaned. That was a good sign. Quietly making his way to the bed he gently reached for Tommy’s hand, it felt clammy. Adam knew that was a symptom of the venom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Tommy’s hand still in his, Adam leant down lightly brushing his lips over Tommy’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry this is happening to you. I’m going to be here for you every step of the way. Nothing is going to be the same again for you but you will not be alone in all of this. You are a very beautiful man Tommy Joe Ratliff I promise to explain everything to you when the time is right. Sleep my beautiful man, I’ll be back later you are not going to wake up in your new form alone.” Brushing damp hair from the petit man’s cheek he stared at the lips he ached to kiss. _Stop with those thoughts Lambert, if someone sees you hell knows what they’ll think and if Tommy feels what you’re doing…_ He shook his head he shouldn’t be having these thoughts about his new guitarist. “I’ll only be gone a couple of hours. Hang in there Tommy Joe I’ll be back as soon as I’ve spoken to Isaac.” Placing Tommy’s hand back onto the bed he headed for the door. Glancing one last time, Adam left knowing Tommy would be taken care of and he would be in deep unconsciousness for several hours yet.

Tommy felt a burning sensation moving around his body, he wanted so much to wake from the horrible dream but something was preventing him. He remembered being attacked outside the restaurant, he also remembered something sharp piercing his neck then there was nothing. Nothing that seemed to last for hours. Now the burning, his heart beating faster than it should but that was stupid he was a fit guy why would this be happening. He tried to move but his limbs felt leaden, he moaned, where was he? He remembered a familiar face looking down at him…Adam, why had his new boss been there, what had this dream got to do with Adam Lambert.

Everything was hurting, he needed to sleep, his heart was slowing down, he felt someone take his hand. He tried to open his eyes but that was too difficult. He could vaguely hear someone talking but couldn’t make out what they were saying. He’d sleep, then when he woke up he’d ring Isaac ask him what had happened last night, his friend would know what was going on. He felt calm, the burning easing, if he just slept everything would be ok.

^V^

Adam had rung a cab as he was leaving the hospital and as it pulled up outside his house he spotted Isaac walking up the road, waving to him as he got out of the cab.

“Isaac, thank you for coming around.”

“Adam, hey what’s happened? Are you having second thoughts about my…”

“Isaac, please let’s just go inside and I’ll explain everything.”

“Look if you don’t want me playing for you then just tell me I’d rather…”

“Isaac stop! There’s been an accident…it’s Tommy Joe.”

Isaac stopped walking just staring at the dark haired man. “Tommy…what…what’s happened to him, is he ok, is he…?”

“Please Isaac, let’s go have a drink and I’ll explain everything.”

Isaac saw something flash cross Adam’s face, something that worried him. “Ok, but you had better tell me the truth. Is Tommy going to be ok?”

“I hope so…I really do.” Adam unlocked his gate holding it open as Isaac followed him in.

Isaac was worried as he followed his new boss up to the house rather than the studio. This was serious, he wished Adam would just tell him what had happened to his best friend.

Entering the house Isaac noticed it was very simply but beautifully decorated. He followed Adam into a room that had windows all along one side looking out over the Hollywood Hills. What Isaac wouldn’t give for a view like that, Sophie would love it.

“Welcome to my home, would you…erm…would you like a drink?”

“Am I going to need it this early in a morning?”

“What I have to tell you, you may need it.”

“Ok, what…what have you got?”

“Tequila, Jack, I may have a beer in the fridge.”

“Beer would be good, thanks.” Isaac watched as Adam headed out of the room, returning a short time later with a bottle of beer for him and what looked like a bloody Mary for himself.

“Please…will you sit down.” Adam indicated to a corner sofa the back of which looked over even more beautiful views.

“You have a lovely house Adam, my wife Sophie would love it.”

“You’ll have to bring her next time.”

“Thank you. But we’re not here to talk niceties are we?” He saw Adam look at his drink. “You said something had happened to Tommy. Are you going to explain or do I have to call him and ask him myself?”

“I’m afraid you can’t do that. Tommy…fuck…m’sorry…Tommy’s had an accident.”

“What type of accident? Is he…shit Adam is he dead?” Adam was silent. “Tell me!” Isaac’s voice was rising, was this man saying his friend had been killed. “Please Adam I have to know, is. Tommy. Dead?”

“Not…I’m sorry Isaac…”

“Please just tell me, I want to know.”

“I know and I will tell you, you have to promise me something though.”

“Anything if it means you telling me where my best friend is.”

“K, you also have to promise to hear me out without interrupting. You have to hear what I’m saying with an open mind. I promise you one thing, Tommy is in hospital and he will…in his own way be ok.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll explain everything but you have to promise not to interrupt.” He looked at Isaac, pleading with his eyes for him to say yes.

“Alright, if it gets me the truth I’ll listen.”

Adam downed his drink in one go, he’d not had any blood since the previous evening and he needed a hit to get him through what he was going to tell his new drummer.

“Thank you Isaac, what I’m going to tell you may have you telling me to stick my job. In which case I’ll understand but believe me I didn’t want to have to tell you like this, nor did I want anything happening to Tommy.”

“Well until you tell me I can’t make a judgement, so talk and I’ll listen.”

Adam nodded then began his story.

^V^

Isaac stared at his boss, he still had his beer in his hand, he knew Adam was waiting for him to say something but his throat was dry, his hands shaking slightly but that was because his best friend had been attacked not because Adam had admitted to being a vampire.

Downing the remainder of his beer he closed his eyes, took a deep breath before he spoke.

“Is Tommy going to be ok?” He saw a look of shock on Adam’s face. “Please Adam you have to tell me is my friend going to be ok?”

Adam hadn’t been expecting that reaction. “I’ll explain about Tommy Joe in a while, but I’m curious why aren’t you bothered about me being vampire? I was expecting you to get angry that we didn’t tell you right from the outset.”

“I…wow, I have friends, hell Tommy has friends who are vampires we also have friends who are were’s. Why should it make a difference what you are? You’re an awesome singer, from the little I’ve seen of you you’re a great guy. I expect you would have told us both in your own time, but that’s been taken out of your hands, so why would I be angry? What I do want answers to is Tommy, is he going to die?”

“Not as such.”

“What…what does that mean?”

Adam explained how he hoped he’d managed to rid Tommy of the rogues’ poison, how he hoped he’d saved the blond by exchanging Tommy’s poisoned blood with his venom. Doing this would mean that when (he hated to if) the blond came through the next few days he’d be a new born vampire.

Isaac stared at the dark haired man who was now pacing up and down. “Did…did Tommy have any say in what’s happening to him?”

“I’m sorry Isaac, it was either save him this way or watch him die a very painful death. This way…and I’m not saying it’s going to be a walk in the park…this way he will survive, you’ll still have your friend and if he still wants to I’ll still have him as my guitarist.”

Isaac ran his fingers through his hair. “Can…can I go and see him?”

“Of course you can, I’ll come back to the hospital with you. That way you’ll get to see him quicker without too many questions. I have to warn you though, he won’t be breathing, his heart will probably have stopped and to anyone other than a vampire he’ll look dead.” He heard Isaac gasp, “I’m so sorry Isaac but there was no easy way to say that.”

“I know and thank you for being truthful with me.”

“I owe you that if you’re going to continue working for me.”

“I…wow…”

“Look don’t decide right now, I’ll understand if you change your mind. I’ll just find a new drummer and guitarist. What I’ve told you this morning has been a lot to take in.”

“I can’t speak for TJ but I’m not going to run out on what maybe the best job I’ve ever been offered.” Isaac smiled.

“Thank you.” Adam tried to smile but he was worried about the blond lying in the hospital bed with no-one there for him. “I’m going back to the hospital would you like to come with me?”

“Yeah I would, I just have to ring Sophie let her know what’s happened.”

“Ok I’ll give you some privacy, tell her as much or as little as you wish.”

“Thanks. Soph and I have no secrets and well, she can go explain to TJ’s parents.”

“Would you do me a favour?”

“If…if I can.”

“Would you ask Sophie to tell Tommy’s parents that he’s in hospital, that he’s had an accident but not that it was a vampire, I’d like to be the one to explain all that to them.”

Isaacs estimation of this guy just went up, he and Tommy had only just met him and they hadn’t started working for him yet, but he wanted to talk to Dia and Ron. “Ok I…wow thank you.”

“What for?”

“I know this can’t be easy for you and you don’t really know us.”

“Isaac, it’s the least I can do. I did miss some information out when I was telling you about myself.” He saw Isaac’s eyes widen as he told him he was the Lord of the LA Vampires and the rogue, whoever he turned out to be, was out for revenge against him. “So you see it’s my fault that this has happened to Tommy Joe.”

“Hang on a minute, it’s not your fault. This rogue has taken it on himself to blame you for something. Please don’t think like that. I don’t blame you and I’m sure when TJ finds out he won’t blame you either.”

“Thank you Isaac, you’re a good man.”

“Now let me ring Sophie then we can go to Tommy.” He watched as Adam left the room, shoulders slumped, this man had the weight of his tour, Tommy being in hospital and not knowing why the rogue attacked, all weighing down on him. Isaac had liked the guy when they’d auditioned now he had the highest respect for him too.

He called his wife, he could hear crying as she spoke, but she said she wouldn’t tell Tommy’s parents all the details she’d let Adam do that. He told her he’d ring her when she should bring Dia and Ron to the hospital. He wanted to see how bad Tommy looked before subjecting his parents to their son.

As he hung up he spotted Adam in the kitchen. He’d been and changed his clothes he was now at the microwave heating something up. As the microwave pinged Isaac saw him take a bag from it, slit the top and pour the red liquid into a glass. He gasped when he realised what it was.

Adam heard the gasp, turning to see Isaac standing in the doorway. “Isaac…I’m…I’m sorry you had to see this.” He held up the empty bag. “I…fuck…I…”

“Hey I’m sorry I…”

“You want to know what I’m doing?”

“Only if you want to tell me.”

“People think we feed off humans for our blood, but they couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“Look if you…”

“No, I need to tell you as this is what Tommy Joe will have to do.”

“Oh!”

“We stopped attacking humans many years ago. We now have places around LA, hell around the world that _stock_ blood for us. We buy it like you’d buy your groceries. It’s stock that is negotiated with the hospitals around the world. We do eat but the meat has to be cooked in blood and it has to be just about rare. We hunt, but only animals and not ones that are endangered. I run and hunt once or twice a month. This makes sure we keep up our fitness levels, I usually go with my brother.”

“Neil’s a vampire too?”

Adam laughed, “yeah, so is my mom and dad. It’s the result of the accident. But I’ll tell you more about how we were _saved_ another time. Having a father who is the captain of the vampire unit of the LAPD helps in situations like this.”

“Wow!”

Adam smiled, this was not the reaction he’d expected, usually people were shocked when he told them, Isaac looked amazed. “Ok, let me quickly drink this.” He pointed to the glass of blood, “before it goes cold.” He saw Isaac shudder. “Sorry too much information for one day.” He saw Isaac smile and nod his head. “Then we’ll go see your friend.”

Isaac watched as Adam downed the full glass in one go, he shuddered, Tommy was going to have to do this, he hoped Adam would be there to help him.”

“K, all done.” He filled it with cold water put the glass in the sink then picked up his car keys and phone, with Isaac following he headed out to his car.

The sun was shining, Isaac stared at Adam, all he’d heard about vampires said they couldn’t go out in daylight.

“Adam, can I ask you something?”

Having an idea what Isaac was going to say, “you want to know why I’m not burning up in the sun.”

“Uh, yeah.”

Adam explained many years ago something had happened to cause the DNA structure of vampires to alter, he didn’t really understand it properly but whatever had happened they could go outside all through the day as well as night. Although they had to be careful and not go _sunbathing_ that wouldn’t be good.

“Will Tommy be able to…”

“He has my venom in him so yeah he’ll be able to go out during the day too.”

Isaac laughed, “TJ was never a morning person so he may even thank you for making him a night creature instead.”

Adam laughed the more he talked to Isaac the more he liked the guy.

“Come on let’s go see how your friend is.” Adam started his car and as they drove to see Tommy their talk was about music and Adam’s tour, keeping it light so Isaac didn’t have time to dwell on what he would see.

^V^

Adam didn’t go straight to Tommy’s room, he needed to speak to the doctor first. He wouldn’t let Isaac go either he wanted to be with him when he saw his friend.

Isaac watched an animated Adam as he talked to the doctor. A lot of nodding and shaking of heads ensued before Adam smiled and shook the doctors’ hand.

As the taller man approached Isaac spotted the man’s eyes had changed from a dark blue to a beautiful light blue. He wanted to ask if that was to do with the blood but that could wait until he knew how Tommy was.

“Isaac can we go sit down?”

“Why, what’s happened? Has something else happened to TJ?”

“Let’s just go sit down.”

“No, I want you to tell me now, I want…”

“Isaac he’s ok, he’s entered the next stage of becoming a vampire.”

“What…what do you mean the next stage?”

“It’s been nearly 18 hours since he was attacked, I must have gotten to him on time before the rogue did too much damage. He’s slipped into a coma.” Isaac gasped and if Adam hadn’t caught him he’d have been on the floor. “Look, let’s sit down.” Isaac nodded.

“What does that mean?”

“It means he is definitely going to be ok. It’s going to take time and patience but we can help him.”

“So what’s going on with him now?”

“His pulse has slowed right down, his breathing has all but ceased, his pupils are dilated and his skin has lost its clamminess.”

“How long is he going to be in the coma? He is going to…”

“Yes he will come out of it in about 24 hours.”

Isaac breathed a sigh of relief, “what happens then?”

“When he wakes up he will be fully transformed. He will be a fledgling vampire. It will take time for him to acclimatise, he may well be confused. He may be despondent, paranoid and he will definitely be in pain through dehydration and malnutrition. But I’m going to be there for him all through this, I’ll help him hunt, I’ll explain everything to him as I had everything explained to me. I promise you I’m not going to leave him he won’t be going through this alone.”

“How can I help?”

“By staying away.” Adam saw a look of shock on Isaac’s face. “Before you say anything please listen.” Isaac nodded, “for the first 48 hours after he wakes he will crave human blood. If you’re there he may attack you. If I can help him, make sure he hunts and gets packets of blood he won’t want to bite you.”

“Oh…ok”

“I promise I’ll look after him.”

“I trust you.”

“Thank you, now let’s take you to your friend.”

Adam led the way into a bright airy room. Isaac watched as the look on Adam’s face changed to…what? The man smiled when he saw Tommy but something else flashed across the taller man’s face. Something that made Isaac smile. This man even though he was a vampire had feelings for the blond that possibly went deeper than friendship. Isaac knew Tommy would be in safe hands.

He looked at his friend, he was expecting the worst but to see Tommy lifeless, not breathing, scared him. He approached the bed, looking at Adam for reassurance he wanted to say something but daren’t.

“It’s ok, talk to him, he _will_ hear you.”

Isaac moved closer to his friend. “Hey TJ what have you got yourself into now? You’re not safe, I knew we should have all gone home in my car. But hey, not gonna dwell on that, you have to hurry up and get better, we have a badass job to do we’re going to be living our dream.” He couldn’t say any more, tears were rolling down his cheeks. He felt Adam’s hand on his shoulder. “M’gonna go get a coffee.”

“Ok I’ll stay with him.”

Isaac gripped Adam’s hand as a thank you before leaving. Turning for one last look he saw Adam sitting on the bed gently brushing Tommy’s hair from his eyes. That man/vampire really did have feelings for his friend.

^V^

The pain was intense, Tommy wanted to scream but he couldn’t move, couldn’t open his eyes. His heart…what was happening to his heart? One minute it was beating faster than he’d ever known, the next it was slowing down, was he dying? Was this how it felt to die? He was scared, he didn’t want to die he was too young, he’d not done half of what he’d wanted to. Fuck he’d just landed his dream job and if he died he’d never know what it felt like to be on stage, the adrenalin from the crowd giving him the biggest high he’d ever had. _Come on Ratliff you can’t die, not yet._ But he wanted to sleep.

He felt someone take his hand, he wanted to grip it back but he couldn’t move. Was…was that Isaac talking? He listened carefully, yeah it was his best friend telling him to hurry and get better. He smiled…well he thought he had, but Isaac couldn’t have seen it. He was…hell was Isaac crying? There was another voice, one he didn’t really recognise but he knew Isaac. Tommy strained to hear what was being said but they were too far away.

Someone sat on his bed, he felt a gentle hand pushing hair from his face. It wasn’t female, it was too big, if felt nice having this person touching him, being gentle with him. He wanted to lean into the hand it had been a long time since he’d felt someone touch him like that. Whoever it was, was talking to him, the voice was calming, beautiful. He listened carefully.

“Oh Tommy Joe, I’m so sorry this is happening to you. It will be alright I’m going to make sure of that. When you wake up I’ll tell you everything. I just need you to be brave for me. I promise I’m going to help you every step of the way and if that means I have to postpone my tour I’ll do it. I’m not going to lose you not now I’ve found you. Sleep my beautiful man, you will wake soon and I am going to be here when you do.”

Tommy couldn’t understand what the man meant, why should his…he realised who it was…why should his new boss want to help him? Why was he saying those things, why was he so gentle with him? So many questions running around in Tommy’s head was making him tired. What had Adam said…sleep? Yeah that’s what he’d do…sleep, then everything would be ok when he woke up.

Relaxing, Tommy felt his heart slowing even more, whatever was happening he didn’t understand but Adam was there, telling him he’d be ok. For some reason Tommy trusted the gentle voice. The hand that had brushed his hair from his face remained gently stroking him, it felt good. He relaxed, his heart slowing to a stop. Still aware of Adam’s weight on his bed Tommy drifted off.

Isaac returned to Tommy’s room just as Adam stood.

“I’ve um…brought you a coffee, I um didn’t know if…well if you drank coffee.”

Adam laughed, “Yeah we do, we add a _little extra ingredient_ sometimes, but thanks I’ll take it as it comes.” He took the plastic cup from his drummer, taking a mouthful of the bitter liquid, “why does hospital coffee always taste like dish water?”

Isaac took a mouthful of his own, pulling a face at the disgusting taste. “Eugh! I see what you mean.” Placing the cup on the table he went to stand beside the bed, “how…how is he?”

“I could lie and say he’s going to be ok, but you don’t want to hear that do you?” Isaac shook his head, “I don’t know is my truthful answer. He’s finally sleeping the sleep of a vampire and…”

“What…what does that mean?” Isaac looked from his friend to his boss.

“I mean…” Adam paused, gently placing a hand on Isaac’s arm, “there’s no easy way to say this…”

“Just tell me, I’m a gown man I can take it.”

“Tommy’s heart has finally stopped. It will never beat again.” He saw the young man waver, Adam’s quick reactions stopped Isaac from falling over. Sitting him down in the chair he watched as realisation dawned on him.

“Fuck…m’sorry”

“No don’t apologise, just say whatever you want.”

“You say his heart’s stopped, does that mean he’s…”

“No not in the way mortals die.”

“Then what?”

“Tommy’s heart doesn’t need to pump blood around his body, he…he doesn’t have any like you do. He has vampire venom in its place, but to survive he will need blood, if he doesn’t get it he will dehydrate and…and well it’s not a pretty sight. He will need help when he finally wakes from the coma and like I said earlier I’m going to be there for him.”

Isaac stared at the tall dark haired man. “You like him don’t you?”

“I’ve…we’ve only just met and he’s my new guitarist.” Adam was thankful he’d not had much blood otherwise he’d be blushing.

“Forgive me for being blunt, but I saw you as I went for coffee and if you don’t have feelings for TJ you wouldn’t have done what you did. I saw you brushing his hair from his face. If you’re being truthful then you should…”

“Ok, yes Isaac I…I like Tommy Joe. I never thought I’d feel like this about anyone, but I don’t expect him to reciprocate. Having him…both of you in my band will be enough for me.”

“Tommy’s been my friend for years and I know things that his parents don’t, but it’s not my place to tell anyone. All I will say is if you’re serious and if Tommy comes through this…this transformation, you have to tell him how you feel. If you’re not serious then please don’t string him along, he’s had too many set-backs in his life and coupled with him now being a vampire he’s going to withdraw into himself again and I don’t want him going down the depression route again. If you’re not serious we won’t be working for you.”

Adam stared at Isaac. “I hear you. I won’t do anything to hurt him, I’ll keep my distance and will be there for him, to help him get through his transformation. Can I ask you a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Please don’t say anything to Tommy Joe about my feelings for him.”

“You have my word.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I ask you another question?” Adam nodded, “What happens next.”

“You mean with Tommy Joe?” Isaac nodded. “When he wakes his transformation will be complete there’ll be a period where he’ll be confused possibly become paranoid. He will be in pain if he becomes too dehydrated. He’ll need lots of blood within 24 hours of transformation otherwise he won’t survive.”

“How will he get this…blood?”

“The hospital will provide it but if he smells a human his instinct will be to attack, that’s why I asked you to stay away. I’ll show him that drinking pre-packed blood is as good as fresh blood.” He saw Isaac turn a very pale colour. “I’m sorry Isaac I didn’t mean to gross you out.”

“S’ok I did ask. I’m sorry I forced you to tell me.”

“Not a problem I’m impressed that you didn’t run when you found out about us.”

“Like I said we have vampire and were friends.”

“That’s good, it won’t be so difficult to explain things to him.”

“So are just you and your family vampires?”

“No, Ashley and Pete are too. Oh and you remember Sutan from the audition?”

“The tall dark beautiful guy?”

Adam laughed, “yeah that’s him, but please don’t let on you think he’s beautiful his ego will burst!” They both laughed.

“Wow you mean he’s vampire too?”

“Yep and you’ve yet to meet the Lady Raja.”

“How many family and friends of yours are vampires?”

“That’s it and now Tommy Joe.”

“Do you know who…how Tommy got in this situation?”

“Partly. My dad has the guy in custody. I’m hoping he’s going to get the truth out of him.”

“Oh I remember you said your father was a police officer.”

“Yeah he runs the elite vampire task force for situations like this.”

“Oh my I didn’t realise they existed like that.”

“Not many people know but vampires have different laws to humans. I’ll explain everything once Tommy Joe is back with us.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s the least I can do for my new band members, if…if you’ll still play for me.”

“Of course we will. If I know TJ he’ll want to play, it’s what he’s lived…” he stopped.

“Hey.” Adam gently placed a hand on Isaac’s arm. “He’ll still be living…only as a vampire and not human. Look don’t worry, we’re not going to rush things. If it takes weeks, months for Tommy to come to terms with his new self then that’s what it takes.”

“What about your tour?”

“That can wait. I’ll give a press release, well Neil will deliver it, saying I’m ill. That way we won’t have to explain anything.”

“You’d…you’d do that even though we’ve not played for you?”

“Of course. Like I said earlier now I’ve found both of you I’m not letting either of you go. People with the kind of talent you both have are few and far between.”

“Thank you, Tommy…” he stopped he was sure he’d heard a noise coming from his friends’ direction. “Did…did you hear that?” he moved closer to the bed. “Tommy, hey TJ open your eyes.”

Adam’s hand went back to Isaac’s shoulder. “He’ll be ok, he’s through the worst. He’s got a long way to go but I’ll be there for him.”

Tommy groaned again.

Adam sat on the bed, “Tommy Joe, listen to my voice, you are going to be ok, I need you to fight the darkness, we’re here for you. Don’t give in to the dark you’re better than that. Fight Tommy, fight and live a new amazing life.”

Isaac watched as the dark haired man held his friends’ hand, willing him to wake up.

“Tommy Joe we need you, you can do it. Pull away from everything that scares you, I’ve got you. Hear my voice, come back to me Tommy I won’t let you fall.”

Tommy groaned loudly, gripped Adam’s hand then opened his eyes.

^V^

The voices seemed so far away, he couldn’t quite hear what they were talking about. He could make out Isaac’s voice and was that Adam again? What was he doing here? Wherever here was. They were talking about postponing the tour, but why would they do that? He had to let them know he was listening. He tried to take a deep breath, shout Isaac’s name but nothing happened. He concentrated listening for his heart, nothing, but he wasn’t dead…was he? No if he had been he wouldn’t be able to hear their conversation. He needed to know what was going on, he was scared. He tried shouting again, this time a groan escaped his lips. The talking stopped, finally they must have heard him. He tried shouting again…another moan. That got their attention, he felt the bed dip, a gentle hand brushed his. What was Isaac doing? No that wasn’t Isaac’s hand, it was too big, too soft. Isaac’s hand had callouses from gripping and twirling drumsticks. He tried to pull away but his body was unresponsive. The hand must be…Adam’s.

Tommy listened, Adam was talking to him asking him to listen and follow his voice. Why was he telling him to fight the darkness and not give in to it? What was he talking about? He wanted to open his eyes, wanted to see his friend, hell he even wanted to look at his new boss.

He felt himself slipping back, no…he couldn’t let that happen, Adam had said the darkness was not a good place to be. _Ratliff you’re a badass guitarist, wake the fuck up._ Tommy groaned again, something hit him, it felt like someone had punched him in the gut. Instinct overtook him, he gripped the hand that was holding his hoping he hadn’t hurt him. He opened his eyes looking straight into beautiful blue eyes.

As Tommy gripped Adam, the tall man knew he’d heard him, he smiled just as Tommy opened his eyes. Adam saw for the first time the beauty that was in this new born vampire, who’s eyes were a bright golden brown.

“Tommy, oh man, thank God you’re awake. I was so worried when Adam told me what had happened.” Isaac stopped, Adam shot him a look that said he shouldn’t say anymore. “Sophie will be pleased you’re awake, I’ll just go ring her and…and your mom and dad.”

Adam smiled at the drummer, nodding his thanks.

“I…Isaac…” Tommy’s voice sounded rough.

“Don’t try to talk TJ, you’re going to be ok. I’ll be back soon, want me to bring you anything?” Tommy shook his head. “K, I’ll see you soon.” He left, glancing back watching his friend, and boss.

“A…Adam, what…what happened?”

“Ssh Tommy Joe, don’t worry about what happened, for now you need to concentrate on getting back on your feet.”

“Why…nngh why do I hurt all over?”

“I promise I’ll explain everything to you but first I have to get you checked over by the doctor.”

“Please Adam, don’t leave me, I’m…shit I’m scared.” For some strange reason Tommy felt safe holding his new boss’ hand. What was happening to him? His stomach hurt and he was thirsty.

“I’m not going anywhere. I do need to get the doctor he needs to make sure you’re ok.” Tommy nodded and released Adam’s hand.

Adam knew Tommy would be craving blood, he had to get the doctor to get them several packs if they wanted to keep the blond in hospital. If he didn’t get enough, instinct would take over and he’d run, run and hunt and it wouldn’t be for animals.

Tommy watched as the tall beautiful man left his room. His thirst was getting stronger but there was something off. What was happening to him? He went to sit up, his head was spinning, fuck he hadn’t felt like this since the last time he’d gone on a bender. He hadn’t drunk that much last night…had he? He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t move too quickly Tommy Joe, you’ll be light headed for a while until…until…”

“Nngh until what? Please tell me, what’s wrong with me, why am I feeling like this?” Tommy looked into Adam’s eyes seeing concern and…and what?

“I’ll explain everything once you’ve had something to drink. The doctor’s gone to get you what you need, he’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“What do you mean, get me what I need? What aren’t you telling me? Please Adam I want an explanation…now!” Tommy rarely got angry, so why was he snapping at his new boss?

“And I’ll give you an explanation as soon as you’re more comfortable.”

“I’m fine!” Tommy growled.

Adam noticed the blonds’ eyes going a darker shade of brown. “Hey Tommy Joe, listen to my voice, you need to calm down, I promise you everything is going to be alright.” He sat back down on Tommy’s bed just as the doctor came into the room carrying an insulated box.

Tommy stared at the box he could smell blood. Since when had his sense of smell become so heightened? And why was there blood in the box?

“Well good evening Mr Ratliff, I’m…we’re so pleased to see you finally awake.”

“Doctor…nngh…at last maybe _you_ can tell me what the…nngh what the fuck is going on?” Tommy looked from the doctor to Adam. “Why am I hurting, what’s wrong with me?”

“Mr Ratliff, Mr Lambert will explain all you need to know, but first we need to sort you out so you’re not in pain anymore.”

“But I only had a few drinks why…” Tommy hesitated, he was remembering the attack. “I…I was attacked, a guy jumped me when I was leaving the restaurant. He…” Tommy remembered, his hand shot to his neck, he was hoping whatever that guy had jammed into him hadn’t left a big scar. A hand stopped him, holding on gently.

Adam saw realisation dawn on Tommy’s face, the blonds hand heading towards his neck. Adam had to stop him, delay him finding the two puncture wounds that were there. Quicker than a human ever could, he reached for the petit man’s hand stopping him touching his neck.

“Don’t Tommy, I’ll explain what happened to you soon.”

“You keep saying that…” his eyes went back to the box the smell was getting stronger. He was starting to feel…feel what? Hungry! Shaking his head, he allowed Adam to lower his hand, he stared at their joined hands he felt calmer holding on to him.

Adam noticed Tommy staring and went to pull away.

“No Adam…please don’t let go.”

Adam smiled. “Ok.”

“Mr Ratliff.”

“That’s my dad, I’m Tommy.”

“Ok Tommy, I want you to relax, you’re not making things easy for yourself. The more you fight this the harder it’s going to be for you to come to terms with things.”

“Doc forgive me, but what the fuck are you talking about?”

The doctor saw Adam shake his head slightly. “I’ll…I’ll let Mr Lambert explain after I’ve checked you over.”

“Well I’m waiting, the sooner you check me over, the sooner Adam tells me everything and then I can go home, get on with my life…nngh…Adam it hurts.” He squeezed his boss’ hand, “please…why do I hurt so much?”

“Doc, can you leave us, I’d like to talk to Tommy Joe alone.”

“Of course, but he needs to drink at least 3 packs, you know what will happen if…”

“Yes, thank you doctor, now please leave us.”

“Sir.” Tommy noticed the doctor bow slightly before he left the room.

Adam turned back to the blond. “I’m going to get you a drink, you have to believe me, it will make you feel better.”

“If it stops me hurting I don’t care what the drug is.” He let go of Adam’s hand watching the taller man cross the room to the box. The box that the smell of blood was coming from.

Adam didn’t want to freak the beautiful man out any more than he already was, so with his back to the blond Adam removed a pack of blood slicing the top and pouring it into a glass.

Tommy couldn’t see what Adam was doing, but he could smell blood. He found himself licking his lips, _What the fuck!_ Ok he loved horror movies and he loved his horror sleeve, but why was he craving what Adam had.

Adam sensed Tommy was becoming agitated, he knew he was smelling the blood, hell it was making him hungry just looking at it, but he couldn’t take any, Tommy would need all the blood that was in the box.

“Adam, what are you doing, why can I smell…”

“Ssh Tommy, relax I’m going to explain it all.” He turned, a large glass of blood in his hand.

Tommy was confused, he felt sick at the sight of the glass but he also wanted the liquid so badly.

Adam sat back on the bed. “Here, drink this, it will make you feel better.”

“What?...it’s…blood!”

“Yes Tommy Joe, and you’re going to need every last drop that’s in that box otherwise you’re going to continue hurting.”

“Adam please.” Tommy never cried in front of people but he was on the verge.

“Oh Tommy, I really wish this wasn’t happening to you but believe me nothing is going to change you’ll still be able to live your life, I still want you as my guitarist the only thing is…” He held out the glass, “K, you should drink this, and whilst you do I’ll explain everything.”

Tommy took it, his head was telling him this was the grossest thing he’d been asked to do but his stomach was craving the thick dark red liquid in the tumbler.

Taking it he gingerly moved it up to his lips, the smell getting stronger.

“Please drink Tommy Joe, you will feel better.” Adam stroked a hand down Tommy’s arm the blond feeling so good beneath his fingertips.

Tommy stared at Adam, something in his eyes telling him that he was to be trusted.

Placing the tumbler against his lips Tommy closed his eyes and took a sip. He expected it to taste gross but he found just the opposite. Tipping the glass back he downed the liquid in one go.

Staring at the glass, “Adam…what the hell did I just do?”

“I’m going to get you some more, but this time take it steady, too much too quickly will make you ill.” Adam took the glass and went back to refill it. Handing it back to the tiny blond he sat and began explaining everything to his guitarist.

During his explanation Adam refilled Tommy’s glass several times, each time the beautiful man drinking without questioning.

When he’d finished Adam held onto Tommy’s hand again. “So Tommy Joe, I had to save you, I couldn’t see you leave me, not like that.” Tommy started at him. “Aren’t you going to say anything? Isn’t there anything you’d like to ask me?” He watched as Tommy looked down at yet another empty glass, then he stared into golden brown eyes. He loved the colour Tommy’s eyes would go once he’d had his fill of blood.

“I have one question!”

Adam smiled he hoped he’d explained everything and Tommy was going to thank him. But he wasn’t ready for the question that hit him full force.

“Why the fuck didn’t you let me die?”

“Tommy I…”

“No Adam, what you’ve done to me is wrong I didn’t want to be like this. I…you shouldn’t have done it.”

“But Tommy I couldn’t stand and watch that rogue kill you, you’re too good a guitarist for…”

“So that’s it, that’s why you did it, you wanted to _keep me_ as your guitarist. You didn’t give a thought to my family, what they’re going to say when I have to tell them. _Hi mom, dad, Lisa, your son and brother is ok, it’s just that he’s a vampire, oh don’t worry I’m not going to bite you, apparently we don’t do that anymore. Oh and don’t bother cooking for me m’not gonna be able to eat it._

“Tommy please, that’s not what I said at all.”

“No you said I can live my life as I’ve always done. Well ha fuckin’ ha, the laughs on me isn’t it. I have no life. I have no heartbeat. Who’s going to want a vampire as their boyfriend. Tell me that Lord Vampire. Oh I get it now you are the big Lord of LA and all us tiny inconsequential vampires have to obey you. Well let me tell you, I’m me…Tommy Joe Ratliff…and no-one tells me what to do.”

“Tommy Joe, Isaac said…”

“Shit, Isaac knows…great!”

“No baby.” Adam stopped why had he said that. “Tommy listen to me.” Tommy nodded, Adam relieved that Tommy hadn’t heard his slip up. “I had to tell Isaac, he was worried about you. He understands why I had to do what I did. He says you have friends who are vampires, he said you’d be ok with it.”

“Ok with it? Ok with not having control over what I eat, drink or fuck, anymore. Well he’s not the friend I thought he was.” Tommy threw the glass, splintering it against the wall. “I want to be on my own.”

“Tommy Joe, please let me help you. I had help and I want…”

“Shall I tell you what _I_ want?” Tommy glared at the man he thought he could have feelings for, he saw him nod.” I want you to leave me alone.”

“But Tommy, I…”

“Didn’t you understand? Well maybe you’ll understand this. Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Here!”

Adam watched as the small man seemed to shrink into the bed. As he stood Tommy pulled the covers up to his neck leaving only the right side of his face visible, his blond hair splaying out on the pillow.

“I want to help you.”

“Then leave me alone.”

Tommy sounded deflated, Adam wanted to hug him tight, but he knew that wasn’t an option. He headed towards the door, he’d be there for him when Tommy was ready. He’d wait for as long as it took. He wanted to add I’d be your boyfriend, but he just put his head down and headed home.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late posting of this chapter, it's been a crazy weekend but I'm hoping to get back on track within the next week or so. Please bear with me and thank you to all who are reading this :)


	4. Chapter 4

Tommy heard the door close quietly, he was finally on his own. He let the tears flow, he hadn’t wanted to be like this so what right did Adam have to change him? His body shook, sobs escaping his mouth why him, why now. He’d had everything to live for. He strangled a laugh _live_ he would never live again. He had no heartbeat, he couldn’t breathe, even his best friend thought this way was best for him. Hmph some friend Carpenter turned out to be. He continued crying, he thought if he cried enough he’d sleep, then he remembered…vampires don’t need as much sleep as humans, according to what Adam had told him they could go for days without sleeping. Well that solved his insomnia, he wouldn’t have to worry about looking like crap in a morning, he wouldn’t look any different than he did now. Wiping his eyes he turned onto his back staring at the ceiling.

There was a knock at the door. Shifting his position to see who was there, he smiled when he saw his mom and dad.

“Come in, I’m not going to…” He hesitated how much did they know? Had Isaac or Adam told them?

“Hello Thomas, Isaac said you’d been mugged, how are you feeling?”

“Hey mom, a bit sore, but the doc says I’m going to be ok.”

“That’s great sweetie. Have they caught the person that attacked you?”

“M’not sure mom, I’ve not asked about it.”

“Well let’s hope they have, we don’t want any more people getting hurt.”

“Dad can I ask you a question?”

“Sure son.”

“How much did Isaac tell you?”

“Just that you’d been mugged on the way home from the restaurant the other night and that you’d been knocked out. He said the doctors had given you something to make you sleep so it wasn’t worth us coming to see you until you woke up.”

“And how long was I out of it?”

“Nearly 2 days.”

“What…what day is it?”

“Friday afternoon. Oh and Mr Lambert rang us said to tell you not to worry, he’s not going to hire another guitarist, he still wants you to play for him.”

“Mmm I’m sure he does.” Tommy said sarcastically.

“Tommy…he sounds a very nice man. Why do you say it like that?”

“Long story mom, I…” The door opened Isaac walked in, Tommy glared at him.

“Hey TJ, Dia, Ron, it’s great to see him awake isn’t it?”

“Isaac thank you for keeping us informed. Yeah it’s great to have him back.”

“Mom, dad, could you give me and Isaac a few minutes.”

“Sure son, we’ll go get a coffee, is there anything you need?” His dad turned noticing the broken glass and speckles of blood on the wall and floor.” What happened here and why hasn’t anyone cleaned this up?”

“Oh erm…one of the nurses dropped a bottle and she erm cut herself, she’d just gone to sort a cleaner out when you arrived. I’m sure she’ll be back later.”

Ron stared at his son, Tommy noticing something flash across his face. Something Tommy hadn’t seen since he’d lied to him about smoking a joint when he’d been at college. He knew his dad didn’t believe him.

“Well she should hurry up, you don’t know what bugs are…”

“Dad. Please just leave it. I said she’ll be back. Now I have to talk to Isaac so please go, get a coffee.”

“Thomas sweetie, what’s wrong? I’ve not heard you speak to your father…”

“I’m sorry mom, dad, I’m just tired. I have a headache.” He hoped they believed him.

“Ok, but you should sleep, we want you home so we can look after you.”

“I’ll be ok, I’m sure they’ll let me come home soon.”

“Ok, we’ll leave you boys to it. How does 30 minutes sound, or would you…”

“No mom, that’s fine, see you soon.” He smiled hoping his parents would understand that he could never go home.

Once they’d closed the door and Tommy had seen them walk up the corridor. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Whoa Tommy, hang on a minute.”

“I asked you a question, so answer me!” Tommy sat up glaring at his friend.

“I came to see how you were. Adam said…”

“Oh so we’re _best_ friends with Lord Vampire are we?”

“What…no…Tommy I…”

“You knew what he did to me and you told him I’d be ok with it. Want to know something?” He saw Isaac nod. “I told Adam he should have let me die!”

“No TJ, we…he couldn’t do that, you haven’t fulfilled your dreams.”

“Fuck dreams, m’never gonna sleep properly again, so definitely not going to dream.”

“What happened to my friend who always wanted to play guitar for a badass group?”

“He’s gone, all you got now is a vampire and wanna know something else?” Another nod. “You’re not my friend. You allowed him to do this to me.”

“Tommy I didn’t know until I got to the hospital, he didn’t tell me until I pressured him into explaining. And whatever you think I’m still your friend and I care about you. He was only doing what was best for you.”

“Best for me! It would have been better if he’d let me die.” Tommy slid down in the bed, Isaac could see he was hurting, he wanted to hug him but he didn’t want to annoy the petit blond anymore. Instead Isaac pulled up a chair, sitting at the side of his friend he stared at the beautiful golden eyes.

“Tommy, listen to me…please.”

“I can’t go anywhere, so I don’t have much choice do I?”

Isaac sighed, “Think about this, your mom and dad have just left your room happy that you’re alive. And before you say anything, you are alive in your own way, you’re talking, moving, laughing, crying hell even shouting at me. How would your parents be right now if they were identifying your body and organising your funeral? I know which version of your parents I prefer seeing.” Tommy was silent. “K, so I’ve given you something to think about. I’m going home to my beautiful wife and explain everything to her. Then I’m going to talk to Adam, we want to help you, I want you playing with us. Tommy Joe Ratliff you are a shit hot guitarist, an awesome guy and my best friend. Now show us you can be all of those things as well as a badass vampire. I don’t care you have to drink blood or hunt animals, I just care that you continue to be a musician and my friend.”

Tommy pulled the sheets up to his neck. “Leave me alone.”

“TJ haven’t you heard anything I’ve said?”

“I heard, just go.”

Isaac sighed. “Ok, but I’m only a phone call away, I can be…”

“Isaac leave me alone.” Tommy watched as his friend stood, shoulders slumped as he headed for the door. “Oh and Isaac…”

“Yeah.”

“Tell mom and dad to go home, tell them I’ve fallen asleep.”

“But...”

“Please Isaac, you said you wanted to help me, well I’m asking you to do one thing for me.”

Isaac sighed, “ok, but they’ll worry about you.”

“Tell them I’m ok and…just tell them.” He turned away from the door pulling the covers right over his head.

Isaac stared as his friend tried to make himself invisible, he hoped that Tommy would take on board what he’d said. He also needed to talk to Adam.

^V^

Adam arrived home, he’d already called his publicist. He couldn’t go on tour not yet and not just because he wanted Tommy to play in his band, but he had to be there for Tommy. The blond was going to need help.

Dropping his keys onto the hall table he heard movement in his kitchen. Heading to the noise he found Neil and their father making dinner. He thought back to what Tommy had said about not eating anymore. He was annoyed with himself that he hadn’t explained everything to Tommy. He’d been shocked at the man’s negative reaction to being saved. He had to do everything in his power to make him understand that this new life wasn’t an ending it was a new beginning.

“Hey, what’re you both doing here?”

“Adam, hey, how’s Tommy?”

“Not good.”

“I’m so sorry son, what happened?”

“Can we eat and I’ll tell you everything. I didn’t think I was hungry but…”

“That’s why we’re here. Spaghetti Bolognese and blood wine.”

“Sounds perfect, thanks”

Neil and Eber had never seen Adam so down for a long time, they were worried about him.

“What happened with the rogue, dad?”

“All in good time. First you’re gonna eat and tell us about Tommy then I’ll tell you what happened with the rogue.”

“Thanks dad.”

“K, you go sit down, we’ll finish up here and call you when it’s ready.”

Adam stopped at the drinks cabinet he needed a stiff drink. Pouring Tequila with a _shot_ he went to stand looking at the views from his window. He had an idea, he had a spare room he’d invite Tommy to stay, that way he could help him and watch over him until he was more comfortable with being a vampire.

^V^

“Adam, hey son, dinners ready.”

“Sorry dad, thanks, was just thinking.”

“Well leave your thoughts for now and come eat.”

As Neil placed the dishes on the dining table he watched his brother. He wished he could help but he didn’t know where to begin.

“Dad, Adam come eat before it goes cold.”

“Thanks…both of you.”

“That’s what family’s for. Now tell us about Tommy.”

As they ate Adam explained how Isaac had thought Tommy would be ok with the vampire thing but he’d turned on Adam telling him to leave.

“He’ll come around son, you’ll…”

“You didn’t see or hear him. He was angry dad, I…I…”

“You what son?”

“I wanted to hold him, tell him everything would be alright. But…”

“Give him time, look how frightened we all were.”

“That’s the difference Neil, we were frightened he’s…he’s angry. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I don’t want to lose him.”

“Is that in a professional or personal way?”

Adam looked down at his food he could feel his cheeks colour up. “Would you be angry if I said both?”

“Why would I be angry? You haven’t had anyone to share your life with since Louie went back to Italy. You deserve some happiness other than your music.”

“I know, but I never mix business with pleasure, for the simple reason that if it doesn’t work out I have to let the person go. I don’t like tension within my group.”

“But you won’t know unless you try. Help Tommy, show him he can live a good life. Play your concerts have fun, you need to live too son.”

“How do I know he’ll…you know.”

“Talk to him, show him how you live, if he likes you I’m sure he’ll tell you in his own way in his own time. The one thing you can’t do is rush him.”

“Neil you’re not saying much, what do you think?”

“I think this is just what you need. Ok I’ve been known to be sarcastic in…”

“You don’t say.” Adam smiled.

“You don’t have to agree with me.” Neil laughed. “Seriously bro, he’s just your type, we can all see that and you need to have some fun. But dad’s right you’re the best person to help Tommy through the next few days, weeks or for however long it takes. You have my support whatever you decide.”

Adam looked from his brother to his father. “Thank you…both. I had an idea whilst you were cooking.”

“Oh my, now that’s dangerous!”

“Fuck you Neil.”

“Language.”

“Sorry dad.” Adam blushed.

“So are you just going to keep it to yourself or do we get to know your thoughts?”

“I want to help Tommy, but I’m not going to be able to do it if he’s at home with his parents. So I’m going to suggest he moves in here until he’s comfortable with the vampire stuff. Plus, I’d hate for anything to happen to his family if…well you know.”

“I think that’s a good idea, we know how new-borns crave human blood. What do his family think about him being vampire?

“That’s the thing dad, they don’t know yet. I was hoping to tell them when they visited Tommy but he sent me away before they arrived at the hospital.”

“Don’t you think you should speak to them?”

“I want to dad, but I don’t want to annoy Tommy any more than I already have.” Adam suddenly lost his appetite. Pushing the half empty plate away he reached for the glass of wine downing it in one go.

“Hey go steady Adam, if you’re going to help Tommy you don’t want to be drinking too much.”

“I just…what if he…”

“You won’t know until you talk to him.”

“But he threw me out of his room.” Adam closed his eyes he could feel tears welling up but he didn’t want to show his vulnerable side to his family, he was their Lord as well as son and brother. Squeezing them tight he willed the tears to stop, when he opened his eyes he saw the two men in his life smiling. “What?”

“We’re here to help Adam, talk to us, don’t shut us out, yes you’re the head of the LA vampires but you’re still family, and family looks after their own.”

“Thanks guys. Now it’s your turn you promised to tell me about the rogue.”

“We’re still questioning him but he’s not saying much. Just he should be the Lord of LA not you.”

“Who is he?”

“We don’t know. He’s not giving us his name, won’t say where he’s from or why he’s come here now.”

“Want me to talk to him?”

“Is that wise?”

“Dad he tried to kill Tommy, I want to know what he’s doing here.”

“You have enough on your hands with Tommy. Once we find out I’ll hand him over to you to punish.”

“Well let me know if you want me to talk to him.”

Eber nodded, “Just concentrate on Tommy, he’s your priority. Why don’t you go back to the hospital, talk to him, don’t rush him, tell him we’re here for him.”

“Thanks dad, I’m sorry about the meal, you spent…”

“Don’t apologise we understand. Just make sure you have enough to drink.”

“I will.” He stood, smiling at his father and brother. “I’ll let you know what happens.”

“We know you will. Now go, be with Tommy, be honest with him but don’t force him into making a decision.”

“Tell mom I love her and I’ll see her soon.”

“She’ll understand.”

“Why are you still here Adam? Go!”

“I love you too Neil.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The brothers’ laughed as Adam headed for the door.

^V^

Tommy stared at the ceiling, he could hear the usual noises of a hospital, he could also hear things going on outside. A siren closing in on the hospital, people shouting, children playing. But there wasn’t a playground close to the hospital. Why was he hearing them? He was hungry, what had Adam said, if he didn’t drink he would dehydrate and hurt. He could see the box on the table across the room, he needed to drink. He shook his head, this wasn’t what, who he was, why had Adam done this to him?

Slowly sitting up he groaned, his stomach was beginning to hurt again. If he was careful and moved slowly he could get to the box get what he needed. Looking out into the corridor there was no-one there, so slowly pushing the covers from him, he sat on the edge of the bed. No dizziness, that was a good start. Sliding to the edge he felt the cold floor beneath his feet. Instinct made him try to take a deep breath, then he let go a strangled laugh, he had no breath. Gripping the bed as he slowly moved around the room, his stomach felt as though someone was tying all different types of knots with his insides.

He had to hold on to the furniture, he would have fallen over if it wasn’t there to support him.

Lifting the lid from the box he grimaced at the contents. There were still several packets of blood in there. He could smell it, it should be grossing him out but it was having the opposite effect, he craved what was in the box. He spotted the broken glass on the floor, he had nothing to put the thick liquid in. Looking around he couldn’t see anything else he could use. He needed to drink he had to stop his body hurting. Reaching into the box he pulled out a bag. Holding it in his hands, leaning against the table to steady himself he looked at the packet, there was only one thing to do, he had to tear the packet open.

Bringing it up to his mouth he felt something happening to his teeth. Running his tongue along them he sensed fangs. Sharp pointed fans, he giggled, so this was what his life was like now. _You better put them to use otherwise you’ll continue to hurt._ Tommy positioned the bag, then tore into it with his new teeth.

Blood spurted out onto the hospital gown he was in. He hated them, always showed more than any person should, he licked the side of the bag it tasted good. Putting the split bag to his mouth he began drinking, it tasted so good. This was really messing with his head. But he needed this, so he kept on drinking. As he emptied one he slit another, drinking quickly.

Remembering what Adam had said, he slowed down. _He didn’t want to make himself ill._ _Why did his mind keep going back to Adam? The tall beautiful blue eyed man._ Because of the blood he’d just drunk he could feel himself slightly hard. _Fuck Ratliff he changed you, you can’t think of him like that._ It was his fault he was in this position. Throwing another empty bag on the floor he reached for another. He felt light headed, he needed to sit down. Taking the last bag, he made his way back to the bed. He had to stop he felt dizzy, the noises outside and in the hospital were messing with his head.

If this was what he was going to have to contend with he needed more than blood to help him through. Oh what he wouldn’t give for a bottle of Jack right now.

He was nearly at the bed when he heard Adam’s voice.

“Tommy Joe you shouldn’t be out of bed, let me…”

Tommy didn’t hear anything more he collapsed on the floor.

Adam hesitated before going down the corridor to Tommy’s room, what if he wouldn’t listen? What if… He saw the blond out of bed carrying a bag of blood. Why was the guy so stubborn to ask for help? Opening the door, he spoke but before he could finish asking the question the smaller man had collapsed. Adam, using his speed, caught him before he hit the floor. Placing him gently on the bed he stared at the mess down the front of Tommy, he couldn’t leave him like that.

Searching in the cupboards he found another gown. He hoped he’d be able to sort the blond out before he came around. It wasn’t unusual for a fledgling vampire to overdose on blood, knocking them out until the blood had worked into their system. And from the evidence on the floor of Tommy’s room it looked as though that’s what Tommy had done.

“Oh Tommy, if you keep doing this it’s not going to help you. I don’t want you hurting yourself and you will do if you binge on packets of blood. I care too much about you to see that happen. You came into my life at a low point, I know I haven’t known you long but I already feel that we are going to be good together, whether as friends or anything more is yet to be discovered, but I want you in my life no matter what.”

Tommy groaned, Adam hesitated he wanted him to come around but not before he’d had a chance to clean him up.

“You will wake from this set back and if you’ll let me I want to look after you. I’m going to help you Tommy, you are going to be a wonderful man again.”

Slowly Adam lifted Tommy into a sitting position, untying the gown gently so it didn’t frighten him awake. Pulling the gown from the blond, Adam stared at the beautiful pale skin darkened down the arms by some impressive tattoo’s. He wanted to kiss each part of this man. Shaking his head, he needed to keep his mind on helping Tommy not fantasising what he wanted to do to him, with him.

Slowly pulling the gown on, Tommy groaned again. Adam gently but quickly tied it up then lay him back down, watching as the petit man’s head moved as if he was in the middle of a nightmare, which Adam supposed he was.

Tommy remembered drinking, heading back to his bed then nothing. He thought he’d felt someone catch him, place him on a soft surface but he couldn’t understand where he was. He heard voices…no one voice talking to him, telling he cared for him but he didn’t know anyone who would say that to him. What had happened to him, why was he…His memory came back. He’d been attacked. Adam had _saved_ him. Well not quite the right word to use. He needed to get out of here, he needed a drink. He began thinking about the attack, what had he done to deserve this? He just wanted to play music.

Adam watched as Tommy slowly came around.

“Hey Tommy, it’s ok you’re going to be…”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to talk to you, it’s a good job I did you’d been binging on blood and you passed out. I…”

“Why…Adam, why didn’t you leave me to die?” Tommy’s fight had gone, he was upset and wanted to cry.

“Oh Tommy, I can’t begin to explain how to tell you to feel. Your life has been turned upside down and I want to help you. I hope you’ll allow me to.”

Tommy looked from Adam to his gown. “Who changed me? I remember drinking and, well making a mess.”

“I did, I changed your gown I couldn’t bear to see you in such a state.”

“But I’m…” Tommy blushed, which surprised him. Adam had seen him naked…he slid down in the bed pulling the sheet up to his neck.

“Tommy Joe stop hiding you are a beautiful man.”

“Stop! I’m not a man anymore thanks to you. I’m a vampire remember?”

“And if you’d forgotten so am I? Please let me help, let me explain.”

“No one can help me. Now if you don’t mind I want to be on my own.”

“I’ll go but only after you hear my proposition.”

“Is this where you tell me you still want me to play for you? Well Mr Lambert don’t bother, I’m done with that, go find yourself a new guitarist. Have a good tour and goodbye.”

“Tommy you’re not thinking straight. I…”

“Leave me alone. Oh and give a message to Isaac for me.”

“Can’t you tell him?”

“Just tell him thanks for nothing, I thought he was my friend, but I guess I got that wrong all these years. Tell him goodbye and enjoy playing for a deceitful, self-centred vampire.” Tommy turned to face the window ignoring Adam’s words.

“You don’t mean that Tommy Joe. You’ll think differently when you leave here.”

Tommy faced Adam, growling, fangs dropping. “You still here?” He turned back pulling the covers over his head.

Adam put his hand out wanting to touch the beautiful angry man, but refrained from attempting it. He pulled his hand away not wanting to upset Tommy anymore.

Closing the door Adam retrieved his phone, he knew someone who could talk to Tommy.

“Hey vayvee, how’s my gorgeous man?”

“Hey Sutan, I need your help.”

“Sounds serious.”

“Yeah it is, can I come around?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks I’ll see you in 15 minutes.”

“Not a problem I’ll have coffee waiting for you.”

“Something stronger would be better.”

“Sure thing honey, tequila it is.”

Adam laughed, “thanks Sutan you’re the best.”

“Always vayvee, always.”

Hanging up Adam stole a final glance at the covered up blond, hoping Sutan would be able to help.

^V^

Arriving at his friends’ home Adam went to knock, but as he lifted his hand the door opened, a smiling Sutan pulling him in for a hug.

“Oh sweetie, you look as though you have the world on your shoulders.”

“Feels like it too Sutan.”

“Well, drinks are ready, come on talk to the Lady Raja, maybe she can help you.”

Adam laughed but Sutan noticed it didn’t reach his eyes.

Sitting and drinking helped but Sutan’s idea helped even more.

“You’d do that for me?”

“I’m doing it for all of us. When you’re unhappy everyone’s unhappy. You’re blaming yourself for what’s happening to Tommy. Sweetie you couldn’t have done anything else except let him die and that’s not my Lord and best friend.”

“He told me I should have let him die.”

“He’ll come around.”

“I hope so Sutan, I really do hope so.”

“When do you want me to go see him?”

“Tomorrow. If you go now, he’ll know I sent you.”

“Ok, tomorrow it is. When was the last time you ate?”

“Dad and Neil cooked for me earlier today, but I didn’t eat much.”

“In that case I’m getting take out and we can talk about Tommy…if you want…or we can just sit quietly.”

“Thanks Sutan, have I told you how much I love you?”

“Yeah, but you can keep telling me.” The elegant man smiled. He was worried about Adam, he hadn’t seen him this low since Louie had gone home to Italy.

Take out eaten, conversation moving from Tommy to the rogue then back to Tommy, Adam felt happier for the first time since the attack. He was also exhausted, he needed to sleep. “I’m gonna head home, I need to sleep, I haven’t stopped since Tommy was attacked.”

“Ok sweetie, want me to call you a cab?”

“Nah, gonna walk, I’ll pick my car up tomorrow. I need the air.”

“You take care honey. I’ll let you know when I’ve been to see Tommy.”

“Would you do me a favour?”

“Sure sweetie.”

“Please don’t tell him I asked you to talk to him.”

“Not a problem.” Sutan hugged his friend then watched as a deflated figure walked down the road.

Tommy lost track of time, he’d seen the day change to night and back to day again, but he wasn’t sure _what_ day it was. He reached into the bedside cabinet, cursing when he realised his phone was missing. Who would he call anyway? He couldn’t call his parents, what would he say to them. After all he’d told Isaac to tell them he’d let them know when he wanted to see them. If he was honest he didn’t want to contact them because he didn’t know how he’d react to them, they were _human_ after all. What had Adam said? If he drank enough blood he’d be ok around humans. Fuck…Adam again, why did his thoughts always go back to that…that man?

There was a knock at the door, he wasn’t expecting anyone, he certainly didn’t want to see Isaac, but he wouldn’t knock. Looking across he saw the tall elegant guy from the auditions. What was he doing here? He nodded for the man to enter.

“H…hello, is there something I can do for you?”

“Hello Tommy, I’m not sure if you remember me, I’m Sutan, I was…”

“At the audition. Did _he_ send you?”

“If you mean Adam, no he doesn’t know I’m here.” Sutan found it difficult to lie, he hoped his answer was convincing.

“Oh, so…um what do you want?” Tommy knew he was being unfriendly but he really didn’t feel like talking.

“I just wanted to see how you were.”

“Well you’ve seen, now…”

“Oh my we are an angry man aren’t we?”

“Firstly I’m not a man anymore, secondly I have a right to be angry.”

“Well honey from where I’m standing you are very much a beautiful man. What makes you think otherwise?”

“He…”

“If by he you mean Adam?”

“Yeah, Adam. He injected me with his venom and now…now I’m a vampire. So not a man at all.”

“Oh please…get over yourself. Answer me one question.”

“What?”

“Describe what you see here.” Sutan indicated to himself.

Tommy laughed sarcastically. “You’re an elegant guy, is that what you wanted to hear?”

“Sort of, but you missed a slight detail.” Sutan smiled showing his fangs.

“Fuck…you’re one too?”

“You better believe it sweetie.”

“And your point?”

“You saw Sutan the man before you knew I was a vampire. You can be the same Tommy, you’re a wonderful man first and foremost and if you’ll let me I’ll help you every step of the way.”

“Why would you want to help me?”

“Because I believe you’re scared, you don’t know what to expect and you;re worried that you’re not going to be able to be around your parents and sister without wanting to bite them.” He saw Tommy look at his nails and mess with the chipped varnish on them. “I’m right aren’t I?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, that’s the first hurdle climbed. Now for the second, and don’t you dare lie to me or I’ll set the Lady Raja onto you.” He smiled at the confusion on Tommy’s face. “K, answer this, do you still want to play guitar for Adam Lambert?”

“I thought he didn’t know…”

“He doesn’t and you haven’t answered my question.”

“Why would I want to play for _him_?”

“If it had been someone else who had bitten you would you still want to play for Adam?”

“Maybe” Tommy whispered.

“Sorry didn’t hear that.”

“I said maybe, but…”

“Nope no buts. You’re going to come home with me and we’re going to get through this together.”

“But…”

“Told you no buts…I’m going to be there every step of the way with you, for you, until you feel comfortable with being a badass vampire.” Tommy tried not to smile at that last comment but failed. “Oh my pretty boy can smile.” Sutan laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“If I come home with you will you promise me one thing?”

“Sure sweetie.”

“Don’t tell Adam I’m there. I don’t want to see him…not yet.”

It would be difficult but he’d have to keep them apart if Adam had any chance of Tommy playing for him. “Ok, I won’t tell him, but you have to promise me something too.”

“What?”

“Talk to Isaac, he’s worried about you he’s your friend and believe me you’re gonna need all your friends around you.”

“I’ll…I’ll think about it.”

“All I’m asking sweetie.” Sutan moved some stray hair from Tommy’s eyes. “Everything will be ok, I promise.”

“I hope so.”

^V^

Two days later Tommy found himself in a car being driven by Sutan to a beautiful house in the Hollywood Hills.

Tommy stared as they pulled into the drive. It was a two storey home, painted white with beautiful gardens. Whatever Sutan did, other than help Adam, it paid well. He didn’t know much about the elegant man but he trusted him. There was something mysterious about him and Tommy was itching to find out more.

“Well, we’re here vayvee.” Sutan smiled at Tommy, “welcome to my humble home.”

“It’s beautiful.”

“Aww thank you Tommy. Now how about we go inside. I’m sure you’re hungry. I know the hospital fed you but…” Sutan shuddered, Tommy laughed. “Urgh, they certainly don’t know how to prepare anything tasty… You should do that more often.”

“Do what?”

“Laugh vayvee, you are beautiful but when you smile, you’re even more beautiful.”

“M’not.”

“Oh Tommy, you don’t realise how cute you are do you?”

“But I’m skinny, short, have no ass and…well you know what I am now.”

“You, my wonderful man will have girls falling at your feet once you get on stage. Hell there may be pretty boys too. You could have any girl you wanted. And before you say anything, vampires can have sex, they just have to have a little help beforehand.”

“Mmm, m’sorry Sutan but it’s going to take a while for me to…”

“Hey don’t apologise, I’m not going to rush you into anything. Now come on let’s go eat.” Sutan watched as Tommy slowly got out of the car. The blonds’ shoulders hunched over, his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. This was a man with all the worries in the world on his shoulders. As Tommy reached into the back of the car for his bag Sutan noticed him wince as he stretched his body. Adam, Sutan knew, had had to inject a large amount of venom into him and it would take a while before the pain completely disappeared.

Heading up to the front door, Tommy looked around.

“Are you ok vayvee?”

“What? Yeah, it’s just before I was attacked I was…” he paused, “you’re gonna think I’m being stupid.”

“Hey whatever’s on your mind tell me, m’not going to say anything.”

“K, well before I was attacked I had a feeling I was being followed and then…” he put his hand up to his neck.

“Tommy, let’s go inside then we can talk and, well…let’s just say the guy who was following you he’s been taken care of.”

Sutan opened his front door, Tommy followed, dropping his bag in the brightly lit hallway.

“You have a beautiful home Sutan.”

“Thank you. Now go make yourself comfortable, I’m going to fix us something to eat.” He watched as the blond headed for the sitting room. “Oh and help yourself to a drink whilst you’re waiting.”

“Thank you.” Tommy wondered what _food_ Sutan was preparing. All he’d had in the hospital was packets of blood.

Tommy found a bottle of Jack on the table, pouring himself a large shot he took it heading to the huge white leather sofa. Sitting down he took a decent mouthful feeling it burn as it slid down his throat. He’d missed the taste of his favourite drink, at one point over the last few days questioning himself as to whether he’d ever taste it again.

Placing the glass on the coffee table he leant back, closing his eyes, he really wanted to sleep but that wouldn’t have been very civilised of him, so he tried to relax. He felt calmer than he had for a few days and he was beginning to relax, he thought maybe he could come through this nightmare he’d been living since he found himself in hospital.

Listening to Sutan whistling in the kitchen, Tommy smiled, he may have found someone who could really help him, whatever direction Tommy’s life would take now. Reaching for his drink he spotted a photograph on the mantelpiece. Heading over to it he saw it was Sutan, Neil, a beautiful woman, possibly Neil’s wife, an older man and woman and a small blond whose arms were wound around the waist of Adam. Tommy nearly choked on his drink. Who was that guy? He’d not seen him at all at the studio, but he looked as though he cared a lot for Adam, he was also tiny…just like Tommy!

Staring at the photo he hadn’t heard Sutan come into the room.

“That’s Louie, he was the Lord of the LA Coven.”

“I…um, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Stop apologising sweetie, my home is your home for as long as you want, and it’s only natural to want to know who’s in that photograph.”

“I recognise Adam, Neil and you.”

“You also have Elysse, Neil’s wife, Eber and Leila, Adam’s mom and dad.”

“Who…what…sorry but who is Louie to Adam?”

“He was the guy who saved Adam and his family.”

“He looks a little more than just…”

“Yeah, he and Adam were lovers.”

“Oh!”

“They were together a few years until Louie was called back to Italy. Adam lost it for a while, said he couldn’t live without his man, but then he discovered his music again and well as they say the rest is history. He worried us, he withdrew into himself. He’d either not drink enough blood or he’d drink too much. Both can have devastating effects on us.”

“Yeah, I think I drank too much the other day. I um…well I passed out and Adam, well he, um…he caught me.”

Sutan smiled inwardly, he could see Tommy’s _angry act_ towards Adam was not what it was supposed to look like. Maybe Tommy did have some sort of feelings for Adam. “Adam was angry with himself about what he did to you.”

“Then why did he do it? Why didn’t he just let me die.”

“Because you would have died a long horrible death and he didn’t want to have to watch anyone go through that pain again.”

“You mean there’s been…”

Sutan looked at Tommy, sadness in his eyes. “Yeah, he had a friend in the theatre that was attacked by a vampire. It wasn’t a provoked attack it was a robbery gone wrong. Adam got to the scene too late. Eber’s unit weren’t first on the scene so he couldn’t let Adam know. By the time Adam arrived his friend had too much poison coursing through his body for Adam’s venom to work. He blamed himself for not saving him and when you were attacked, he’d been aware of some kind of danger for a few days, but he didn’t know it was you until they had the rogue in custody. He saw you and instinct took over, he knew you hadn’t fulfilled your dream and he couldn’t see that taken from you.”

“But how did he know I was being attacked?”

“He has the ability to feel when someone is in danger, just not who until they are found.”

“Does every vampire have that ability?”

“No honey some of us are just boring vamps and some of us are fabulous!” He winked at the blond causing him to smile. “Now enough questions let’s eat then we can talk more.”

Tommy didn’t realise he was so hungry but the delicious aromas wafting from the kitchen were making his mouth water.

“It smells good Sutan, but I…”

“Oh vayvee you have a lot to learn and I’m going to help you all the way. Now refill your drink and let’s go eat.” Sutan glided off into the kitchen leaving Tommy to refill his glass. Glancing once more at the photograph he wondered if what Sutan had told him the reason why Adam saved him was true or whether it was because he resembled his ex-lover.

Sutan had dished the food up and as Tommy entered the kitchen he saw a plate of spaghetti Bolognese on the table.

“Oh!”

“Don’t you like Bolognese? I can always find a steak in the fridge if you prefer.”

“What? No…I love Bolognese it’s just I didn’t think we could…” Sutan laughed, “What? Are you making fun of me?”

“No beautiful Tommy, that’s the last thing I’d ever do. No sweetie, we can still eat as long as it’s not over cooked and it’s cooked in blood. That way you get the protein you need and you don’t have to drink _neat_ blood all the time. Another trick you might like to know is instead of adding water to your Jack you can add blood. Believe me it tastes good like that.”

Tommy stared at his food then his drink. Smiling he put his drink down and tucked into the Bolognese.

“Enjoy Tommy then once we’ve tidied up I’ll answer any questions you want. But you have to promise me one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“You still haven’t contacted Isaac yet have you?” Tommy shook his head. “Well you have to promise you’ll contact him. By all accounts Adam tells me he’s really worried about you.”

“But he…”

“No sweetie he didn’t know what Adam had done until after the fact.”

“That’s what Adam said.”

“And my Adam always tells the truth. That’s one reason I love him and why he’s our Lord.”

“Are you and Adam…” Sutan laughed “Now what have I said?”

“Oh honey I am so not Adam’s type…you on the other hand…well let’s not think about that now. Eat and then we can talk.” Sutan watched as Tommy tucked into the food, hoping that the blond wouldn’t be too angry when he found out all this was Adam’s idea.

^V^

Tommy put his fork down, emptied his glass, then sat back staring at Sutan. “What?”

“Nothing vayvee, just I’ve never seen someone so tiny put away so much food, I wish I could do that.”

“But you’re amazing.” Tommy could feel colour rushing to his cheeks. Putting a hand up he felt his face, yep warmth, but how was that possible. He looked across at Sutan who was grinning. “Now what?”

“Firstly I’m so happy you enjoyed my cooking, and that you liked it so much you had three helpings.”

“I…I didn’t realise I was so hungry.”

“Secondly you’re wondering how you’re blushing…yes?” Tommy looked at his companion through long beautiful lashes then nodded. “It’s the blood you’ve eaten in the Bolognese plus the addition of the blood in your drink.”

“Oh.”

“Remember our conversation about having sex?” Tommy blushed a deeper red, “hey it’s ok, these are things you’re going to have to know, for when you meet that special lady.”

“You mean…” Sutan nodded, “but who’s going to want me, I’m a vampire.”

“Oh Tommy you’re first and foremost a beautiful man, being a vampire is not going to be a hindrance. You’ll be able to have sex with your girl just remember to have plenty to drink beforehand. And before you say anything there are bars and clubs who cater for us without giving too much away.”

“Oh.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Mmm, I have friends who are vampires, I didn’t understand how they…you know.”

“Sex dahling is nothing to be shy about we all do it and enjoy it. And believe me a vampire can go for longer with the right person and enough blood in his system.”

“Oh!” Tommy blushed again.

“I can see you have a lot to learn and don’t be embarrassed sweetie you can ask me anything.”

“Thank you Sutan.” Tommy was going to say something more but stopped.

“What’s wrong Tommy Joe?”

Tommy remembered the last person who called him that and much to his annoyance his blood supply began heading south. _Fuck…he did this to you why is this happening?_

“Tommy are you ok?” Sutan had seen something flash across the beautiful golden eyes.

“What…um…yeah, it’s just not many people call me Tommy Joe, Adam was…”

“Ah m’sorry, I’ll call you anything you want me to.”

“Tommy is fine, either that or TJ. Isaac started calling me that at college and it’s kinda stuck.”

“Speaking of Isaac, have you spoken to him yet?” Tommy shook his head. “You should ring him, he is worried about you. He was devastated when he found out what had happened and when Adam told him what he’d done he was relieved to know that with time you’d be ok. He’s been calling the hospital and Adam every day since it happened.” Tommy looked at his chipped nail polish. “Your phone is with your stuff. We found it in the alleyway where you were attacked, go…ring your friend let him know you’re ok.”

“But am I ok? Am I ever…”

“Whoa Tommy, with my help, with your friends’ help, you are definitely going to be ok. Think of it this way, you’re here living, albeit a slightly different life, but you’re here. Your parents aren’t having to bury their only son, they are happy that you’re alive. Don’t forget how they would be feeling if Adam hadn’t done what he did.”

“I…yeah…m’sorry you’re right. I was angry that he did it without asking what I wanted.”

“He couldn’t ask you. Things like this happen so quickly and sometimes there is no time to think, just do. Adam and his family didn’t have a choice and he knew if he hadn’t injected his venom into you we would be mourning you rather than helping you get better.”

“What really happened to Adam and his family?”

“I’ll tell you if you promise first to ring Isaac.”

“Ok.”

“Great. Off you go then, I’ll wash the dishes whilst you talk to your friend.”

“But…”

“Nope sweetie not gonna take any excuse, off you go.” Sutan stood, clearing the table, “well go on, the phones not going to ring itself.”

Tommy had to smile, this amazing man was the kick he needed. “I can see I’m not going to win this am I?”

“No sweetie and you haven’t even met the Lady Raja yet. Believe me she is a force to contend with.” He winked at the blond.

Tommy shook his head smiling. He had a feeling he was going to be good friends with Sutan.

As the blond headed to his room Sutan smiled, the man was even more beautiful when he smiled and hopefully in time he would be back playing his guitar with Adam.

^V^

Tommy found his cell-phone at the bottom of his bag. Whoever had packed it had got some clean clothes from his parents. His thumb hovered over Isaacs number, he wanted to talk to his friend, but what would he say?

“Tommy if you’re not chatting to your friend I’ll get Raja to sort you out and believe me honey you’d be better off calling Isaac.”

Tommy laughed, “how did you…”

“Tommy we vampires have ways of knowing things. Something I’ll explain later. Now dial the number.”

“K, m’dialling.” Tommy hit the speed dial for his friend.

Isaac answered on the second ring.” TJ, hey I’m so pleased to hear you.”

“Bit difficult Carpenter, I’ hadn’t said anything.”

“Ratliff you know what I mean. Seriously it’s great to know you’re ok.”

“But…” Tommy paused.

“TJ if you’re gonna say _but you’re a vampire_ then don’t. Firstly, I don’t care, all I care about is you’re still with us, and you’re still gonna be playing with us.”

“Hang on Isaac, I haven’t said anything about playing guitar for _him_.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, don’t be such a dick, Adam’s postponed his tour until you’re back with us.”

“Well he shouldn’t have. I’m not coming back.”

“Give it time TJ you’ll miss playing.”

“How’s mom and dad.”

“Stop changing the subject we were…”

“Isaac just answer my question.”

Isaac sighed he didn’t want to push the playing too much, he may just push Tommy away for good and he didn’t want to do that. “They’re fine. They know you’re having a few days away. They don’t know you’re vampire we thought you should tell them.”

“I can’t, what are they going to think?”

“You may be surprised TJ, they aren’t as ignorant as some people.”

“I don’t know Isaac, I…”

“Hey you don’t have to rush. No-one is going to force you to do anything.”

“Thanks man, I…I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“The way I spoke to you at the hospital.”

“All forgiven, you’re my friend and we’re there for each other. Always have been.”

“Have you…what does…did you…”

“Spit it out TJ.”

“Have you told Sophie?”

“Yeah…yeah I have, you know we don’t have secrets.”

“Oh…what…”

“Tommy she’s ok with it. She knows Adam didn’t have a choice, she’s just happy that you’re still here and she’s looking forward to watching us up on stage where we belong.”

“Told you m’not…”

“Not listening TJ, you’ve just got out of hospital. Rest and then decide.”

“But…”

“Nope not listening.”

“K…ok I’ll think about it.”

“Good. How are you feeling anyway?”

“I’ve just had the most awesome spaghetti Bolognese and did you know vampires can add blood to their alcohol so it doesn’t taste as bad.”

“Eww gross Ratliff, but m’glad you’ve eaten.”

Tommy laughed. “Hey if you’re still gonna be my friend you’ll have to get used to it.”

“I will. Oh and TJ…”

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to hear you laughing.”

“I’ve got Sutan to thank for that.”

“Well tell him thanks from me too.”

“Yeah will do. Isaac…”

“Yes Tommy.”

“Will you do something for me?”

“That’s what friends are for, what do you want?”

“Will you tell mom and dad I’m ok and I’ll be over to see them in a few days.”

“Sure, not a problem.”

“And Isaac…” Tommy went quiet.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Hey not a problem, you’d do the same for me.”

“Yeah I would.”

“Take care TJ and think about what I said. Adam still wants you to play.”

“I’m not promising anything.”

“Ok.”

“Bye Isaac.”

“Take care TJ.”

Tommy hung up, staring at the phone, he hadn’t heard Sutan appear in the doorway.

“You ok vayvee?”

“Hey Sutan, m’not sure.”

“Come on, I’ve put coffee on, let’s talk.”

“K.” Tommy put his phone in his pocket then followed Sutan down to the lounge.

“Want me to do anything?”

“Got everything covered, sit and I’ll get the coffee.”

Tommy went to sit but stopped, there was another photo, this time it was just Adam and Louie. They looked a great couple.

“Adam really loved Louie, he was devastated when he left. He’s not had anyone serious for many years. Oh he hasn’t been without a man, but they haven’t lasted long, he’s always comparing them to Louie.”

“You said…” Tommy could see how much he and Louie were alike. “…you said I was more Adam’s type than you were. Is that why he hired me? Hoping I’d…well then the accident…he did it because I’m so much like Louie…didn’t he?”

Sutan placed the mugs on the table, taking hold of the blonds hands.

“Tommy look at me…please.” Tommy lifted his head so he was staring into Sutan’s dark brown eyes. “I will admit you are definitely his type and yes we had a giggle about it at the audition, but no, Adam didn’t hire you because you looked like Louie, he hired you because you’re a shit hot guitarist. He’s been working with people who can only dream of playing how you play. He _saved_ you because you’re young and you have a family who adores you. He had dreams when he was young then he had it ripped from him. Louie always wanted him to sing again but Adam was too happy just being in love. Then when Louie left his music was what brought him out of the darkness. It’s his life now and he saw how much music means to you. He wouldn’t have hired you if you couldn’t play. And believe me Tommy the feeling you put into playing is rare in most musicians. So you see Adam wasn’t doing all of this for his own benefit but for yours. He wants to see you fulfil your dream.”

“I’ve been so stupid.”

“No Tommy you haven’t. After Adam and his family had their accident it took them all a long time to come to terms with what had happened to them. Luckily Eber’s job and the people he worked with helped him. Neil met Elysse, she was already a vampire and she helped him. Leila had friends who were vampire so they helped her. As for Adam he had Louie and they were friends before they were lovers. Adam only wants what is best for you.”

“You said he doesn’t know I’m here? Are you saying now he does know?”

“No Tommy he doesn’t know. He thinks you’re at home with your parents.”

“But what if he goes around wanting to talk to me. Fuck this is complicated.”

“Stop worrying honey. Your mom and dad think you’ve gone away for a few days how do you think we got your clothes? They’ll tell him that you’re away but don’t know where you are.”

“Are you sure he’s not going to come here looking for me?”

“Stop worrying your pretty little head, everything will work out.”

“Thank you Sutan. I couldn’t face him. I said some horrible things to him.”

“It was only natural and I know he wouldn’t take them seriously.”

“Did you know he’s postponed his tour until I…well until I decide what to do.”

“Yes I do. He knows he’ll not find anyone as good as you. Don’t rush, take your time.”

“Thank you.”

“Look why don’t you drink your coffee in your room and relax, try to get some sleep. You need it otherwise you’ll collapse again. I’ll check on you in the morning.”

“Ok.” Tommy retrieved his coffee mug, heading to his room. He had a lot of thinking to do.”

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Adam was pleased Sutan had offered to help Tommy. He was worried about him but the more he went to see him the more he knew Tommy would push him away. He knew Sutan would look after him but he couldn’t help wanting to be there. He reached for his phone, his thumb hovering over Sutan’s number. He threw the phone on the bed, if he knew he’d been a part of the plan to get him to Sutan’s he knew the blond would run and not come back. He couldn’t let that happen, if Tommy left without proper help then lives would be at risk. He’d not be able to curb his urge to drink human blood. Tommy would kill to survive and Adam would have to kill Tommy to stop him and he didn’t want that. Tommy deserved to live the life he’d dreamed about. Adam closed his eyes he needed to sleep.

His phone rang, looking at the caller ID he saw it was his father.

“Hey dad, what can I do for you?”

“I need you to come down to the precinct, can you come now?”

“Has something happened, what…”

“Can you come Adam, you should hear what we’ve found out.”

“Give me 15 minutes and I’ll be there.”

“Thanks Adam.”

“See you soon…bye” Hanging up he found Sutan’s number messaging that something had happened and he’d let him know as soon as he knew.

Grabbing his jacket, he’d be quicker running, the station wasn’t that far away.

Within 10 minutes he was sitting in his fathers’ office, watching the scenes unfold as he waited. He was engrossed watching a young woman dressed in a very short skirt, a tight blouse and very high heels being questioned by a young officer. She was definitely flirting with the young man but credit to the guy he wasn’t taking any notice of her. Adam didn’t hear the door open.

“Adam, hey sorry you had to wait.”

“Oh hi dad. Sorry was just watching…” Adam nodded in the direction of the girl.

“Ah that’s Sonia. She’s a regular, you’d think she’d have learnt her lesson by now. She attempted to pick up one of our off duty guys, he called it in and well…it’s her third time in as many months so she’ll be spending the next six months in jail.”

“Oh my…will she ever learn her lesson?”

“Maybe, maybe not, time will tell.”

“So dad, you didn’t ask me here to talk about prostitutes, what’s happened?”

“We’ve finally managed to get the truth from Tommy’s attacker.”

“Oh who is he?”

“Adam, I wish there was an easier way to tell you.”

“Dad it’s me, just tell me then we can deal with him in the way he deserves.”

Eber looked from his son to the bustle going on in the squad room.

“Come on dad just tell me.”

“Ok, his name is Michael he says he doesn’t have a surname but we have people checking, he was…” Eber paused.

“Dad what was he?”

“I’m sorry son, he says he was Louie’s lover, and…well he says you shouldn’t be the LA Lord that’s his right.”

“I need to talk to him.”

“I can’t let…”

“Dad you can let me talk to him this way or I can do it the way of the Vampire Law.”

Eber sat down. “I had a feeling you’d say that.”

“Then why say it in the first place?”

“I have the Commissioner breathing down my neck. He wants this sorting quickly. He’s not happy having a vampire unit but he can’t do much about it, his predecessor set it up and unless he gets notification from the Mayor of California he can’t do anything about it.”

“Dad I only need 10 minutes with him then this will all be over.”

“If you promise not to do anything to him considering who he attacked, I’ll let you talk to him.”

“I’m not going to jeopardise my position I know what will happen to me if I did.”

“M’sorry son, I had to ask.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Come on let’s get you down to see him.”

Adam followed his father, smiling a hello to the officers he knew.

Eber led him downstairs to the cells kept just for vampire suspects. Because vampires were strong the bars in the general cells wouldn’t hold them, plus they couldn’t put handcuffs made from silver in the general cells they’d be stolen.

As Adam was led downstairs he sensed the rogue, he was pacing up and down. As Eber opened the door leading to the cells the screaming began.

“You have no right to hold me here. I’ve not done anything I wasn’t supposed to do. He needs to suffer he has what’s rightfully mine.” The screaming stopped, the air weighed heavy, it was warm in the cells. “Oh I see you’ve brought _him_ well let me get my hands on him I’ll show him who should be the Lord around here.”

“Dad can you leave us? I want to talk to him alone.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?”

“Please dad, I promise not to do anything stupid.”

“Ok, but I’ll be just outside if you need me.”

“Thanks, I promise I’ll shout if I need help.” Adam smiled, he loved his dad but Eber sometimes forgot who Adam was besides his son.

Eber watched as Adam headed to the shouting man.

Adam looked back to his father, nodded he was ok then watched as the older man closed the door.

“So you’ve finally come to see me? Me who should and will be the Lord of Los Angeles.”

Adam stared at him, he wasn’t going to aggravate the situation, he’d wait for the man to talk.

“What…nothing to say _oh great one._ ”

Adam smiled, he could wait, he had all the time in the world.

“Cat got your tongue?” He laughed. “Well I’m going to get more from you before the night’s out.”

Adam continued to stare and smile.

“Have you nothing to say to me?”

Adam raised his eyebrows.

“The strong silent type. Well Mr Silent Lord, listen to this.” He sat on the floor as if making himself comfortable ready to tell his story.

Adam sat on the cold floor not wanting to give the rogue anything else to comment on.

“Are you sitting comfortably? Then I’ll begin.”

Adam continued staring.

“I…me…” he dug his index finger into his chest emphasizing his words. “I’m supposed to be the Lord of L.A. not some wannabe singer who steals people’s boyfriends from them. Oh I know all about you Adam Lambert. You were a nobody the night of the accident. He should have been with me but he’d gone to the theatre seen you…wanted you. I couldn’t go I was away visiting family. You hypnotised him with your voice. He wouldn’t have been there if I was at home, I hate music. You should have died along with your family but no, Louie sensed your accident and save you all.

When I got home he explained what had happened, wanted me to look after you. I refused and he threw me out. I’d been with him for 10 years. We knew when he would leave and I was all ready to take over. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LORD WHEN LOUIE LEFT!” He watched as Adam’s expression remained neutral. His anger boiling inside. “Then you came along. I tried to tell him you were evil but he wouldn’t believe me, that’s why he threw me out he didn’t want to know the truth. I could have made this coven great, they would have listened to me, instead they got you. A musician, a man who couldn’t lead a dog let alone a group of vampires. I’m going to prove to the Consulate I’m the one who should be in charge…not you.”

Adam let him get all the anger out before he spoke. When he did he remained calm.

“So you say you were Louie’s lover, then how come he never talked about you?”

“You cast a spell over him.”

Adam laughed. “For starters I’m a vampire not a warlock and secondly you can hear me out. You’ve had you say.” He saw the rogue open his mouth but stop before any words escaped.

“Michael…I know Louie had other boyfriends, hell he was…is over 100 years old so it doesn’t surprise me. I know he loved a lot of them and…and he loved me. Oh you may think whatever you want about me making him love me, well I’ll tell you this, I did not want to be a vampire and if I hadn’t had Louie’s help I would have gone crazy. I hated what he’d done to me and wanted nothing to do with him. Then we became friends and he taught me how to use my power of sensing things happening. It was a while before we fell in love. I was devastated when he was called back to Italy and it has taken me a long time to come to terms with his journey in this life. I only want what’s best for him and he for me. He recognised my power and he begged the consulate to allow me to take over the L.A. Coven. When they eventually agreed he left and I’ve never seen him since.

I have a life I love in my music and one day I hope to find a man to share that life with.” He looked at Michael who seemed to be smiling. “What I want to know is why go after Tommy Joe? What had he done to deserve the attack?”

“Ah so now we get to it. You want to know why I picked on pretty boy instead of his friend?”

“You were watching them?”

“I’ve been watching _you_ and your blond twinks for a while now.”

“But how did I not feel your presence?”

“Oh I watched from afar and well…I picked my time and victim to have the biggest impact on you.”

“But Tommy is only my guitarist, we are not together.”

“That doesn’t matter, he’s a musician, your guitarist and he tasted so good, his blood sweet, pure and I could have gone on drinking. If I couldn’t have Louie or the leadership of the Coven, then _you_ couldn’t have the blond. But you spoilt it by saving him.” Adam looked down at his hands in his lap. “Ah all is not well, is it? Blondie doesn’t want anything to do with you does he?”

“He’s only just woken, he’s a fledgling, he needs time.”

“Ha, ha, ha, time…how much time? A week, a year, 10 years, 100 years. By that time people will have forgotten Adam Lambert, you’ll just be another has been singer.”

“I will wait for as long as it takes. You my friend will not be here to see it.”

“Why Adam, if you think you’re scaring me, forget it. I don’t care what happens to me, I wanted revenge and I got it. I wanted to see you suffer and I’ve done that. So do whatever you have to, I’m happy that you’re suffering.”

Adam stood, “I’ll have the last laugh when Tommy Joe is playing for me again. In the mean-time you can rot there until I discuss with the Consulate as to the punishment you’ll receive. And yes Louie will be a part of that decision.” He turned and walked away as Michael screamed.

“Louie loves me you’ll see he won’t agree to anything.”

Adam slammed the door, collapsing into his fathers’ arms as the enormity of the situation hit him.

^V^

Back in his fathers’ office, having drunk the coffee and blood, Adam stared into space.

“Talk to me son. What happened back there?”

“He targeted Tommy because he’s jealous of me.” Adam picked at the varnish on his nails. “It’s all my fault dad. Tommy is right, I did this to him. I…fuck, I know he’s never going to forgive me, how can he when I can’t forgive myself.”

“Adam…it’s _not_ your fault. You didn’t tell Michael to attack Tommy, he did that all by himself.”

“But if I hadn’t auditioned him, he’d be safe. I knew I should have waited until the rogue situation was out of the way.”

Eber went to stand at the side of his son. “Look at me Adam.” Slowly the younger man raised his head. “If it hadn’t been Tommy, whoever you auditioned and employed would have been in the same position. As for waiting to audition people, he…Michael…was biding his time and no matter how long you waited he’d still have attacked whoever you chose. He isn’t stupid he knew exactly what he was doing. I know that doesn’t help you much but, you can’t blame yourself. All you can do now is get the Consulate involved, they’ll punish him and your priority is making sure Tommy is going to be ok. Your tour is the last thing for you to worry about.”

“Thanks dad, what would I do without you?”

“And you’re the badass Lord! It should be me taking orders from you.” Eber smiled, squeezing his sons shoulder.

“I love you dad and I respect all that you say and do.” He stood pulling his father into a hug.

“Are you drinking enough? Your eyes are dark.”

“I…” Adam shook his head.

“You need to feed son you know what happens if you don’t get enough.”

“I know, I’m…I’m worried about Tommy Joe.”

“Have you spoken to him?”

“No…I…I tried, I really did but he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“Is he still in hospital or is he home, with friends, family?”

“No he’s with Sutan, he wouldn’t speak to Isaac and we didn’t think it would be a good idea for him to go home. His family don’t know he’s vampire yet and we thought it safer for him to be with someone who could help him. I was going to ask him to stay with me, but his attitude towards me put paid to that. I asked Sutan, he said yes. But Tommy doesn’t know it was my idea he thinks it was Sutans and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“He won’t find out from me, but can I make a suggestion?” Adam smiled, nodding his answer. “Tell him before he finds out from someone else.”

“But he…”

“Adam if he finds out by accident that this was your idea he’s going to be even more pissed. He’ll believe you’re doing it behind his back and because you’re our Lord he’s going to believe it’s because you want a hold over him.” He saw Adam go to say something. “No, listen. I know you don’t but he doesn’t know that. He needs you to explain everything to him. Tell him what Michael told you, hell, tell him you’re sorry for everything, just…just speak to him….please.” Eber noticed tears in Adam’s eyes, pulling him back into a hug, “hey everything is going to be ok.”

“I hope so dad.” Adam hung on to the man he most admired, letting the tears fall. As he pulled away he tried to smile but Eber noticed it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Go home, drink, eat, hunt but go and see Tommy, he deserves a full explanation.”

“Yeah, he does. I have to contact the Consulate first though. They need to know what’s happened.”

“Promise me you’ll eat before you speak to anyone. And let me know what you and the Consulate want me to do with Michael.”

“I will.” Adam hugged his father again, going over in his mind what he was going to say to Louie. If his heart had been beating it would have burst out of his chest. He felt…what? Did he still love Louie? Was that why he’d not found anyone else? Did he just hire Tommy Joe because he was his type? No! Tommy was…is an amazing guitarist, he hired him for that reason.

Without realising he’d arrived home, wow his thoughts were really taking over right now. He unlocked his door heading straight to the drinks table. He needed Dutch courage if he was going to have to speak to Louie.

Downing a straight Tequila in seconds he closed his eyes as he felt the burn travelling through him. Hovering his hand over the bottle he remembered what his father had said, so only half filling the glass with the clear liquid he headed to the kitchen, topping it up with the other liquid he needed.

Taking the glass and the two bottles through to his lounge he stared at the view of the Hollywood Hills, on a normal day he’d think they were beautiful, but today all he could think about was the beautiful blond currently living at his friends’ home. A blond who shouldn’t be going through the hell he was living, and wouldn’t be if it hadn’t been for him.

Shaking his head _Lambert, it’s not your fault, remember what your dad said?_ Placing the bottles on the coffee table he downed the contents of the glass before sitting down and searching for the Consulate’s number.

An hour later Adam hung up, tears silently running down his face. He knew it was going to be difficult talking to Louie, but he didn’t realise how difficult. Reaching for the bottles he poured a very large Tequila adding a small amount of blood, just so he didn’t feel too guilty, then downed it in one go.

_FUCK!_ That felt like a punch in the gut, but it was what he needed after that call. He needed to let his dad know what was happening with Michael. But he knew if he rang Eber he’d end up being a wreck and his father would worry about him. He messaged him instead.

**_Hey dad, just got off the phone to the Consulate. They’re sending four soldiers to pick Michael up. They’ll punish him in the only way they can when a vampire turns rogue._ **

**Hi Adam, ok, when are they arriving?**

**_Tomorrow. The sooner they take him the sooner we can move on with our lives._ **

**I’ll have him ready and waiting.**

**_Thanks._ **

**Did…did you speak to Louie?**

**_Yeah I did, and before you ask, I’m ok. Yes I still miss him, but I’m getting there._ **

**I’m here if you want to talk.**

**_Thanks dad, I’ll remember that._ **

**Now go talk to Tommy, explain everything.**

**_Yeah I will. Catch up soon?_ **

**Very soon. Love you son.**

**_Love you too dad._ **

Adam smiled, no matter who he was he could always tell his parents how much he loved them.

Taking the glass to the kitchen, he’d wash up later, he picked up his keys and phone, he knew where he had to go next.

Tommy had tried to relax but the sounds he was hearing felt like he was in the middle of the loudest concert he’d ever been to. There were people shouting and screaming. Some at kids trying to stop them doing things they shouldn’t. Others screaming at one another in argument. There were dogs barking, cars revving even the squeak of a bicycle as it went down the street. He’d never had hearing so acute in his life, it had to be a result of being vampire. _Fuck, this sucked._ He giggled to himself, what did vampires do? They sucked blood from their victims. But he wasn’t going to do that, what had Sutan said…no it was Adam…they didn’t do that anymore they had legitimate ways of acquiring the blood they needed. Adam…why did his thoughts always come back to him?

Tommy put his hands over his ears trying to drown out the sounds from outside. He screamed “GO AWAY!”

Sutan came running into his room. “Hey vayvee what’s wrong, who was here?”

“M’sorry Sutan, I…I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

Sutan sat on the edge of the bed taking a hand away from Tommy’s head and gently holding it, stroking a thumb across the back of the blond’s hand. “Talk to me sweetie, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Tommy tried to pull his hand away but Sutan held on. “I see you’re not going to go away.”

“No sweetie, I’m going to help you in any way I can. I…we want you to be happy with who you are.”

“How am I ever going to be that? I can’t do what I want to, I…”

“Of course you can, you are Tommy Joe Ratliff, badass guitarist who just happens to be a vampire. I know it’s difficult to comprehend but we’re here for you. Now…tell me who you were shouting at.”

“I…my…look it doesn’t matter, I’ll be ok.”

“No sweetie, if something’s happening you need to know how to cope with it.”

Tommy looked at the elegant man, squeezed his eyes closed before beginning his explanation… “So you see it started when I was in the hospital, I’ve never had hearing so good, but when you heard me…”

“You were becoming overloaded with noise?”

“Yeah, it was like I was standing in the middle of a field and everyone wanted me to listen to just them, but I wasn’t taking any notice so they all started on me at once. It hurt Sutan, I thought my head was going to explode.”

“Aww vayvee, you have been given a gift.”

“Fuck, it feels more like a curse.”

“Listen to me Tommy.” Tommy turned to look at the dark brown eyes. “Right, each vampire has a gift. Adam’s is the sense of knowing when something bad is happening. That’s how he managed to get to you before the rogue took too much blood for you to be saved. Neil has the gift of calming situations down when they’re likely to erupt and cause death. I on the other hand have been blessed with two. The gift of knowing exactly what my Lord wants and needs before he asks for it and…” he smiled “and the gift of being fabulous dahling!” Tommy giggled. “Now that’s much better, like I said before you’re beautiful when you smile.”

“But what am I going to do about…?”

“You’re going to listen to me and I’ll help you…ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good, now relax feel as if you’re floating on a cloud.” Tommy snickered, “hey I’m serious, stop laughing.”

“You said I should laugh more.”

“Not when I’m trying to help you. Now you either listen to your friend, or I get the Lady Raja and believe me she won’t mess around.”

“You keep mentioning this Lady Raja but she never appears, when do I meet her?”

“Soon vayvee, soon. Now are you going to do what I ask?”

Still smiling, Tommy nodded, “ok.”

“Good. Now where was I? Ah yes, relax and think of yourself looking down on everything from a peaceful white fluffy cloud.” He noticed Tommy’s eyes closed and his body was slowly relaxing into the bed. “Good now concentrate on the noises and try to focus on one in particular. Concentrate on that one as well as my voice and all the others will fade into the background.”

Tommy felt silly thinking he was on a cloud, but he did what Sutan was saying and he found the noises were calming down, he focussed on the children playing, innocent children enjoying themselves. All the other screams and noises were still there but not as loud. Wow this was working.

“That’s good Tommy, you’re doing really well.”

Tommy smiled, he certainly felt better. But then he heard a car engine pulling into Sutan’s driveway.

“You have a visitor.”

“What do you mean?”

“There’s a car just pulling into your driveway.”

“Oh wow. I can see we’re going to have to work on this a bit later. Thank you for trusting me.”

“Thank you for helping me and I’m sorry I was pissy earlier.”

“Hey stop apologising, you have a lot to come to terms with. And that’s what I’m here for.”

“Thank you. Oh and you had better go answer your door, whoever it is, is heading up your porch.”

The bell rang.

“Wow Tommy you’re going to be amazing. Now get some rest whilst I see who my visitor is. Remember the fluffy cloud and relax, that way our talking won’t disturb you.”

“Ok. Sutan…”

“Yeah?”

“How about I go for take-out tonight, my treat.”

“You don’t…”

“I know, but I want to. I have to go out soon where humans are and what a better way than to a take out for food.”

“Ok, give me time to get rid of my visitor then we’ll decide what we want.”

Tommy smiled.

Sutan hoped this was the turning point for Tommy, he’d certainly made progress today. Closing the blonds’ door, Sutan headed to his front door.

Opening it Sutan wasn’t ready for who was standing there. He began impersonating a fish when he saw who it was.

^V^

Adam had driven around, he had to talk to Sutan before he spoke to Tommy but knowing the smaller man was there he kept making excuses to himself, why it wasn’t a good idea. He pulled over to the kerb, reaching for his phone thinking he should ring Sutan, warn him he was on his way. But that wouldn’t work. If Tommy was in the room he may guess from the conversation that it was Adam and the last thing he wanted was to let the blond know he knew he was living at his friends’ house.

As he pulled into Sutan’s driveway he sensed Tommy was in the spare room. Good, he could talk to his friend first, get his thoughts on what he should say, without having to see the blond.

Adam’s finger hovered over the bell as the door opened, Sutan staring at him. “Wow Sut…” He found himself being pulled inside.

“Adam what the hell are you doing here?”

“Sutan why are you whispering?”

“Ssh, Adam shut up and listen.”

“Has something happened to Tommy, let me go I need to see him.”

Sutan held on tightly stopping Adam from bursting into Tommy’s room.

“Sutan please, I have to explain to him, tell him why Michael attacked him. He…”

They heard a noise behind them.

Tommy had managed to block out all the noises from the street. Sutan was right, thinking of floating on a cloud wasn’t stupid at all, it had worked. But now he was tired, maybe if he relaxed he would be able to sleep. Sutan had visitors and he didn’t want to butt in when they were talking.

Closing his eyes he let himself relax for the first time since he woke up in the hospital. He just wished he’d had his headphones then he could listen to his music.

He concentrated on the clouds, laughing to himself, if only people knew what he was thinking about.

Then he heard talking, no whispering. Why was Sutan whispering? Maybe he was being quiet knowing Tommy would be able to hear them, and didn’t want to disturb his rest. Listening carefully, using the technique the slender man had taught him he heard the other voice. He recognised it, why was Adam here? He listened carefully he wanted to know what they were talking about. He sat up when he heard Adam mention his name. Sutan had lied to him, Adam knew he was here.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he trained his hearing on the conversation.

“Sutan please, I have to speak to Tommy, I have to explain everything to him.”

“Adam you can’t go in there, he’s resting he’s had a tiring time, he needs to rest.”

“I need to explain to him why Michael attacked him, it was all because of me.”

Tommy had heard enough, he had to get out of here! He was stupid to have trusted Sutan, after all he was vampire and Adam was his Lord.

Grabbing his phone and wallet he flung open the bedroom door coming face to face with the man who put him in this position. He stared at Adam, his blue eyes drawing him in.

“Tommy…please, I have to explain…”

“No Adam, I heard everything. I was right, it is your fault I’m in this situation.”

“You’ve got it wrong Tommy Joe, I…”

“STOP! Don’t call me that. You just admitted to Sutan that it was because of you I was bitten. So yeah it is your fault.”

Adam was pleading with him now. “No I didn’t mean it like that. Michael wanted to…”

“I don’t want to hear anymore, I’m going and you won’t have to bother with me again.”

“You need to rest Tommy you also need to drink, otherwise you’ll dehydrate and you’ll…”

“You’re just as bad Sutan, you told me _he_ didn’t know I was here.”

“Tommy please, listen to Adam.”

“No, I’m going out. I need to get away.”

“But what about eating, what about our…”

“Have your dinner with your Lord and master, I’m going and you won’t have to see me again.”

“Tommy Joe please, where are you going?”

“I told you not to call me that. I don’t know where I’m going, I just know I have to get away from both of you.”

Sutan disappeared into the kitchen leaving Adam and Tommy staring at one another.

“Tommy please let me help you. Please let me explain why Michael did what he did.”

Tommy stared at his creator, his eyes still drawing him in. What was it about this man? Every brain cell was telling him he should hate him, but there was conflict because he knew under different circumstances he could have feelings for him. Hell he’d even admitted to Isaac there was something about him.

Neither man heard Sutan return from the kitchen. He watched as they stared at one another. He could see that there was a connection between the pair of them. He smiled to himself, he knew what he had to do.

“Boys please…”

“No Sutan, I’m not listening to anymore lies. I’m not a prisoner her am I?” Sutan shook his head. “fine then goodbye, have a nice tour, I’ll see you in Hell!” Tommy headed towards the door.

“Wait Tommy, take this.” Sutan held out two bags of blood. “If you won’t stay then you should drink, you need to hydrate yourself.”

Tommy took the blood from Sutan, noticing a folded piece of paper stuck to one of them. “What’s this?” He pointed to the paper.

“That’s the name and address of a friend who will supply you blood. He’s a reputable dealer and is also vampire so he knows what he’s doing.

“Thank you.” Tommy smiled at Sutan. “I…I just want to say thank you for all you did earlier. It really did help me.”

“I’m pleased I was able to help. I just wish you weren’t going, I…”

“No Sutan, I have to, I can’t be around _him_ ” he pointed to Adam. “I can’t have him turning up when he wants to.”

“I wouldn’t Tommy, please let…”

“No.” He headed for the door.

“Tommy wait.” Sutan picked up a canvas shoulder bag, throwing it to him. “Put the blood in there, I’d hate for you to get stopped, there are people who still aren’t comfortable living with vampires and were creatures.”

“Thank you.” Tommy placed the blood in the bag then slinging it over his shoulder he left, the two men watching as he headed up the driveway.

“Now see what you’ve done!”

“What _I’ve_ done, Sutan I came to explain.”

“Yeah, well now you’re never going to see him again. And from the looks on both your faces that is the worst thing to happen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Shit vayvee the electricity bouncing between you, I can see I’ve got my work cut out.”

“Sutan you’re talking in riddles.”

“We’ll see honey. Now sit, I’ll get us a drink and you can tell me about Michael.”

Tommy held back the tears just long enough to clear the gates at the end of Sutan’s driveway. He thought Sutan was his friend, but he should have known better.

He really needed a drink and he didn’t mean the packs of blood that were in his bag. Heading towards the nearest store he’d buy a bottle, no two bottles of Jack, find somewhere to crash and then drink himself into oblivion. No-one would care where he was. He’d had enough he wanted out of this situation.

Purchases safely in his bag he remembered seeing a run-down Motel on his walk to the store. Heading back there he’d pick a lock on one of the rooms and drink until he passed out.

After finding a gap in the fence to squeeze through, he headed for the nearest block of rooms. Finding one that hadn’t had its windows smashed he kicked the door in. Far quicker that trying to pick the lock. Well it was ear-marked for demolition in a couple weeks. Ramming a chair underneath the handle he sat on the moth eaten bed. Why should he worry about how the place looked, no-one would want to be with him, how could they, he’d live (he sniggered) forever, they’d die of old age. No he was better off on his own. One day he’d explain to his parents, but in his own time.

Opening a bottle of Jack, he drank.

^V^

“Well now, look what you’ve done!”

“Sutan I didn’t…”

“Sit and listen to me.”

“But I’m…”

“Honey, you’re going to sit and listen to me and you’re not going to interrupt me. Have you got that?”

“But Sutan I…”

“I asked if you understood, I don’t want any excuses.”

Adam looked at his friend, he knew he would never win. “Ok, I’ll listen.” He sat down whishing he had a tequila in his hands.

“Good. You agreed to me having Tommy come and stay so I could help him. You also agreed that you would stay away. But what did you do? No don’t answer that I already know. You turn up unannounced wanting to talk to him, scaring him off. I was making headway with him, I even had him smiling, which is more than I can say I’ve seen you do.” He saw Adam go to say something. “Ah no you don’t you promised to listen.” Adam sank back into the sofa, Sutan thinking he looked like a little boy rather than the Vampire Lord of Los Angeles. “Why didn’t you call me, I could have met you somewhere, fuck vayvee I could have come to your house. But no… you put us right back at the beginning, now I have to go and find him. He’s not going to last long on his own, his…” Sutan hesitated.

“His what Sutan, what aren’t you telling me?”

Sutan went to sit with Adam, taking hold of his hands he looked into his friends terrified eyes. “He has a unique gift it’s probably the reason he knew you were here.”

“What gift…please Sutan you have to tell me.”

“He has the gift of powerful hearing. He was going crazy before you arrived, he was screaming for everyone to stop talking. When I asked him what he meant he explained he could hear children playing, people arguing, people just having fun. Hell he even told me that there was someone at my door even before you rang the bell.”

“So that’s why you were quick opening it.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Only he doesn’t know who it is…yet. I’ve only known one other vampire with this gift and…well…”

“Well what Sutan?”

“He was my lover and let’s just say he used his _gift_ for all the wrong reasons he fell foul of the law and was executed by the Consulate 150 years ago.”

“Oh Sutan, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

“No sweetie, not many people do. That’s why I wanted to help Tommy. I don’t want to see him going the same way. But you’ve put paid to that with your appearance.”

“I’m so sorry Sutan I was just thinking if I explained to Tommy why Michael did what he did, he may change his mind and still play for me.”

“Answer me one question Adam.” He looked into the dark blue eyes as the man nodded. “Were you thinking with your head or your dick?”

“What the fuck, what are you implying?”

“Oh come on Lambert, I’ve seen how you look at him. Was it because you truly want him playing for you or you want him in your bed?”

Adam closed his eyes, when he opened them Sutan was still staring at him. “Yes I think he’s beautiful, yes I want to kiss him…” he hesitated seeing Sutan’s eyebrows rise, “…ok so maybe I want more than a kiss. But I truly want him playing for me…with me and the rest of the band. He is an amazing guitarist and I want him to live his dream.”

“So tell me my _Lord_ how are you going to find him and convince him that he should trust you. Because my friend, right now he hates you and what you did to him.”

“Oh Sutan I’m truly sorry. I wish I hadn’t had to bite him, but he would have died such a painful death and I…I couldn’t…” Adam’s body shook with sobs, Sutan pulled him closer holding him tightly until his friend calmed down.

“Please…(hic) please help me Sutan.”

“Always Adam. But first you need to eat, your eyes are the darkest blue I’ve seen for a very long time. When was the last time you ate?”

“Dad and Neil cooked a meal but I didn’t really eat much. I was worried about Tommy.”

“Come on then let’s go finish up the spaghetti Bolognese I made.”

Standing, Sutan pulled Adam up leading him through to the kitchen. “Whilst we eat you can tell me all about Michael and I assume you had to speak to Louie and that’s why you’re acting like this.”

“Yeah, I spoke to him. Oh Sutan I still miss him.”

“I know vayvee. Maybe one day soon someone else will come along to love you.” He saw Adam wipe away another tear. He had to do something otherwise two men would be forever broken.

^V^

Tommy finished the first bottle in record time, he felt light-headed, but didn’t care there was no-one to tell him what to do. He was his own man…he spat the last drop out…he wasn’t a man anymore.

Reaching for the second bottle he cracked the seal on the lid, bringing it up to his lips he stopped, a pain went through his stomach like a chainsaw through a tree. “Aarrgh! Fuck!” Tommy dropped the bottle, its contents spilling out as it landed on its side. He picked it up quickly he needed it. He needed to obliterate Adam Lambert.

Not knowing whether to hold his stomach first or replace the lid, he swore again placing the opened bottle on the dusty bedside cabinet. What was happening to him? Then he remembered the two packets of blood that Sutan had given him. What had the elegant man said? He’d need it otherwise he’d hurt and dehydrate. Maybe that’s what was wrong with him.

Reaching for the canvas bag he pulled out one of the packets. Looking around he couldn’t see anything to open it with. Then he laughed a hysterical laugh. He didn’t need anything to open it he already had something. He thought back to the hospital when he was gorging on the blood there. His fangs had descended, maybe if he thought about them now they would appear.

He ran his tongue along his teeth. Nope no sign of them. What had he done in the hospital to get them to drop? He willed them to appear, each passing minute they weren’t there caused his anger to build. He tried ripping the plastic but he wasn’t strong enough. He screamed throwing the packet across the room. He had to drink the blood otherwise he would…die. Screaming again he felt something pierce his bottom lip. Running his tongue over his teeth he realised his fangs had appeared. Scrambling across the room on all fours he retrieved the packet and bit into it, releasing the thick red liquid into his mouth.

He drank as quickly as the hole in the bag would allow, his stomach pains easing with each mouthful he swallowed. Throwing the empty bag on the floor he yawned, he was tired, he needed to sleep. He’d lost track of time since he’d arrived at this dive. But he had nowhere else to go. He couldn’t go home he hadn’t told his parents who he now was. What would happen if he accidentally bit them? He couldn’t go to Isaac’s he would try to persuade him to go and play for Adam. Adam with the beautiful blue eyes, the heavenly voice. Tommy closed his eyes, and image of the tall dark haired man appearing in his mind. He should hate him, but part of him felt sorry for him. Tommy’s mind kept going back to the day of the audition. His body reacting to the first time Adam had called him Tommy Joe. It was music in itself.

Without realising the blonds hand moved down to the growing bulge in his jeans. Rubbing his hand over it he felt good. His hand automatically unzipped the jeans reaching inside he wrapped his hand around his hard dick. Stroking and pulling on it, oh did that feel good? He hadn’t felt like this for a long time. The images of the dark haired man swimming before him. He had to release his length. Popping the button, he slid his jeans and underwear down feeling the cold air hit his hot length before wrapping his hand around it again.

Pulling and twisting, this felt so good, dipping his thumb in the slit caused him to moan out loudly. His hand got faster, his legs began shaking, he was close he needed the release. He squeezed his eyes tighter the image of Adam still there, he pulled one last time as his seed spilled out onto his stomach, Adam’s name escaping his lips as he came.

He opened his eyes, _Fuck what have I just done?_ He looked down at the sticky mess on his stomach. Sutan had been right, with blood in him he could have sex if he wanted to. But why the fuck was he thinking of Adam Lambert?

He found a cleanish corner of the bed sheet cleaning himself up the best he could. Pulling his clothes back on he sat up running his hands through his hair. This couldn’t…shouldn’t be happening. He hated Adam for changing him he couldn’t have those kinds of feeling for the person who made him a vampire.

Tommy needed a drink. Reaching for the Jack he saw that he’d managed to save nearly all of it. Taking a swig, he wondered if drinking the whole bottle earlier had been the reason he’d felt bad and had to drink the blood. Well he wasn’t going to make that mistake again. Ripping the packet open he drank the contents in one go before turning his attention to the Jack.

He was half-way through the amber liquid when he screamed in agony. The last thing he remembered was dropping the bottle on the floor before he passed out.

 

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be a while in posting more chapters, I start back at work tomorrow after the summer holidays. I will try and post as soon as I have something done, but please bear with me, our boys have a way to go yet. Thank you to all of you who are reading, enjoying and commenting on this story, I appreciate all the amazing comments from all of you.

“Well done Adam!”

Adam sat with his head in his hands. “I…I just…”

“Well in future don’t _just_. I had him trusting me, we were making headway then you arrived and…” Sutan could see his friend was beating himself up, he sat beside him taking his hands from his face. “look at me sweetie.” Adam reluctantly faced his friend. “Oh honey you’re hurting I know, but so is Tommy. He’s just learnt he has a gift of acute hearing, I was in the middle of helping him.”

“I’m so sorry Sutan, I…” Adam’s body racked with sobs.

Pulling him close, “honey listen to me. We _will_ sort this out, you _will_ get your guitarist back. It’s going to take time, but he’ll be ok, you’ll be ok. You just have to let me work my magic on him.”

“Sutan what if he hates me forever? I couldn’t bear that, I…I only wanted to help him.”

“I know and you did. Listen to me.” Adam wiped a tear from his cheek. “He spoke to Isaac, I know I shouldn’t have but I listened to their conversation.”

“Sutan what have I told you about…”

“Yeah, I know, but I was worried about him.”

“What happened?”

“They were laughing and joking. Tommy even described the meal I cooked and adding blood to Jack. He told Isaac that if he was his friend he’d have to get used to it as this was who is was now. So you see, Tommy’s getting there.”

“Did they talk about playing for me?”

“Yeah, but honey you have to give him some space. The more you see him, try and talk to him, the more you’re gonna push him away.”

“I…fuck…I…” Adam froze his whole body tensed.

“Adam, hey sweetie, what’s wrong? Is someone in danger?”

“It’s Tommy, something’s wrong.”

Sutan held Adam’s hands, “Talk to me, what’s happened?”

Adam gripped his friends’ hands, staring into space.

“Ow vayvee, I know I’m a vampire but honey you’re gonna break my elegant hands if you don’t let up.” He felt Adam relax. “I can’t help if you don’t talk to me.”

“M’sorry.” Looking into Sutan’s dark eyes. “He…Tommy’s hurt, I can feel something wrong.”

“Has someone hurt him?”

“No, he’s…he’s collapsed. I can’t…” He closed his eyes. “hell Sutan I can’t tell where he is, except he’s alone in a filthy room and he’s out cold.”

“Ok, so maybe he’s at Isaac’s.”

“NO!...m’sorry.”

“Not a problem. Let’s ring Isaac, see if he’s seen him.” Adam nodded.

Sutan took Adam’s phone from him, searched his contacts then hit dial when he found Isaac’s number.

Isaac had been telling Sophie how well Tommy was doing when his phone rang.

“Hey Adam, how are you?”

“Isaac, it’s Sutan.”

“Oh hi Sutan, is everything alright, I thought it was Adam.”

“I’m on Adam’s phone.”

“Is he ok?”

“Have you seen Tommy?”

“No, why what’s happened?”

“Tommy’s in trouble.”

“But I only spoke to him a short while ago, he’s staying at yours…”

“Isaac, he’s gone missing.”

“I’m coming over, where do you live?”

Sutan gave him directions then hung up.

Isaac grabbed his coat and car keys, said a quick goodbye to Sophie then headed to Sutans.

Adam was pacing up and down trying to pin-point Tommy’s location but he was having difficulty, one minute he thought he knew where the blond was the next he lost the connection with him. He was still pacing when Isaac arrived.

“What’s going on? I thought _you_ were staying away, what have you done to Tommy?”

Adam’s fangs dropped, “I haven’t done anything to him, I just wanted to talk to him.” He moved towards Isaac.

“Whoa Lambert stop right there.” Sutan put himself between his friend and the drummer. “Now both of you sit down, we’re going to find Tommy, but we’re going to work together.” He pushed them to sit down.

Adam ran his hands through his hair. He didn’t want anything else happening to Tommy, he’d never forgive himself. “I’m so sorry Isaac, I wouldn’t have hurt you.”

“I know and I’m sorry too.”

“Great, now we’re all sorry let’s set about finding our friend.” Sutan headed to the drinks table, they all needed a stiff drink. Handing tequila’s all around he sat explaining everything that had happened.

“Ok, so where would he have gone?

“We were hoping you’d be able to tell us, you know his movements, hideout’s, better than we do. Where would he go?”

“If he wanted to be on his own for a while he’d go to the movies, watch a horror film.”

“No he’s not in a cinema, he’s in a dusty room.”

“But how?”

“I can sense things.”

“But I thought that was when someone was in danger.”

“Yeah it is.”

“So are you saying Tommy’s in danger?”

“He may be, I seem to have a connection with him, maybe it’s because he has my venom in him.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Can you think of anywhere other than the movies where he’d go?”

Sutan watched as the two men talked. He wished he could do something but Adam was the one with the gift, not him.

“Can I make a suggestion?” Adam and Isaac stared at him, “what? He was staying with me, it’s as much my problem as yours.”

“But it’s my stupid fault he’s missing.”

“Adam, Sutan, it’s no-one’s fault except TJ’s. He’s stubborn, always has been. I’ve known him long enough to know he doesn’t mean what he says all the time. He speaks before he thinks.”

“But it is my fault, I was the one who injected him with venom.”

“And if you hadn’t done it when you did, we…and Dia, Ron and Lisa would be mourning him now. As it is he’s still alive…well you know what I mean…and he’s still the stubborn motherfucker I know and love as a brother. Please Adam, whatever Tommy says he’s not thinking straight right now and he doesn’t mean it.”

“You didn’t see the look in his eyes as he stormed out of here.”

“Look, let’s just find him first then we can all sit down and talk.”

“You’re right Sutan. Isaac have you any idea where this place I’m seeing could be?”

“Can you describe what you see.”

Adam told them everything he’d felt when he’d had the vision. But Isaac couldn’t help him.

“Boys, can I make a suggestion?” They looked at Sutan and nodded. “Instead of sitting here discussing where our boy can be, we should go out and look for him. Adam can you contact Eber and get him to keep a look out for him?”

Adam went quiet, a look of sadness crossed his face.

“Hey vayvee what’s wrong, what did I say?”

“M’sorry Sutan, I’d rather not ring dad right now…he’s…Michael is being taken today and…” he closed his eyes, “Louie will be at the station with the soldiers.”

“Who…who’s Louie?” Isaac looked from Adam to Sutan.

“He’s…”

“He’s my ex. It’s ok Sutan you can tell him. Adam got up and headed to the veranda at the back of Sutan’s home.

The two men watched as a deflated man closed the door then sat in the evening air.

“You should know, it’s part of why this is happening to Tommy.” Sutan explained everything, even showing Isaac the photograph Tommy had seen.

“So you see Tommy thinks Adam saved him because he’s tiny and blond like Louie, he thinks Adam wants him just for that reason and not because he’s a shit hot guitarist.”

“Wow, we have landed in a complicated mess haven’t we?” Sutan half smiled as he agreed with him. “If I tell you something will you promise not to tell Adam?”

“You have my word.”

Isaac took a deep breath. “Tommy is not…sorry has not told you the whole truth.”

“What do you mean?”

“He…fuck…”

“Hey sweetie, just tell me.”

“Nngh, I hate betraying my best friend’s confidence.”

“I know vayvee, we’ve all been in that situation. If you don’t tell me I can’t help.”

“K.” Isaac looked at Adam still standing on the veranda. “Tommy is not as straight as he makes out to be.”

“Oh!”

“Mmm, when we were at the audition he…well he um…” Isaac looked down at his crotch.

“Oh! You mean he…” Sutan smiled.

“Yeah, I think, no I know he likes Adam more than he would ever let on. But he wouldn’t say anything because he didn’t want to jeopardise his position playing guitar for Adam. Playing live is everything TJ’s ever wanted to do.” Isaac smiled at the image of his friend hiding the bulge in his jeans.

“Well, we need to do something so our two stubborn boys admit how they feel about one another.”

“You mean Adam…?”

“Yep, he won’t admit it because he says he never mixes business with pleasure, but he likes your cute friend.”

“Oh!”

“So now we both have an even bigger reason to find him.”

“Yeah, but how are we going to do that?”

“Let’s get Adam in and then we can sort that out.” Sutan smiled when Isaac nodded. Going to the veranda he held his arms out as Adam hugged him. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I will be when we find Tommy.”

“Sutan has told me about Louie, I’m sorry that you have had to go through all of this.”

“Thank you. I have tried to move on, that’s one of the reasons for my tour.”

“Well let’s find my stubborn friend and if I have to tie him to a chair to make him listen to you explain everything then that’s what I’ll do. I love TJ but sometimes he really pisses me off.” They laughed, easing some of the tension in the room.

They spent the next few minutes discussing how they were going to split the search up, agreeing to contact one another every 30 minutes with a progress update.

Isaac rang Sophie who said if she heard from him she’d let them all know.

“We _will_ find him Adam, even if it takes us all night.”

Sutan and Isaac watched as the tall dark haired man, with the weight of the world on his shoulders headed off, before they both went in their own directions hoping it wasn’t going to be too late finding Tommy.

^V^

Isaac was worried about his friend, he’d seemed so upbeat when he’d spoken to him on the phone he’d even hinted that he was coming to terms with being a vampire. If only Adam had stayed away a little longer. But he couldn’t change recent history so he’d do his damnedest to find Tommy and help him. He’d passed a row of shops noticing one that sold liquor. It was a long shot but maybe TJ had called in. As he entered the store he dug his phone out of his pocket smiling at the memory of the picture that he was going to show the cashier. It had been taken as they waited in the audition queue. Isaac waited until the young woman had served the father and son with pop and candy before he approached the counter.

“Good evening ma’am I’m sorry to bother you but have you by any chance seen the blond guy in this photo?”

She took Isaacs phone and stared at the image. “Yeah he was in about 2 hours ago, bought a couple bottles of Jack Daniels. He didn’t look well though, seemed really pale. Is he ok?”

“I hope so.” He took his phone back, “he had an argument and he’s stubborn so he just goes off on his own to sulk. I don’t suppose you noticed in which direction he went when he left?”

“Um, I think he headed up the street that way.” She pointed out the direction. “He didn’t seem to know where he was going. I hope you find him and that he’s ok.”

“Yeah, thanks. So do I. Look, thank you for your help.”

“Anything to help a cute guy in distress. Your friend…was he arguing with his girlfriend?” she blushed. “Sorry, none of my business, but if he was my boyfriend I’d want to make him smile.”

Isaac laughed, “no wasn’t girlfriend, he’s single. Was his…our boss, but hey we’ll sort it out.”

“I hope so. Tell him if he wants a friendly ear to come and find me.” She smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll tell him, thanks for your help. I should go look some more.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Isaac smiled as he left. Tommy certainly could have his pick of girls, but Isaac knew he would probably decline the invitation now after admitting he wasn’t as straight as he made out to be.

As he headed back up the road his phone buzzed. **Any luck? I’ve not had any feeling of where he could be.**

_Ratliff, if only you knew what you were doing to Adam._ Messaging his boss back, **_Just been in a liquor store, girl in there remembered him so just re-tracing my route, will let you know as soon as I know anything more._**

**Thank you.**

Isaac stopped, he’d passed the deserted motel on his way to the store, now he was staring at the broken windows, the paint peeling off the doors. He noticed a sign that said the whole area was due to be demolished in two weeks. Would Tommy have gone in there? Was he stupid enough to hide in what could potentially be a dangerous building? Maybe he thought he could hole up there and still be in it when the bulldozers came. Isaac shook his head, he hated to think his best friend felt so low as to want to be in a place where he could be crushed.

It was a long shot, but he had to find out. Walking around the perimeter he found a gap in the fence, squeezing himself through he headed to what was once the reception building. Trying the door, it was locked. He rubbed some of the grime from the window, peering into darkness. He couldn’t see anyone, just chairs and a broken desk.

“Where are you TJ?”

Standing in the parking lot he looked around at the array of rooms. He wasn’t going to give up on his friend but he’d be here all night going through room by room. He wanted to ring Adam but he didn’t want to get the singers hopes up. Should he ring Sutan? He stared at the closest block of rooms, about to ring the elegant man when he noticed one of the doors had a hole in it just underneath the lock. Had Tommy kicked in the door? Was he just hoping too much that his friend was in there?

Deciding to look before ringing anyone, Isaac headed to the broken door. He didn’t want to frighten Tommy so instead of calling out to his friend he tried opening the door gently but it wouldn’t move. He also didn’t want to barge in, didn’t want to anger his friend, who knew what he would do if he hadn’t had blood? Isaac shook his head. _Fuck it Carpenter, he’s your best friend so what if he goes to bite you, if he’s weak you’d probably be able to push him off._ He tried pushing the door again but he just couldn’t budge it.

Moving to the window he rubbed at the thick grime that was blocking his view. It was getting dark out which made it difficult to see into the room. He stared into the darkness, his eyes adjusting to the lack of light. Then he saw it, an empty bottle of Jack on the bedside table. It looked as though it hadn’t been there long, it didn’t seem to have the dust on it like everything else in the room.

Scanning the room again, his eyes landed on a shape that was on the floor near the chair. It was a pair of feet clad in black creepers. He knew only one person who always wore creepers and drank Jack. He’d found Tommy Joe.

Banging on the window he tried to wake the prone figure. Shouting his name didn’t seem to help either. Going back to the door he tried pushing again…no still no movement. What the fuck had Tommy done to bar the door? Isaac knew he had to get help. Digging his phone from his pocket he dialled Sutan first.

“Hello!”

“Sutan I’ve found Tommy.”

“Is he ok?”

“Not sure, he’s out cold, I can’t get to him.”

“Where are you?”

Isaac gave him the address.

“Ok honey, I’m on my way. Have you told Adam?”

“No, considering why Tommy left yours I…”

“Oh sweetie you must ring him, he’ll only worry and be angry if you don’t. He only wants what is best for Tommy.”

“But what…”

“No buts, please ring Adam.”

“K. How long before you get here?”

“Five minutes.”

“Alright, I’ll ring now.”

“Thank you sweetie, see you soon.”

Isaac stared at his phone as Sutan hung up. He was still torn between calling Adam and waiting for Sutan.

He was just about to try the door again when he heard a moan from inside.

“Tommy, hey it’s Isaac can you hear me?”

“Nngh…Adam.”

“No TJ it’s Isaac.”

“Nngh help me Adam.”

That was it, Isaac dialled their boss, maybe Tommy didn’t know what he was saying but it seemed he wanted Adam.

“Isaac what’s happened.”

“Adam I’ve found TJ he’s…”

“I’m on my way.”

“But how…”

“Long story, I’ll explain when I know Tommy’s ok.”

“Ok see you soon.”

Isaac had only just put his phone back in his pocket when he saw Sutan crossing the parking lot.

“Where is he?”

“He’s in there, I can’t move the door. I think Tommy’s blocked it somehow.”

“Have you rung Adam?”

“I’m here!”

“Fuck Adam how did you know where we were and get here so quickly?”

“Vampires have great speed and I knew when you rang me where you were. My gift is sensing when someone’s in danger and I could sense Tommy was near you. I just had to concentrate on him and well…”

“Too complicated for me but hey I’m glad you found us.”

“How is he?”

“He’s on the floor, not moving but he keeps calling your name.”

Adam looked surprised, “what else did he say?”

“Nothing else just called your name a couple of times.”

“Why aren’t you in there?” He looked at Sutan.

“I’ve only just got here I haven’t had the chance…”

“Out of my way.” He pushed Sutan away from the door.

“Hey vayvee be careful.”

“M’sorry Sutan, I didn’t mean…”

“I know honey, just go get our boy out of there.”

Adam nodded, then kicked at the door. They heard a cracking as the door virtually disintegrated before their eyes.

“FUCK!” Isaac had heard stories about vampires being strong, but wow Adam had some force behind that kick.

As the door, or the remains of the it, were pushed aside the three of them rushed in. Adam straight to the prone figure of Tommy. Sutan picking up the bottle and the empty packs of blood, Isaac just staring at the scene unfolding before him.

“Tommy, hey Tommy Joe, I’m here, please don’t leave me.” He gently turned the blond over brushing his hair from his face. “Oh Tommy what have you done? I’m so sorry that you’re going through this, I’m sorry I didn’t stay away from Sutan’s. I just wanted to tell you about Michael.” Tommy groaned.

“Adam we need to get him out of here. Let’s take him back to mine.”

Adam looked up at his friend, Isaac could see tears in the dark haired man’s eyes. “No Sutan, I…I’m taking him back to mine, it’s closer.”

“But what will you tell him if he comes out of this?”

“NOT IF SUTAN WHEN!” Adam was angry his fangs had dropped.

“Adam, Sir…” Sutan had been put in his place. “…he’s overdosed on blood my Lord he needs…”

“I know what he needs and I’m going to make sure he gets it. Now out of my way.”

Standing, Adam leant down gently picking Tommy up. “I’ll take good care of him Isaac, I’ll let you know when you can come and see him.”

Before Isaac could answer Adam had disappeared. Turning to Sutan “Wow, that was abrupt. Are you ok?”

“He’s my Lord so he had every right to say and do what he did.”

“Oh.”

“You have a lot to learn Isaac, but I will say Adam is the best person to look after Tommy.”

“I hope so Sutan.”

“Why don’t you go home to your beautiful wife, let her know we’ve found Tommy.”

“But are you going to be ok?”

“Yes sweetie, I am. I’ve had worse from Adam so don’t worry about me.”

“Ok. Thank you for everything you’re doing, I don’t know what would have happened if…”

“Hey everything’s going to be ok. Now go, hug your wife tell her you love her and get some sleep. I’m going to go to Adam’s and help him.”

“If you’re sure there’s nothing more I can do?”

“I’m sure.” Sutan went to shake Isaac’s hand, surprised when he was pulled into a hug. “Oh!”

“Thank you Sutan you’re a good man. Let me know…”

“I will ring as soon as I know anything, now go.” He hugged Isaac back then watched as a very upset man headed home.

Adam was home in no time, taking Tommy straight to the spare room. Placing him gently on the bed he knew what he had to do, he only hoped Tommy would forgive him.

“I’m so sorry you’re going through this beautiful Tommy. I hope someday you’ll forgive what I’m about to do.”

Brushing the blonds’ hair from his beautiful face Adam leant down sinking his fangs once more into Tommy’s neck. He had to drink from him, take away some of the blood, otherwise Tommy would not survive. He knew he hadn’t been drinking long but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on vayvee, don’t take too much, we want him to pull through.”

Adam gently withdrew his fangs, “I’m sorry Sutan.”

“I know, I forgive you.”

“I don’t want to lose him.”

“And you won’t, we just have to wait now.”

“You should go home, you need to rest too.”

“So do you, why don’t I sit with Tommy whilst you sleep.”

“I…”

“I’m not taking no for an answer. Go…try at least to sleep for a while.”

“Ok.” Adam looked deflated, he leant down whispering to Tommy, “I need you Tommy Joe more than you’ll ever know.” He did something that surprised him, he gently kissed the blonds cheek. When he stood Sutan was smiling, “What?”

“You really like him don’t you?”

“Yeah Sutan I do.”

“Then go sleep, I’ll watch over him and I promise I’ll call you when he wakes.”

“Thank you. You’re a good man Sutan.” He hugged his friend then headed for his own room.

Lying down, closing his eyes he wasn’t long before he was asleep and dreaming that Tommy was his lover and with him in his bed.

^V^

Tommy opened his eyes, his head felt it was home to a family of woodpeckers. He tried to sit up but the room spun. He groaned, the last thing he remembered was drinking both packets of blood, both bottles of Jack and then…then nothing. He also remembered arguing with Sutan and Adam. Fuck, Adam had known where he was all along and he’d told him to go to Hell. _Ratliff you still don’t know when to bite your tongue and keep quiet._ He turned on his side confusion filling his mind. He wasn’t in the filthy motel room anymore.

Slowly opening his eyes he realised he was in a clean fresh smelling bedroom. How the fuck had he got here? His eyes were blurred but he could make out a shape of someone sitting in a chair.

“Who’s there?” No answer, whoever it was, was probably asleep. “Carpenter is that you?” Still no answer. Pushing himself up slowly so as not to pass out again, he sat on the edge of the bed.

Rubbing his eyes he blinked bringing the shape into focus. Sutan! How had he found him? Why had he brought him back to his home after all the things he’d said to him.

_Ratliff you’re a dick. He was only trying to help you. Give him credit, he’s probably worried about you._

Gently stretching he felt better than he had when he’d been at that motel. He looked at the elegant man curled up in the chair, he was asleep.

Tommy went to stand, he felt dizzy _Whoa TJ steady, you don’t know how long you were out of it._

Slowly, holding onto the bedside table he pulled himself up, his mouth felt as though he’d been drinking sand instead of Jack. He needed water.

Rather than wake Sutan, he decided that as he knew where the kitchen was he’d just help himself.

Silently creeping past the sleeping man he opened the bedroom door then stopped, this wasn’t Sutan’s house, so where the hell was he?

Heading onto the landing he looked around trying to get his bearings. He wasn’t at Isaac’s either the house was too big. Seeing the stairs he headed towards them, there had to be a kitchen somewhere downstairs whoever’s house this was.

Quietly he padded down, looking around trying to see if there were any clues to let him know where he was. There was nothing to say who lived there and he didn’t want to open the doors that were along the hallway in case it was a friend of Sutans.

Seeing the kitchen ahead he made his way into a clean beautiful room. It was decorated in white and silver, pots stacked neatly on open plan shelves situated around the outside of the room. In the centre was an island, the top a black marble glittering with what looked like shimmering stars. On closer inspection Tommy saw the _stars_ were flecks of silver glitter. On the right side of the island a cooker was fixed and to the left there was a sink. Looking around he found a shelf full of crystal glasses, whoever lived here was wealthy.

Filling the glass with cold water he downed it in one go. The cold liquid cooling him as it moved down his throat. Thirst quenched he turned coming face to face with Adam.

Adam tossed and turned after he’d crawled into bed eventually falling into a fitful sleep. He didn’t know how long he slept but when he woke his stomach felt like he hadn’t fed for months. He knew if he didn’t get some blood into his system he’d hunt and it would be pretty, then he’d have to get Neil to clean up…again. Listening he couldn’t hear anything so quietly making his way out of his room, he didn’t want to wake Tommy, he headed downstairs.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he heard water running. Neither he nor Sutan had been in the kitchen last night so couldn’t have left the tap on. He smiled, maybe Sutan was up early making coffee. Moving towards the kitchen he stopped, it wasn’t Sutan it was Tommy, his blond hair all over the place. Adam imagined that’s what Tommy would look like after a night of hot sex. _Stop it Lambert, you’ll get yourself into trouble with those kinds of thoughts._

Not wanting to scare the blond, Adam quietly entered the kitchen. He was just about to say something when Tommy turned, they stared into each others eyes.

“Hello Tommy.”

“What…what are you doing here?”

Adam slowly moved towards him. “I live here.”

“This…is…your…house?”

“Yeah.”

“How the fuck did I get here?”

“We brought you here last night.”

“How did you know where I was?”

“I could feel you were in trouble. We…we seem to have a connection after…well after I saved you and …”

“I don’t want a connection to you. I don’t want anything to do with you. I hate you for what you did to me.” Tommy could feel tears stinging his eyes, he couldn’t…no wouldn’t cry in front of Adam.

Adam moved a little bit closer, he could see a tear silently sliding down Tommy’s cheek. “Oh Tommy, I wish I hadn’t had to do what I did, but I couldn’t see you die, I couldn’t let your family go through mourning you, not when I had the power to save you. I don’t care if you hate me, I just want you to get better. I…” He was standing right in front of the blond. “Oh Tommy please let Sutan help you. If you don’t want anything to do with either of us once you’re ok I will accept that and move on. But please…just give Sutan a chance to help.”

Tommy could feel tears running down his face, he felt weak, he never cried in front of anyone. The last time had been his mom when he admitted he couldn’t carry on working at the call centre.

“Why did you bring me here? You should have left me in that motel. I deserved to die there, I’m no use to anyone. You should have let me die that night. I didn’t ask to be made a vampire, I…” His body shook, Adam wanted to hold him but unsure how Tommy would react he just stared at the smaller man.

“Why Adam, why me, I’m not a man anymore, I’m scared of what I’ll do to my family, my friends. What if I can’t control my hunger I could kill someone then…”

Adam couldn’t stand seeing the beautiful man so upset, he reached out pulling Tommy into a hug. Stroking his back trying to calm him down.

Tommy didn’t realise what was happening at first but then when he felt Adam’s hand circling his back he stiffened. Pushing his hands against the taller man’s chest he tried to push away.

“Let…let go of me. I’m not your…”

“No Tommy I won’t let go until you calm down.”

“I. Am. Calm.”

“Then why are you shouting?”

“Just let me go!” He tried pushing away again but Adam was strong.

“Tommy…please…”

“So you can have control over me…No, let me…” He couldn’t fight anymore he let Adam wrap his arms tightly around him, as he let the tears flow.

“It’s ok Tommy, I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to help you.”

Tommy tried to push Adam away but all his strength had gone. “I…(hic)…I’m scared.”

“I know and you have every right to be. Come on let’s go sit down.” Adam took hold of the blonds hands leading him into the lounge. Sitting on the sofa he pulled Tommy down to sit next to him.

Tommy sat, but when Adam let go of him he moved to the arm of the sofa trying to make himself as small as he could. He’d just admitted he was scared, Adam was going to think he was stupid.

“Tommy, talk to me, I want to help you.”

“I…can’t be like this, no-one is going to want me in their life. I’m…Adam I’m so scared.”

“Tommy it’s ok. I was scared too. I…”

“But you’re the L.A. Lord what did you have to be scared about?” He looked at Adam for the first time since he’d been caught in the kitchen.

“I was terrified when I woke up, I believed I wouldn’t be able to sing anymore. I thought my family and I would be outcasts in our own neighbourhood. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to be around humans without wanting to bite them. Louie helped me. I was angry but he showed me how to live again. I…I…” He stopped he’d heard movement at the door, looking up he saw Sutan standing just inside the room smiling.

Regaining his composure, he smiled nodding everything was ok. “I want to help you. All we want is for you to be comfortable with who you are and if you want, one of us will go with you to tell your family.”

Tommy looked up from picking at his nail varnish. “You…you’d do that for me?”

“Of course we would. I wouldn’t want you going through it all on your own.”

Sutan stared from the doorway the scene before him was the last he’d expected when he’d found Tommy gone from the bed.

“Let’s not think about going to see your parents now, you should go back to bed, try and sleep some more.”

“I…I do ache.” Tommy reached up to rub his neck stopping when he felt the marks there. “What…what happened here?” He stared at Adam, “these marks…you did them didn’t you?”

“I’m not going to lie to you anymore Tommy…yeah I had to.”

“Had to?”

“You were poisoning yourself.”

“I was what?” Tommy had been about to shout at Adam again but, “how was I poisoning myself? I thought I had to drink blood to keep me…” he laughed sarcastically, “keep me alive.”

“Tommy Joe…” Adam stopped remembering how angry the blond was the last time he’d called him that, “m’sorry I…”

“S’ok, I um…I kinda like it.” Tommy smiled for the first time since all this had begun. “You can call me that if you want.”

Adam was desperate to touch the frightened man sitting on his sofa but he knew if he did Tommy would withdraw into himself again and right now they were making progress, baby steps but it was progress. “Thank you.” Adam smiled.

Tommy staring at the beautiful blue eyes of his…his what? Friend, boss, Lord? He was still confused but maybe he should let Adam help him.

“Why did I pass out? you know after…?”

“You do need blood to survive, but you binged on it. Those two packs Sutan gave you should have lasted a few days. You’d eaten at Sutan’s and that had been cooked in blood so…”

“So I kinda overdosed.” Adam nodded. “Wow, I didn’t know you could O.D. on blood. And I suppose drinking the Jack didn’t help did it?”

“No not really, but it did help to knock you out. If you had just binged on blood you’d not have survived.” Adam saw a frightened look cross Tommy’s face. “Hey it’s ok, I was able to take some of the blood from you.”

“You mean these marks are from your bite?” Adam nodded, “you…” Tommy hid his face behind his hands.

“Hey look at me Tommy.” Adam gently pulled a hand from the smaller man’s face. “I had to take some blood, I didn’t inject anymore venom into you, I just took enough to…”

Tommy’s hand was still in Adam’s and he squeezed it. “Thank you.”

Sutan was still quietly standing by the door. The scene unfolding before him made him smile. Maybe Adam was finally getting through to the smaller man.

Adam felt Tommy’s hand tighten around his, surprise showing on his face.

Seeing Adam’s expression change he quickly let go. “m’sorry.” Pulling his knees up hugging his legs.

“Tommy Joe, you have nothing to be sorry for. As you rightly said this situation is all my fault.” Adam sensed Sutan moving into the room.

“Adam Mitchel Lambert, it is not your fault.”

“But,”

“No buts vayvee this is all Michael’s fault, his jealousy and warped mind caused all this not you.”

Tommy looked from Adam to Sutan, he’d heard that name earlier but who was this Michael.

“Um, sorry, but can I ask you a question?” Tommy looked at the dark haired man.

“Sure ask anything you want.” Adam tried to smile.

“Who’s Michael. You mentioned him when you turned up at Sutan’s you know before I, well who is he and what has he got to do with what…who I am now?”

“We should leave it until you’ve had more sleep.”

“No, please I’m fine, too many years of insomnia so I, that is if you want to tell me.”

“He deserves to know Adam and if he says he’s ok, well I do believe he’s telling the truth.” Sutan handed Tommy a mug of steaming coffee.

“Alright, I’ll tell him but there is one problem.”

Tommy and Sutan looked at Adam then chorused, “What’s that?”

Grinning Adam answered, “where’s my coffee?”

They all laughed as Sutan handed the singer his mug.

“You have an infectious laugh Tommy Joe.”

Tommy felt himself blushing so tried to hide behind his hair.

Adam noticed the colour enhance Tommy’s beautiful face and he had to will the blood he’d had not to head south.

“I told him the same when we were at mine, told him he needs to laugh more.”

“I’ll second that. And you will Tommy, you may be scared right now but we’ll help you through this if you’ll let us.”

Tommy looked from one man (yeah they were men as well as vampires) to the other then nodded.

“Thank you. Now if my friend Sutan here can keep us supplied with coffee I’ll tell you everything you need to know about Michael.”

^V^

Tommy had listened to Adam’s explanation about Michael, he’d wanted to ask questions but daren’t. Adam looked sad every time Louie’s name was mentioned. He hadn’t realised but Adam had suddenly stopped talking, Sutan was holding him and, tears were running down Adam’s cheeks.

“It’s ok honey, let it out. You’re with friends.” Sutan looked at Tommy who nodded.

“I shouldn’t still feel like this Sutan. I knew he was going back someday but fuck, it hurts.”

“I know honey, it will get better, I promise you.”

“It’s been 8 years already and I thought (hic) I thought I was over him. But then _he_ turned up and I had to speak to Louie again. What am I going to do?”

“You’re going to sing vayvee. Sing your heart out. You’ll find someone one day. One day when you least expect it.” Sutan pulled his friend into a tighter hug.

Tommy was surprised to see the vulnerable side of Adam Lambert. Here was the Lord of L.A. and he was in pieces. He had to leave, Adam wouldn’t want him to see him like this. He went to get off the sofa.

“No Tommy Joe, please stay. I’m sorry you’re seeing me like this. Is there anything you want to know about Michael?”

“It can wait until later. We need to rest.”

“Thank you Tommy. I really am sorry all this has happened to you.”

Sutan helped the taller man from the sofa and took him up to his room. Tommy watched as they went, maybe he had been too harsh on Adam.

Finishing the last of his coffee he hadn’t heard Sutan come back down the stairs.

“Now sweetie you should go and get some more sleep too.”

“Hey Sutan, I’m sorry.”

“What’ve you got to be sorry for TJ?”

“Everything I said to you before I stormed out of your home.”

“You don’t have to apologise sweetie. You were angry and I understand why. So stop apologising.” Sutan brushed Tommy’s hair out of his eyes.

“How…how’s Adam?”

“Resting. He really was hurting when Louie left. He was getting through it but then Michael had to turn up.”

“I wish there was something I could do.”

Sutan looked at the blond. “There is.”

“You want me to tell him I’ll play for him?”

“Admit it TJ you still do want to play, don’t you?”

Tommy stared at his friend, “yeah I do…it’s all I ever wanted. I, fuck Sutan how am I going to tell him?”

“Truthfully, he doesn’t like liars. Just tell him you’ll be his guitarist.”

“And you’re sure it’s not because I’m the image of Louie?”

“Adam has always gone for tiny blond men, and yes you fit his crush perfectly. But no he wouldn’t have hired you if you couldn’t play guitar and believe me you are one shit hot guitarist.”

“I’ll tell him tomorrow. Please don’t say anything to him, I want to tell him in my own time.”

“Tommy you’re going to be a fantastic part of the team. You and Isaac.”

“Fuck I’d forgotten Isaac, I need to ring him, let him know…”

“And at 4.30 in the morning he’s really going to love you for it. Wait until the morning. Tell Adam first then ring Isaac.”

“Yeah, you’re right thank you Sutan.” Tommy stood but instead of heading to the stairs he hugged Sutan.

“You’re a part of our family Tommy and I don’t just mean the vampire one.” He hugged him back. “Now go get some sleep you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Yeah. Um can I ask you a favour?”

“Sure, beautiful man.”

“Would you stay whilst I tell Adam my decision.”

“Of course I will. That’s what friends are for.”

Tommy smiled. “Thank you.” Then headed off to the bedroom.

Sutan watched. He had his work cut out, these two men had feelings for one another even if they couldn’t see it. He’d work his magic and if he had his way they would be together. He yawned he needed his beauty sleep too if he was going to put his plan into action.

^V^

He hadn’t been back in bed very long when Tommy was woken by the sound of someone crying. He tried to ignore it, it was probably a young child having a nightmare. He turned to face the window, it was light outside but looking at his phone he’d only been asleep for an hour and he wasn’t ready to get up yet. He could still hear crying but focusing as Sutan had taught him, told him it wasn’t a child, the crying was coming from inside the house.

Climbing out of bed he pulled on sweat pants and t-shirt then headed to the landing. He knew Sutan was still downstairs he could hear the man talking in his sleep. Tommy had to supress a giggle, oh the fun he could have joking with Sutan about what he was saying. Listening carefully, he sensed the crying was coming from a bedroom along the landing. The only other person in the house was Adam.

Slowly making his way along the landing he listened at each door. Finding the one the crying was coming from he gently knocked. “Adam are you ok? It’s Tommy.” No answer. Carefully opening the door, he peered in. Adam was lying on his right side on top of the duvet, he hadn’t even bothered to undress, for which Tommy was grateful.

“Adam it’s Tommy, can I come in?” Still no answer, which meant Adam was crying in his sleep.

Moving to the bed the blond looked down at the sleeping figure. He was beautiful even with his face streaked with tears. _Stop Ratliff he’s going to be your boss, you can’t think like that._

As Tommy continued watching Adam the sleeping man began tossing and turning shouting for Louie between sobs. Tommy couldn’t bear to see anyone going through pain as Adam was, so half by instinct and half by wanting to help, he climbed on the bed next to a still sleeping man.

Adam shifted, Tommy paused, the taller man turned on his left side bunching the duvet in his right hand. Tommy very carefully inched up behind him draping his own right arm over Adam’s waist, stroking the dark haired man’s arm.

What he didn’t expect was for Adam to turn in his arms and face him. Tommy froze he hoped he hadn’t woken him up. He watched as Adam buried his head in the pillow, sobs subsiding. Tommy wanted to move but daren’t, what would his boss think if he woke and found him trying to leave the bed. _Shit Tommy Joe why did you do this in the first place?_ He was about to inch backwards off the bed when Adam’s arm went over him and pulled him closer. Tommy tried not to freak out, he’d thought it a good idea at the time, but now…he really had to go back to his own room. He’d wait a few minutes until Adam settled again then he’d leave.

What the blond wasn’t ready for was Adam pulling him even closer and kissing him. _Fuck what was happening?_ Tommy didn’t know why but he opened up and allowed Adam to map his mouth with his tongue.

_Fuck, shit, bugger,_ that freaked him out. So much so that he pushed Adam away from him and scooted backwards off the bed.

That woke Adam.

“Louie, what…” He spied the blond sitting on the floor. “Tommy what…oh!”

Tommy scooted backwards as Adam went to get off the bed.

“Tommy I…”

“No don’t come near me, I’m sorry.”

“What, Tommy you’re not making much sense why are you sorry?”

“I should go.” He got up, running from the room as quickly as he could back to his own room, locking the door so no-one could get to him.

There was a knock at the door. “Tommy Joe please let me in, I…”

“Go away!”

“Please, I want to talk to you.”

“Not now, in the morning I need to sleep.”

“I…ok.” Adam didn’t want to scare the smaller man any more than he already had.

“Promise not to leave before we’ve talked.” There was silence, “Tommy please.”

“K, I promise.”

Adam was about to say something else when Sutan appeared at the top of the stairs.

“What’s going on, all the banging and shouting, you woke this Queen!

“M’sorry, it’s just…” Adam looked at Tommy’s door then back at Sutan.

“What’s happened? Is there something wrong with Tommy?”

“Sutan I’ve been so stupid!”.

“Oh my, you’d better come downstairs and tell me all about it” Sutan took his friends hand and led him down to the lounge.

The sun was rising, Adam went to stare out the large window into the distance.

“Well I know we fabulous vampires have amazing senses but I’m sorry vayvee they don’t stretch to reading minds. If you want my help you’re going to have to talk to me.”

Adam turned, Sutan noticing his red rimmed eyes. “Aww honey what’s happened?”

Adam wiped away fresh tears, “Sutan I’ve just ruined everything.”

“You’re not making much sense, talk to me.”

Adam explained what had happened and why he was outside Tommy’s room. When he finished he put his head in his hands. “Now he’s definitely not going to want to play for me.”

“Adam you don’t know that.”

“After I kissed him he’s going to hate me.”

Sutan put his arm around Adam’s shoulders. “You said he was going to talk to you in the morning, so wait and see what he says, don’t jump to conclusions. If you explain to him that you were dreaming, then he’ll no doubt forgive you.”

“I hope so Sutan, I really do.”

Tommy was lying on his bed, he’d heard Adam and Sutan talking outside his door then he’d heard them go downstairs. He started listening to their conversation but tuned them out. Listening instead to the noises outside, he smiled Sutan was a good teacher.

His thoughts then made their way back to Adam’s room, how good it felt to hold someone. How different it had been having strong arms holding him instead of light female arms. Then there was that kiss. A kiss that shouldn’t have done, but felt so good. Instinctively his hand went to his lips lightly brushing over them, remembering how Adam’s lips had felt on his, how Adam’s tongue had asked for entry and he’d obliged.

He thumped the bed, why had he gone to _his_ room in the first place? He knew it was because he hated to see anyone unhappy, then why had he got on the bed? _Ratliff, he’s going to think you did it because you look like Louie._ Tommy was angry with himself but he was…what? He had to admit that kissing and holding Adam Lambert felt right. More right than any girl he’d ever kissed. He groaned, he was screwed, he giggled, and not in a good way.

There was a knock at his door. “Tommy sweetie are you awake?”

“Yeah Sutan, come in.”

“I would if I could TJ but vampires can’t walk through locked doors.”

Tommy unlocked the door. Sutan, opening it, peeked his head around.

“Hey, are you ok?”

“Yes…no…oh I don’t know.” Tommy sat on the bed pulling a pillow into his arms and hugging it.

Sutan sat on the edge of the bed. “Talk to me, what happened?”

“I’m sure Adam’s told you what happened.”

“I want to hear from you. Tell me your version.”

“Then you can decide who to believe.”

“No Tommy, I am not going to choose, I just want _you_ to tell me what happened.”

Tommy explained everything, well almost, he left out the part that he felt good having Adam’s arm around him and he definitely left out that he enjoyed the kiss.

“It…well it kinda freaked me out. He thought I was Louie.”

“He’s mortified. He wishes he could take it all back. He thinks you’re going to run off again.”

“He asked me to wait until the morning, he said he wanted to talk to me.”

“He does, he wants you to forgive him, are you still going to tell him you’ll play for him?”

“I…I don’t know.” Tommy pulled the pillow closer. “I want to but I…”

“Can I make a suggestion?” Sutan watched as Tommy nodded. “Tell him you’ll play for him but tell him that if you feel awkward you’ll leave.”

“Will he go for that?”

“If he starts to object he’ll have me to answer to. Yes, he’s our Lord but he’s also my friend and he knows I only want what’s best for him.”

“Ok, I’ll tell him I’ll play. I just…” Tommy paused, Sutan noticing his fingers lightly touch his lips.

“Just what honey?”

“What? M’sorry it’s nothing.”

“Ok, just remember I’m here if you want to talk.”

“Thank you.”

“Now get some rest, I’ve sent Adam back to bed. If you talk now, you’ll end up saying things you’ll both regret. I’ll call you in a couple of hours.”

Tommy smiled and slid down on the bed. If Sutan hadn’t come into the room when he did, Tommy was thinking of running.

^V^

Sutan sensed Adam coming down the stairs. “Oh Adam honey you should try and get more rest.”

“No Sutan I can’t settle until I know Tommy’s ok and…well that he forgives me.”

“Come here.” Sutan held his arms out, Adam sliding onto the sofa next to him allowing himself to be enveloped in Sutan’s calming embrace.

They sat in comfortable silence each deep in their own thoughts. Not knowing how long they’d been like that Adam shifted when he sensed Tommy coming down the stairs. He was about to say something when Sutan stopped him.

“Give him a chance Adam, don’t push him, let him talk in his own time.”

“But I…”

“I know you Adam, you’ll go head long into questioning him and you’ll frighten him away. And you really don’t want to do that do you?”

“No, I don’t.” Adam watched as the tiny blond slowly descended the stairs then went to sit in one of the chairs.

“Morning TJ would you like some coffee?” Sutan smiled as he got off the sofa.

“Yes please.” Tommy looked down at his chipped nail varnish, he must remember to get rid of it later, it made his hands look awful.

“Adam would you like some coffee?”

“Mmm, please.”

“Good now talk boys and if I see fangs drawn you’ll both be in trouble.” Sutan winked as he glided off to the kitchen. Smiling when he heard laughter from both men.

“I’m sorry about Sutan, he was never very subtle.”

“S’ok I like him he’s really helped me with my hearing.”

“How are you this morning?”

“M’ok how about you?”

“Yeah, m’ok.”

There was silence, both men staring at each other, Tommy being drawn into Adam’s blue eyes, Adam remembering all too briefly the kiss he’d shared with Tommy earlier on.

Sutan watched from the kitchen, his best friend and Tommy both skirting around the obvious attraction they felt for one another. Well something had to be done otherwise the tour would be a disaster. Smiling he had an idea but he’d need Isaac’s help and the Lady Raja of course. As he waited for the coffee pot to finish he continued observing the two men.

“Tommy, I…”

“No Adam, please let me explain.”

“I…ok.” Adam watched as the beautiful man fidgeted before he started talking.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking this past few days.”

“What have you…”

“Adam you have to hear me out before you say anything. Promise?” Adam nodded. “Thank you.”

Tommy watched as Adam sat back before he started talking again.

“Firstly I want to apologise for everything I’ve said this last few days. I admit I was angry, upset, but most of all I have never been so scared in all my life.” He giggled, “well you know what I mean?” He saw Adam smile, a smile that made him even more beautiful. “I was scared because I hadn’t been given the opportunity to decide how I would continue my life. You took that from me and I was angry at you for not giving me a choice.” He saw Adam go to say something but then stopped himself.

“I now know you didn’t have a choice and you were thinking about my family and how they would feel if they had to…well you know. I was also angry after seeing pictures of Louie.” He noticed Adam tense. “M’sorry, I didn’t realise how much he meant to you. I just saw a tiny, good looking man and jumped to the conclusion that you’d saved me because I, well I’m tiny and blond. Sutan has told me what happened. Please don’t be mad with him he was only trying to help. Then last night, sorry earlier this morning, I heard you crying.” Adam looked down at his own nails.

“Adam, it’s ok, I know you’re hurting, I know it’s been a while since Louie left, I also know you had to talk to him because of Michael. I understand how difficult it is to love someone so deeply then lose them because they have to leave because of their work. I know this tour is your way of putting your heart into something else you love, that’s why I’ll still play guitar for you. If you still want me to.” He watched as Adam looked up from his hands.

Sutan appeared with the coffee. “Well vayvee aren’t you going to answer the man?”

“If you’ll give me a chance yeah.” He glared at his friend. “Tommy all I’ve ever wanted was for you and Isaac to play for me, with me, Ashley and Peter. What’s happened over the last few days has just been an unexpected hill we’ve all had to climb, and I think,” he looked from Sutan to Tommy, “I think we’ve all made it, all be it a steep climb. As for the tour, that’s going to be another climb but hopefully this time we’re all going to be helping one another get to the top.”

“And you’re not angry with me for what I said, what I’ve done?”

“No Tommy Joe.” Adam stopped.

“S’ok like I said I don’t mind.”

“I was never angry with you, I know what you’ve been going through. I was in that situation and I had Louie to help me. All I wanted was to help you.”

“Thank you.” Tommy hesitated.

“What’s wrong Tommy?”

Tommy glanced at Sutan who smiled and nodded. “This morning when I…well when I heard you crying.”

“Tommy I’m so very sorry I should never have kissed you, I was way out of order and I promise that I’ll never come near you, touch you or kiss you again. Do you forgive me?”

Sutan watched the blond as Adam delivered his _I won’t_ speech and thought he saw sadness cross the blonds face. He also noted that Tommy hesitated before answering.

“Adam you didn’t know what you were doing, you were upset and it’s as much my fault as yours. I shouldn’t have climbed on your bed, I, well I just don’t like seeing anyone upset. So I’ll forgive you if you’ll forgive me.”

“Tommy Joe you are a wonderful man and even after everything you’ve been through you still cared that I was upset. So yes I forgive you.”

“Great, now I forgive both of you for stopping me getting my beauty sleep.” Sutan smiled at both men before all three of them collapsed in fits of giggles.

Once they stopped laughing Tommy had a thought. “My parents don’t know I’m vampire yet do they?”

“No TJ they don’t.”

Tommy looked at both men. “Would you, both of you come with me to tell them?”

“Of course we will, won’t we Adam?”

Adam was surprised Tommy wanted him there. “What, um, yeah of course.”

“Great, thank you both. Could we go now?”

“Let’s have coffee and _feed_ before we go, that way you won’t want to bite them. You’re still a fledgling and you’d be surprised how the smell of human blood will affect you.”

“Oh I hadn’t thought about that. What do you suggest I do?”

“Well I have a couple of things to sort out, you know, business. How about you let Adam take you hunting, kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.” He giggled.

“Sutan your jokes don’t get any better.”

“But Adam vayvee, you wouldn’t want me any other way.” Sutan batted his eyelashes.

“How about it Tommy, would you let me show you how to hunt? That way we’ll get the protein and the blood we need.”

“Ssure, I’d like that.” Tommy hesitated, wanting but not wanting to be alone with Adam.

“Do you want to call your parents, let them know we’ll be there say around 11.”

“Good idea, I’ll go ring them now.” He headed off upstairs, Adam watching his every move and Sutan watching both of them carefully formulating a plan. He really needed to talk to Isaac.

Tommy bounded down the stairs feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

“What did they say TJ?”

“They’ll have coffee ready for us. Oh and I must warn you Adam my sister Lisa will be there too and I’m sorry she’ll be non-stop asking questions.”

Adam laughed. “Not a problem, I’ll see she gets all her answers.”

“Oh my you really don’t understand about my sister, she’s infatuated with you.”

“Not a problem Tommy Joe, I’ll be the utmost gentleman.”

Tommy was smiling, he was also pleased he hadn’t had much blood because the combination of Adam’s laugh and him using both his names caused the little blood he had to travel southwards and after everything he’d said that would not be a good idea.

Sutan smiled to himself, these two men really did need help, Isaac and Raja were the two people to sort them out.

“So boys what are you still doing here? Go hunt and be back here in time for us to go see Tommy’s family.”

“You’re right. Are you ready Tommy, you’ll have to keep up with me.” Adam saw a confused look on the blonds face. “Oh did I forget to say we have great speed when we’re running. Come on I’ll show you.” Adam headed for his back door, Tommy just watching.

“You’ll have to hurry Adam will be gone before you realise.”

Tommy followed the dark haired man and within seconds Adam had disappeared with Tommy surprisingly close on his heels.

Sutan watched as they disappeared out of sight. Picking his cell-phone up he dialled Isaac.

“Hey Isaac, it’s Sutan can you meet me at Raja’s Palace, I have an idea.”

 

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Keeping Adam in his sights Tommy ran like he’d never run before. He wasn’t an athletic person, he’d hated sport when he was in High School, always opting for music instead. But now…wow he felt free, the wind blowing on his face their speed reaching nothing he’d ever dreamed of doing. A couple of times he’d overtaken Adam, but not knowing where they were going he’d held back allowing his boss to race past him, both laughing at the chase.

Adam came to a grinding halt, Tommy crashing into the back of him the force sending both men to the ground, Tommy landing on top of Adam.

“Ooof!”

“M’sorry, but you shouldn’t have stopped without warning me.” Tommy was giggling he was just pleased no-one could see them.

Adam was laughing too Tommy’s giggle was infectious. Without thinking Adam rolled over but somehow kept Tommy on top of him, his arms around the blond holding him in place so he didn’t go flying.

Their eyes locked, their laughter stopped both staring not moving.

When Adam realised what he’d done he let go of Tommy, who scooted off then sat up pulling his legs to his chest, hugging them close.

“Tommy, I’m so sorry I…”

“S’ok Adam.”

“No Tommy Joe, I promised to stay away, not touch you and I…”

“It was my fault, I ran into you, knocked you over so it’s me who should be saying sorry.” He looked down at his feet.

Adam stood going over to his new guitarist holding out his hand. “Come on Tommy, let’s go hunt and put this accident behind us.” He smiled as Tommy tentatively took his hand then pulled him up.

Tommy smiled as he got to his feet, “so what are we hunting?” He wanted to look at Adam’s face but he knew if he did he’d show his feelings to his boss. Feelings he shouldn’t be having. He was just pleased he’d not had any blood otherwise his dick would have told Adam everything.

“Are you ready for this Tommy Joe? I’ll understand if it freaks you out. Not every fledgling can hunt first time out.”

“I’m ready, I have to learn at some point, right?”

“Yeah you do. But I won’t be mad if you don’t want to do it today.”

“Gotta start somewhere. So Mr Lambert, my Lord, show me how.” Tommy smiled.

“Tommy.” Adam’s voice sounded sad.

“Mmmm.”

“I know I’m your boss and Lord but I hope I’m also your friend. I’m going to show you how to hunt, not as a boss or your Lord, but as a friend…if you’ll let me?”

Tommy could see Adam was trying to make this hunt easier for him, he felt like kicking himself he hadn’t wanted to upset the taller man but seeing the sadness in his eyes he’d succeeded in making yet another mistake.

“I want to be your friend too Adam, it’s just I don’t know vampire protocol yet and I…”

Adam moved closer to him. “Tommy I’m not like other Lords, yes we have our laws but you’ll learn about them in time. I am strict with the vampires in L.A. but my friends, well that’s what they are, friends. I hope you and Isaac will count yourselves as such and you’ll see when we start rehearsing we’re more a family than boss and musicians. If any of my family and close friends do anything against the vampire laws, then I will treat them as I would _any_ vampire who breaks the law. But let’s not worry about that right now, let’s hunt, feed, run and then we’ll go see your family.”

“M’sorry, I just thought…”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for, yes you have a lot to learn but we’re _all_ going to help you, ok?”

“Ok.” Tommy smiled as he looked into Adam’s blue eyes. Eyes that were darker than he’d seen before. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, ask me anything, anytime.”

“I noticed your eyes have gone a darker blue, is that because you haven’t had a drink?”

“Yeah, and your eyes are a darker brown than they were. It’s one way we can tell we need to drink or feed. But it’s only noticeable if we go for a long time without drinking. If we drink even a couple of glasses a day our eyes will remain the bright colour.”

“I know why mine have changed, it’s because I’ve been stupid and binging isn’t it?” Adam nodded, smiling. “K, so why are yours darker, you haven’t done anything like that.”

“No not in the same way. I haven’t been eating or drinking properly because I was trying to find the rogue, then I had to ring Louie plus I was worried about you.”

“I’m sorry you’re having to go through an avalanche of feelings, it seems it’s all my fault. First the rogue bit me then because of the rogue you had to speak to Louie. But I don’t understand why you’re worried about me.

“Firstly it’s not your fault, Michael is the one to blame he was the one who bit you, so please stop thinking it’s your fault. Secondly there would have been a time when I would have had to ring Louie, some other vampire would have done something to warrant it, so it’s happened now rather than later. As for worrying about you I didn’t want to lose you, I was scared you wouldn’t stop hating me for what I did to you. I’ve never done that to anyone before and I was afraid I’d either given you too much or too little venom. I…oh Tommy I’m so glad we’re going to be playing together.”

Tommy stared as Adam played with the chipped varnish on his nails. Without thinking he reached out taking Adam’s hands in his own.

Adam tried to pull away but Tommy held on tightly.

“You saved me Adam, I know I was pissy towards you but I know you were helping me and my family. I promise not to get angry at you again if you promise to help me with this vampire stuff. I hope I can be the guitarist and friend you want me to be.”

Adam liked the feel of Tommy’s hands on his, “Tommy you are an awesome guitarist and I know we are going to be good friends, you are a beautiful man Tommy Joe and don’t let anyone tell you anything different.”

Tommy felt safe holding onto Adam, but he really should let go. “So are we going to hunt or just stand here talking?”

Adam laughed, “Well if you let go.” He looked down at their joined hands.

“Oh m’sorry.” Tommy dropped the connection digging his hands into his pockets.

“Not a problem. Come on let’s go see what’s awake today. Let’s start with a rabbit or two, then we can build up to bigger animals later.”

“K, um are there any we’re not allowed to hunt?”

“Besides humans?” Adam smiled when he saw the look of shock flash across Tommy’s face. “Sorry couldn’t resist that. Yeah there are but I’ll explain another day, ok?”

“K.”

“Ready?” Tommy nodded, “good, let’s go.” Adam set off, Tommy noticing how quiet the tall man was. Following, he hoped he’d be able to _kill_ the rabbit if he caught one.

^V^

Sutan found Isaac waiting outside Raja’s Palace. “Hey Isaac, thanks for meeting me here.”

“Not a problem, I’ve heard about this place but never had a chance to actually visit. Do you know Raja?”

Sutan laughed.

“What have I said?”

“Oh honey, let’s go in and I’ll explain everything.” Sutan led Isaac up the stairs at the front of the building. Girls shouting hello’s and wolf whistling when they saw Isaac.

Isaac smiled and waved back to them noticing how beautiful they were. Perhaps he’d heard wrong. His friends had told him about Raja’s and how the _girls_ were drag artists. But looking at the curves on the girls his friends must have been wrong.

Sutan opened the door to an office motioning Isaac to sit in one of the plush leather chairs. “Would you like a drink?”

“Please, have you a cold beer?”

“Sure.” Sutan poured himself a tequila and _shot_ then handed Isaac his beer. Noticing Isaac hesitate after spotting his drink. “S’ok honey your beer is neat, this has added…”

“Yeah, k, I understand. It’s going to take me a while to get used to TJ’s drinks, but I’ll get there.”

“You’re an amazing friend and I know you’ll help him anyway you can.”

“Yeah I will. He’s been there for me and Soph over the years so it’s only right I’m there for him.”

“Glad to hear it, which is why I’ve asked you here. I need your help.”

“Sure, anything.”

“Fantastic.” There was a knock at the door. “Come in.”

Isaac watched as a tall elegant brunette entered the room, smiling at her as she walked past him.

“Caroline, what can I do for you?”

“The girls wanted to know how Adam was, has Eber managed to find the rogue?”

“You can tell them yes, the rogue has been caught, he’s probably on his way to Italy as we speak. As for Adam…he’s getting there. That’s why I’ve asked Isaac to meet me, he’s going to help me sort a little problem out.”

“Well if there’s anything we can do please let us know.”

“I will do and thank you.”

“Not a problem for our lady. I’ll leave you to talk.” Turning she hesitated as she passed Isaac, “the girls think you’re cute, if ever…”

“Isaac blushed, “m’sorry, tell the girls thank you for the compliment but my wife wouldn’t be too happy.”

“Oh well, our loss. Your wife’s the luckiest girl around.” Smiling she left.

Sutan laughed.

“What?”

“If the girls are fighting over you then you’ve definitely made it here honey.”

“You have some beautiful girls working for you Sutan.” He paused remembering what Caroline had said on the way out about _our lady_.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, just thinking about what Caroline said, _our lady_ I was going to ask when I get to meet Raja, but I’m already talking to her aren’t I?”

Sutan laughed, “Sweetie it took you less time than some to work it out. Yes I’m Raja she’s my alter ego.”

“But that must mean Caroline and all the girls are…”

“Yes, we’re all drag queens.”

“Wow, they are stunning.”

“Thank you, only the best for the Lady Raja.”

“When can I meet her?”

“Well that’s one reason I’ve asked you here. I have a plan.”

“For what?”

“If I ask you a question will you answer me truthfully?”

“Of course.”

“Does Tommy have feelings for my Adam?” Isaac hesitated, he didn’t want to say anything that may lose them their jobs. “Please Isaac I have to know.”

“Yeah he does, although he wouldn’t readily admit it.”

“Oooo good.”

“I’m sorry, you’ve lost me, why is it good?”

“Because Adam Lambert has feelings for Tommy Joe. And like the blond our stubborn Lord will never admit it.”

“Ah I see, so you have an idea to get them to realise they actually like each other in that way.”

“Precisely. This is what I thought we’d do.”

^V^

Adam was hiding behind a tree he’d made Tommy crouch down beside him. Whispering “do you see those rabbits?” He pointed to several creatures a little way in the distance.

“Yeah, but once they see us they’ll run, won’t they?”

“Not if we’re clever and quick enough.”

“Oh, how do we…”

“On my count of three we’ll go. Remember how you used your speed to chase me?” Tommy nodded, “do the same here, just try not to make too much noise.”

“Ok.”

Adam counted to three and they both pounced. Tommy amazed that he was able to move so quickly, caught one of the smaller rabbits he noticed Adam with a rabbit in his hands too.

“Well done Tommy Joe, I’m impressed you did that the first time.”

Tommy laughed, “I’m impressed with myself.”

Adam smiled, he was pleased Tommy was beginning to come to terms with being a vampire.

“What, um what do I do now?”

“Eat Tommy Joe, if you feel you can, if not just drink its blood.”

Tommy stared at Adam then at the creature trying to escape his grip. He felt his fangs as they dug into his bottom lip. He hadn’t thought about them, they’d…well appeared as he’d caught the rabbit. He watched as Adam sank his fangs into the creature draining it of blood. _What the hell Ratliff you’ve got to start somewhere._ Sinking his fangs into the creature it tried to struggle but Tommy’s grip and his drinking made sure it didn’t struggle for long.

Placing the lifeless body on the ground the blond looked at Adam. He’d not eaten either and was watching him.

“What?”

“I’m proud of you Tommy Joe. I’ve seen fledglings cringe at the sight of draining blood from their first kill. You just got on with it.”

“I…I couldn’t eat it, not this time.”

“And that’s perfectly fine. You will in time and it’ll happen without you having to think about it. How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve taken a powerful drug. I’m…wow…” Tommy felt the world was spinning, he was pleased he was sitting down otherwise he’d have ended up sitting on his non-existent ass.

Adam laughed.

“What’s so funny Lambert?” Tommy stopped, he’d just called his new boss by his last name. Adam continued laughing. “Are you going to let me in on the joke, oh and m’sorry.”

“Firstly you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But I just called you…”

“And that’s good.”

“Um, why?”

“It means you’re relaxed and feeling better about yourself and me. The rush you’re feeling is the adrenalin of the chase and it’s your first taste of animal blood which has a different effect to human blood. Don’t ask me why, I’m still not sure myself. I still get a rush from it that’s why we hunt, it’s like a narcotic to us.”

“Wow.” Tommy could feel the effects wearing off but he still felt better than he’d done the last couple of days.

Adam watched the blond, he was beautiful when he smiled, his fangs just showing which made him even more cute. _Stop Lambert you’re supposed to be helping him not crushing on him._ He noticed a trickle of blood making its way down Tommy’s chin. Instinctively he wanted to reach out and wipe it away, but he’d promised not to touch him.

“Tommy you have blood running down your chin.”

“Oh, right.” He tried to lick it but wasn’t sure where it was.

Without thinking Adam leant forward and wiped the blood from the blonds chin. “Oh m’sorry I didn’t…”

Tommy’s initial reaction was to bolt but stopped himself remembering his boss wouldn’t hurt him. “S’ok, better than me going home with food on my face.” He smiled then watched Adam lick the red liquid from his finger. Something so innocent Tommy thought, looked hot. He wondered what it would feel like if Adam licked it from _his_ finger. _Ratliff stop, he’s your Lord and boss._

“Erm, shouldn’t we get back, we said we wouldn’t be long. Sutan will be wondering where we are.”

Adam felt slightly disappointed that Tommy wanted to go back, he was enjoying the blonds company and he could see that Tommy was relaxing each minute that passed.

“Yeah, you’re right, but can you answer me one question first.”

“Sure, is it something I’ve done?”

“No, not at all. How do you feel now you’ve had your first kill? And will you come hunting with me again?”

“For starters, you can’t count. That was two questions.”

“Nngh smart ass.” Adam laughed, “just answer them.”

Tommy also laughed he’d not felt so relaxed since all this began. He didn’t know whether it was still the high from the rabbit or Adam’s good company.

“K, I feel good, better than when I drank those packets.”

“Good that’s how it should be. And the second question?” Adam watched as the blond seemed to think about his answer.

“Yeah…yes I’ll come hunting with you again.”

“Great. Maybe we could get Neil to come too.”

“Yeah.” Tommy felt a little disappointed, it wasn’t just going to be the two of them again.

“Fantastic. Now let’s get you home and we can all go see your family.” He stood holding his hand out wanting to help Tommy up.

Grabbing the offered hand Tommy allowed himself to be pulled up, but as he stood he caught his foot on a rock falling into Adam’s chest.

Without hesitating Adam wrapped his arms around the smaller man, locking eyes with him as he did so.

It was a matter of seconds before each realised what had happened, moving away from one another, still staring.

“M’sorry Adam, did I hurt you?”

“What, no, I’m sorry for pulling you too quickly.”

“S’ok, caught my foot on that rock, so not your fault.”

“Did you hurt yourself?”

“No, m’ok.”

“Good.”

They continued staring, until Adam’s phone blurted out _We Will Rock You_ , Tommy giggled.

“What?” Adam dug his phone out of his pocket.

“Queen?”

“Yeah, why not?” It continued to sing.

“Don’t you think you should answer that?”

“What, oh yeah. Hey Sutan we’re just heading back…yeah he did good…no not this time…yes there’ll be a next time…Sutan Amrul I’ll…in about 10 minutes…k see you soon.”

“Is everything ok?”

“Yes, Sutan just wanted to know how long we’d be.”

“Ah, ok.”

“Are you ok to run?”

“M’fine.”

“Great, I’ll race you.” Adam shot off, Tommy hesitating before sprinting off after him.

^V^

Sutan was in Adam’s kitchen when the two men arrived in the back garden. He watched, smiling as Adam stopped and turned watching for the blond. Sutan grinned when he saw the scene unfold before him.

Adam had let Tommy catch up to him, even overtake him on occasion, but he wasn’t going to let the blond win…well not this time. He sprinted off leaving Tommy shouting obscenities after him as he disappeared. He knew Tommy was still there he could sense him. Once he got to his garden he stopped and turned waiting for the smaller man to appear, he was already for commenting on how slow Tommy had been, he wasn’t ready for the blond crashing into him.

Tommy had watched as Adam raced ahead he speeded up even overtaking him but he was no match for the taller man whose legs just seemed to go on forever. What he wasn’t ready for was racing into Adam’s back garden and crashing into his new boss. The speed he’d been running made the crash all the more dramatic, knocking Adam onto his back, Tommy landing on top of him…again.

“Ooof!...Tommy Joe, we’re gonna have to stop meeting like this.” Adam giggled.

“Nngh, m’sorry but you will insist on standing still in front of me.” Tommy giggled, blushing slightly.

They remained on the ground laughing, both unaware they were being watched.

“Are you comfortable there Ratliff?”

Tommy blushed even more. “Well it was a soft landing.” He moved off Adam, lying next to him on the grass. “Thank you.”

Adam turned his head to look at him staring into the most beautiful golden eyes he’d ever seen. “Why are you thanking me?”

“I’ve been a pissy fucker these last few days but you didn’t give up on me, not many would do that. So thank you.”

Turning on his side Adam looked at Tommy closely. “It was my duty to help you as well as my pleasure. I understand how you were…are feeling, I was in your position once. I had Louie to help me and my family I just wanted to pass that knowledge on.” He wanted to reach out and brush the hair from Tommy’s face but he stopped himself, his promise not to touch him flashing into his mind.

Tommy smiled as he turned to face Adam pushing his hair from his face. “I’m…”

“You’re what Tommy?”

“Please don’t be mad with me.”

“How can I be when I know what you’ve been through, what are you trying to say?”

“I’m looking forward to picking up my guitar again. I wasn’t sure I ever would, but I’ve seen how Ashley and Peter play and I do want to be a part of all that.”

Adam grinned, “Great, I can’t wait to have you play for me. When do you want to start?”

“Oh I thought that’d be up to you. You’re the boss.”

Laughing, “Tommy I maybe the singer but my band are my family if they don’t like how I do something they’ll tell me and we’ll come up with a solution together. I want you and Isaac to be a part of our family.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Will you promise me something?”

“If I can.”

“I like to interact with my band, you know sing to them, hug them on stage, if I ever over step the boundaries with you please let me know.”

“Ok.” As he stared into Adam’s bright blue eyes he felt as though he was falling into a lagoon, he didn’t want to come out of.

Sutan had been watching the interaction between the two men, his plan running around his mind. He was surprised how much more relaxed Tommy was now even when he landed on top of Adam. That was the biggest surprise, he’d expected Tommy to run, but all he did was lie beside his friend, engaging in a conversation. The boy had come a long way in a short time.

Adam and Tommy relaxed back, looking up at the beautiful blue sky. They didn’t know how long they’d been like that when Sutan opened the door.

“Are you two going to lie there all day or are we going to visit Tommy’s family?”

Adam rolled onto his stomach, Tommy noticing the rippling of muscles underneath the t-shirt he wore. _Ratliff, he’s your boss, stop with the inappropriate thoughts._

“Tommy, hey TJ what do you think to my idea?” Sutan had seen Tommy watching Adam, now he’d missed the question just confirmed that maybe he did like his friend more than he would let on.

“M’sorry Sutan, just getting my head together after our hunt this morning.”

“Mmm, if you say so?”

“What were you asking?”

“I suggested we cook your family a meal at mine rather than just break the news to them in a quick visit. That way if they have any questions we can discuss everything with them in a relaxed manner.”

“But what about cooking for them?”

“Sweetie I can cook for humans too. I was one once.” Sutan winked.

Tommy looked across at Adam as he sat up, “What do you think Adam?”

“Tommy Joe, they’re your family, I’ll go with whatever you decide.”

“Wow, you’d do that for me?”

Adam sat, moving closer to the blond. “You and your family have a lot to deal with. We want to make it as easy as possible for all of you. They are going to have a lot of doubts and questions, so what better way than sitting down for a meal. Besides Sutan is an awesome cook.”

“Mmm his spaghetti Bolognese is to die for!” Realising what he’d just said, Tommy giggled. Adam and Sutan giggling at the comment but also happy that Tommy was relaxed.

Tommy laughed so much he leant over propping himself against Adam. Adam’s instinct was to wrap an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders stopping them both from falling over.

Sutan watched, maybe his plan to get them together wasn’t going to be as difficult as he’d first thought.

When they’d calmed down Adam moved his arm from around Tommy, not wanting him to freak out again.

As Tommy felt the arm disappear he was upset and annoyed with himself for making Adam believe he didn’t like it, when in truth it felt good.

“Oh Tommy, you are a comedian and you have an infectious giggle.”

“I honestly didn’t realise what I’d said. M’sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be, I think you’re going to fit in nicely with our family.”

Adam stood, “come on Tommy Joe, let’s go invite your family to dinner.”

“And I’ll go do some shopping, what does your family like to eat?”

“Your Bolognese would be great thank you Sutan.”

“My pleasure honey.” He saw Adam hold out a hand, Tommy taking it allowing himself to be pulled up.

Tommy followed Adam to the large family room, he still couldn’t get over the beautiful views.

“Penny for them.”

“Oh I was just admiring the stunning view of L.A. Both you and Sutan have gorgeous homes.”

“Thank you.”

Tommy saw sadness flash across Adam’s face. “Is everything ok Adam?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking.”

“Tell me to mind my own business if you want, but I’m a good listener.”

“I was remembering when I bought this place, just after Louie went back to Italy.”

“I’m sorry Adam, I didn’t mean to…”

“You didn’t. Speaking to him the other day brought back a lot of memories. I’ll be ok, even better when we start rehearsals.”

Tommy wanted to hold him, tell him he was there for him, but that wouldn’t have been very professional. “If you want to off-load you know where I am.”

“Thank you. Now hadn’t you better ring your parents. Tell them there’s been a change of plan.”

“Yeah.” He dialled his parents. “Hey mom…yes I’m ok…there’s been a change of plan…no everything’s ok, it’s just…no I haven’t spoken to her for a while why…oh dear I knew she’d go overboard…no mom…yes mom…look I have something to ask you…yes dad and Lisa too.” Tommy rolled his eyes as Adam tried to supress a giggle. “Mom please stop talking for a minute…sorry mom, it’s just I want to ask you, rather than me coming around this morning, how would you all like to come to a friends for dinner? His name is Sutan he’s a friend of Adam’s oh and you can tell Lisa that Adam will be there too…yes I know I’ve warned him and he says it’s not a problem…great I’ll pick you up at 6.30, Sutan’s cooking…ok mom…yes I love you too…bye.” Tommy disconnected throwing his cell onto the long sofa. He looked at Adam, “what?”

“Your family sound wonderful”

“Ugh, you haven’t met Lisa yet!”

“Oh Tommy Joe.” Adam went over to him wrapping his arms around him. He felt the blond tense, “m’sorry, I…”

“No don’t move, I needed this.” Tommy sniffed, “it’s just…”

“A lot has happened to you in a short space of time. You have just spoken to your mom for only the second time since all this happened. You have a right to feel as you do. I can tell how much you love your family and vice versa. We’re here for you and no matter what happens tonight, you are still a part of my family.”

Tommy relaxed a bit he felt safe in Adam’s arms, so winding his own around Adam’s waist all he could manage through the tears was “thank you.”

Sutan came from the kitchen, was about to tell them he was going when he saw both men holding each other. Now that was a sight that made him smile.

^V^

Tommy was pacing up and down, he’d wanted to go pick his family up but Adam and Sutan had both advised against it, saying he wouldn’t know how to stop himself if he felt the urge to bite them. Reluctantly Tommy had allowed Adam to send a car for them, he’d rung his mom telling her what was happening.

“Sweetie you should sit down, rest before your family arrive.”

“No…what…I can’t. I’m worried Sutan.”

“I know TJ, but you’ll only get yourself into a state and be no good when they do arrive. Come on, sit with me.” Sutan patted the sofa next to him, Tommy hesitated then sat, picking at the invisible fluff on his jeans. Sutan gently placed his hands over Tommy’s.

“Hey…” Sutan watched as the blond slowly looked at him. “I know you’re scared, but everything will be alright. We’re going to have dinner and you’re going to tell your family what happened.”

“What if they hate me?”

“Aww honey come here.” Sutan held his arms out, Tommy slowly sliding into them.” How can they hate you, you’re a wonderful man Tommy Joe, remember all this will be new to them and Adam and I are going to be here for you no matter what.”

“What if they think I’m going to bite them?”

“We’ll explain everything to them, we’ll make sure they understand all about our kind and that we don’t do that unless circumstances say we have to.” He pulled Tommy closer, the smaller man’s shoulders shaking as he tried to hold his sobs at bay. “Ssh it’s ok, let it out beautiful man, before they get here.” Tommy let the tears flow.

Sutan rubbed small circles on Tommy’s back turning when he heard Adam enter the room. He smiled at his friend as he slowly headed to kneel in front of Tommy. Hesitating Adam took both of Tommy’s hands in his. Tommy froze his sobs catching in his throat. He tried to pull away but Adam held on tight.

“Tommy Joe look at me please.” The blond slowly raised his head. “I’m here for you, I’m not going to make you go through this all on your own. Sutan will make sure they’re ok, if at any time you want either of us to explain anything to your family we’ll do that for you. We’re here for you all the way.” He smiled at the blond.

“I’m…m’sorry.” Tommy wiped a tear from his cheek.

“You don’t have to be sorry, it’s me who should be sorry for putting you in this position.” Adam was hurting for his guitarist. He’d wished right from the start that he hadn’t had to bite him.

Tommy looked at the taller man, “Adam it’s not your fault, I know I blamed you for everything, but I see now why you had to do it, why you saved me. Michael is crazy and I’m sorry if this sounds harsh but I hope he suffers. Please don’t blame yourself I…I should be the one apologising.” Tommy looked into the beautiful blue eyes he was what? Falling for?

“Ok boys now we’ve both apologised can we go sort our faces out and be ready for when Tommy’s family arrive.”

Adam hadn’t realised he was crying until he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

Without thinking Tommy reached out a hand brushing the tear from Adam’s face with his thumb. Adam initially surprised, went to stop him but instead leant into Tommy’s hand. Sutan watching the two men, smiling.

Sutan coughed breaking the connection between his two friends. “So…go on, go get cleaned up or prettied up, I don’t mind which, you have about 15 minutes before our guests arrive.

Still staring into Adam’s eyes Tommy moved his hand away. “thank you.” He smiled at Adam, then as an after-thought “both of you.” He smiled then at Sutan. “If your food tastes as good as it smells my parents will love you.”

“Sweetie, everyone loves me.”

Laughing Adam stood holding his hand out for Tommy to take. “Come on Tommy Joe, let’s go do as _mom_ says.” He winked at Sutan, Tommy giggled taking Adam’s hand allowing himself to be pulled up. He didn’t let go as they headed towards the stairs. His hand felt comfortable in Adam’s, it was grounding him, he had an idea that everything would be ok.

At the top of the stairs Tommy went to go to the room he’d been staying in whilst he’d been recovering, but Adam stopped him.

“What’s wrong Adam?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Forgiveness. I…”

“Ssh, I understand everything. Let’s not dwell on what’s already happened, let’s focus on the future, we’re going to have ourselves a good time.”

“Oh Tommy Joe, you don’t know how much you’re saying that means to me. All I ever wanted was to sing and to hear you play with me. Isaac is going to be thrilled for you. Now let’s get cleaned up and go have a lovely meal with your family.”

Tommy instinctively hugged Adam then before he let go he lightly kissed the taller man’s lips. Pulling away quickly “Oh! M’sorry I…” he headed to his room closing the door, leaning up against it. _Fuck fuck, shit Ratliff what have you just done?_

Adam felt the kiss then saw the blond disappear closing the door after him. He lifted his hand to knock but stopped himself. He wanted to ask why the blond had done that but decided now wasn’t the time to discuss it. He had enough on his plate waiting for his family to arrive.

Tommy banged his head against the door trying to knock some sense into himself He had enough to contend with telling his family he was vampire, now he had to spend the evening being friendly to Adam and Sutan without making a fool of himself.

Hitting his head once more he moved away to go and sit at the dressing table. Reaching for his eyeliner he stared at himself only making himself move when he heard Sutan shout up that their guests would be arriving in 5 minutes.

Applying eyeliner, eye shadow and a clear lip gloss Tommy stared once more at his reflection, thanking whoever for allowing vampires to have a reflection because there was no way in Hell he’d be able to apply make-up without seeing himself. He giggled, what a thing to be focusing on when he’d just kissed his boss and his parents and sister were about to arrive any minute.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, Adam Mitchel Lambert, if you don’t get your pretty asses down here now, I’m gonna think you’re having hot sex!”

Tommy dropped his lip gloss on the table, _shit had Sutan seen him kiss Adam…no…the elegant man had been in the kitchen…hadn’t he?_

Picking up the lip gloss that had rolled onto the floor, Tommy headed to the door. Before opening it he listened, for once pleased he had good hearing. No sounds, Adam was either downstairs or still in the spare room.

Gently opening the door, he looked up the landing in the direction of the spare room. No Adam. If he’d still been able to breathe he would have been holding his breath. He needed a drink and not just Jack, he could do with a shot of blood.

Heading downstairs he found Sutan in the dining room finishing the last little touches to the table setting. “Wow Sutan, this looks amazing. Thank you.”

“Nothing’s too much trouble for my favourite badass guitarist.” He winked just as Adam entered. “Ah my favourite badass singer too. Together you’re going to be awesome.”

Tommy stared at the slender man then at Adam. “What…what do you mean?” Tommy looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. “I…did you…”

“Hey TJ what’s wrong honey? All I meant was you’re both fantastic musicians and people are going to love you.” Sutan looked at Adam trying to see if he knew what had spooked the blond. Adam said nothing just headed to the drinks table.

“Wow I don’t know what’s happened but you boys are worrying me.”

Tommy couldn’t tell Sutan what had happened not when Adam was in the room. Instead he just smiled then said “M’sorry, I’m just on edge wondering what my parents are going to say.”

“Aww vayvee stop worrying, we’re here for you, aren’t we Adam?”

“Mmm, what…yeah whatever you say.”

Sutan watched as his Lord and best friend smiled then took a large mouthful of his drink before disappearing into the lounge.

“Tommy has something happened? Has Adam said or done something to you?” He took hold of Tommy’s arm stopping him from leaving the room.

“M’ok.”

“I didn’t ask if you were ok, I asked if Adam had done something.”

“No…um can we not talk about it now. I want to get this dinner and confession over with.”

“Ok sweetie, but will you promise me something?” Tommy nodded, “when they’ve gone, no matter what happens will you stay and talk to me? I know something’s occurred, you were both so relaxed when you went up, now…well now it’s as if you hate each other again.”

“No Sutan, I don’t hate Adam, I hate myself.”

“But why vayvee?” The doorbell rang, “damn saved by the bell. K you have to promise to talk to me…ok?” Tommy nodded. “Good, now smile and go let your family in.” Tommy started moving, “and Tommy…”

“Yeah.”

“You look beautiful.”

Tommy smiled as he headed to the door. Sutan looked at Adam who was sitting on the sofa staring into this drink. What had happened to make two men happy to be in the same room one minute then change with one of them hating themselves for something they had done. Sutan shook his head smiling as he heard Tommy greeting his family.

^V^

Tommy opened the door the first person he saw was Lisa.

“Is he here…is Adam Lambert really here?”

“Nngh Lis if you’re gonna be like that all night I’m sending you straight home again.”

“Hey sweetie, how are you? oh and she’s been like that all the way here.”

“Hello son, are you going to let us in or do we have to eat dinner, which smells wonderful by the way, on the front step?”

“M’sorry dad, mom come in. Lisa you’ll only come in if you promise…”

“Tommy honey what are you doing, let your family in already.”

Tommy laughed, “That’s Sutan, he’s…well he’s…”

“I’m the cook.” Sutan had appeared behind him. “Please come in, I’m sorry but TJ’s not been trained properly yet.” They laughed as Tommy rolled his eyes as Sutan nudged him out of the way allowing his family to enter.

Sutan held out his hand. “I’m Sutan, welcome to my home.” He shook hands with Ron, then hugged Dia and Lisa. “Would you all like a drink?”

“I’ll get them I know what they like.”

“Thank you TJ, I’ll take them through to meet Adam.”

Lisa squeeled, Tommy groaned. “Just make sure Lisa behaves.” He groaned again as he headed to the drinks table.

Leading the visitors through Sutan noticed Adam staring out of the window. “Adam honey, Tommy’s family are here.”

Turning, Sutan noticed sadness in his friends’ eyes.

“Hi, I’m Adam, I’m so pleased to finally meet you.”

Sutan introduced them then left him talking to Tommy’s family as he went to find the blond.

“I hope whatever happened earlier isn’t going to spoil our evening?”

“No Sutan I promise. I just…never mind.”

“Let’s not think or talk about that now, let’s have a lovely meal and tell your parents why they’re here.”

“I’m scared Sutan.”

“I know, just take every minute as it comes. Adam and I are here for you and we’ll talk to them if it becomes too difficult for you.”

“Thank you, I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Come on let’s go through and save Adam from your sister.”

“Oh my I hope she hasn’t…”

“Don’t worry Adam can be the perfect gentleman in everything.”

“You don’t know Lisa!” Tommy handed one of the drinks to Sutan as they went through to the lounge.

Adam was sitting on the sofa with Lisa next to him, Tommy groaned at the scene. Any closer and she’d be in Adam’s lap.

“Ok gorgeous people your drinks are served by my beautiful assistant Tommy Joe.” Sutan saw Adam look at him, a look that said he wasn’t happy Sutan had called him that.

“Enjoy your drinks, I’m going to whisk Adam away into the kitchen to help me dish up. I’ll call you when we’re ready.” Sutan glared at Adam for him to follow. Once in the kitchen Sutan let rip.

“Ok, so are you going to tell me why I have daggers sticking out of me? What the hell is going on between the both of you?”

“Not now Sutan, please.”

“If you don’t play nicely whilst Tommy’s family are here I’ll…”

“You’ll what? Tell me to leave? Well I can leave now if you want me to?”

“No, we’re going to be here for Tommy no matter what. Got that?” Adam nodded. “Good, now help me dish up but be warned, I will get it from both of you after Tommy’s lovely family have gone home. Oh and why the _evils_ when I called him…”

“That’s what I call him…ok?”

“Whoa Lambert, I know you’re our Lord but you’re my friend too and so is Tommy. I was trying to make people smile.”

“M’sorry Sutan, I just…”

Sutan pulled him in for a hug. “S’ok honey we’re all on edge. Let’s get this over with then you can _both_ sit down and talk about what happened earlier.” Adam nodded. “Right whilst I dish up you go get everyone in, I’ve sat Lisa, Dia and Ron over that side of the table their red wine is just that. So if you’d do the honours sweetie?”

“Sure.”

Sutan watched his friend disappear to get their guests. He was pleased when he heard giggles from Tommy, squeals from Lisa and groans from the older people as Adam brought them through.

“Mmm Sutan this smells heavenly, thank you.”

“My pleasure Mrs Ratliff.”

“Dia please. Any friend of Thomas’s is a friend of ours.”

“Thank you Dia. I hope it tastes as good. Now please sit, help yourself to the pasta Tommy honey please put this on the table for your family to help themselves. We’ll have another bowl this side, that way we won’t spill any.”

Tommy smiled, Sutan was so diplomatic. They ate, talking about Adam’s music, Lisa’s love of everything he’d done, Tommy’s long road but finally getting a job he loved. It was only when the table had been cleared and coffee’s on a tray as they headed back to the lounge that Tommy had the courage to say he had something to tell his family.

As his parents sat on the sofa, Lisa sitting on a chair close to Adam, Tommy stood looking out of the window.

“Thomas, what’s going on? You said you had something to tell us, but now you’ve gone quiet. We’ve just had the most beautiful meal and you’re spoiling it with your mood.”

“Mom!...m’sorry, mom please just give me a minute, I do have something to say but this is really difficult.”

“Are you ok son? Is it something to do with your accident, did that guy do more damage than you told us? Have they caught him yet?”

“Yes Mr Ratliff, they have caught him and…”

“Adam please, it’s Ron. Thank you for that information, has he been charged?”

Adam smiled. “In a way Ron, yes he has.”

“I’m sorry, what do you mean in a way?”

“Dad please no more questions. I’ll…well.” He looked from Adam to Sutan, “we’ll explain everything, but you have to all shut up and listen to me.”

“Thomas!”

“Fuck mom, this is really difficult for me.” Tommy saw sadness in his mom’s eyes, he never swore in front of his parents. “m’sorry mom, but…Sutan please…” He sat on a chair pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

“Thomas, you’re scaring us now, will someone please tell us what’s going on.”

Sutan hated seeing his friend like this. “Mrs Ratliff…Dia…” He saw Tommy nod. “What I’m going to tell you will either have you leaving or staying.” He saw questioning on Tommy’s parents’ faces.

“Are you trying to say Tommy’s not playing for Adam anymore?” Lisa sounded upset.

“Lisa shut the fuck up.”

“Thomas apologise to your sister.” Ron didn’t understand what was making his son behave like this but it was no way for him to speak to any of them like that.

“M’sorry Lis…it’s just…”

Lisa got up, squeezing herself into the same chair as Tommy and hugging him, “Hey TJ, I forgive you. Something’s going on, this is not like you, I’m worried.”

“Oh Lis, I’m sorry, what I have to say will have you either loving me or hating me and…well I’m scared.”

“Tommy please just tell us and let us decide.”

“You know I love you…all of you.” He looked from his sister to his parents.

“And we love you too son, but please just explain everything.”

“Mom, dad, Lisa I’m…” Tommy closed his eyes. “I’m a vampire.” He stopped talking waiting for reactions from his family.

Lisa was the first to speak. “You’re joking us aren’t you TJ?”

Opening his eyes, “no Lisa I’m being serious. Your brother is now a fledgling vampire.”

No-one spoke, Tommy’s gaze went from one family member to another, he couldn’t read their faces. “Mom, dad, aren’t you going to say anything?”

“Who did this to you?”

“I did Mr Ratliff, I changed Tommy Joe.”

“Why Adam? What did you expect to gain from it?”

“I saved his life. That attack was a deranged man’s way of revenge against me. He wanted to hurt me and Tommy was in the wrong place at the wrong time. If I hadn’t done what I did when I did we’d…you’d be mourning your son rather than having dinner with him.” Adam waited for the information to sink in. “If there had been any other way for me to save your son I would have done, but…”

“Adam we want to know everything. Please don’t just give us snippets that you think we want to hear. I want it all if I’m going to understand anything.”

“And you’re right Mr Ratliff. Can I suggest we have a drink and I’ll explain everything to you.”

“Thank you, and please a drink would be very welcome right now.”

Sutan replenished everyone’s drink as Adam began telling Tommy’s family everything.

When he’d finished talking Tommy was crying Lisa was hugging him and rubbing circles on his back, Ron and Dia were silent.

Sutan broke the silence. “Ron, Dia, Lisa, Tommy is still Tommy, he can do everything he has always done, it’s just he’ll need that little extra ingredient to survive. I know it’s a lot to take in but we wanted…”

“Suatn please.” Ron stopped him.

“I know…”

“No Sutan let me speak.” Ron looked from Tommy and Lisa who were still hugging, to Dia. Reaching for her hand. “Wow, what you’ve told us tonight is…well going to take some time to sink in. I knew there were vampires and werewolves living amongst us, I have work colleagues who are vampires but never understood how or why they were here. I understand Adam why you did what you did to my son and firstly, and I think I speak for my wife and daughter,” they both smiled and nodded, “I want to thank you for saving him. I know I wasn’t ready to lose him at such a young age.” Adam smiled. “But my only question is Tommy, why didn’t you tell us before now?”

“Dad, I was scared that you’d disown me, tell me you hated me. I was angry at what Adam had done and I…I…”

“Tommy please…honesty.”

Tommy held onto Lisa “I hated myself, I thought I wouldn’t be able to do anything normal after all I’m not normal anymore. I ran away from Sutan and Adam and if it hadn’t been for both of them and Isaac I wouldn’t be here. I overdosed on blood…”

“Eww gross TJ.”

“Thanks Lisa, you’ll have to get used to it if you want to spend time with me.”

“Why Tommy, why did you do that?”

“It was stupid, I thought I knew what I was doing, but, well I still have a lot to learn. And with the help of them both I _will_ get there.” He looked from his parents to Lisa. “What I want to know is, fuck, sorry…am I going to be welcome at home or don’t you want me there anymore?”

“Oh Thomas.” Dia was crying. “You’ll always be welcome at _your_ home. You’re our son and brother and we love you no matter what or who you are.” She got up then joined Lisa in hugging her son.

“Mr Ratliff, how…”

“Adam, I said earlier thank you for saving our son and I stand by my wife in loving him. He’s still Thomas, still my son although this blood thing will take some understanding.”

“If you have any questions please ask and I’ll do my utmost to answer and help you. I’m sure too Sutan will do the same.” Sutan smiled and nodded.

“Thank you, I’m sure once everything sinks in we’ll have questions.”

“Tommy Joe,” Tommy looked at Adam, “are you ok?”

“I will be. Thank you…all of you. I was so scared.”

“Are you going to bite us?”

“Lisa Ratliff you do ask some silly questions.” Dia shook her head.

“No mom, it wasn’t a silly question. She has, and you have, a right to know. No Lisa I’m not going to bite you, any of you. Vampires don’t do that now unless it’s an emergency like Adam biting me. We hunt animals and get the blood from reliable, legal sources.”

“Oh good.” Everyone laughed.

“Lisa please don’t ever change. You make us all smile.”

“Lisa would you allow me to sign your copies of my albums. I could come around in a couple of days.”

“Wow…just…wow. Thank you.”

“Anything for the beautiful sister of my new guitarist.” Lisa blushed.

“Now it’s been a long night, we should get home and let you boys rest. Thank you Sutan for an amazing meal, next time you should allow us to cook for you.”

“Thank you Ron that would be wonderful.”

Tommy stood. “Adam would you let me borrow your car to take them home?”

“No need Tommy Joe I’ll be their chauffeur if that’s ok with your family? I can sign Lisa’s albums for her too. Besides you’ve had a stressful evening you need to sleep.”

“Oh you sleep, I thought…”

“Yes Mrs Ratliff we sleep. We don’t always need much but we do need some.”

“Thank you Adam.” Tommy hugged all his wonderful family holding onto his mom as they walked to the door.

After saying goodbye and watching as they were driven home, Tommy turned to find Sutan staring at him. “What?”

“I know I said we’d talk but you need to sleep vayvee. Whatever happened between my two favourite boys can wait until morning. Go sleep and we _will_ talk tomorrow.”

Tommy hugged him, “Thank you for everything tonight and I promise I’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Good, sleep well sweetie I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night Sutan” Tommy headed up the stairs concerned brown eyes watching as he went.

^V^

As hard as he tried Tommy couldn’t sleep. Now was not the time for his insomnia to strike. Ok he knew vampires didn’t need as much sleep as humans, but come on after the events of the evening he needed some sleep at least.

Listening he heard no movement from anywhere in the house, so he quietly made his way to the landing. Maybe a glass of neat Jack would help him.

Opening his door, he peered out listening once more. No, no-one was about. Heading downstairs he went over the events of the night…all the events. Sutan wanted to know what had happened between him and Adam, how could he tell him he’d kissed Adam? That he’d wanted to kiss Adam.

Pouring a very large shot of Jack he took himself and the glass to look out of the window. The views at night were even more stunning. Downing the amber liquid in one go he felt the burn as it travelled down into his system. He needed that, it calmed him. But would he be able to sleep?

He didn’t know how long he just looked at the view he only moved when he heard a noise behind him.

“Tommy Joe are you ok?”

He froze, how had he not heard Adam coming down the stairs. He was supposed to have excellent hearing.

“Couldn’t sleep, needed a drink. That is ok with you isn’t it?” He’d been more snarky than he’d meant to be.

“Come and sit down Tommy…please.”

“I need to sleep. I should go back to bed.”

“You can spare me a minute or two, can’t you?”

The blond turned, looking into sad blue eyes. He’d done that, he was stupid. “K.” Instead of sitting on the sofa where Adam had indicated he sat in one of the arm chairs sinking back making himself appear smaller.

“What’s bothering you Tommy? Is it your parents?”

“You know that’s not it.” He fidgeted with the glass.

“Do you want another drink?”

“No.”

“Please tell me what I’ve done.”

“ _You_ haven’t done anything. _I_ did it didn’t I?”

“Oh Tommy, are you talking about the kiss?”

“Fuck Adam, you know damn well I am.” He really wanted to throw the glass at him but that wouldn’t help the situation.

“Tommy, look at me.”

The blond raised his head. “What?”

“Stop beating yourself up. You were at a low and things have been a bit crazy around here. You were…are confused. This vampire thing is a lot to comprehend. Your emotions are all over the place so I know it didn’t mean anything. Stop worrying, I’m not going to do anything to you. You’ll get through this and we’ll go on tour, we’ll have a fantastic time, you’ll find yourself a cute girl and fall in love. Hey she may even be a vampire. Have fun Tommy Joe and forget it ever happened. I have.” Adam hoped he’d convinced the blond because he wasn’t convincing himself. He wanted more than a quick kiss, but Tommy was straight and he would never force anyone into anything they weren’t comfortable with, even if he was falling head over heels for the tiny blond.

Tommy stared at his boss, so Adam had forgotten the kiss already. How then could he tell him he had feelings for him. He had just told Tommy he’d meet a girl to love. How could he tell him that was so far from the truth, he wanted Adam.

“Tommy talk to me.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, it’s all forgotten. Let’s forget it ever happened and get on with rehearsals. I must admit I am looking forward to getting down to some real work.”

“I’m looking forward to it too, we all need to get back to some normality. Will you promise me something Tommy Joe?”

“If I can.”

“If I ever invade your personal space and it makes you feel uneasy then please tell me and I’ll back off. Plus, if you ever feel that all this vampire stuff is overwhelming then talk to Sutan he’ll help you.”

“K, but what about you, you said you’d help me too.”

“And I will I just don’t want you to think that because I’m the L.A. Lord you have to do everything I say. I…I want us to be friends as well as boss and employee…ok?”

“Ok.” Tommy smiled, or tried to.

“We should go back to bed, try and get some sleep. You know what Sutan’s like in a morning. I don’t know where he gets his energy from.” Adam laughed but he felt it wasn’t genuine, he hoped Tommy was ok.

“You’re right, this Jack has made me drowsy, I’ll see you in the morning. Night.”

“Night Tommy Joe. Remember we’re here for you.”

“Thank you.” Tommy left the glass on the coffee table then headed upstairs. Adam watching his every move.

He heard Tommy’s door click shut, closing his eyes he leant back on the sofa. That was the most difficult speech he’d had to give for a long time. He was going to have to be careful, he couldn’t let Tommy know how he really felt about him and how much that brief kiss had impacted on him. Looking out of the window the sun was beginning to rise, Sutan would be up shortly and he really didn’t feel like talking to him, not yet.

Dragging himself up the stairs he paused outside Tommy’s room wanting so much to just go in and confess how he felt. But that wouldn’t help, it would only frighten the blond off and right now he needed all the help he could get, he was after all still a fledgling.

Moving on to his room Adam closed the door, leaning up against it he closed his eyes the image of the blond flashing before him, the kiss lingering on his lips. Had Tommy known what he was doing? No it had been a spur of the moment reaction, a reaction thanking Adam for his help. Climbing on his bed he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to overtake him.

Tommy lay on the bed listening, he heard Adam come up the stairs pausing outside his door. Tommy wanted so much to shout Adam’s name, tell him to come in, tell him he wasn’t as straight as the taller man thought he was. He wanted to admit to him he had feelings for him but Adam had made it perfectly clear all he wanted was to be Tommy’s friend. The tour was going to be difficult but he’d get through it then explain to Adam that playing live wasn’t really what he wanted and he’d leave. It was better than working with someone he wanted but knew he could never have.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who have been waiting patiently for this chapter, thank you. I have a few things going on in my life at present that keeps throwing curve balls my way and it's difficult for me to update on a more regular basis. I promise I will post the chapters as soon as they're ready, but in the meantime enjoy this one and again thank you so much for hanging in there xx


	8. Chapter 8

There was a soft knock at his door. “Tommy vayvee are you awake, can I come in?”

“Yeah Sutan come in.”

“Are you decent?”

Tommy giggled, “yeah m’decent.”

The door opened, Sutan peeping around it. “Now that’s a sound I like to hear.”

“What, that I’m decent?” he laughed again.

“Oh no sweetie, I wouldn’t mind if you were completely naked.” Sutan winked. “No I was talking about that beautiful giggle.”

“Mmm is that coffee I can smell.” Tommy had seen the mug of steaming liquid in his friends’ hand.

“Stop changing the subject. Your smile and laugh are the best thing I’ve heard from you since all this began.” He sat on the bed handing the mug over. “There’s a little extra in it for you this morning after the stress of last night. I thought you needed it.”

“Thank you. And thank you for everything with my family last night.”

“You’re welcome. You have a lovely family they’re so understanding unlike some I’ve encountered over my many years.”

“My sister would have agreed to anything anyone said last night she only had eyes for Adam.” He looked down at the mug of black liquid remembering the conversation he’d had with the singer, his face saddened hoping Sutan didn’t see.

“Hey TJ what’s wrong?”

“M’ok.” He took a drink of the soothing liquid.

“No you’re not, talk to me honey.” Sutan took the mug from the blond placing it on the bedside cabinet, holding his hands hoping that Tommy knew things would be alright.

“It’s nothing. I’ve been stupid and I just need to get back into playing and performing, forget a few things and begin to live my new life.”

“Oh honey why do you think you’ve been stupid?”

“Please Sutan, can we just leave it. I’d rather just forget certain things that have happened and concentrate on the rehearsals and tour.”

“Sweetie if there is something bothering you, you can talk to me. I won’t say anything to anyone. Was it something Adam did?”

“No, not Adam’s fault, my stupid fault, but…”

There was a knock at the door.

“Sutan are you in there?”

Tommy reached for his coffee, “go talk to Adam, sounds as though our Lord is in a hurry.”

“Tommy what…why…?”

“Just go Sutan, m’ok, I’d hate for him to get angry.”

“We haven’t finished this conversation sweetie. I’ll get rid of him and then we can talk without being interrupted.”

“Whatever you want. M’gonna drink this then get a shower.”

“Ok, take your time and remember everything will be ok.”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

Sutan left the blond drinking his coffee, he was worried about him after yesterday and the looks he’d exchanged with Adam. Now it was as if he didn’t want anything to do with the singer except be his guitarist. Sutan would get to the bottom of the problem.

Closing Tommy’s door, Sutan glared at his friend. “What have you done to Tommy?”

“Whoa Sutan, what do you mean what have I done?”

“I’m not discussing this outside his room, let’s go to the kitchen and believe me you are going to give me some answers and I _will_ know if you’re telling me the truth.”

“What…is Tommy ok?”

“What do you think?”

“Sutan I don’t know what you’re talking about. We chatted early this morning I couldn’t sleep neither could Tommy and we cleared a few things up that’s all.”

“Let’s go,” he took hold of Adam’s arm guiding him down the stairs. “You’re going to explain your little early morning _chat_.” Sutan noticed Adam staring at Tommy’s door as they headed down. Something had happened, Tommy certainly wasn’t letting on what it was so it was Sutan’s mission to get the truth from his friend.

Sitting at the breakfast bar a cup of coffee and a shot in front of him Adam watched as his best friend sat opposite watching and waiting.

“Adam Mitchell Lambert you have 5 minutes to explain to me what has happened between the pair of you that’s made Tommy sad and wanting to start rehearsals already.”

Adam took a large mouthful, “I’ve been so stupid Sutan.”

“Not you too. Ok so what have you done in the stupid stakes to make both of you act the way you are?”

“I…I like Tommy Joe, he’s a beautiful, funny, badass guitarist. I didn’t think I’d find anyone after Louie but…but I read it all wrong, and…well I’ve just got to get on with making this tour work.”

“How do you think you’ve read things wrong?”

“Sutan do we have to have this conversation now?”

“Yes before Tommy comes down.”

Adam closed his eyes, when he opened them Sutan was staring at him eyebrows raised.

“Tommy kissed me.”

“Oh!”

“Mmm, I can’t stop thinking about it, I can’t get the man out of my head but…but when neither of us could sleep last night we talked. Tommy apologised and said it was because he was feeling down and grateful for everything we’d done for him. He said he did it on the spur of the moment and that it wouldn’t happen again and he’d be totally professional when we worked together. He’s straight Sutan, so how can I tell him how I feel? He’s going to meet a lovely girl one day and settle down, so I’ve got to let him move on. I’ll also be professional and make sure I don’t invade his personal space.”

“Oh Adam sweetie, do you know for certain he’s straight?”

“Come on Sutan, he’s not mentioned anything but if he wasn’t I’m sure he would have said something when he knew we were gay.”

“You should talk to him, tell him how you feel.”

“I can’t. I’d rather have him playing for me and staying away from him than telling him how I feel and have him leaving and not playing for me at all.”

“Oh vayvee things have gotten complicated. Can I make a suggestion?”

“Anything, I just don’t want to lose him as a friend or guitarist.”

“I know you don’t. So go home, immerse yourself in your tour preparations. Let your publicist know it’s going ahead. Get all the songs ready to begin rehearsals then then go away for a couple of days and relax and don’t even think about the tour or anything connected to it.”

“But I can’t go too far.”

“I’m not saying another country. I’m saying take yourself to New York, maybe go on a shopping spree. Retail therapy is always good.”

Adam smiled. “Mmm shopping does sound good. But what about Tommy?”

“Leave him to me, I haven’t been hunting for a long time, I could do with some escapism too.”

“Thank you Sutan you’re the best.”

“I know sweetie that’s why you made me second in command.” He winked “Now go and I’ll explain to TJ that you’ve been called away on business. I don’t want to see you back in L.A. without lots of shopping dahling.”

Adam smiled as he hugged his friend. “Thank you, I owe you.”

“Mmm a nice necklace for Raja would go down quite nicely thank you.”

“Deal.” Adam picked up his phone. “Tell Tommy Joe that rehearsals begin next week.”

“I will, now go, relax and enjoy yourself.” Sutan watched as Adam took one last look up the stairs before heading out.

Tommy heard Adam and Sutan talking outside his door, but thanks to Sutan’s training he blocked them out, instead concentrating on the sounds of the birds outside. Downing the last of his coffee he smiled he was getting used to the extra ingredient in his food and drink. Maybe being vampire wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

Climbing out of bed he felt gross, he really needed a shower. Taking himself into the bathroom he turned the water on before stripping. A quick look in the mirror had him giggling, he still had trouble believing he could still have a reflection. All those horror movies he’d watched had all been wrong.

Stepping under the hot spray he let the water cascade down his pale body. This felt so good, he always had the water very hot. As it bounced off his skin he reached for the soap lathering his arms and chest in thick bubbles. Working the suds down his body he spread them over his dick, Adam’s face coming into view behind his closed eyes. _Fuck!_ _Why was he thinking about him?_

Gently pulling and stroking himself he felt himself getting hard. _Shit Sutan had been right, if the small amount of blood he’d had in his coffee had his dick hardening like this what was it going to be like after more?_

Keeping his eyes closed he remembered how his lips had felt on Adam’s “Nngh” he moaned, his hand closing around himself tighter the pressure feeling so good. Bracing his left hand against the tiles he pulled and twisted harder dipping his thumb into the slit when he reached the head. “Nngh Adam…so good.” He mumbled, images of the dark haired man smiling as they collided into one another after the hunt. He remembered the feeling of Adam’s arms around him as they both rolled over on the grass. “Fuck, so good.” He moved his hand faster, his grip tighter, his muscles shaking at the intensity of his feelings. His balls tightened he knew he was close. Pictures of Adam’s hand on him rather than his own. “Nngh, need to…” he didn’t know whether he was talking out loud or if it was all in his head.

All he knew was that his hand felt so good, his dick was throbbing begging for release. He was nearly there just a few more pulls a couple more twists, one more dip of his thumb in his slit and “Aaargh Adam!” He was coming hard, his legs wanting to give way beneath him but his hand braced against the wall prevented him from falling.

Opening his eyes, he watched as the evidence of what he’d done was washed down the drain. Had he really shouted Adam’s name? Had anyone heard him? He listened, turning the water off trying to see if he could hear Sutan and Adam talking, but he heard nothing except someone whistling downstairs.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he headed back to the bedroom. Dressing quickly, he could do with going for a run. He laughed, Tommy Joe Ratliff, human, had never run anywhere in his life. But Tommy Joe Ratliff, vampire, had enjoyed the run and he wanted that rush again. Opening his door he could smell food cooking, he didn’t think he was hungry but whatever Sutan was creating made his mouth water.

Sutan heard the blond coming down the stairs and was placing a plate of bacon on the table as he entered the kitchen.

“Mmm that smells wonderful”

“Help yourself sweetie, would you like more coffee?”

Tommy remembered what he’d just done after that earlier coffee and felt his face getting warm.

“Are you ok TJ?”

“Mmm yeah.” He hoped Sutan didn’t ask too many questions.

“Do you want more coffee?” Sutan noticed a far-away look in the man’s eyes.

“Um yeah, please.”

“Well, dig in. What would you like to do today?”

“I thought about going for a run, but Adam’s…where is Adam?”

“He had to go, got a call, big vampire meeting in New York so he’ll be gone for a few days.”

“Oh…ok.”

“How about you finish your breakfast then we can go for a run.”

“Ok, that would be nice thank you.”

“Then you can tell me why you think you’ve been stupid. Deal?”

“Deal” Tommy smiled as he tucked into the large plate of bacon.

Sutan watched as the smaller man attacked the plate of food. He was still in awe how someone so tiny could put so much food away.

Tommy looked up, with a mouthful of bacon mumbled “what?”

“Nothing vayvee, just wondering where you put it all.”

“I’m just hungry.” He put more bacon into his mouth.

Sutan laughed, “Are you still going to be able to walk after that, I know you said you wanted to run.”

“Mmm of course I can run. It’ll help run it off.” Reaching for his coffee he pouted when he realised the mug was empty.

Sutan laughed as he took the mug from him and refilled it adding an extra shot to help Tommy keep his strength up for the run.

Finishing what he’d got on his plate Tommy leant back patting his stomach. “Thank you Sutan that was awesome.”

“My pleasure sweetie. Now just let me clear up then we can go for a run.”

“K.” Tommy picked up his coffee heading for the lounge. As he sat on the sofa his eyes went to the photograph on the mantelpiece of Adam and Louie. How stupid had he been thinking there may have been something between him and Adam. The singer was still in love with Louie he’d made that perfectly clear when he’d explained to Tommy that it would be best if they were just friends.

“Tommy…hey TJ, penny for them?”

“What, oh m’sorry Sutan was just thinking about that photograph.”

“What about it?” Sutan sat beside him.

“Adam really does love Louie doesn’t he?”

“He did, they were inseparable until Louie was called back to Italy.”

“But he still loves him doesn’t he?”

“He misses him, yeah, but he knows he’ll never have his man back. It’s just not the done thing.”

“Oh, what do you mean?”

“Louie has a huge responsibility in Italy, he is one of only three people who oversee all the vampires around the world. Adam is one of the hundreds of vampire Lords who make sure the laws are adhered to, they in turn report back and obey the three in Italy.”

“Why didn’t Adam go with him?”

“The three of the Consulate aren’t allowed to be married or have partners or lovers, they have to abstain from sex.”

“Wow. They must be very disciplined. Fuck, I’d so miss not having sex with anyone.”

Sutan laughed. “Oh TJ you’re going to be a fantastic addition to our Glamily.” Tommy’s face flashed with sadness. “Hey what have I said?”

“Oh it’s nothing. So if Louie isn’t coming back why has Adam not found anyone else?”

“He’s very particular in his type of man, he’s had brief relationships but nothing serious.”

“I thought…”

“You thought what honey?” Sutan turned to face Tommy.

The smaller man closed his eyes and when he opened them Sutan was still staring at him. “I thought…fuck this is so difficult.”

“Just tell me. I’m not going to judge you or say anything to anyone. I’m your friend…well I hope I am.” Tommy nodded smiling slightly. “So come on, spill.” He reached out to hold on to Tommy’s hands.

“I kissed Adam.”

“Oh and did he…?”

“No nothing, but I didn’t give him a chance to I hot footed it to my room and locked the door.

“I guess you’ve talked about what happened?” Sutan had listened to Adam’s version now he would see what the blond had to say.

“Yeah we did and Adam says he just wants us to be friends and colleagues.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“I…I thought I wanted more, think that’s why I kissed him, when we hunted I thought there was a possibility of something more. But I guess I was wrong and now I’ve made a fool of myself.”

“Come here.” Sutan held his arms out Tommy sliding over and feeling safe as Sutan folded him into his embrace. “No you haven’t. Do you still want more?”

“I’m new to these types of feelings. I’ve had girlfriends in the past, but have always known something wasn’t quite right. I’ve _experimented_ with a couple of guys but nothing serious. My mom and dad know I’m not as straight as I should be and like they said last night they only want to see me happy. Isaac is the only other person who knows I like guys too.”

“Poor baby, you’re not having the best of times are you?” Tommy shook his head. “Would you want to see if it could work with Adam?”

“Sutan he’s made it perfectly clear he doesn’t want that, he just wants to be friends.” Sutan stroked a hand down Tommy’s arm. “Sutan if I told you something would you promise not to say anything to anybody including Isaac?”

“Of course I won’t say anything. You have my word.”

“I’ve made a decision. I’m going to play for Adam for this tour but when it’s finished I’m going to go my own way. I’ll explain to Adam that performing is not really for me. If I tell Isaac he’s going to do everything to stop me. So please don’t say anything to either of them…promise?”

Sutan wasn’t expecting that confession and it threw him.

“Sutan…please!” Tommy looked at his friend.

“Are you sure…”

“Yeah, I’ve done a lot of thinking and I know it’s for the best. How can I work with someone I have feelings for who doesn’t feel the same way about me?”

Sutan wanted to bash their heads together, why was it so difficult for two men who clearly wanted each other to admit their feelings. “Please don’t say anything yet.”

“I’m not going to, it would only put a damper on the tour and I know how much this tour means to Adam. No, I’m going to wait until the last concert in Miami.”

“And you’re sure you’re not going to change your mind?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Ok, I’ll respect your wishes.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry I’ve made a lot of trouble for you, I was angry, scared, confused and I hated myself more than I hated everyone else.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff you had every right to go through all of those emotions and I’m surprised you’ve come through it all as quickly as you have done. I’m here to help you and will be on the tour with you. If any time you want to talk then you come and find me…ok?”

“Thank you so much, and I promise I’ll find you.”

“Good. Now how about we go run, hunt and just enjoy the sunshine.”

Tommy laughed. “If ever movie studios make more vampire films they should have a vampire consultant, they always have us shrivelling up in the sun.”

Sutan laughed. “Oh vayvee, if they did that it wouldn’t make us scary.” Sutan’s fangs dropped. “I’m going to bite you!” They both collapsed in fits of giggles.

“I’m so pleased to have met you. I’m going to be ok aren’t I?”

“Yes Tommy you are. Come on let’s run and hunt.”

Tommy got off the sofa leaving his cell phone on the table. He didn’t want any interruptions whilst he ran with his friend.

Sutan really wanted to kick Adam, telling Tommy they’d be better as friends. Well, Mr Hot Shot Lambert, you haven’t felt the full force of the Lady Raja.

^V^

They ran into the woods around Sutan’s home only stopping when they came to a clearing. Tommy stopped with Sutan nearly running into him.

“Hey vayvee!”

“Ssh”

“TJ what?...”

“Sutan if you want to catch something I suggest you stop talking and we hide behind those trees.”

“TJ…” Tommy put his finger over Sutan’s lips and glared at him “ok, ok.” He mumbled from behind Tommy’s finger.

Tommy had to really concentrate, hearing Sutan trying to talk was the funniest thing he’d heard all morning.

“Now go hide and stop talking.” Sutan nodded. “Good now we wait.”

Sutan watched as Tommy listened, he had certainly come a long way in a very short time. “Tommy what…”

“Ssh not long now, look.” He pointed to the bushes opposite they were moving. “Do you hear it?”

“What am I listening for?”

They didn’t have to wait long, a small deer inched its head through the bushes.

“Wow TJ how…”

“You taught me Sutan, I heard it.”

“I’m proud of you sweetie. Now what?”

“Sutan, we’re hunters let’s go.”

“Are you sure, you’ve only hunted rabbit.”

“Just imagine it’s a big rabbit.” Tommy giggled.

Sutan rolled his eyes “Ok let’s…go” But the blond had already gone. Sutan watched as he pounced on the deer sinking his fangs into its neck.

Tommy drank, feeling the life disappear from the animal. It was different to the rabbit, it tasted sweeter. He wondered if every animal they hunted had a different taste. He drank until the deer collapsed under him. He should be grossed out, but he just felt so good.

“Hey, I hope you’ve saved some for me.” Sutan stood over him smiling.

“He’s too big for me, enjoy.” Tommy sat watching his friend drinking. He stared off into the distance remembering the last time he’d hunted…with Adam. He hoped this business trip he’d gone on wasn’t too dangerous.

Sutan stopped drinking when he saw Tommy with a distant look on his face. “Hey earth to Tommy.”

“Mmmm?”

“Are you ok honey?”

“Yeah…no…m’sorry I…I don’t know.”

“Talk to me.” He sat down next to the blond, the deer definitely not going anywhere.

“Sutan I…never mind.”

“Come on Tommy Joe.”

That did it, reminding him that Adam was the first person to call him that. “I…fuck, I miss him.”

“Aww honey come here.” Sutan held his arms out. “He won’t be gone long, couple of days at the most.”

“But I shouldn’t miss him Sutan, he’s my boss and…”

“And he’s the one who created you.”

“You mean there’s a connection?”

“Seems like it. I thought there might be you know with him biting you, injecting you with his venom.”

“What does that mean?”

“I’m not sure, I’ll have to do some research, but…”

“But I’m tied to him aren’t I?”

“Truth. I don’t know. I’ve not come across anything like this before.”

“What am I going to do, I can’t work with him after the tour, I can’t be with him but it seems I can’t be without him. Is he going through the same feelings?”

“I don’t know honey. He’s never bitten anyone before. But let’s not think about it now, let’s get home get cleaned up then we can do some research.”

“What are we going to do about that?” Tommy pointed to the deer.

“Well we could leave it here, let the other animals have dinner on us or we could take it with us and have dinner later.”

“Let’s leave it, don’t think we’d eat it all in one go.”

“You’re right. Come on honey let’s go do our research.” Sutan stood, holding out his hand for Tommy to take. As he pulled him up he pulled him into a hug. “It’s going to be ok TJ I promise.”

“Is it? How can I be feeling like this I hardly know him.”

“But you’ll get to know him once you begin rehearsing, which by the way Adam said he’s starting next week at his studio.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Look at it this way, we have 3 days to hone your skills, have some fun and do our research. Hey how about we have a night out, invite Isaac and his beautiful lady to join us. We could go to Raja’s Palace.”

Tommy smiled, “thanks but I don’t…”

“Oh no you don’t, you’re not getting away with _I don’t feel like it._ I’ll bet once you get there you’ll have a great time. I’m a good friend of the Lady Raja, so come on what do you say?”

Tommy looked at his friend. “M’not gonna win this argument am I?”

“Nope.” Sutan smiled and winked.

“Ok, I’ll go out with you, but I warn you I’m not gonna stay long.”

“That’s fine honey, just have a good time and relax. You haven’t had a chance at that for a few weeks.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Tommy stopped walking. “Race ya!” and he set off, Sutan close behind.

^V^

Adam had liked the idea of going shopping in New York, some of his favourite stores were there. He’d booked into the Dream Downtown Hotel, his go to place when he wanted to relax.

But this time he couldn’t relax. There was something missing, someone missing. Climbing off the king sized bed he went to look out of the window. A window that reminded him of a port-hole of a ship. It had the most amazing views over the city. Normally he was excited to be in this room, he could watch as day turned to night imagining all the lovers wrapped around each other having the happiest times of their lives. He wanted that, wanted to be with someone he loved, wanted to be with Tommy.

_Whoa Lambert, since when did you imagine being in love with Tommy Joe? You’re here to have a good time and do some shopping. Get him out of your head and go attack the shops._ Taking one more look out of the window he headed for the shower.

He couldn’t get the tiny blond out of his head, this was ridiculous why was he missing him this much? He had to ring Sutan he needed to know if Tommy was ok. Maybe something had happened, Tommy had been hurt that’s why he was feeling like this.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he went to sit on the sofa staring out another port-hole down onto the street. He’d promised not to ring Sutan but this feeling was too great. Checking the time-difference it would be 3pm in L.A. He dialled his friend number.

Tommy had just got out of the shower, Sutan he could hear was still in his shower and he was singing. Tommy giggled, although Sutan’s voice wasn’t all that bad. He’d wrapped a towel around his waist as he headed to the kitchen to put some coffee on. Just as he was heading back up to get dressed, Sutan’s cell-phone rang.

He shouted up but his friend couldn’t hear him. Should he answer it? It may be important. Without checking the caller ID he answered. “Sutan’s phone.”

Adam wasn’t expecting Tommy’s voice.

“Hello is anyone there? You’d better answer otherwise I’m hanging up.”

“Tommy…it’s…”

“Adam, um sorry Sutan is in the shower.”

“S’ok, I’ll um…”

“Do you want me to get him to call you back?”

“Yes please.”

“K, I’ll tell him, by Adam.”

“Tommy.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, how’s the business meeting?”

“Erm, oh, we’ve finished for the evening. I, well I’m thinking of taking in a show.”

“Sounds good what are you going to see?”

“Haven’t decided yet.”

“You can tell us all about it when you get home.”

“Yeah. Tommy, I…”

“Oh, Sutan’s coming downstairs, bye Adam.”

“Bye Tommy Joe.”

There was silence on the line as Tommy handed the phone to Sutan, Adam couldn’t quite hear what they were saying. He closed his eyes he’d nearly told Tommy he was missing him and that wouldn’t have been his greatest idea.

“Hey Adam.”

“Hi.”

“You ok?”

“Yeah…no…Sutan I miss him.”

“Mmm I know.”

“What do you mean you know?”

“Long story, I’ll tell you when you get home. So how’s retail therapy?”

“Sutan, Tommy may hear you, business trip, remember?”

“S’ok he’s getting dressed, gonna take him to Raja’s tonight.”

“Are you saying he was naked when he answered the phone?”

“No sweetie he was wearing a towel.”

Adam closed his eyes, he was picturing the blond in a towel.

“Adam, are you ok, you’ve gone quiet.”

“Mmm, yeah m’ok. Is Tommy ok?”

“Yes, Tommy’s ok, look now we’ve established you’re both ok, why did you ring me?”

“I told you, I miss him.”

“Let me look into it. Do you think it could be because you bit him?”

“I…maybe, I’ve never bitten anyone before, so yeah. I’d appreciate it if you could find out for me.”

“I’ll get on to it as soon as I can. I need to get TJ out and about again. Get him used to being around humans.”

“K, thank you Sutan.”

“My pleasure vayvee.”

Adam hung up, throwing his phone on the bed. Maybe going to a show wasn’t such a crazy idea. He called down to reception asking what they recommended. After musing over _Wicked, Fiddler on the Roof_ and _An American in Paris,_ he chose the latter. He’d seen the Gene Kelly and Leslie Caron film when he was younger, he hoped the stage musical lived up to his expectations.

As he went to get dressed all he could think about was a beautiful blond back in L.A.

^V^

As Tommy headed downstairs me noticed Sutan still sitting on the sofa a towel around his waist and the man deep in thought.

“Hey Sutan, is everything ok?”

“Mmm fine, nothing to worry your pretty little head about.”

“Is Adam ok? He sounded, well not his usual self.”

“Yeah it’s the business he’s on, it’s boring so he says he’s going out tonight so that should cheer him up.”

“He said he was going to go and see a show.”

“He’ll enjoy that he was in theatre when the accident happened.”

“Oh, hasn’t he ever wanted to go back?”

“No, he enjoys creating and singing his own music too much.”

“Well I hope he enjoys it.” Tommy went for a coffee. “Don’t you think you should put some clothes on?”

Sutan laughed, “yep, just on my way then we’ll have a search on the internet about your connection to him.” He noticed something flash across Tommy’s face. “It is going to be ok, we’ll see what the research drags up and maybe there’s a way of breaking the connection.”

“Oh, ok.” Tommy didn’t know whether he wanted the connection broken or not.

“You do want to be free of him don’t you?” Sutan watched as Tommy’s conscience fought with itself.

“I really don’t know, I…I thought I did but, oh I don’t know. A lot has happened in a short time and…”

“You don’t have to make a decision right now, we don’t know if it can be broken or what is going on. Why don’t you go fire up my laptop and start looking, I’ll go put some clothes on.” Sutan winked before he made his way upstairs, pausing to look back at the blond, a beautiful man who’d had to make a lot of changes in a very short time.

Tommy stared at the closed laptop, where did he start? Were there designated websites for vampire information. He certainly had a lot to learn. Opening it the screen blinked into life. Putting his coffee down he hesitated before typing Adams name into YouTube. _Why have you done that Ratliff? You’re supposed to be looking for vampire stuff._ He giggled, _Well Adam is a vampire, that’s gotta count._

The search brought up a list of video’s, some he’d watched a dozen or more times with Isaac, some he hadn’t seen at all. He spotted one _Time for Miracles_ not one he’d seen before. Clicking on the link he watched as a young Adam appeared on the screen high on a roof-top. He watched as the dark haired man sang that he wasn’t giving up as he walked down streets where buildings were collapsing, people running and cars on fire. Even in the devastation going on around him Adam still believed in not giving up…miracles do happen. And in this video Tommy saw people beginning a new life somewhere safe. Tommy stared as Adam’s eyes and voice drew him in, this was about Tommy, he was starting a new life, he would be alright. Would he be alright without Adam? He had to be, the singer just wanted to be friends he’d made that perfectly clear.

He was deep in thought, replaying the video and didn’t hear Sutan enter the kitchen.

“He was beautiful when he was younger.”

“Mmm, he’s still beautiful.” Tommy continued watching.

“That was the closing song from the film 2012. It was probably the first time a lot of people had heard Adam sing. But even then people didn’t realise it was Adam.”

“I’ve seen that film, wow I didn’t realise it was Adam. It’s so moving you can really believe things are going to be alright.”

“Just like you sweetie, you’ll be alright. Now go get yourself another drink and make it stronger than coffee. I’ll do some research.”

“Do you want anything?”

“I’ll have what you’re having.”

“K.” Tommy grabbed 2 bottles then went to see what his friend had found.

“Any luck?”

“Give a Queen a chance.”

“Huh?”

“Never mind, here look at this.” Sutan pointed to a question and answer page.

“Wow didn’t know there’d be so much information about vampires.”

“We’re just like humans, we have questions we need answering, there’s even sites where we can exchange recipes.” Tommy giggled, “oh come on TJ we get bored with the same things we need a variety.”

Still giggling, “ok, I believe you.”

“Anyway recipes are for another day, look at this.” Sutan pointed to a question that was similar to theirs.

Tommy read out loud. “Sometimes when a vampire has feelings for a human and they have to bite them then a connection will be made.” He stopped re-read the sentence then looked at Sutan. “Are you saying Adam had feelings for me?”

“He’d just employed you as his guitarist, he classed you as one of his friends as well as an employee so I suppose that could be a reason.” Sutan had never lied to anyone as much as he was lying to Tommy, but if he told him the truth the blond might run and _that,_ he definitely didn’t want happening. The boys had to figure out for themselves they should be together. If Adam and Tommy had been honest right from the start all this wouldn’t be happening.

Tommy nodded, “ok.” He continued reading. “The connection can be as strong as falling in love. Oh!” He paused looking at Sutan, “or as mild as being good friends. In most cases it will wear off within 2 or 3 months. There is however, a 1 in 10 chance that the feeling will continue and the creator and created will feel at a loss if they are separated for any reason. Experiments have been conducted to try and reverse the feelings only to have one of the vampires die a painful death in the process.”

“See I told you things would be ok.”

“Erm Sutan did you not hear the part about painful death? How can that be ok?”

“Aww that’s in the extreme circumstances. No I was talking about it wearing off in 2 or 3 months.”

“That’s still gonna take it to after the tour’s ended.”

Sutan looked into sad but beautiful golden eyes. “Hey stop worrying maybe Adam’s not feeling the same. Maybe it’s because you’re still a fledgling and it’s because Adam created you.”

Tommy tried to smile, “yeah, guess you’re right, my emotions have been all over the place but…”

“But what?”

“I can’t help thinking how Louie saved Adam and then they fell in love. I…hell Sutan what if that’s happening to me. If…if I’m falling for Adam I’m gonna look stupid, he’s made it perfectly clear he just wants us to be friends.”

“Look at me.” Tommy turned, “we don’t know how true this information is, you know what the internets like.”

“But it must be partly true otherwise it wouldn’t have been posted.”

“Let’s not worry about it. Let’s go have a good time. As for Louie, they were friends a long time before they were lovers. The more you worry about it the more it’s going to affect your playing and then Adam is going to suspect something is wrong.”

“I know Sutan I’m sorry. I just haven’t had these feelings for anyone before.”

Sutan put his hand on Tommy’s “And they are good feelings. I know that sounds crazy, but you are living again Tommy, you are more at ease with who you are. Let’s see what happens over the next few weeks. Once you get rehearsing all this is going to be forgotten.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Please don’t mention it to Adam he’s gonna think I’m crazy.”

“Of course I won’t mention it. This is between you and me.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, go ring Isaac tell him to be at Raja’s Palace at 7 and tell him not to forget to bring the lovely Sophie I’ve heard so much about.”

Tommy laughed “ok, I’ll be right back.”

Sutan watched as the blond headed upstairs. As soon as he heard Tommy’s door close he emailed Adam the information. He also rang him but his phone went straight to voicemail Sutan muttered to himself he’d forgotten Adam had said he was going to a show. “Hi Adam I’ve emailed some information to you. Did some research whilst TJ was getting changed. Let me know what you think, I’m taking him to Raja’s tonight so leave me a message. Enjoy the show sweetie talk soon.” He hung up just as Tommy came downstairs.

“Anything wrong Sutan?”

“What? No, everything’s fine.”

“It’s just you looked concerned, who was on the phone?”

“Oh just Raja, she’s looking forward to meeting you.” He winked.

“Oh, oooh you’ve told Raja about me?”

“Of course honey, she likes to know all the cute men in L.A.” Tommy laughed. “That’s better, you’re gorgeous when you laugh.”

“M’not.” He blushed.

“Oh there you go, I can see we’ve had enough blood for today.”

“I…wow. I really do feel better. Thank you.”

“Like I said, you’re going to be fine Tommy Joe Ratliff, badass guitarist and vampire.”

Tommy hugged Sutan. “So what’s the Lady Raja like?”

“Oh she’s sassy, can be badass, but you’ll like her and I know she’s going to like you.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting her too.”

“Now go pretty yourself up honey you never know who you’ll meet.”

“Nah, no-one’s gonna want a vampire as a boyfriend, besides I’m just happy to be finally going out again.”

Smiling, Sutan hugged Tommy again.

“What was that for?”

“It’s good to see a beautiful young man looking and sounding the happiest I’ve heard him for a long time.”

“I am happier, my family have accepted me for who I am, I don’t get grossed out hunting and drinking from live animals, I can still drink Jack, my friend is not afraid to be seen with me and I have new friends and a job I’ve…” he stopped.

“You have a job you’ve always dreamed of.”

“But how can I stay when I feel like I do but can’t have him.”

“Aww vayvee I still think you should tell him how you feel.”

“I can’t Sutan, like I said, I’d rather play and keep my feelings to myself than tell him and have him reject me. This way I can see him and…”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff just wait until you begin rehearsals, you may think differently.”

“If you say so.”

Sutan really did have a task on his hands. He’d try and talk more to Isaac later, but he really didn’t want Tommy and Adam to deny what they were feeling. He hoped when Adam saw the email it would kick him into doing something to make things right.

^V^

Sutan was waiting for Tommy to finish getting ready when his phone buzzed.

**Hey Sut, had a quick read of the email during the interval, will read again when I get back to the hotel. Show is good, taking my mind off things a bit, but still missing him. Have a good night see you soon. A**

**_You’re supposed to be engrossed in the show not reading emails on your phone. Forget what’s happening here and have fun. Find a hot twink and fuck him senseless. We’ll still be here when you get home._ **

**Don’t do twinks, told ya. But shopping is fun. Thanks Sutan, love ya.**

Sutan smiled and sent a heart to his friend getting a smiley face in return. Just as he was putting his phone away Tommy came down the stairs. “Wow!”

Stopping half way, “Am I…do I…”

“Baby you look hot!”

“Oh!” Tommy blushed, “it’s not too much is it?”

“No sweetie you look stunning.”

Tommy had chosen skinny black jeans, a black shirt, sleeves turned up showing his tattoos. He was holding a black leather jacket, but Sutan couldn’t stop staring at his face. Tommy had applied smoky eyeshadow, but there were 2 no 3 different shades of grey, they also faintly shimmered. He was wearing black eye liner and to top off his look he had a very pale pink lip gloss accentuating his beautiful full lips.

“Honey if you were my type I’d be taking you to bed instead of taking you out.”

“Oh should I…is it too much?”

“Hell no, you’re gonna have people queueing up to ask you out, buy you drinks and dance with you.”

“Don’t dance.” Sutan laughed, “I _don’t_ dance.”

“Oh honey you have a lot to learn. If you always dress like that when you go out, I’m surprised you haven’t been snapped up by some gorgeous guy.”

“I…I’m…”

“Tommy you said yourself that you’re not as straight as you make out to be, just enjoy the moment.”

“I’ve only had girlfriends.”

“So now’s the time to test the water elsewhere, as they say.”

“I don’t know.”

“Just relax and see what happens.”

“I’ll see. I just want a drink with friends.”

“And that’s what’s going to happen.”

Tommy continued his way downstairs, putting his jacket on as he did.

Sutan got his phone out. “Ok let’s have a photo.”

“What? No…why?”

“Look at it this way. Gone is Tommy Joe Ratliff, beautiful human. Hello Tommy Joe Ratliff stunning vampire.”

Tommy giggled, “ok but only one.”

“Nope gonna take one of you on your own, then _I_ want my picture with you so I can tell everyone when you’re famous that the gorgeous man is my friend.”

“Sutan you’re crazy but I love you.”

“Aww thank you sweetie I love you too.”

Pictures taken they headed to the waiting cab. “TJ go ahead I’ve left my wallet upstairs.”

“K”

As he watched the blond getting in the cab he messaged Adam attaching the picture of Tommy doing his best model pout. If that didn’t kick Lord Lambert in the ass nothing would.

^V^

Adam felt his cell vibrate, he knew he should have turned it off but being Lord meant he had to be available at all times. If it was important they’d ring, all he’d felt was one vibration so that meant it was a message. The musical hadn’t got much longer to go so whoever it was would have to wait.

Adam watched as the characters of Lise and Henri drove away leaving Jerry day-dreaming. Adam’s thoughts turned to Tommy imagining him driving away from him. Adam was brought back to the action on stage as a car horn sounded and Henri was taking Lise back to Jerry.

He felt tears running down his face as he watched Jerry pull Lise into an embrace and the curtain came down on them, Gershwin’s _An American In Paris_ playing and the audience were applauding.

Adam quickly brushed the tears away and joined in with the applause, wishing someone was bringing the blond back to him. He stood making his way out of the theatre. He remembered the message on his phone. Opening it he stopped walking the image of Tommy dressed all in black and pouting for the camera made his dick twitch. _Fuck why did you send me that Sutan? You know how I’m missing him._ He looked at the message that the picture was attached to.

**_Hey Adam what do you think of our badass guitarist? He scrubs up well doesn’t he?_ **

Adam had to get back to the hotel he couldn’t let people see what was being affected as he stared at his phone.

Flagging down a cab he sat back head back eyes closed, the image of Tommy flashing behind his eyelids.

“Sir are you ok?”

Adam lifted his head. “Sorry what did you say?”

“I asked if you were ok Sir?”

“Yeah I am, thank you.”

“It’s just you looked a bit, well shocked when you got in.”

Adam smiled, “Thank you I’ll be fine when I get back to my hotel. Had some news that I wasn’t expecting is all.”

“Oh m’sorry.”

“No nothing like that, a friend just sent me a message to try and cheer me up.”

“Has it worked sir?”

“Sort of. Let’s just say I’ll be speaking to my friend once I get back to my room.”

“Well I’m glad you’re ok.”

“Thank you.” Adam smiled, still thinking of Tommy all in black. He had to stop otherwise he’d be giving more away than he wanted people to see.

Pulling up outside the hotel Adam paid the fare giving the driver a generous tip. He contemplated waiting for the elevator but decided he could make the stairs quicker. As he got to his floor he waited a minute he didn’t want to appear unexpectedly if anyone was walking along the corridor. Listening he couldn’t hear anything so opening the stairwell door he headed to his suite.

Lying on his bed staring out over the night sky through the port-hole windows he replied to Sutan’s message.

**He’s so beautiful, thank you for the picture, but there’s nothing I can do, he’s straight and not interested in me. Have fun at Raja’s tonight, I’ll see you all in a couple of days.**

Message sent Adam needed a drink. Pouring a generous shot of tequila, he sat back on the bed. As he drank he stared at the picture of Tommy. Wondering what it would be like to kiss those full lips properly, not just feel them in a fleeting scared kiss.

Lying down still staring at the picture his hand inadvertently brushed over the bulge in his pants. He moaned it felt so good. It had been a while since anyone, including himself, had touched him.

Moving his hand, he closed his eyes the image still visible in his minds’ eye. He needed more, needed a release. Opening his pants, he pushed them down his dick beginning to ache. Fuck! Why did he have that large blood wine at the theatre. Throwing his phone on the bed he pushed his underwear down releasing the now very hard very hot length.

“Nnngh Tommy!” His voice sounded distant but the hand on his dick felt good. Slowly stroking himself he imagined Tommy’s hand around the pulsing member his own hand on top of Tommy’s.

“I want you Tommy Joe, want you touching me kissing me…nngh!” He gripped tighter as he moved up and down, twisting his hand as he reached the head. This felt so good.

He imagined doing the same to the blond, bringing him pleasure showing him it was good to have feeling for people.

His movements speeded up, his hand tightening even more. Tommy’s smile causing him to moan louder. He needed release but he also didn’t want this to end. He really did miss his new guitarist he would talk to him when he got home.

“Fuck Tommy you are beautiful, nngh want you…shit so good.” He didn’t know if the voice was in his head or if he was talking out loud but the sensations and the image were enough for him not to care.

Dipping his thumb in the slit as he reached the head, his hips came off the bed, he’d not felt this good for a long time.

“Nngh Tommy, I…ngh, I love you…FUCK!” Adam felt warm sticky liquid shooting over his hand and up his stomach. He continued pulling and twisting until his dick became too sensitive to the touch.

Lying on the bed, the stars that he’d seen before is eyes slowly disappearing he opened them staring at the mess he’d made. This should not be happening, Tommy had made it perfectly clear that the kiss had been a mistake, why had Sutan sent that picture?

He reached for the box of tissues on the bedside table, cleaning himself the best he could. He looked at his phone again the picture still there. He remembered the email Sutan had sent. Throwing the tissues in the trash he straightened his clothes before opening his laptop.

He read the information, his emotions all over the place. He wanted the bond to be broken…didn’t he? He read it again, had this been the reason he fell in love with Louie? No, they hadn’t had this same connection they were friends first.

Closing the laptop, he needed to sleep. Maybe his shopping trip the following day would take his mind off Tommy.

^V^

Sutan and Tommy were talking and laughing in the back of the cab when Sutan’s phone buzzed.

“Aren’t you going to see who that is?”

“Not tonight sweetie, if it’s urgent they’ll ring me. We’re going to have a good time tonight with no interruptions.”

“Oh, ok.”

Sutan had an idea who it was from but didn’t want Tommy knowing he’d sent the photo to Adam.

The cab stopped, Tommy stared out the window, he’d heard of Raja’s Palace but never thought he’d ever go. Here he was with his friend and it was a friend who knew Raja.

“What’s Raja like?”

“Same as I told you earlier.” Sutan laughed. “she’s amazing and a great person too.”

“Is she going to greet us?”

“She’ll be getting her girls ready. I expect she’ll make an appearance at some point during the night.”

“Great I’d love to meet her.”

“Oh I’m sure that can be arranged.”

Tommy smiled.

There was a knock on the cab window. “Are you two staying in there all night or are we going to party?” Isaac’s face appeared at the window causing both men to laugh louder.

Sutan paid the driver and as he got out Isaac pulled him to one side. “How is TJ?”

“He’s doing ok. Tonight will be a test for him being around humans, were’s and vampires.”

“You mean in there…?” Isaac pointed to the club.

“Sweetie there is no discrimination in my club, which I will warn you TJ does not know I’m Raja and for our plan to work I’d rather he didn’t know.”

“Ok. Oh by the way I think you’re amazing, firstly for employing everyone, secondly for everything you’ve done for TJ.”

“Hey it’s my pleasure to help two stubborn people. As for the other, everyone no matter who they are deserves to be treated fairly.”

“Have you heard from Adam?”

“I sent him a photo of TJ earlier, I think I may have just kicked him into waking the hell up. But right now I don’t want Tommy knowing. Look we’ll talk later ok?”

Isaac nodded just as Sophie and Tommy approached arm in arm.

Isaac being the joker, “Mrs Carpenter I did not bring you out tonight to pick up strange men off the street.” He had seen his friend talking to his wife and thought he looked amazing.

“Fuck you Carpenter.”

“Oh Tommy, I’m sorry I didn’t recognise you. Wow you do scrub up well.”

Tommy flipped his friend off as the four headed into the club.

Tommy couldn’t stop smiling, he felt good he’d not had a night out since…since the night he was attacked. Looking around he saw beautiful girls dancing, serving drinks and generally making sure everyone was having a good time.

As the four reached the bar one of the bar staff headed in their direction. “Sutan, we didn’t know you were coming in tonight, what can we get you?”

“Caroline hi, I’ve brought my friends. They were due a night out so I thought I’d introduce them to Raja.” He winked as Caroline realised the blond didn’t know who they were. She remembered the dark haired guy from the other day.

“Raja is out the back she’s sorting a problem out. In fact, she asked if you came in could you go and give her a hand? Something to do with information on a barman that’s looking for a job. Says he’s vampire but Raja can’t get any other info from him. You know what she’s like she won’t hire anyone unless they come with excellent references.”

“I’m with friends, I…”

“Sutan we’re fine, go help the Lady Raja I’m sure we can order our drinks. Besides you could always ask her to join us for a drink after you’ve both finished talking business.”

“Are you sure TJ?”

“I wouldn’t have said if I wasn’t.”

“In that case, Caroline would you please make sure my friends get a booth and their drinks are on me.”

“Not a problem. Raja is in her office.”

“Thank you.” Sutan turned to his friends. “I’m sorry to leave you, I shouldn’t be too long. Order what you want and I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Go help your friend. You’re second to Adam and I’m sure whatever the problem is you’ll be able to sort it out.”

“Thank you Tommy. Isaac, Sophie I’ll see you soon.” He winked at Isaac then disappeared out the back.

Tommy watched as a group of girls got up on stage and began a routine. He couldn’t get over how beautiful they were. But as beautiful as they were, they were having no effect on him. He’d had blood, but nothing was happening below the waist. He shook his head maybe Sutan was right maybe he was ready for a relationship with a guy. Scanning the room he saw some cute guys but even they weren’t having an effect on him. Not like Adam. _Fuck!_ He felt his dick twitch. He had to stop thinking about the dark haired singer. _Shit_ There it was again. He turned to face the bar, he really needed to stop thinking about _him._

“Hey TJ are you ok?”

“Sure Isaac why?”

“Oh you had that rabbit in the headlight look on your face.”

“I’m ok, just looking at the beautiful girls in here.” Isaac coughed, spluttering on his drink. “Are you ok Isaac?”

“Um yeah, I um, it went down the wrong way.”

“Oh, ok. Hey Sophie what do you think of Raja’s Palace?”

“I love it. I just wish I had a figure like the girls who work here.” Isaac spluttered again. “Are you sure you’re alright baby? That’s twice you’ve nearly choked on your drink.”

“Sophie’s right, what’s wrong?”

“I’m ok, I promise.”

“We believe you.” Sophie stared at the tall elegant woman making her way from the back “Wow!”

“What’s with the wow?” Isaac turned to see what his wife was looking at. “Oh my!”

“Guys will you both stop with the…” Tommy looked in the direction his friends were looking “Oh wow!” He watched as the tall elegant woman headed in their direction. She was wearing a tight fitting red sequined dress that fell to the floor. A split up the side stopping just before it became indecent at the top of her thigh. She had above elbow length black gloves on with a diamond bracelet on each wrist. Her hair was swept back from her face knotted in a bun at the nape of her neck. On the right side of her head was a sequined red butterfly. Her make-up was immaculate. She walked elegantly towards them on 5” high killer heels. Tommy always marvelled how women could balance let alone walk in shoes that high.

As she made her way towards them people were waving to her, her smile and acknowledgement of everyone made the customers in the club smile.

When she stopped next to them Caroline was straight over to her.

“Raja we didn’t think you’d be out tonight not after the trouble you were having.”

“My dear I have the best person talking to him right now. Sutan tells me he left 3 friends out here whilst he helps me. Could you introduce them to me I’d like to buy them a drink as compensation for me taking their friend from them.” She smiled at Caroline.

“Raja please let me introduce you to Sutan’s friends.” She indicated to Tommy, Isaac and Sophie.

Moving closer to the blond, Raja held her gloved hand out. “Good evening my dahling, I’m Raja and you, beautiful man are…?”

Tommy took her hand, “I’m…um…sorry I’m Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

“Well hello beautiful Tommy Joe, so pleased to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Oh, wow, erm, Sutan hasn’t told me anything about you. But I’m so pleased to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine honey.” She gently squeezed Tommy’s hand. “Now be a gentleman and introduce me to your lovely friends.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. This is Isaac Carpenter he’s a drummer and the beautiful lady at his side is Sophie his amazing wife.”

Raja turned to Isaac who shook her hand gently. Raja winking at Isaac hoping he wouldn’t give anything away.

Finally turning to Sophie, “Hello pretty lady, how on earth do you keep these 2 under control?” Raja smiled.

“Oh they’re pussycats if they want me to drive them home.” She smiled, “Can I just say it’s an honour to meet you and I love your dress.” Sophie blushed.

“Why thank you Sophie.” Raja pulled her in for a hug.

Isaac was staring, he knew Sutan’s alter ego was Raja but he’d never expected her to look so stunning.

“Why don’t we go to my private booth? it’ll be more comfortable.”

“What about Sutan?”

“My dahling Tommy, Sutan may be a while, he’s having to do some back-ground checks for me, that’s why I came through. As it’s my fault he’s busy, looking after you is the least I can do.”

“Ok, if you’re sure?”

“Positive sweetie. Now let me get some Champagne and we’ll go have a nice chat. Tommy you can tell me all about your job and becoming a beautiful vampire.” Tommy blushed. “Oh my we have a shy one here. Well by the end of the night we’ll have you opening up.” Raja took the bottle from Caroline as Isaac grabbed the glasses.

Raja linked arms with Tommy and they all headed for her booth.

Tommy laughed, listened and watched as the people around him and a good time. He tried to convince himself he was having a good time but there was something…no someone missing.

Isaac noticed the far-away look on his friends face, “TJ are you ok?”

“Yeah, m’fine.”

“Well you don’t look fine to me, do you need to hunt or want some blood?”

“Ssh Isaac people will hear you.”

“I thought you were ok with it TJ. What…”

“I am but what if some people here aren’t. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“Aww sweetie, you won’t cause trouble because they’ll have me to deal with.”

“Thank you Raja but…”

“No buts unless it’s your cute butt that I’m seeing.” Raja winked at him.

Tommy blushed, “um, I…well it’s…”

“Ha ha ha. Way to go Raja, that’s the first time I’ve seen Tommy Joe lost for words.” Isaac doubled up with laughter.

“Fuck you Carpenter.”

“No thanks TJ, Sophie wouldn’t approve.”

“Oh I don’t know lover, maybe a threesome would be an experience.”

Both Tommy and Isaac choked on their drinks.

“Oh I see we have a feisty beautiful lady in our midst. Honey I like you and believe me Lady Raja is very picky when it comes to her friends.”

“Why thank you my Lady. I love your club and I think you are beautiful.”

Raja smiled sliding close to Tommy. “And does the cute blond like the Lady Raja?”

Tommy’s colour went an even deeper shade of red. “I…well, erm yeah. You have a great club and your girls are gorgeous.”

Putting his arm around Tommy’s shoulder Raja pulled him even closer. Tommy looked into her eyes and was shocked when she kissed him.

Pulling away, “Oh!”

“Mmm you taste of Jack.” Raja licked her lips, Isaac and Sophie laughing at the look of shock on Tommy’s face.

“Your girlfriend is so very lucky, I could kiss you again.”

“D…d…don’t have a girlfriend.”

“A boyfriend?” Raja noticed the blond look down at his hands. “Ooo you have a boyfriend.”

“N..no…no boyfriend either.”

“No but he likes A…” Tommy kicked Isaac under the table. “Ouch!”

“He likes whom Isaac?”

Tommy glared at his friend. “Erm, sorry I value my shins.”

“Sutan’s taking his time.” Tommy looked around the club.

“Oh he’s probably met someone and talking. Sutan can talk for ever if you let him.”

“Should I go look for him?”

“Don’t worry your pretty head, let me go see if I can find him, I need to make sure my girls are ready for their next performance.”

“Oh, ok.”

“You all stay here, this is your booth for the night.”

“Thank you Raja.” Isaac winked as the tall slim woman left them.

“Wow, she’s certainly a force to be reckoned with. Sutan will be sorry he missed her.”

“There’ll be other times TJ. So what do you think to the girls?”

“They’re beautiful, no wonder this place has a fantastic reputation.”

“Mmm they certainly are gorgeous. Any you’d take home?”

“What? No! Where did that come from Isaac?”

“You’ve been in a world of your own most of the night. I thought you were deciding which one to ask out.”

“Nah, not my type.”

“No your type is tall, dark haired, has blue eyes and has a voice to melt anyone’s heart.”

“I told you not interested.”

“Not what you said at the audition. Ah now I get it, he’s not here that’s why you’ve been distant.”

“For your information he’s said he just wants us to be friends. He doesn’t mix business with pleasure so can we just drop it.” Tommy glared at his friend as he went to the bar for another drink.

“Tommy, hey TJ I’m…” But the blond had disappeared into the crowd.

“Isaac what was all that about?”

“If I tell you, you have to promise not to say anything to Tommy.”

“Isaac you know I won’t.”

“K, Tommy likes Adam, and Sutan reckons Adam likes Tommy.”

“So why haven’t they said anything?”

“Because Tommy’s still coming to terms with this vampire thing and you heard him, he won’t say anything because he things Adam just wants to be friends.”

“Oh my we have a lot of work on our hands.”

“Yep, that’s what Sutan and I are trying to sort out.”

“Well I’m in if you need extra help.”

Isaac leant over and kissed her. “Thank you. Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Mmm but you can keep telling me.” She kissed him back just as Sutan appeared at the booth.

“Oh please children, get a room.”

“Hey Sutan, did you see TJ on your way back here?”

“No why what happened?”

“After Raja left I mentioned Adam and well he just flipped and headed to the bar.”

“I’ll go find him. Stop worrying I’ve put our plan into action. Now I think your beautiful wife deserves an explanation, but she can’t let on to TJ don’t want to spoil our pln.”

“Ok…Sutan…”

“Yeah honey?”

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure. Now put the beautiful Sophie in the picture and I’ll find Tommy.”

Isaac watched as their friend headed off then he set about telling Sophie everything.

Sutan found Tommy leaning against the bar a glass of amber liquid in front of him. He was dipping his finger in the drink then running said finger around the rim of the glass. He didn’t want to frighten the blond away so he ordered himself a tequila and sat beside him.

“Go away Sutan.”

“And hello to you too.”

“If you’ve come to talk to me about Adam don’t bother. I’m going to forget I ever thought I could have anything with him except being his guitarist.”

“And your connection to him?”

“Hmph it’s all in my head, I just have to concentrate on the rehearsals and tour then I’ll tell him goodbye.”

“Aww baby don’t decide before you’ve started playing, just take each day as it comes and see what happens, you may feel different when…”

“No Sutan, I’ve made up my mind.” Tommy downed the Jack in one go. “Can I ask you a favour?”

“Sure honey, anything.”

“Please don’t tell Isaac or Adam what I’ve decided, I’ll tell them in my own time. And…” he wiped a tear from his face.

“And what TJ?”

“Can I rent your spare room?”

“You can stay as long as you want. I don’t want anything from you.”

“But…”

“No buts Tommy, you’re my friend and friends can stay for as long as they want.”

“Thank you.” He hugged the slender man. “Hey you missed Raja, she let us use her booth.”

“Yeah, she said.”

“Where did she go?”

“I finished interviewing that vampire for her.” Tommy giggled, “What?”

“You sounded like the title of that film _Interview With A Vampire_ ”

“Thank goodness you’ve not lost your sense of humour.”

“Nah, what you see is what you get. I’m me and not gonna change, well not anymore, I’ve changed to vampire that’s enough!”

They both giggled. “Good. As for Raja she said she’s sorry but she has to make sure her girls are ready for their performance and she’d see you next time.”

“Ok. Would you mind if I went home?”

“Are you ok?”

“I just don’t feel like being sociable anymore, you don’t have to come, I’ll be ok on my own.”

“Aww sweetie, you will get through this.”

“I know I just wish I didn’t miss him as much as I do. But I’m thankful you’re here to help me.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Come on let’s go find Isaac and Sophie let them know what’s happening.” He held out his arm, Tommy sliding under the comforting embrace as they walked back to their friends.

“Hey Sutan, TJ is everything ok?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m just tired Isaac, I need to go home get some sleep. I’m sorry to spoil your evening.”

“You haven’t. We’ve enjoyed ourselves haven’t we sweetheart?” Sophie nodded.

“I’ve called a cab, why don’t you take Tommy and wait outside I’ll just say goodbye to Raja.” He winked at Isaac.

“Sophie do you mind going with TJ I’d like to add our thanks too.”

“Not a problem, come on TJ let’s get some air.”

Sutan and Isaac watched as the pair headed outside.

“What do we do Sutan?”

“We wait for Adam to come home, then we make sure they spend a lot of time together and we enlist a few of Raja’s employees to make Adam see what he’s missing.”

“And you think that will work?”

“Believe me, Raja will make sure it works.”

 

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for zazajb thank you for being there in my darkest moments, you are the best friend anyone could wish for *hugs* xx

Adam woke, the sound of the room phone invading his dream. He groaned it only felt as though he’d been asleep for minutes. Reaching out from under the duvet his hand hit the offending object. Pulling the receiver to his ear he mumbled, “Adam Lambert”

“Ah Mr Lambert your cab will be here in 15 minutes.”

“Oh, right, thank you.” Adam had forgotten he’d ordered a cab to take him shopping. Hanging up he just had time for a quick shower.

As he was putting his wallet and phone in his jeans pocket the phone rang again.

“Hello.”

“Mr Lambert your cab is here.”

“Thank you I’ll be right down.” A day of shopping would help take his mind off Tommy Joe Ratliff.

Sitting in the back of the cab his thoughts went to the message from Sutan. He tried not to think of the pcture but his feelings overtook what his head was telling him to do. Opening the message, he stared at the beautiful man, he couldn’t wait to see him again. _What the hell are you thinking Lambert? He made it clear he doesn’t want you in that way._ He smiled at the picture setting it as his lock screen that way he could admire the blond without anyone knowing.

The cab pulled up outside Macy’s, Adam knowing where he wanted to be first. He paid the driver, smiling as he got out. He was on the verge of a new chapter in his life, he had a band that would sound awesome, he wanted to show his appreciation to them all. His first stop would be the jewellery department. He fancied a new ring, so heading up the stairs he went straight to the display. A smartly dressed assistant approached.

“Good morning Sir, is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Could I please have a look at that ring there.” He pointed to a white gold band with six diamonds enclosed at intervals around it.”

“A good choice Sir, it’s a Marchesa 18 carat white gold band. Is it for yourself?”

“Yes”

“Well if it’s not the right size we can have it altered for you.”

“Thank you.” Adam took the ring, placing it on his middle finger on his right hand. It fitted perfectly. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes Sir it is.”

“Mmm, I’ll take it.”

“Is there anything else I can help you with.”

“Would you hold on to it for me, I have a few other purchases to make.”

“Of course Sir. May I suggest instead of paying separately you bring all your items back here and I’ll have them wrapped for you.”

“Thank you, that would make things a lot easier.” Adam shook hands with the assistant noticing his name on his lapel badge.

Taking a steady walk around the floor he smiled at all the beautiful jewellery. He knew what Ashley and Peter liked but what would Isaac and Tommy wear?

He spotted a section full of Red Tigers Eye pieces, now those would look good on Ashley and Peter. He was greeted by a young woman who certainly knew the products she was selling. He mentioned what Tony had said and she told him it wouldn’t be a problem. He chose an Esquire Tigers Eye ring for Peter and an Esquire Tigers Eye Dog Tag on a silver chain for Ashley.

He was just moving away when a bracelet caught his eye. It was a Panther Bracelet in Black Titanium, it had Tommy’s style all over it. He took that too. Now just Isaac and Sutan…no Raja this time. He’d promised her a necklace.

Taking his items back to Tony he waited whilst he wrapped them.

“May I say Sir you have an excellent eye for jewellery.”

“Thank you, I have some amazing friends who deserve a treat for all their hard work. Now how much does that come to?”

“One moment Sir.” Tony moved away to the cash register. Returning with the bill Adam handed over his credit card.

“Thank you for all your help.”

“Our pleasure Sir. Have a nice day.”

Adam smiled and with purchases safely tucked into his inside pocket he headed out into the bright sunshine. His next stop was Bloomingdales. Looking at the time he decided to walk. It would take him a little over an hour but he could afford to take his time he had nothing to hurry back to the hotel for. Tommy was still in L.A. _Stop it, you’re here to take your mind off the blond._ But he couldn’t. He couldn’t be away much longer the ache of not seeing the petit man was driving him crazy. He decided he’d go home tomorrow, he had to start rehearsals that would be one way of seeing him every day. He looked at the time, it would be 8.30 in the morning in L.A. he’d message Sutan rather than ring, he wasn’t sure what time they’d get in from Raja’s.

**_Hey Sutan, change of plan, I’m coming home tomorrow. I’ll talk to you when I see you. Just finishing my shopping then heading back to the hotel. Yes, Raja has a present. See you tomorrow._ **

He knew he wouldn’t get a reply immediately, so putting his phone away he speeded up, he could make Bloomingdales in less than an hour if he used his vampire speed. Now he’d made up his mind he didn’t want to waste any more time.

He reached the store in a little more than 30 minutes, people were used to vampires and were’s so no-one really took much notice anymore.

Taking the elevator to the jewellery department he took his time looking around. What would suit Isaac? He spotted more Tigers Eye pieces. He had to admit he loved how the colours changed in the different light. The bright golden brown reminding him of the colour Tommy’s eyes went after he’d eaten or had blood.

Choosing a double wrap link bracelet with Tigers Eye he headed for the necklaces. He loved buying Raja things. She was a classy woman who was loved by all her friends. He found the perfect pendant, a silver Celestial Moon pendant resting on a long silver chain. Taking it back to the young woman he asked for them both to the wrapped separately.

Handing over his credit card again Adam felt good. He loved spending his money on his friends. They’d tell him off but he didn’t care. They all deserved it.

As he made his way back into the sunshine he realised he’d not eaten. Times Square wasn’t that far away, he’d go and eat then get a cab back to his hotel.

An hour later Adam was packing, he felt good after his retail therapy then the beautiful meal he’d had. The waiter was cute too just his type and as he’d paid he’d put the receipt in his wallet. Checking it now the guy had written his name and number on it. Adam remembered the beautiful green eyes of the guy but he wouldn’t be back anytime soon so what was the use of keeping it.

“Sorry Anton, but I won’t be back for a while.” He scrunched the receipt up and threw it in the trash.

Ringing down to reception he asked them to book him on the next flight back to L.A. They told him they could get him on the 8.40 am from JFK the following morning and he’d arrive at LAX at 11.43 am. Confirming that would be ideal he ordered a snack from room service and whilst he waited he messaged Sutan again.

**_Hey Sut, I’m getting the 8.40 flight in the morning, can you pick me up at 11.43 at LAX?_ **

**Why the rush, thought you were staying longer?**

**_I’ve changed my mind, need to get on with rehearsals._ **

**Ok, but we need to talk.**

**_Yeah we will, see you tomorrow. Thanks Sutan, oh and tell Raja I have  little something for her._ **

**Mmm the Lady wants a chat with you too!**

**_Oooo I’m scared._ **

**You will be by the time she’s finished with you.**

**_Ok I’ll see you both when I get home._ **

**Yeah, safe flight.**

**_Thanks Sutan, love ya!_ **

Adam laughed when a string of obscenities came in the next message, so sending a smiley face and a kiss Adam threw his phone on the bed.

He wondered what Raja wanted with him but he knew his friend Sutan was joking with him, he would never threaten his best friend with the Queen! Would he? As he settled down waiting for his food he flicked the television on smiling as “Velvet Goldmine” started playing. How better to relax than good food and his favourite film.

^V^

Sutan had been cooking lunch when his phone had buzzed.

“Want me to get that whilst you’re cooking?”

“No, it’s ok, it’s nearly done.”

“Want me to do anything?”

“You can get us both a cold beer if you want.”

“K.” Tommy headed to the fridge. “Hey Sutan are you ok?”

“Yeah, sorry. That was Adam he’s coming home tomorrow.”

“Oh!”

“Stop worrying, you’ll be fine, once you start rehearsing you’ll concentrate on that and everything else will pale into the back-ground.”

“Mmm if you say so.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, I promise you things will work out.”

“How come he’s coming home early?”

“Says business meetings went good and finished earlier than he expected.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Come on TJ let’s eat and then we can let Neil know, because if I know Adam he won’t have bothered letting anyone else know his change of plans.”

Tommy laughed, handed Sutan his drink then sat whilst Sutan dished up their lunch.

As they were clearing the pots Sutan watched the blond, he seemed to be working on auto pilot. He was one vampire who had the world on his shoulders and the sooner everything was sorted the happier everyone would be. But Sutan knew it wasn’t going to be a quick fix although with the help of Katia maybe it would be sooner rather than later.

“Penny for them vayvee?”

“Oh m’ok, I’m just…never mind.”

“You’re just what honey?”

“You have to promise not to get mad with me or…”

Sutan dried his hands then grabbed Tommy gently by the shoulders turning him to face him. “You can tell me anything and I promise I won’t judge you.” Tommy looked as though he was about to say something but hesitated. “Tommy Joe Ratliff talk to me, I may be able to help.”

“I’m scared Sutan.”

“Of what vayvee?”

“Of seeing Adam, knowing how I feel about him, how he only wants to be friends and of making an idiot of myself in front of him and the others.”

“Just be yourself.” He stopped Tommy saying anything by putting a finger over his lips. “You are a gorgeous man, you are good at what you do, you have an awesome personality, so just continue doing that. Show Adam what he’s missing, but don’t push things.”

“But he’s made it clear. I meant what I said last night I’m still leaving at the end of the tour.”

“And I’ll respect that decision, but I still think you’re wrong.”

“Thank you for listening, I’m sorry to keep boring you with it.”

“Not a problem honey. Now I need to go ring Neil let him know what our Lord has decided to do.”

Tommy smiled, “Neil has the patience of a saint, more than anyone I’ve ever met. How does he put up with Adam’s quirkiness?” Sutan laughed. “What have I said now?”

“I’ve heard it all now.”

“What?”

“Adam, quirky? Mmm wouldn’t say that, I’d call him a pain in the ass.” They both laughed. “Seriously though Neil has grown up with Adam’s eccentricities so he’s the best person to be his manager. You go make yourself comfortable whilst I ring him then we can go for a run.”

“Great, I’ll go change.” Tommy headed upstairs. He needed some time on his own, he wanted to see Adam but he didn’t and that was confusing the hell out of him.

Sutan watched as the blond headed to his room. He loved Adam but right now he hated what he was doing to this beautiful man.

The phone was answered on the second ring. “Neil…no nothing’s wrong…yeah I’m good and yes Tommy’s doing good…no not yet…Neil I’ve had a message from your brother…no he’s ok just that he’ll be home tomorrow…no…he’s…Neil listen…I’m picking him up from LAX at 11.43 in the morning, he wants to start rehearsals earlier…yes that would be good…ok I’ll see you tomorrow…I’ll drop him at home, just make sure you’re there because if I know Adam he’ll be a whirlwind until things start falling into place…ok…yeah see you tomorrow.”

As Sutan hung up Tommy came down the stairs. He’d been waiting until he heard Sutan say goodbye he didn’t want to let on he’d been listening, he was getting good at blocking everything out except what he wanted to listen to. He listened to Sutans conversation because he wanted to hear how much the man said about him. He needn’t have worried it was all Adam and business talk. He needed to trust people more.

“Hey honey, are you ok?”

“Yeah I am, m’sorry for earlier.”

“You don’t have to apologise if you just want me to listen then that’s what I’ll do.”

“Thank you. How was Neil?”

“Oh the usual when his brother decides to do something on the spur of the moment. He just arranges things. If I had that job, I’d be trying to kill Adam every time he changed his mind.” Tommy laughed. “You’re laughing now vayvee, just wait until you begin rehearsals.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, don’t say I didn’t warn you. Now…how about that run?”

“Sure where to this time?”

“How about Runyon Canyon?”

“But that’s…”

“No it’s not miles away when you’re a vampire. Come on.” Sutan grabbed him by the hand and they headed off at speed for the canyon.

^V^

Adam was smiling as his plane touched down, he was ready to begin rehearsing and if this was the only way he could see Tommy then that would have to do. He’d _experimented_ with straight guys in the past and he didn’t want to travel that road again. Seeing and having the blond play with him was better than nothing.

Making his way through baggage control he looked for his friend, a little disappointed when he realised Sutan was on his own. He’d hoped the petit man would have come with him.

“Hi Sutan.”

“Mmmm.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means Lord Lambert you were supposed to be away sorting yourself out. Not going away for 3 days then coming back eager to get on with rehearsing.”

“Sutan I’ve delayed rehearsals long enough. I want to get this tour on the road, and when we finish in Miami I intend to take us all on a holiday.”

Sutan smiled although he really wanted to tell Adam about Tommy’s decision, but he’d promised the blond he wouldn’t say anything. “That sounds great. Now Neil’s waiting at home for you he’s got papers you need to sign before we can go anywhere.”

“Suatn I’ve just got off the plane, I have surprises for everyone let’s have a Glamily dinner and we’ll discuss the rehearsals. Can you arrange it for me, say mine at 8 tonight? Don’t worry about food I’ll get the caterers to do a selection of nibbles for us.”

Sutan rolled his eyes, “what if they’ve planned other things?”

“Tell them it’s a business meeting and they have to be there.”

“Adam I wish you’d…”

“Sutan please, I’m excited about the tour and we can now start rehearsing, Tommy’s ok and I want to celebrate.”

“Ok, but don’t blame me if they’re not all there.”

“Sutan have faith, we’re going to have a great time tonight.” Adam hugged his friend then headed out to the car.

Groaning, Sutan followed his friend. Adam certainly was a force to contend with.

“How’s Tommy?” Adam looked across at his friend.

“He’s doing ok, we went hunting a couple of times. He isn’t freaked out by it all so much now.”

“What about his family?”

“Adam you’ve only been gone 3 days everything is the same as when you went.”

“Has he gone home?”

Sutan glanced at his friend as they pulled up at traffic lights. “No He’s staying with me. He…well let’s just say he feels more comfortable around another vampire who can help him.”

“Has…has he mentioned me?”

Sutan groaned, “he’s still a fledgling, he needs all the help he can get, why…he’s said he’ll play for you so just take it one day at a time.”

“I just want him to be ok.”

“And he will be, just don’t push him into anything too quickly. We don’t want him running again. He’s settling down, but he does need time.”

“I know, I just…well I missed him. Do you think this connection thing is real?”

“I don’t know vayvee. All the sites I looked at said different things. Maybe it is only temporary, maybe it’s permanent, we’ll just have to wait and see. Right now Tommy is more at peace with being a vampire than he was, so let’s just be thankful for little things.”

“Thank you, I know you’re looking after him.”

“Yeah and believe me you’ll have me and the Lady Raja to answer to if you upset him.”

Adam smiled, at least he could call at Sutan’s and know that he’d see Tommy, he’d have to be careful thought he wouldn’t have to make his visits too obvious.

“Adam..hey sweetie.”

“What? Sorry, I was just thinking.”

“Oh dear!” Adam shot him a look dropping his fangs then bursting out laughing. “What were you thinking about?”

“The tour, Michael, Louie.”

“Oh honey that horrible business is over. Michael has been dealt with. I know it was difficult having to speak to Louie but it’s all sorted now and you can go back to concentrating on your music.”

“It _was_ difficult talking to Louie, I…I still love him.”

Sutan pulled over. “Look at me Adam.” The dark haired man turned in his seat. “You have done so well these last few years, we knew it was going to take time, but you threw yourself into your music and that’s what you’re going to do now. But this time you have Ashley, Peter, Isaac and Tommy to help you. I’m not saying forget him, I’m saying think of him every once in a while, but don’t let his memory rule your life. You have other people who are there for you but…”

“But what Sutan?”

“Don’t be too hard on your _Glamily_ if things don’t always go the way you want them to.”

“You mean don’t crowd Tommy too much.”

Sutan squeezed Adam’s hand, “yeah, I know how you love interacting with you band, just don’t push it…ok?”

“Ok.”

Pulling away from the kerb, “so what delights have you bought your Glamily this time?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

“Oh, one thing you should be aware of, is Tommy has met Raja but he doesn’t know _I’m_ Raja…well not yet.”

“Sutan you are an evil Queen, what have I told you about that?”

“I know, but I couldn’t resist.”

“Ok, I’ll go along with you, but you have to tell him.”

“And I will vayvee, when the time is right.”

“In which case Raja will have to wait for her present.”

“We could always have a night out at Raja’s Palace before the tour begins.”

“Good idea.”

Sutan pulled into Adam’s driveway, Neil was waiting for them on the front porch.

“You’re back early.”

“Oh and hello to you too Neil.”

“Mmm, I thought you were away resting for a few days.”

“Well it’s time to start thinking about my tour and I couldn’t do it without my baby brother.”

Neil groaned. “Flattery will get you…”

“Oh Neil you love me really. Adam smiled as he got out of the car. “Now I’ve decided to have a pre-rehearsal party tonight, I need you to ring the caterers and make sure they’re here for 7 ready for everyone arriving at 8. Sutan’s going to ring everyone and well whilst you’re both doing that I’m going hunting.”

“But Adam…”

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to help?”

“Neil if I helped you’d only tell me off for getting in the way. I need to run, I’ve been cooped up on a plane for 6 hours. I trust you both.” He shut the trunk after retrieving his case. “Oh and please don’t tell anyone about the gifts, I want them to be a surprise.”

“You haven’t…not…”

“Neil it’s one of my traditions, I know how hard everyone works and these are just a thank you for all that hard work.”

Neil rolled his eyes as he watched Adam virtually bounce into his house.

“He’s going to be a nightmare.”

“We should be thankful he’s got something to focus on. He wasn’t so happy on the drive over, he still misses Louie.”

“Oh!”

“Mmm but we may not have to worry about that for too long.”

“Sutan, what are you planning?”

“Oh not me honey, Raja has something up her elegant sleeve.”

“Just remind me why I work for you all?”

“Because we’re fabulous dahling and you love us.”

Neil laughed. “Yeah you’re right, speaking of working, I’d better go and sort the caterers out. See you later.”

“Can you do me a favour Neil?”

“Sure, if I can.”

“Can you message me when Adam goes hunting and let me know where he’s going.”

“Sure but…” Neil saw Sutan wink. “Sutan Amrull what are you up to.”

“Just a little experiment sweetie.”

“Am I going to…”

“Not yet, I have a few things to iron out then I’ll tell you.”

“Ok.”

“So…will you message me?”

“Sure, anything to keep the peace.”

“Great, see you later.” Sutan turned the car around and headed off leaving Neil shaking his head but smiling.

As he drove home he was formulating his plan. If he couldn’t get these two stubborn boys together, he wasn’t the badass Queen he thought he was.

Tommy had been relaxing on the decking at the rear of Sutan’s home when he heard a car pull into the driveway. He listened for footsteps, he hoped there’d only be one, he wasn’t ready to see Adam…not yet. He relaxed when he knew Sutan was on his own. His hearing was an advantage in these situations. He was getting better at controlling what he heard. Sutan’s _white fluffy cloud_ routine really did work. He giggled to himself, even now the fluffy cloud thing still made him laugh.

“Now that’s a beautiful sound, what’s caused my vayvee to giggle?”

“Oh hi Sutan, I heard you walking to the door, it just made me giggle thinking about your white fluffy cloud.”

“But it works doesn’t it?”

“Yeah, it does, thank you.”

“My pleasure honey.” He sat down on the lounger at the side of the blond. “Tommy there’s…” He looked at his friend, he wasn’t sure the petit man was ready for a party, but he had to tell him about it.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah TJ, it’s just…well Adam’s having one of his pre-rehearsal Glamily parties tonight.”

“Oh, do I have to go?”

“He’ll be disappointed if you’re not there, if any of his Glamily aren’t there.”

“But Sutan I…I can’t, what if I do or say something he’ll only reject me and I can’t be like that.”

Now to put his plan into action. “Look, why don’t you go for a run, hunt, just get some of that tension worked off. I’ll be there, I’ll never leave your side if you don’t want me to, but you have to go. If you don’t Adam will want to know why you’re not there.”

Tommy was silent, Sutan watched as the blond closed his eyes, he was thinking.

“If…if I go tonight will you promise I won’t be alone with him?”

“Of course, and Isaac will be there too, so you’ll have both of us to talk to.” His phone vibrated in his pocket, he didn’t want Tommy knowing what he was planning. “Look go put a jacket on and go for that run, it’ll do you good.”

“Are you coming?”

“Adam’s asked me to ring everyone, tell them about the party. You’ll be ok, it’s a good time to start hunting on your own, I trust you, you have to start trusting yourself. I know you won’t attack humans, you’re better than that.”

Tommy thought about it. “Ok, where do I go? I’ve only been out with you and…” he paused remembering his first hunt “and Adam.”

“So now’s the time to explore. Go get your jacket then I’ll give you an idea where you can go.”

“Thank you.” He squeezed Sutan’s shoulder as he went for his jacket.

Quickly retrieving his phone, Sutan opened Neil’s message.

**Adam’s gone hunting in the woods behind his house said he may head to Runyon Canyon there’s a few places there that he can find rabbits.**

**_Thanks honey._ **

**What’s going on Sutan?**

**_Can’t say just yet need a little bit more time._ **

**Ok see you later.**

**_See you later vayvee._ **

He just managed to put his phone back in his pocket as Tommy came back outside.

“Ok m’ready, where to you suggest I go?”

“Mmm, how about Runyon Canyon? There’s lots of small wooded areas around there and you enjoyed it the other day.”

“Yeah I did. Oh what time do we have to be at Adam’s?”

“Eight, sweetie, so you have plenty of time. Off you go, have fun and don’t worry you’ll be ok.”

Tommy hugged his friend, “thank you…for everything. See you soon.”

“You’re welcome, see you soon.” Sutan watched as Tommy disappeared hoping he’d _bump_ into Adam.

^V^

Adam had hunted, fed and relaxed beside a small pond in the woods behind his home. He wasn’t ready for going back just yet, he hadn’t felt this relaxed for a while, not since…well not since the audition. Was that really 3 weeks ago? It seemed longer. He looked at his phone, no calls from Neil…that in itself was a good thing…no calls from anyone. He tried to remain positive he hoped this still meant Tommy was ok and at Sutans.

His thoughts wandered to the tiny blond with the beautiful golden eyes, he knew he shouldn’t but he wished Tommy wasn’t another straight guy, he could picture him cuddled up on the sofa the pair of them watching some stupid film neither was interested in because they were exploring each others mouths, tongues dancing to _their_ tune, hands roaming warm half naked bodies. Adam groaned he had to get those thoughts out of his mind before he went home Neil would have a field day if he was still sporting the boner he had right now. Placing a hand over the bulge in his jeans he tried to calm himself down. It eased the throbbing slightly but there was only one way to really make it go away. Hesitating before he unzipped his jeans Adam heard a noise in the trees. His vampire instincts took over, he sat up listening for the direction of the rustling.

He laughed to himself when a beautiful deer peeped it’s head out from the bushes. “Luckily for you Bambi I’ve eaten. Have a nice day.” Adam watched as the deer stared at him then darted off into the woods.

Well that had cured his problem, he no longer had to put his hand to good use. Stretching his muscles, he needed to run, and what better place to run that Runyon Canyon. He hadn’t been there for a while, now was an opportunity to put that right.

Tommy had felt nervous going hunting alone for the first time. He was worried he wouldn’t be able to be in the presence of humans without biting them. He needn’t have worried he’d arrived at Runyon, seen a rabbit, followed it then when he was sure no-one could see him he’d pounced, caught the creature the first time then sunk his fangs in and drunk. He was hungry and with a slight hesitation he’d eaten.

Wiping his mouth, he knew he’d have blood around it he was a messy vampire, he laid back staring at the beautiful blue sky. He laughed, he’d always been into horror films and seen how they portrayed vampires. If only they knew.

He listened to the sounds of people enjoying themselves, kids playing, laughing as they chased one another. Some crying because they’d fallen over or some other mishap. The noises didn’t bother him as much now thanks to Sutan’s training. He still giggled at the thought of fluffy white clouds, but hey it worked and he was thankful to the elegant man for teaching him. Staring up at the sky imagining soaring above everyone he heard a branch snap under someone’s foot.

Sitting up he listened shutting out all the other noises just listening for the footsteps. He couldn’t make out if it was animal or human, there was just too many other noises close by. Quietly getting up the blond went to hide behind a clump of bushes, crouching down he waited listening as the footsteps moved closer. Cursing because he wished he could distinguish between animal and human. Whoever or whatever it was stopped just in front of where Tommy was hiding. Without thinking the blond pounced, his movements quick, taking the intruder by surprise.

As he landed the human, yes it was a man, groaned under him. Tommy was on the mans back staring at black hair and pale skin of his neck. He didn’t have time to do anything else because the guy had turned the tables on the blond and Tommy now found himself lying on his back his arms pinned to the ground staring into beautiful blue eyes of his boss.

“What the fu…” Adam realised then who he’d got pinned to the floor. “Tommy, what the hell?” He didn’t move, the golden eyes drawing him in. Tommy had just fed, his eyes were glowing.

“Nngh, fuck Adam what the hell are you doing?”

“You pounced on me, so I could ask you the same thing.”

Tommy tried to wriggle free but Adam was stronger. “I…nngh…I thought you were a deer or something.”

“Do I look like a deer?”

“No but I couldn’t distinguish the footsteps, couldn’t…fuck you’re heavy…couldn’t tell whether it was human or animal.” He giggled.

“What?”

“Got it wrong on both counts thought didn’t I? It’s vampire!”

Adam stared at the man under him, shaking off the thoughts of having Tommy naked beneath him.

“Um are you gonna stay there squashing me or are you gonna let me up?”

Adam leant closer their noses nearly touching, he really wanted to kiss him but smiled instead, then got off the smaller man.

Tommy felt his stomach tighten the weight of the dark haired man on top of him feeling…what? Good? Then Adam’s face inched closer, he wanted to reach up and kiss him but that wouldn’t be professional besides Adam had made it clear they should be friends. He felt Adam get off him and if he was being truthful he felt a little disappointed.

As Adam moved to the side Tommy sat up, “what are you doing here?”

“Running, that’s what I usually do when I come up to the canyon. What about you?”

“Sutan suggested I come here for a change, told me he trusted me to hunt on my own.”

“And…have you?”

“Have I what?” Tommy was watching Adam’s mouth move, the freckles on his lip more prominent in the sunlight. Had he really pounced on his boss thinking it was animal?

“Eaten, fed, drunk blood?”

“Oh…erm yeah, managed a rabbit just before you got here.”

“That’s great Tommy Joe. You’re really doing brilliantly.”

Tommy blushed. “Oh…um, thanks. I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

“Pouncing on you. I didn’t mean anything by it, I just…”

“Hey stop Tommy, it was an accident. Although we’re going to have to teach you how to recognise animals from humans, don’t want you making a mistake.” Tommy was about to get up. “Hey where are you going?”

“Home so I don’t cause the L.A. Lord any problems.”

“Tommy I…”

“No you’re right. I shouldn’t be out on my own it’s too soon.”

Adam caught hold of Tommy’s wrist. “Stop Tommy Joe, come and sit down…please.” The blond turned to look at his boss. “I didn’t mean it to sound like that. I was…look please come and sit with me.” He didn’t let go of the blonds wrist as he hesitated before sitting down. Still holding onto Tommy’s hand. “I…I’m sorry if I sounded abrupt. What I meant was…fuck, what I meant was yes you’re doing fantastic hunting on your own, but there are other skills you can learn to make your life even better. And one of those is determining how to differentiate between human, animal and vampire.”

“But you’re still my Lord so I’ll take what you’ve told me as a warning.”

“No Tommy, I’m not…hell this is so difficult.”

Tommy looked from the _interesting_ leaves on the ground to Adam’s face. “Why, what do you mean difficult?”

“Yes I’m the Lord of L.A., yes I;m your boss, but Tommy I’m your friend too.”

“Hmph!”

“Hey I want you to believe me when I say that. Before all this…this shit happened, I had a feeling during the auditions that we would all be friends. You and Isaac are amazing musicians and when we jammed in the audition I knew then I wanted you…” he paused looking into golden eyes. “…both of you in my band, in my life. I’ve never met anyone who plays like you do. You’re awesome. Then when the shit hit the fan I thought I’d lost you. But thanks to Sutan you’re…well you’re a badass guitar playing vampire and you’ve agreed to play with me on my tour. I can’t tell you how happy that makes me, we’re going to kill every show.”

“Adam, I…”

“You what Tommy Joe?”

“I…um have something to tell you.”

“Ok, so…” Adam’s phone rang. “shit who’s that?”

“Well if you don’t answer it you won’t know.”

Smiling, Adam dug his phone from his pocket, groaning when he saw Neils name on the screen. “What now?”

“Answer it and find out.” Tommy tried to smile, he’d just been about to tell Adam he was leaving after the tour but he’d been what? Saved by the bell?

“Neil what do you want…no I’m ok…yes I’m sure…no Tommy’s here…no we bumped into each other…yes I’m listening…”

Tommy watched as Adam yes’d and no’d to his brother. He could have listened to both sides of the conversation if he’d wanted but he respected Adam’s privacy and concentrated on other noises around him.

“Yes Neil I’ll be there, no stop worrying everything is going to be fantastic, I can’t wait to get started with the rehearsals…stop panicking…Neil I’m on my way…yes I’ll be there when I get there…no I appreciate the reporter has other places to be but it’s my day for relaxing…look tell him to come back tomorrow and we can have all the band there…yes all of them…Neil use your charm…Neil I’m going now…bye.” Adam disconnected then looked at Tommy, “you ok Tommy Joe?”

“Mmm just thinking.”

“Oh, wanna share?”

“Another time, you have to get home.”

“Nope, told Neil to put the reporter off until tomorrow, I want us all there.”

“What for?”

“Well I want to let America meet my awesome new band, tease them for when they come to see us.”

“Oh.”

Adam laughed taking Tommy’s hand in his again. “You’ll be fine, I’ll be with you all the way. Now how about we go back to Sutans surprise him and get him to put the coffee on.”

“Do you promise?”

“Promise what?”

“You’ll be there tomorrow and help me with the reporter.”

“Of course, I won’t leave your side. You’ll have to push me away to get rid of me.” He winked.

Tommy smiled, “thank you, it’s just I…I’m not used to publicity.”

“Not a problem.” Adam stood pulling the smaller man up with him. Still holding on to Tommy’s hand he smiled at him. “Race ya!” Then he disappeared leaving Tommy stunned for a second before he chased after him.

^V^

Sutan had been in the lounge planning the new show for Raja’s when he heard a noise in his back garden. Closing his notebooks, he headed to the kitchen ready with fangs down to frighten off any intruders that had strayed onto his property. What he wasn’t ready for was seeing Tommy burst through the kitchen door closely followed by Adam, both men laughing and cursing at each other.

“Fuck Tommy Joe, you’re sneaky.”

“Me Lambert, sneaky. Who was the one who grabbed my hand and pulled me back just so he could take the lead?”

“Well who made out they’d sprained their ankle then when I doubled back to help you sprinted off ankle all healed.”

They collapsed onto each other giggling, both unaware Sutan was standing in the doorway watching them.

“Well hello boys, and how was the run?”

Adam and Tommy stopped laughing at the sound of Sutans’ voice. Both staring at him as if he’d appeared in _their_ house not vice versa.

Still holding onto one another, Adam was the first to speak. “Oh hey Sutan, sorry, we were having a race. I um…bumped into Tommy whilst I was out running.”

“You bumped into me! Lambert it was the other way around, remember?” Tommy was trying to supress a giggle, “I remember it as me pouncing on you thinking you were an animal”

“Oh and don’t forget you having problems distinguishing between animal and vampire.”

“Well you shouldn’t have crept up on me.”

“How was I to know you were at Runyon Canyon?”

Sutan smiled, “Boys, boys, you sound like you’re having a lovers’ quarrel!”

Adam and Tommy stopped talking, their giggles turning to gasps, Adam realising he still had hold of Tommy quickly let go.

“What, no, we…”

“Sutan we were having a race.”

“Well whatever it was, I’m happy you had a good time. But TJ did you manage to hunt?”

Tommy felt at a loss as Adam let go of him, “erm, yeah, I…”

“He managed to catch a rabbit before he…”

“Before I caught Adam.” They laughed again.

Sutan laughed. “Wow, we have a new double act in the making.”

“Huh?”

“Adam Mitchel Lambert you and Tommy here are finishing each others sentences and it really is quite cute.” He saw the pair of them blush.

“I…we…no we weren’t doing that.”

“Whatever Lambert. Now how would you both like a coffee?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Adam winked at Tommy then batted his eyes at his friend. Tommy giggled again.

“Ugh!” Sutan feigned a complaint, but he was secretly pleased watching the two favourite people in his life. Two people who were stubborn and really should just admit their feelings. “Well take yourselves through to the lounge and have a seat, I’ll bring the coffee through when it’s done.” He watched as the pair, still laughing and joking, headed through his home.

Sutan watched his friends as he waited for the coffee pot to finish gurgling. He watched as the pair flopped onto his sofa arguing good naturedly who actually won their race. Sutan laughed when Adam went to tickle Tommy but the blond scooted away leaving he dark haired man sprawled across the sofa.

The coffee pot gurgled to a stop which brought Sutan out of his trance. Carrying the mugs of steaming liquid through, he noticed the silence in the room wondering what had happened. “Hey boys, coffee’s up. Wow you could hear a pin drop, what’s happened to the laughter?”

Tommy looked at Sutan then reached for a coffee, not saying anything just blowing onto the hot liquid.

“Adam, please explain to me. It seems our blond friend here’s lost his tongue.”

Adam went to get his coffee but Sutan held it back. “Oh no vayvee, I want you to talk first coffee later.”

“How come Tommy Joe’s got his?”

“Because you have frightened him off, _he_ needs it.”

“I…but…” Adam looked from the steaming coffee to Sutan then Tommy.

“Adam…s’ok, you can tell him.”

“Tommy I’m…fuck I’m so sorry.”

“Boys please tell me, I want to help but if you don’t talk how can I?”

“I promised Tommy I’d keep my distance and well I overstepped the mark when I went to tickle him and…”

“And I freaked out.” Tommy took another sip of the strong liquid.

Sutan placed the tray on the coffee table then went to sit with Tommy. “Hey, it’s ok.”

“No, it’s not! What if I do that on stage?”

“You won’t Tommy Joe, because I’m going to keep my promise to you and not do anything stupid.”

“Adam you said you did stuff on the spur of the moment.”

“I know what I said but I’ll keep my promise to you.”

Tommy could feel tears running down his face. “I’m sorry, I’m causing so many problems.” He seemed to think before he spoke again. “perhaps I shouldn’t play for you.”

“What…no Tommy I want you in my band, it’s not going to be the same if you’re not there.”

“But I…”

“Adam honey, would you do me a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Follow me.”

Adam raised an eyebrow in question to his friend but followed him to the kitchen.

“What do you want Sutan?”

“I can see how much you like Tommy, what I can’t understand is why you haven’t told him.”

“Because he’s straight Sut, and you know what happens when I crush on a straight guy and then tell him how I feel. I’ve had too many knock backs when they realise, I’m not going there not with Tommy. I don’t want to lose him so that’s why I’m not saying anything.”

Sutan hugged his friend. “Oh vayvee, I wish there was something I could do for you.”

“You’re doing it. You’re here for Tommy Joe and he’s doing amazingly well. Look I’m going to go. Neil rang me earlier, he’s sorting out a press conference for the whole band tomorrow. I should go and help him.”

“Will you be ok?”

“Yeah, I think so. Would you do me a favour?”

“Of course vayvee, just name it.”

“Would you look after Tommy, tell him Neil rang again, he was with me when he rang earlier.”

“That goes without saying.”

“Thank you.” Adam hugged his friend again then disappeared out of the back door into the woods.

As he watched him go he sensed Tommy behind him. “Hey sweetie are you ok?”

“Yeah, I think so. But I’ve upset Adam haven’t I?”

“What gives you that idea?”

“He’s gone.”

“Oh honey, he got a call from Neil he had to…”

“Neil rang earlier something about the press.”

“Yeah, Neil’s flapping as usual because Adam’s changed it from just him to the whole band, so he’s gone to sort it out.”

“Oh ok.”

“Come on, let’s go sit down.” Sutan put his arm around the blonds shoulder leading him back to the lounge.

Sitting on the curved sofa Tommy snuggled into Sutan’s embrace. “I can’t stay with the band Sutan, he…he doesn’t like me in the way I like him, he’s made it perfectly clear he just wants to be friends.”

“Oh Tommy you have to tell him how you feel.”

“I can’t, he’ll only get mad and I can’t do that to him, he’s our Lord and well…”

“Look at me TJ.” Tommy turned, “he is, but he is also our friend. You’re going to make yourself ill if you carry on like this. Will you promise me something?”

“If I can.”

“Don’t leave just yet, see how the rehearsals go, if it’s too much for you then tell him, just don’t make any rash decisions just yet.”

“Will…will you be at the rehearsals?”

“If you want me to be.” Tommy nodded, wiping the tears from his face, “then I’ll be there.”

“Thank you.”

“Why don’t you go rest, I’ll ring Adam, find out what time the press conference is tomorrow.”

“K.” Tommy wearily got off the sofa.

Sutan watched a tired, unhappy man as he climbed the stairs.

“Tommy…” the blond turned. “everything will be ok.”

“Yeah.”

Sutan loved Adam, but right now he wanted to rip his head off for what he was doing to Tommy.

As he heard Tommy’s door close, Sutan dialled Isaac, they had to put their plan into action sooner rather than later, otherwise Tommy may just run.

^V^

Adam arrived home just as Neil was about to call him again.

“Ah so you’ve decided to come home at last have you?”

“Don’t start Neil, I’ve had enough grief for one day.”

“Well pardon me for living.”

Adam flopped down on the sofa in the studio. “M’sorry Neil, I just want everything to go smoothly. We start rehearsals the day after tomorrow and I’m just nervous and excited because I want everything to go right.”

Neil watched as his brother ran his hands through his hair, he hadn’t seen him like this since…well since Louie left. There was more bothering his sibling than he was admitting to.

“Adam you have an awesome band, your fans are buying tickets all over the country like there’s no tomorrow and as always your family and friends are going to be with you all the way.”

“I know and I couldn’t do this without you. I know I don’t say it very often but thank you for everything.” He tried to smile but it felt false.

Neil wanted to ask what else was bothering him but he didn’t want to push things he knew Adam would close up completely if he did. “Do you want to know what I organised with the press or would you rather leave it until tomorrow?”

“No, tell me now, I should have come home when you rang the first time.”

“Are you sure you’re ok, has something happened whilst you were running?”

“Yeah, I’m ok. I bumped into Tommy whilst I was out.” He laughed gently at the _bumping_ into the petit man.

Neil suddenly remembered Sutan’s call about where Adam was going running, now he understood, Adam had a crush on the blond, he’d seen it, or thought he had, at the audition, now Adam’s mood confirmed something was going on.

“How’s he getting on?”

“Mmm…sorry, who?”

“Tommy, how’s he doing?”

“Really well.” He smiled, “he’s out hunting on his own.”

“That’s great.”

“Yeah, he’s great, he’s going to be a fantastic addition to our Glamily. He’s…” Adam stopped, he’d been about to admit to his brother he thought Tommy was beautiful.

“He’s what Adam?”

“He’s going to be a great vampire too.”

Neil wanted to help but without Adam coming clean about his feelings he was lost. “Yeah, I hope so too. Now about this press conference tomorrow.”

“Thanks for re-arranging it, so what time are they arriving?”

“I’ve scheduled it for 2pm that way we can make sure everyone’s here.”

“Great and which papers are going to be there, I don’t want any uninvited guests.”

“Dad’s gonna be at the gate with a list of authorised reporters, so we have no chance of being caught out.”

“You’re all fantastic, I do love you all you do know that don’t you?”

“Yeah Adam we do.” Neil let his brother see the list of reporters scheduled to arrive. “Now why don’t you go and get some sleep, we don’t want them questioning why you look tired when they arrive.”

Adam nodded, dragging his weary body over to the main house.

“Oh Adam!”

“Yes little brother.”

“There’s some fresh packs of blood in the fridge, take one with you, you’ll feel better.”

“Thanks mom!” Adam smiled, he loved his brother more than anyone knew.

“Fucker!” Neil laughed as Adam gave him the finger as he disappeared up the path. Adam had just reached the house as Neil’s phone rang, smiling when he saw Sutan’s name, that would save him a call.

Twenty minutes later Neil had agreed to help Sutan and Isaac in getting two stubborn men to admit their feelings. The next week was going to be a very long one.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so very sorry that I haven't updated this for a long time. I lost my mum 3 weeks ago and have been busy sorting everything out and trying to get back to some normality in my life. Thanks to amazing friends I'm getting there. Thank you for staying with me on this and I will endeavour to update again soon. Hope you enjoy this latest installment.


	10. Chapter 10

Sutan knocked on Tommy’s door, then peeked his head around it. “Are you indecent vayvee?”

Tommy giggled, “Nope, sorry already showered and changed.”

“Damn, better luck next time.”

“Sutan you’re incorrigible.”

“Oh honey you haven’t seen the best of me yet.”

“What can I do for you, and why don’t you bring that gorgeous smelling drink in here. I do take it, it’s for me?”

“Of course it is.” He pushed the door open with his foot, two mugs of coffee in his hands. “Can I sit down?”

Tommy laughed again. “Sutan it’s your home you can do what you want.”

“But this is your room and I respect your wishes.” He handed a mug of dark liquid to his friend.

Taking a sip, Tommy groaned in pleasure.

“Oh my, that sounded so sexy.”

“What?”

“That noise escaping your beautiful lips. If that’s the noise you make with coffee, I’d love to hear the noises you make when you’ve having hot sex!”

Tommy blushed, the coffee had blood in it and he could feel his face getting warm.

“Ooo, from the look on your face I can see I’m right.”

“What! No, I just…I’m enjoying the drink.”

“Whatever you say TJ, whatever you say.”

Tommy took another mouthful, really concentrating on not making a noise as he drank.

“Adam’s been on the phone.”

“Oh.”

“He wanted you to know that the press conference is at 2pm today.”

“Oh, are you going to be there?”

“Of course vayvee, you try and stop me. I looove me some press photographers.” Sutan blew Tommy a kiss causing more giggles to escape his mouth. “Now that’s the Tommy I’ve grown to love, you should laugh more sweetie.”

“I’m relaxed when I’m with you, I…I just hope I don’t mess things up this afternoon.”

“You won’t, just have fun, Isaac’s picking us up around 1.30pm so we have plenty of time to get ready and have something to eat.”

“Great, and thank you.”

“What for sweetie?”

“Not telling Adam how I feel and well just being there for me.”

“My pleasure. Now how about we decide what you’re going to wear this afternoon?”

“But I thought I’d just wear what I’ve got on.”

“Oh no honey, you have to look fabulous for the press.” Sutan wanted to add and to show Adam what he’s missing, but didn’t.

Tommy laughed, downing the remainder of his coffee, then digging out what he thought would be suitable.

After disregarding several pairs of jeans, Sutan decided on a pair of skinny black ones with cut outs at the knees. Tommy wanted to wear a Metallica t-shirt but Sutan said that would take the focus from his beautiful face. After looking at all the t-shirts (the only thing Tommy had taken with him), Sutan lent him a deep burgundy satin shirt.

“I can’t Sutan, it’s beautiful and well I…”

“Yes you can, the sleeves maybe a little long but you can turn them back. Here try it on. In fact, try it on with your jeans.” He left the blond to change, going back in when Tommy called him.

“Wow! You look stunning, but can I make a suggestion?”

“K.”

“Open the next button down.”

“But I already have two undone.”

“And a third will leave the fans wanting more. Believe me people are going to love you.”

“Mmm, but not the one I want.” Tommy hadn’t realised he’d said that out loud.

“Oh sweetie, you really should tell him.”

“I…I can’t.” He sat on the edge of the bed. Sutan sat next to him draping an arm around his shoulder.

“He’s a fool Tommy, he can’t see what’s in front of him.”

“That’s why I’m going to tell him I’m leaving after Miami.”

“Are you certain it’s what you want to do?”

“I have to. I can’t continue playing for someone I have feelings for but can never have.”

“You said you wouldn’t say anything until the last show, will you agree to still keep that promise?”

“I…” he looked at his friend, “ok, I won’t say anything.”

“Thank you, now how about some lunch? We have about an hour and half until Isaac’s here and you need to pretty yourself up.”

Tommy laughed then hugged his friend, “thank you Sutan.”

“My pleasure. Ok, you take those off, we don’t want you spilling anything down them and I’ll go heat up some blood and make us a sandwich.”

“Sounds great.” Changing quickly Tommy hadn’t realised he was so hungry until they began talking food.

Their meal was filled with chat and laughter, Tommy telling Sutan some of the scrapes he got into before he met Isaac. Sutan telling stories of Raja and her girls.

“Tell you what, if it’s ok with Adam and the rest of the band I’ll talk to Raja and maybe we can all go to Raja’s Palace on Saturday night to celebrate the week of rehearsals.”

“I’m up for it although I’ll warn you I don’t dance.”

“Not a problem. That’s settled, whilst you go change and pretty yourself up I’ll ring her and get us a booth booked, it’s a very popular place.”

“Fantastic. I feel ready to face the world this time. I hope Lady Raja won’t be too upset with me, I wasn’t good company the last time I met her.”

“Well that’s cause for a celebration in itself.” Sutan smiled. “Now go get pretty, Isaac will be here in half an hour. And don’t worry about Raja, she’ll understand. Just concentrate on the press conference and proving to Adam that you’re a strong vampire…as well as cute”

Tommy headed to his room smiling. Quickly changing then sitting in front of the mirror he reached for his eye shadow. Ten minutes later his eyes outlined with black liner and clear gloss on his lips he was ready. He’d heard Sutan on the phone to Raja, he really did feel like going out again. Making his way downstairs he felt nervous, he’d never had his photograph in any paper or magazine before, he hoped he wouldn’t make a fool of himself.

“Wow vayvee you look amazing.”

“It’s not too much is it? The make-up I mean?”

“Oh no sweetie, you look even more beautiful.” Tommy blushed. “Adam is an idiot, I know he’s my friend but I could slap him right now and I hate violence.”

“Never mind Sutan, I’m just going to have to keep my feelings to myself.”

“Come here.” Sutan held his arms out, Tommy letting him hug him. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

“I’ll be ok, besides I’ll be playing my guitar so I’ll be concentrating on that.”

The doorbell rang before either had time to say anything else.

“That’ll be Isaac, go let him in whilst I go change.” Sutan cursed his best friend not seeing what was in front of his face. What Neil, Isaac and he had decided upon for Saturday night had better work, otherwise it would be back to the drawing board again, Sutan was not one for giving up on a mission.

Tommy opened the door smiling at his friend. “Hey Isaac.”

“Wow TJ who dressed you today?”

“Fucker! For that I shouldn’t let you in.”

“How would you get to Adam’s if you didn’t?”

“I’d run.”

Isaac nearly choked with laughter. “You Tommy Joe Ratliff, run? Now that would be something to witness.”

“I’m serious Isaac.” He moved so his best friend could enter. “It’s one of the amazing things vampires can do. I ran to Runyon Canyon yesterday and it only took me 10 minutes.”

“Fuck TJ that’s…wow it’s awesome. Will you show me sometime?”

Tommy laughed, “sure.”

“Seriously TJ you look amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey Isaac, how’s the beautiful Mrs Carpenter?”

“Hey Sutan, she’s great thanks.”

“We’d better get going, I don’t want Adam complaining we’re not there in time.” Sutan grabbed his phone and keys as he watched the two men head for the car.

Adam had been pacing for the last 20 minutes. Ashley and Pete had arrived and were setting up in the studio. The press had wanted some _action_ shots of the band playing as well as _posed_ shots. He was excited but nervous, he wanted to see Tommy but he didn’t want to scare him off so he’d been worrying about what he could and couldn’t do around the beautiful man.

“Adam, for goodness sake sit down, you’re making me dizzy. What’s got into you anyway?”

“I’m nervous about this press conference, I’m excited too, it’s just I hope I don’t mess things up either.”

“You mean with Tommy don’t you?”

“Have you been talking to Sutan?”

“I’m not going to lie, yes, but only because I’m worried about you. Why don’t you tell him how you feel?”

“I can’t Neil, he’s straight and you know what happens when I tell straight guys I have a crush on them, they run. And I really want Tommy playing for me, so no, m’not going to tell him.”

Neil rolled his eyes, “Well I hope you change your mind, otherwise there’s going to be questions asked why you’re not interacting with your guitarist like you usually do.”

“I’ve got that in order. I’m not going to touch him, but we’ve agreed we’ll interact on stage and he’s fine with that.”

“If you say so.” Neil handed him a drink, “here drink this and before you ask its more blood than vodka so you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks Neil.” He downed it in one go. “Ok we’d better go to the studio, make sure everyone’s ok before the press arrive.”

“Stop worrying, dad’s keeping them at the gate until we’re ready for them.”

“Oh…right…K, let’s see if Tommy and the others have arrived.” He grabbed his phone then headed to the studio.

Neil watched, if he wasn’t so worried about his brother he’s bash his head together with Tommy’s to make them see what they were doing to each other.

Everything in the studio was ready to go, Isaac and Tommy were jamming with Ashley and Pete. Sutan was waiting for Adam and Neil in the control room, he smiled when he saw Adam. He’d got tight leather trousers on, paired them with a white shirt with black collar, his sleeves rolled up showing his heavily but beautiful tattooed arms.

“Hey vayvee you look amazing.”

“Thank you, Neil said I had to be smart for the photos.”

“And I totally agree.” When Sutan had told Tommy he was ringing Raja he actually rang Neil to make sure he made Adam look _hot_ as he put it for Tommy. The result was gorgeous.

“Is Tommy…?” Adam stopped talking, his mouth couldn’t co-ordinate with his brain. Tommy had just exited the studio looking gorgeous.

^V^

The two men stared, drinking in the beauty of one another.

“T…Tommy you look great.”

“Thanks, you’re um…not so bad yourself.”

The group watched as the pair just stared. Sutan wished the others weren’t there, these two were impossible.

A silence descended on the room everyone waiting to see what happened next.

“Are you ok Tommy Joe?”

“Yeah, m’ok, how about you?”

“Yeah, m’good.”

“Good.”

Sutan rolled his eyes. “Well now we’ve established everyone’s good, can we let the press in?”

“Can we just wait a couple more minutes? I have something to say first.” Neil groaned. “If you’re going to comment on everything I say you can go get the coffee.”

“Why are you never on time?”

“Because I have to make sure everything is perfect.”

“Ok, but whatever you have to say make it quick.”

“I want to apologise.”

“Wonders will never cease.”

“Neil shut up and let me speak.”

“Mmm.” Neil looked at his watch.

“Ok, ok I’ll make it quick.” Adam looked from one of his _Glamily_ to another. I asked you all here last night for a pre-rehearsal party, I want to apologise for not holding up that promise. I had intended making it a celebration of what’s to come in the next few weeks, but when I got home from my run…” he looked at Tommy, “…I was tired, I’d had a crazy flight from New York and I thought a run may help. But…well no excuses, I was tired. I hope Neil has managed to rescue most of the food the caterers brought.” He saw Neil nod. “In which case once all the photos have been taken we’ll have a celebratory drink then. At which point I have a surprise for all of you.” Thinking about the presents he’d bought in New York.

“Right, now the speech is over, can I let the reporters in?”

“Neil, what’s the rush?”

“Adam, the press have been outside for 20 minutes now and I expect they’ll be getting restless.”

“K, ok, tell dad to let them in.”

“Thank goodness for that.” He headed off to escort the reporters to the studio.

“What have you got for us this time?”

“Wait and see Ashley.” Adam grinned as his bass player pouted. “Now let’s go into the studio, let’s give the press a sneak peak at our wonderful band.”

Tommy watched as Adam led the way, the trousers his boss was wearing looked as though they’d been painted on him. Every muscle in the man’s legs and ass were moving like liquid as he walked. Tommy could feel himself getting hard, he really needed to get his guitar in front of him before anyone noticed. Grabbing his guitar, slinging the strap over his shoulder he closed his eyes focusing on playing, trying to keep his mind off Adam.

“Tommy, hey TJ are you ok?”

“What? Yeah m’fine, why?”

“You looked a million miles away.”

“Nah, just hoping I don’t make an idiot of myself when the press are here.”

“TJ you’ll be awesome as always. Come on let’s get warmed up.”

“Thanks Isaac you’re right.” Tommy turned to find Adam watching him.

Adam couldn’t get over how stunning Tommy looked in ripped jeans and burgundy shirt. He watched as the blond bent to pick his guitar up, the jeans he wore fitting nicely around a gorgeous ass. He was still watching when Tommy turned, locking eyes with him. Adam was about to say something but was cut off by Neil entering the studio with the reporters.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Adam would like to introduce you to his new band.”

Smiling at Tommy, Adam silently cursed Neil for his bad timing, he wanted to speak to the blond alone before they began. He’d have to wait until later now.

Smiling at the reporters, “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming this afternoon. Let me introduce you to my band.”

One by one the band smiled as Adam introduced them, each having their pictures taken alone, with Adam and with the rest of the band.

Tommy was the last to go and as he went to stand next to Adam one of the reporters had an idea.

“I’m sorry Mr Lambert could I make a suggestion?”

“Sure.” He flashed her one of his movie star smiles.

“Oh erm…” she was clearly enamoured by him. “Right, rather than standing side by side, could Mr Ratliff pretend to be playing and could you be singing to him, it’ll make for a better shot.”

“Tommy Joe, is that ok with you?” Adam liked the idea but didn’t want to push his guitarist.

“Sure not a problem, how would you like me to stand?” He looked at the reporter.

“Could you stand diagonally to Adam that way we can see your face too. And Adam could you stand close to Mr Ratliff singing to him, if you put the mic in your left hand maybe you could put your hand on Mr Ratliff’s shoulder.”

Adam hesitated looking at Tommy for confirmation or denial.

“I erm…isn’t there any other way…”

“S’ok Adam I don’t mind.” Tommy didn’t want to give the press any negative things to write about.

“Ok.” Adam looked into beautiful eyes hoping the blond knew he was sorry for what the reporter suggested.

“Great, are we ready?” Adam and Tommy nodded, “fantastic, now Mr Lambert put your hand on Mr Ratliff’s shoulder…great, now Mr Ratliff look up at Mr Lambert and smile…wonderful. Mr Lambert can you smile too as you look at Mr Ratliff…that’s brilliant, hold it there.” Several cameras flashed as the two men did everything the reporter asked.

Sutan had been observing the proceedings and thought Tommy may say no to the request, but was pleasantly surprised when he agreed. Sutan watched as his friends moved closer together, each oblivious to the emotions coming from them as they posed for the picture. He had to get a photo for himself, they say a picture paints a thousand words and boy did the scene before him speak volumes. Quickly putting his phone away before anyone realised one of the flashes hadn’t come from a press camera.

As Tommy looked into Adam’s eyes he could feel a reaction below his waist, thankful the guitar was hiding it. Then Adam’s hand on his shoulder, if he hadn’t been concentrating on the reporters voice his knees would have given way. The hand was like an electric bolt passing through him _Fuck Ratliff, concentrate you can do this._ He smiled, well at least he thought he did. He was just concentrating on not giving away any of his feelings to a room full of strangers and friends.

Adam hesitated before gently placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. Looking into the golden eyes, he wished he could just kiss him and show him how he felt about him. He felt the blond tense before relaxing and smiling for the reporters. Adam relaxed too, a smile lighting up his own features.

Five minutes later the cameras stopped flashing, Adam knew he had to move his hand from Tommy’s shoulder but he wanted to hold on to him and never let him go.

Tommy knew the cameras had stopped flashing, he knew people were talking but all he wanted was to take Adam somewhere and just kiss him until both of their lips tingled.

“Adam, hey Lambert!”

“Mmm what…sorry did someone say something.”

“Yeah, the reporters want to know more about your tour.”

“Oh, right, ok…erm, let’s go through to the control room I‘ll answer your questions there, let’s leave these awesome musicians to jam for a while get themselves ready for the rehearsals tomorrow.”

Neil took the reporters through, Adam went to say something to the band but changed his mind and followed, closing the studio door but not without one last look at Tommy.

“Hey TJ what was all that about?”

“Sorry Ashley, not sure what you mean.”

Ashley had moved over to Tommy she didn’t want the boys hearing what she was going to say. “Come on TJ that look you were giving Adam when the photos were being taken.”

“I…I don’t know what you mean, what look?”

“A look that said you want to take him to bed and fuck him into next week.”

“What! No…I…I’m…”

“If you’re going to say you’re straight I’ll say I don’t believe you. I promise I won’t say anything, because I’m sure you haven’t said anything to Adam have you?”

Tommy closed his eyes swearing to himself. How could he have been so stupid, he knew he should have told Adam he wasn’t going to play for him.

“Tommy Joe…come on…I won’t say anything.”

Opening his eyes he saw a concerned young woman, not someone who was making fun of him. “Promise?” She nodded. “I…yeah I do like Adam but nothing is going to happen, he’s made it clear he wants only for us to be friends.”

“Oh TJ come here.” She held her arms out. Putting his guitar down he let her hug him. “Adam Lambert is an idiot. You are a beautiful man Tommy and any man or woman would be a fool not to love you.”

Tommy couldn’t reply, Adam had re-entered the studio. “Ok guys…Oh am I interrupting something?” He’d seen Tommy and Ashley wrapped around each other. “I hope there’s nothing…”

“Adam Mitchel Lambert, I’m giving my new colleague a hug, so shut up!” Ashley winked at the blond.

“Oh…um, ok…sorry.”

“And so you should be Lambert. Tommy is still a newbie.” She hugged him again whispering “Don’t give up TJ.” Then moved back to her bass.

“Right erm…” Adam had walked into a scene he wasn’t ready for…someone else hugging Tommy. He had to admit he was jealous that it wasn’t him folding his arms around the petit man.

“K, the reporters have gone, they had other assignments to go to, so that just leaves the _Glamily_ to have a party. So, Neil’s up at the house retrieving the snacks from the fridge, let’s go enjoy ourselves and I still have my surprises for each one of you.” There was a look on Tommy’s face that Adam didn’t quite understand.

As Tommy walked up to the house Sutan caught up with him. “You ok vayvee?”

“Not really no.”

“Look why don’t you grab some food and a drink then meet me on the decking out back and we can talk. Ok?”

“K,” Tommy smiled heading to the kitchen. He was staring at the views when Sutan appeared at the side of him.

“So sweetie, talk to me, what’s bothering you and don’t you dare tell me nothing, because Mr Ratliff I won’t believe you.”

Tommy turned to face his friend. “I’ve been so stupid.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“Ashley knows I like Adam.”

“And that’s being stupid because…?”

“I should have left this job before it got started. If Ashley can see how I feel…fuck Adam is going to know too and…shit he only wants me as a friend.”

“Oh sweetie, come here.” Tommy snuggled into Sutans arms. “I wish you’d stop convincing yourself that’s what he wants.”

“But he said so.” He clung on to Sutan. “I can’t continue with this Sutan, it’s killing me to be this close to him.” Sutan giggled. “It’s not funny.”

“But what you said is…”

“Why…what…oh! Killing me!” He laughed. “Yeah I see what you mean.”

“Good that’s got you laughing. Look TJ will you do something for me?”

“If I can.”

“Enjoy the rest of today, turn up for rehearsals, then if it gets too much we’ll think of something to tell Adam why you’re leaving.”

“Ok, but what if…”

“Nope sweetie no what if’s…ok?”

“Yeah, ok.”

The door opened. “Sutan are you monopolising my badass guitarist?”

“We were just talking vayvee. What did you want?”

“I have an announcement to make.”

“Oh, we’ll be right there, just give us a minute.”

“OK, but no longer.” He glided back into the house.

“Dry your eyes beautiful Tommy and let’s go see what our Lord wants with us.” Sutan smiled, draping an arm around the blonds shoulders.

Adam watched as his guitarist and friend walked in, a little jealous that Sutan had his arm around Tommy when it should be him.

Sutan saw the look on Adam’s face smiling, thinking if his feelings were that obvious with him what would he be like at Raja’s on Saturday.

Adam composed himself. “Boys and Ashley, I have surprises for each of you.” He watched as Ashley and Peter grinned whilst Tommy and Isaac looked confused. “It’s a tradition I have, can’t remember how it began but I love doing it. It’s a thank you for all your amazing hard work both in the rehearsals and in the shows. I have a gift for each one of you.”

“But we haven’t started yet.”

“I know Tommy Joe, I just love giving gifts to my friends and it’s too long to wait until the end of the tour. So…I always have a small gift now and a bigger better one at the end.” He went to the desk taking out four boxes. Handing one to each of them in turn.

Ashley and Peter opened theirs first ooing and ahing at the tigers eye jewellery inside.

Isaac was next to open his, gasping at the bracelet on the satin cloth inside. I can’t accept this, it’s too much.”

“No Isaac, you can. I love buying gifts for my friends and as you…and Tommy are my friends now too, it’s only fair you have gifts as well. Now try it on, see what you think.”

Isaac looked at Ashley and Peter who had already put theirs on. Carefully taking the bracelet from the box Isaac slipped it over his wrist.

“Perfect.” Adam smiled. “Now Tommy you have to tell me what you think of yours.”

Tommy looked down at the square box in his hand, Sutans arm still around his shoulder.

“Go on sweetie, I want to know what you’ve got.”

Tommy opened the box gasping at the black Titanium bracelet with panther heads meeting as the clasp. “Wow, but I…”

“Don’t you like it Tommy Joe?”

“I love it, but I…”

“Yes you can, I do this every tour just ask Ashley and Peter.”

Tommy looked at them, they were smiling and nodding.

“It’s true TJ, I have a platinum bracelet and a ruby ring from the other tours.”

“Oh!”

“Please try it on. I’d like to see what it looks like.” Adam smiled.

“Go on sweetie I want to see too.” Sutan squeezed his shoulder noticing _that_ look from Adam again.

Tommy took the bracelet from the box, placing it on his wrist, he had to admit it felt good it was heavy but the weight wasn’t too much.

“It looks amazing on you Tommy Joe, what do you think?”

“I…wow it’s beautiful thank you.”

“Great, I’m so happy you all like your gifts.”

“Who’s is that one?” Ashley had spotted a red box.

“Oh that’s Raja’s I promised her a little something.”

“Speaking of the wonderful lady, I was talking to her this morning and we have a booth reserved for Saturday night, she has a new show that she wants us to see.”

“That’s a great idea thanks Sutan.”

“Oh and Isaac.”

“Yeah?” he was still admiring his gift.

“The Lady Raja says you are to bring the beautiful Sophie too.”

“Thanks I will, she enjoyed herself last time.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to whisk Adam away now, you can all stay have more food and drink, but we have contracts to draw up and venues to ring before madness ensues.”

“Neil, stop panicking everything will be ok.”

“It will be if you let me do my job.”

Adam rolled his eyes but followed his brother to the den, glancing once more at Tommy before he did.

^V^

For most of the week the rehearsals went well, Adam had been in awe as Tommy quickly picked up all the songs Adam threw at them. Tommy even losing himself in playing solo’s at Adam’s suggestion.

Ashley and Peter smiled as Adam interacted with them, Adam draping his arm around the tiny bass players’ shoulders.

Tommy watched as the singer smiled at the petit woman pulling her close as he sang, wishing it was him being pulled into his arms.

Adam kept his promise to stay away from Tommy, until the Friday rehearsal. They’d had a productive rehearsal finalising the set list for the tour, Adam had invited everyone up to the house for lunch and they were talking and laughing about antics they’d all gotten up to on previous tours. Sutan was quietly watching Tommy who was watching Adam as the dark-haired man told stories of times on tour buses and meeting cute guys who were always waiting at the stage doors after the shows.

“There was this one guy in the UK, he was gorgeous, I’d seen him at the front of the audience I kept catching him staring at my dick during the night.”

Isaac choked on his drink, “m’sorry but why would he do that?”

“Oh Isaac you have a lot to learn about my dear brother.”

“What do you mean?”

Adam laughed. “When I’m performing it’s like nothing else I ever feel. I’m alive up on stage it’s my happy place and I always drink a pack of blood before I go on stage. Well you know when you’re turned on what happens…” he saw Isaac blush, “…I, well I’m not the smallest of men and let’s just say the fans have noticed and…” he giggled, “…they’ve christened it a Glambulge!”

Isaac had a mouthful of coffee which finished up all over his jeans. Coughing “M’sorry…you mean?” he indicated nodding towards Adam’s crotch.

“Yep, I can’t help getting hard when I’m on stage it’s the adrenalin of playing live and the blood I drink beforehand. Well this cute blond couldn’t take his eyes off me all night and he was at the stage door when we were leaving. I went to talk to him and he wanted to know if I was as big in real life as I was on stage. Soooo…I invited him back to the bus to find out.”

Tommy stopped drinking, placed his coffee on the table then headed for the kitchen.

Sutan had seen the look on the blonds face as Adam told his story, when he saw Tommy leaving he followed.

“Hey vayvee, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing! What makes you think there is?”

Sutan turned the smaller man around, he’d been gripping the edge of the sink and Sutan really didn’t want him denting the stainless steel, how would he explain that to Adam.

“I was watching you sweetie, watching as you watched Adam.”

“Fuck, did anyone else see?”

“No TJ they were engrossed in Adam’s stories. You do know that twink he was talking about meant nothing to him?”

“Didn’t he? Well it sure didn’t sound like nothing. He took him to bed, that has to…”

“Come here.” Sutan held his arms out, Tommy allowing himself to be hugged. “He’s had too many twinks over the years since Louie left and none of them have ever meant anything to him.”

“But why does he do it if they don’t mean anything?”

“He does it to try to forget what he hasn’t…no can’t have anymore. Nngh I just want to…”

Neither had heard Adam enter the kitchen. “You just want to what Sutan? Is there something going on here that I should know about?”

Tommy quickly moved away from his friend staring at Adam like a frightened animal.

“What the hell Adam, Tommy was…”

“Was what? There seems to be something going on between you that you’re not telling me about, and as your Lord I demand you tell me.”

Sutan opened his mouth to speak but Tommy got there first.

“Ok Mr Lambert, vampire Lord of L.A. I’ll tell you what’s going on here. He glared at Sutan for him to remain quiet. “I’m not as straight as you think. Not that there’s nothing going on between Sutan and I we’re just friends. But I’m also sick of you telling me what I should or shouldn’t feel. I’m a big boy now and I have feelings of my own. I’ll finish the tour with you but then I’m off. You won’t have to see me again. You won’t have to look at me and be reminded of Louie every waking moment. I thought we could be friends but I see now that’s not going to be possible.” He looked at Sutan. “Thank you Sutan for everything.” Turning back to Adam. “I’m going for a run, I’m hungry and if I stay here I can’t be responsible for what I’ll do to Isaac, who is and always has been my best friend. You can tell him I’ll call him after my run and explain everything to him. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lunch date with a rabbit.” He smiled at Sutan, the smile not reaching his eyes then glared at Adam. “Oh and you can have this back, you can’t buy my friendship as easily as you seem to buy everyone else’s.” He took the bracelet off, throwing it in Adam’s direction.

Sutan wanted to smile, Tommy had managed to shut Adam up, the only person ever to do that besides Neil. Instead the elegant man said “Are you going to be ok?” Tommy nodded, “you know where I am if you want to talk.”

“Thank you Sutan, I think I’m going to move back in with mom and dad so I’ll call around for my stuff when I’ve spoken to Isaac.”

“Alright vayvee, I’ll see you later.” He winked at the blond.

Tommy hugged him before he darted out of Adam’s back door.

Sutan watched then turned to Adam “Well done, this is what happens when you don’t tell people everything.”

“But he said…I thought he was straight.”

The others had heard the commotion and were standing in the door way of the kitchen.

“Where’s TJ?” Isaac looked for his friend.

“He’s gone for a run and something to eat.”

“Adam, there’s more isn’t there?” Ashley had seen Tommy’s panther bracelet on the work top. “What did you do Lambert?” She loved her boss to bits but he could be a stubborn vampire.

“I…I…”

“He likes Tommy Joe.” Adam growled at Sutan.

“No Adam, you shut up and listen, then maybe you’ll get your act together.” Adam sank down onto a chair at the breakfast bar. “Adam Mitchell Lambert has feelings for Tommy Joe Ratliff and he won’t say anything to him because he thinks the cute blond is straight.”

Isaac laughed, Adam stared at him.

“Isaac, what…why are you laughing?”

“Oh Adam, I’m sorry, I know it’s not funny but Tommy and straight don’t go together anymore. Yes he’s had girlfriends but they’ve never worked out, he’s always said there was something missing. He’s _experimented_ with guys…” He saw a look flash across Adam’s face, “no not like that, he’s kissed guys…m’sorry Ash for what I’m gonna say next…” she smiled. “He’s…well he’s given hand jobs to guys and he’s had guys give him blow jobs but that’s all. He’s always said he wouldn’t do anything else until he met the right guy.”

“So what I saw the other day at the press conference wasn’t my imagination?”

“What do you mean Ashley?”

“The looks between the pair of you were electric. I kept thinking if you touched we’d see sparks.”

“But I…he…”

“For goodness sake vayvee, look!” Sutan handed his phone to Adam the picture he’d taken at the press conference on the screen.

“Oh.”

“Yes…Oh!”

“What am I going to do about sorting this mess out?”

“You leave it to the Lady Raja, she _had_ a plan but that’s going to change now. Let’s see what she comes up with tomorrow night.”

“You think Tommy will still come to Raja’s after this?”

“Oh believe me Tommy will be there even if Sophie and I have to handcuff him between us.”

“I’m sorry everyone I’ve been stupid.”

“We forgive you, just promise me one thing Adam.”

“Anything Sut…anything.”

“That when you finally get your man you take him to bed and don’t come out all weekend.”

“But the rehearsals.”

“Screw the rehearsals, just screw Tommy instead.” They looked at Ashley. “Well we’re so ready for the shows, it seems screwing a cute blond is more important.” She smiled as she finished her coffee.

“That’s settled, the Lady Raja has some planning to so, so all of you go home and I’ll see you all tomorrow night. And Adam…”

“Mmm?”

“You’ll need this.” He held out the bracelet.

As they all left Adam held Sutan back, “Thank you Sutan, I’ve been so stupid.”

“Yeah well we all do stupid things once in a while, but it will be ok you’ll see.”

“I hope so.” Hugging his friend his thoughts went to a beautiful blond vampire running, thinking Adam didn’t like him.

^V^

Sutan began to worry, Tommy had been gone nearly 3 hours. He wanted to go and look for him but didn’t know where to begin. He was about to phone Adam thinking his connection to Tommy would help find him, when the kitchen door opened and a sad blond walked into the house.

Tommy said nothing as he walked past Sutan heading for the stairs.

“Tommy wait.” The blond slowly turned, tears running down his face. “Aww vayvee come here.”

“M’ok, I need to go and pack.”

“Not right now you don’t. Right now you’re going to come and sit with me, have a drink and talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about. You heard what I said earlier, so there’s no point dragging out the pain anymore. I’m going home to mom and dad. I’ll be fine, I’ve learnt how to control my hunger. I have Isaac to remind me to eat plus there are plenty of wooded areas around my parents’ home where I can catch animals.” He began climbing the stairs only to be stopped when Sutan appeared in front of him. ”Please Sutan let me pass.”

“No vayvee, you’re going to come and talk to me and I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Tommy sniffed, he didn’t care he was crying, he just wanted to go home and not have to be reminded of Adam every waking moment. It was going to be bad enough over the next 3 months having to see him on stage every night, he didn’t want to see pictures of him on Sutans mantelpiece 24/7. He was just thankful that the band had a separate bus to Adam and Neil. He definitely wouldn’t have coped being on the same bus for 3 months. He was just hoping the connection he had with Adam would wear off by the time they’d finished the tour.

“Tommy please sweetie, come and have a drink at least, even if you don’t want to talk. This may be the last quiet time we’re gonna have, you know just the two of us.” Sutan held his hand out, slowly Tommy took it and allowed himself to be led back down to the lounge.

“Sit vayvee, I’m going to get us some drinks and I don’t mean of the O Neg kind. I think something much stronger is required.” Tommy sat back on the sofa closing his eyes, Sutan was really worried about him.

Tommy listened to the sounds going on around him, there were birds singing, cars moving around L.A. some sedately others racing. There were emergency sirens going off, he hoped no one had been seriously hurt. Then there was Sutan, pottering around in the kitchen, clunking glasses as he dropped ice into them. Then he sensed the elegant man standing in front of him.

Opening his eyes, “what do you want me to say? I was wrong saying what I did to Adam? I shouldn’t have let his stories affect me the way they did? That I shouldn’t have told him I was leaving or that I’m not straight. Well I’m sorry it’s too late, it’s all been said.”

“Here drink this.”

“What is it?”

“Neat Jack, I think you need it. I certainly do.” He sat next to the blond holding out a large glass of amber liquid.

“Thanks.” Tommy downed the Jack in one go. “Fuck, I needed that.”

“Right, now you listen to me, I don’t want you interrupting otherwise I’ll get the Lady Raja to sort you out.” Tommy laughed. “That’s better. Now are you going to listen with no interruptions?”

“Yeah I’ll listen.” He scooted back to lean against the arm of the sofa, turning so he could look at Sutan.

“Adam is an idiot, but then so are you.”

“But…”

“Erm what did I say?”

“Sorry.”

“Good. Now...where was I…oh yes. You are both prize fools. You jumped to conclusions about each other without sitting down like adults and talking to one another. You like Adam, no I’ll rephrase that, you’re in love with Adam and for your information he feels the same way about you.” Tommy went to say something. “Oh no you don’t, you’ll listen.” Tommy nodded. “He’s afraid of committing himself to anything but his music because he knows that’s the one thing that will never leave him. He’s afraid that if he commits to another human…or vampire they’re going to leave him and he’s going to be broken again, and he wouldn’t be able to cope with renewed pain. So, to save himself he puts up barriers and rather than admit the truth to everyone including himself he shuts his feelings off and hurts people around him.” He watched as the tears silently slid down Tommy’s cheeks.

“As for you, badass guitar player and cute vampire, you’re just as bad. Ok you haven’t had a proper boyfriend and I understand you’re scared, but that’s not a reason for you to lie to Adam, and before you say anything I know you didn’t do it intentionally, you just didn’t readily admit you liked him. Tommy Joe Ratliff, you are a beautiful man, an amazing guitarist and if you were my type I’d be taking you to bed right now and not letting you go for a very long time. As it is I see I have my work cut out tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean at Raja’s tomorrow night, we are going to have a great time and make sure two people who should be together _are_ together.”

“But how are you going to do that? After what I’ve said to Adam he’s not going to want anything to do with me now.”

“Oh vayvee leave it to Lady Raja to make things happen.” Tommy tried to smile but Sutan wasn’t convinced. “Will you promise me something?”

“I’m out of promises.”

“Just one more…for me.”

“Tell me first then I’ll let you know.”

“You drive a hard bargain sweetie.”

“Well I am a badass vampire now!”

Sutan laughed, “point taken. Ok, will you stay here. Don’t go home, after all we start the tour on Wednesday, it seems pointless moving all your stuff back home then moving straight out again onto the tour buses.” Tommy looked at his empty glass. “I’ll refill that if you’ll tell me you’re staying here.”

“But I can’t. What if Adam comes to see you? I couldn’t face him.”

“If everything goes to plan tomorrow night you won’t have to worry about that you’ll be glad to see him.”

Told you he just wants to be friends.”

“Oh Tommy, have faith. Please say you’ll stay. I’ve enjoyed having you here. I’ve been on my own for too many centuries.”

“How old are you?”

“Older than you think, I…well let’s just say I remember the prohibition very well. Raja and I we ran a speakeasy. But hey that’s a story for another time.”

“You mean Raja is a vampire too?”

“Yeah and a vampire you really wouldn’t like to cross.”

“So you’re saying I should go tomorrow night otherwise she wouldn’t be happy.”

“Spot on sweetie and an upset Lady Raja is…well I shudder at the thought.” Tommy laughed. “That’s better. I hate seeing my friends upset.”

“Ok I’ll go, but if Adam…”

“You leave everything to Raja and I. Oh and be prepared to dance.”

“Told you, don’t dance.”

“Just tomorrow night and do it for me.”

Tommy knew he couldn’t win. “If I agree to try to dance and anyone makes a comment or laughs I’m leaving…ok?”

“Ok, you have a deal.” Sutan took his glass then went to refill it. “Oh, and one more thing.” He shouted from the kitchen.

“What now?” Tommy chipped more of his nail polish off. He did that when he was nervous.

“Will you stay here?” Sutan stood in front of him holding out a refilled glass.

“Yeah, ok I’ll stay.”

“Great, now we need to sort out what you’re wearing tomorrow night.”

“But Sutan we have all day tomorrow.”

“But you have to look hot!”

Tommy giggled, “that’s going to take more than one day. I’m short, skinny and don’t have an ass, so Sutan how are you going to achieve your goal?”

“Oh I have my ways.” He winked at the blond. “Can I ask you a question Tommy?”

“Sure.”

“You were gone a long time this afternoon, where did you go?”

“I ran, not really knowing where I was going but ended up in the clearing Adam took me when I first caught a rabbit. I know this is going to sound crazy but I wanted to be somewhere that connected him to me.” He hid his eyes behind his hair.

“Aww honey.”

“Told you it was stupid.”

“No vayvee it’s not. Adam created you, you have a connection to each other, a connection that could end anytime soon or be there for a long time. You have feelings for my crazy friend so no its not stupid I wouldn’t have expected anything less. Have you eaten?”

“Yeah I caught another rabbit.  I must admit though m’getting fed up with rabbit.” Sutan laughed. “So not funny Sutan, I really need some variety.”

“In the morning, we’ll go hunting another deer then whilst you relax I’m going to go see Raja. When I get back _we_ are going to make you irresistible and show my Lord and friend just what he’s missing.”

“Ok, but I still say I can’t dance.”

“Don’t worry my beautiful Tommy I have a secret weapon up my elegant sleeve.” Sutan smiled as he clinked his glass against Tommy’s. By close of play the following night he was going to make sure Tommy went home with Adam.

^V^

Sutan woke Tommy with one of his speciality coffee’s. Tommy smiled at his friend taking a large mouthful of the strong dark liquid.

“Thanks Sutan, I needed that.”

“Not a problem, did you sleep well?”

“No not really, I stared at the ceiling more times than I’d like to recall, but hey we’re vampires we don’t need that much sleep and besides I’m used to not sleeping, insomnia for years so used to it.”

“Aw vayvee once this stupid business is sorted out you’ll sleep like a baby.” Tommy giggled, “that’s better, now drink your coffee, shower then we’ll go for a run.”

“K but nowhere where we’re likely to bump into Adam.”

“Deal, now I’ll be just in the garden need to ring Raja to confirm that booth for tonight.”

“K…and Sutan.”

Sutan stopped, turning to face his friend, “what sweetie?”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Everything, I know I’ve been a brat but I couldn’t have got through everything without you.”

“Tommy it’s been an honour to help you and believe me I’ve come across many _brats_ in my years and you have been a pussycat compared to some.” He winked. “Now shower whilst I make that call and I’ll see you downstairs in 20 minutes.” Tommy smiled, nodding.

As Sutan left him the blond downed the remainder of his coffee then headed for the shower. He promised himself that he was going to have a good time that night and to hell with Lord Lambert he was just another singer Tommy was going to be guitarist for. And in 3 months’ time he’d be off away from L.A. away from Adam Fucking Lambert.

Sutan waited outside Tommy’s door until he heard the water running in the shower. Heading down to his garden, phone in hand. Hitting the speed dial for Neil he hoped Adam wasn’t there to hear their call.

“Neil Lambert.”

“Hi Neil it’s Sutan.”

“Oh hi, sorry didn’t check caller ID was trying to get out of Adam why he’s so pissy this morning.”

“Ah, I may have the answer. Is he in the room with you?”

“No he’s gone to see Dad, something about the Consul and Michael.”

“Oh is everything ok?”

“Yeah, Michael’s been dealt with and…well let’s just say the song _Bits and Pieces_ springs to mind.”

“Urgh!”

“Sorry Sutan. Anyway, enough of that psycho what can I do for you?”

Sutan explained his idea and told Neil he had to make sure Adam looked hot and was at Raja’s for 9.

“Ok I’ll get our stubborn master there but are you sure it’s going to work?”

“Oh honey, believe me, when Raja has a plan it always works.” Neil laughed as Sutan heard movement in the kitchen. “I’ve gotta go TJ’s downstairs, we’ll see you both tonight.”

“See you tonight and good luck.”

“Nah not gonna need luck, just two men looking hot and sexy will be enough.”

Sutan disconnected just as Tommy came out of the door.

“Was that Raja?”

“No Neil.”

“Oh!”

“Stop worrying, he wanted your parents address, in case he needed to send anything on to you.”

“Oh”

“I told him you’d changed your mind and were still here. He said not to worry he’d make sure everything was sorted before we begin the tour on Wednesday _._ ”

“Ok.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Hungry.”

“Good let’s go hunt for breakfast.” Tommy giggled. “Now that’s the beautiful noise I want to hear today, no more tears…ok?”

“Ok, I’ll try.”

“All I’m asking vayvee.”

Sutan left his phone in the kitchen then the pair ran. Racing one another, laughing when one tripped as they tried to overtake. Finally coming to rest in a clearing that Tommy had never seen before. It had a beautiful lake in the centre, trees shading it and animals grazing on the luscious green grass, oblivious to the two vampires quietly watching them.

“Wow Sutan, this is beautiful, I didn’t know this was here.”

“No, not many people do. It’s my favourite hiding place when everything gets too much for me.”

“Well thank you.”

“Now what for.”

“For allowing me to see this gorgeous place. Why don’t the animals run?”

“They trust me, I bring them food sometimes. When I hunt I always seem to pick things bigger than I can manage so…”

“But surely deer don’t…”

“No but there are other creatures that are in the trees that do and if I bring them meat they leave the deer alone.”

“What are we going to hunt, if not those deer?”

“Have you ever had wild boar?”

“What…in this part of L.A.?”

“Sure, you’d be surprised what animals live here.”

“I’ll give it a go, where do we start?”

Tommy and Sutan spent the next half an hour silently following their prey and feasting on their catch.

Sutan was sitting on a fallen log watching the blond as he stretched out on the grass at the side of the lake.

Tommy felt eyes watching him. Looking up he saw Sutan smiling, “what?”

“How are you feeling?”

“Stuffed, light headed, tired but ok.”

“Good.”

“I’ve never felt so good it must be the boar we just had.”

“Yeah it has that effect on some people. It can make people feel really good, like they’ve been on alcohol or drugs or it can make them feel really bad as if they’ve had a bad trip. I’m not saying eat boar all the time as you can become addicted, but it’s ok once in a while.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“Now how about we go for a swim?”

“But I haven’t got…”

“Neither have I sweetie, so…are you up for skinny dipping?”

“Oh…wow…” Tommy looked as his friend began stripping. “Oh what the hell why not.” He followed Sutans lead and stripped.

Wading into the water it felt warm to his skin, the last time he’d done anything like this he’d been about 14 and his mates had dared each other, that was probably the first time he realised he may not be as straight as he admitted, but he never said anything he didn’t want to frighten off his friends.

They remained in the lake for a while then as they got dressed Tommy started giggling.

“What’s funny vayvee?”

“Just thinking what Isaac would think if he knew what we’d just done. I haven’t been swimming like that since I was a teenager.”

“And did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah I did. Made me feel free.”

“Then my work is nearly done, we just have to get you dancing tonight then I’ll be happy.”

“Nngh you’re determined aren’t you?”

“Yep, I don’t give up on my friends.”

Tommy hugged him. “I know what I’ve said about leaving, and before you say anything I’m still leaving. But I’m going to enjoy myself whilst we’re on tour and if that doesn’t please our Lord then fuck him I don’t care. I’m going to have my friends with me and that’s a good thing.”

“Well I’m so happy you’re saying that. I’m going to have a good time too.” He laughed.

“What’s funny Sutan?”

“You do have a way with words.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know how you feel about Adam and your choice of _fuck him_ well that’s what I’m hoping you’ll do.”

Tommy blushed “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“Mmm whatever you say sweetie.”

“I mean it.”

“Ok.” He smiled. “Now let’s go home have a snack and then get you ready for tonight.”

“But we’ve just eaten.”

“Ah but you’ll need all your strength for dancing.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “I’ll race you.”

“Would you mind if we didn’t? I want to take in the beautiful scenery.”

“Not a problem, come on.”

“What time is Lady Raja expecting us?”

“I told her 8 then we can get settled before the crowd arrive and have a chat with her before she disappears with her girls.”

“Great, I’m looking forward to meeting her again, I wasn’t in a good place last time.”

“And she understands TJ. Come on let’s go home.”

They ran, Tommy marvelling at the beautiful scenery he didn’t realise was on his own doorstep.

^V^

“Adam will you hurry up, we told Raja we’d be there for 9 and it’s already 8, how much longer is it going to take you to pretty yourself up?”

“I’m coming, I really don’t feel like going.”

“Oh no you don’t we promised Raja, besides you’ve still got her necklace.”

“K, ok, I’ll be another 10 minutes.”

“Well make sure that’s all it is.”

Adam had been upset when he’d gotten back from seeing their father. He’d had to speak to Louie as he confirmed Michael had been dealt with. He’d tried his hardest to get Neil to ring Raja and tell her that he wasn’t going, but Neil could be as stubborn as Adam, it was a Lambert trait, and he’d not taken any of Adam’s excuses as a valid reason.

Neil was now pacing up and down waiting for his brother.

“If you keep doing that you’ll wear a hole in my carpet and you’ll have to replace it.”

“Oh now you’re….” Neil stared at his brother. “Wow!”

“Is there something wrong? Have I gone over the top?”

“What…oh no you look great.”

Adam had stopped halfway down his stairs. He was wearing tight leather pants, a lace vest with a black leather fringed jacket over the top. He had black creepers on and he’d applied eye shadow and liner for the first time for a long time. He had clear lip gloss on his beautiful lips and he had called at the hair salon because his hair was very short at the sides and longer on top which he’s styled into a quiff. If Tommy didn’t say or do anything tonight Neil would despair.

“Oh, ok, I thought it may be too much?”

“No big brother, you look amazing.” As he finished descending the stairs Neil handed him his phone and the box with Raja’s necklace. “Now can we go? I want a seat before everyone else gets there.”

“Ok, m’ready.” Adam flicked his phone onto the lock screen picture of Tommy. On one hand he hoped he’d be there but on the other he hoped he wasn’t. He wouldn’t know what to say to him.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff are you ready yet? Raja wants us there for 8.”

“I’m on my way, just getting my jacket.”

“Well hurry…” Tommy entered the lounge. “Wow!”

“What? Is it too much, should I go change?”

“What? No you look…Wow!”

Tommy blushed, Sutan had made them a sandwich and made sure he put plenty of blood in Tommy’s coffee.

Tommy had on his favourite skinny black jeans, he’d borrowed a sheer black shirt from Sutan, his sleeves rolled up revealing his tattoos, he’d got his black leather jacket over his shoulder and he’d not held back on the eye shadow or eye liner either. His lips shone with the same pale pink he’d had on when Sutan sent the picture to Adam. If Adam didn’t make a move tonight he was a stupid vampire and Lord or not Sutan would have words with him.

“Right are you ready?”

“Yep, but no promising on the dancing.”

“Never say never. Let’s go have a good time.”

Tommy smiled as he put his phone in his pocket then followed his friend to the waiting cab.

^V^

Isaac and Sophie were already seated when Sutan and Tommy arrived.

“Wow TJ you look amazing, if I wasn’t a married woman I’d…well…” Sophie winked at him.

“Erm Mrs Carpenter remember I’m still here, besides our TJ’s not into women anymore he only has eyes for…”

“Isaac Carpenter you’re just jealous because I think your friend’s hot.”

“What? No…I…ok yeah but…”

“S’ok Isaac I value my life, I love Soph as a sister so you’re safe.” He winked at his friends’ wife. “So where’s the drinks?”

“Give a man a chance, we’ve not been here long and we wanted to wait for you.”

“Well I’m here now, so your round Carpenter. I’ll get the next.”

“Come and give me a hand Sutan?”

“Sure then I must go let Raja know we’re here. I’m sure she’ll want to say hi to you all.”

“Great. Oh TJ…”

“Mmmm?”

“Behave.”

“Me?” He batted his eyes. “I always behave.”

“Now that’s boring.” Sutan winked as the pair headed off to the bar.

Tommy scanned the room, no Adam. He was disappointed that the dark-haired man wasn’t there but also pleased because he didn’t really want to see him. He wouldn’t know what to say after the outburst the previous day.

“Hey TJ you ok?”

“M’sorry Sophie, yeah I’m ok I just…well Sutan insisted I come tonight, said it would do me good. But I’m not so sure, I don’t like dancing and well…”

“You’ll be fine Tommy, have a drink it may be the last time we all go out before you go on tour.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m not good company right now.”

Sophie slid along the seat pulling Tommy into a hug. “Everything will be ok, you know. You’ll find someone and you’ll fall in love, get married, have kids and you’ll look back on this and wonder why you worried so much.”

“Sophie Carpenter you’re a wise woman thank you.” He kissed her cheek.

“Um Ratliff, that’s my wife you’re kissing.”

“I know, are you jealous I’m not kissing you.” He grinned, winking at Sophie.

“Ew…no thank you. I’ll pass on that.”

“Sutan said he’ll be back soon he’s gone to see Raja.”

“Oh ok.” Tommy looked around the club.

“He’s not here yet.”

“Mmm who, what?”

“Adam, that’s who you’re looking for? Well he’s not here yet.”

“No…no I was just…erm well looking at all the beautiful girls Raja has here.”

“Yeah right Ratliff. I’ll believe you.” He watched as Tommy reached for his drink, a shade of pink covering his face, he’d hit a raw nerve. He was about to say something else when Raja appeared at the table.

“Dahlings, so happy to see you all again. Ah the beautiful Sophie, how are you?”

“Raja I’m fine thank you. You look amazing.”

“Why thank you sweetie.” Raja had on a pale lilac sequined dress, a slit up the front stopping just short of being indecent. She wore dark purple elbow length gloves, a diamond bracelet around each wrist. Her hair was pulled up into a French knot accentuating her amazing cheek bones. Holding it in place was a diamond encrusted arrow, the type you saw in Robin Hood’s quiver. On her elegant feet she wore black sequined stiletto’s. “How is everyone tonight?”

A chorus of _good thank you_ rang out from the booth, only Tommy’s face didn’t match his enthusiasm for being _good._

“Tommy Joe are you sure you’re ok?”

“Yean, m’fine.”

“Well you don’t look fine to me.” She sat down next to him, placing a hand on his knee. “Is Sutan treating you well? Because if he isn’t I’ll…”

“No Raja, Sutan’s being fantastic, I just…well I…fuck…oh m’sorry.”

“Hey come on talk to me maybe the Lady Raja can help you.”

Tommy looked from Isaac to Raja. “Don’t get mad with me.” He stared at his best friend, “but I’m leaving after the tour. I…well it’s not quite what I hoped it would be and…”

“Oh honey, don’t be hasty you never know.”

“No Raja, I know.”

“Well let’s just have a good time.” She glanced over to the bar, “oooh I know how I can get you to have a good time.”

“Oh and how’s that?” Tommy smiled at the elegant woman.

“Come and dance with Raja.”

Tommy groaned. “Have you been talking to Sutan?”

“I may have.”

“Told Sutan I don’t dance.”

“He said, but I said I bet I could get you to dance.”

“Oh and how do you expect to do that?”

“Like this honey.” Raja stood, pulling the blond up with him. Tommy squeaked in surprise at the elegant woman’s strength.

Isaac and Sophie laughed, Tommy glared at them.

“What Ratliff?”

“Carpenter, if you ever say anything about me squeaking I’ll…I’ll bite you.” He tried to keep a straight face as his fangs dropped but ended up giggling.

“Ooo I’m sooo scared big bad vampire.” They all ended up laughing.

“Ok badass vampire come dance with me, I promise I won’t say anything about you squeaking.” She blew Tommy a kiss as they headed to the dance floor.

Tommy looked around.

“Who are you looking for sweetie?”

“I thought Sutan would have been back by now.”

“Oh don’t you worry about Sutan, he’s had to go make some calls he had a message from the haulage firm that are transporting the tour equipment, they’re saying they can’t supply all the trucks, I’d hate to be in their shoes when he’s finished with them.”

“Ah, no neither would I.”

They had made it to the dance floor, Tommy feeling self-conscious.

“You ok vayvee?”

“M’not good at dancing.”

“Not a problem, just relax and follow me.”

Tommy sighed, “ok, but don’t get angry if I step on your toes.”

“Stop worrying you’ll be fine.” He pulled Tommy close as the music changed tempo.

Tommy smiled, _what the hell, he’d give it a go._

As he began to relax Tommy found himself feeling the music, it was slow, sensuous even and being in Raja’s arms felt safe. Maybe it was the music maybe it was the whole vampire thing but this actually felt good. He relaxed some more, closing his eyes really feeling the rhythm. The song changed and opening his eyes he saw Raja smiling at him.

“What?”

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Mmm I guess I am. I…I’ve never been much of a dancer but this kinda feels right.”

“Good, now you’re comfortable with it I’m going to leave you in the capable hands of Katia.” She saw the blond tense. “Hey stop worrying she’ll take care of you.”

“But I…”

“Just go with it Tommy, I’ve got to go sort my girls out.”

“Oh, um ok. I’ll…ok.”

“Great, I’ll see you later sweetie.”

“K, thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Raja kissed him then glided off leaving Katia to take her place.

“Hi Tommy it’s nice to meet you. Raja has told me all about you. Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tommy smiled, “I’m not very good, but I’ll try not to stand on you.”

“I’ll forgive you.” She pulled him closer.

“Oh!”

“Relax and feel the music.”

Tommy wrapped his arms around her trying to relax again, feeling the music. As the music changed from one song to another he realised this was becoming easier.

He’d been dancing with Katia for a couple of songs when he felt another body behind him. But this was not a female body it didn’t have the female curves. Katia smiled and turned him around. Tommy came face to face with a dark haired very good looking guy. He was sandwiched between the two.

“Hey, I’m Corey, I’ve been watching you dance and you looked gorgeous. I’d like to dance with you if that’s ok?”

Tommy looked into the green eyes of the man in front of him and he could feel his face getting warm.

“Oh, erm, ok.” _Ok so he wanted to know how it felt dancing with a guy, he’d only very rarely danced with girls._

“Great.” Corey smiled at Katia then pulled Tommy close wrapping his arms around his waist.

Katia leant into Tommy whispering. “Thank you, now enjoy yourself you look good together.”

Looking over his shoulder he smiled at the beautiful woman mouthing _thank you_ before she disappeared.

Turning back to Corey he couldn’t help smiling, dancing with Katia had felt good but this felt…felt amazing. He could feel the contours of Corey’s body up against his, the muscles under the guys’ shirt were rippling as he moved. Tommy realised the blood he’d had was heading south and the movement became sensual. He hadn’t felt so good for a very long time. He was getting hard as Corey rubbed up against him. He went to move away embarrassed by his reaction, but the beautiful man pulled him tighter.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you Tommy?”

Tommy couldn’t string coherent words together. “Mmm”

“Good because you’re a gorgeous man.”

“Oh!”

“Hey, I like you and from your reaction…” Corey ground his hips into Tommy, the blond feeling the reaction from his dance partner, “…I think you like it too.”

“I…I’ve…I’m…”

“Ssh, just feel and enjoy.” Corey leant in pressing a light kiss to Tommy’s neck.

Tommy groaned lightly, _fuck this felt so good._ He closed his eyes, pulling Corey closer trying to get friction, he needed a release, his dick getting harder.

They were both oblivious to their surroundings, their hot hard lengths rubbing against one another, their breathing coming in hot sharp gasps.

Tommy could feel he was close, hell this had never happened to him when he’d danced with his girlfriends. This…fuck this was amazing. Corey was amazing. He tried to pull the dark-haired man closer his arms tightening around him, his hands reaching down to the guys’ ass, he wanted more, wanted to come. He was on the edge when suddenly Corey was pulled away. Tommy opened his eyes coming face to face with Adam.

 

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Neil pulled up into the parking lot of Raja’s. “You’re going to play nicely tonight aren’t you?”

“What?”

“I mean Tommy.”

“What about him?”

“After everything he said yesterday you’re not going to force him into anything?”

“He’s said he’s going to do the tour so there’s nothing else to say.”

Neil rolled his eyes, his brother really was the most stubbornest vampire in the world. Tommy had told everyone he wasn’t straight but then he’d left, Adam really needed a kick to get his act together. If Neil had his way Adam would be leaving with Tommy that night and if Raja had done her part the next was up to Adam.

“Are we going to sit here all night or are we going to have a good time?”

“Neil I…what if Tommy won’t speak to me?”

“Then you’ll just have to make the first move. He’s had…got a lot to contend with. He’s a fledgling vampire, he landed himself his dream job, he’s just come out to everyone and that’s a huge step for anyone, we can’t all be like you with family who knew before you said anything.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I hope he’s inside, tonight is for all the Glamily and no matter how long he’s with us _he_ is a part of our family.”

“Exactly. Now come on Raja will not be happy if we’re late, besides she’ll want her present, you know what she’s like with pretty things.” Adam laughed, “that’s better come on big brother let’s go have some fun.” Neil handed Adam the box as they headed for the club.

Raja was waiting for them. “Well it’s about time boys. I thought you’d changed your mind and believe me Raja wouldn’t have been pleased if you had.”

“And hello to you too!”

“Oh my aren’t we a grumpy vampire tonight.”

“Raja…I…I’m sorry.”

“And so you should be Lord Lambert. It’s a new chapter in your career and all your Glamily are here to celebrate with you.”

“Tommy Joe as well?”

Raja turned to Neil “What part of _all_ the Glamily does your brother not understand?”

“I…I didn’t think he’d be here after everything he said.”

“Well he is, so just tread gently he’s still coming to terms with what he said and I know he’s afraid what others will think about him not admitting the truth from the beginning.”

“Well he did lie to us.”

“No Adam _you_ assumed without giving him a chance, and then your speech about just wanting to be friends…well I just want to bash your heads together and you know what I feel about violence. Now I want you to go join the party and believe me Raja will be keeping her eye on you.” She looked at Neil and winked, before starting to walk off.

“Raja, do you want your present?”

“Oooo the Lady Raja loves pretty presents.”

Adam handed over the box, smiling when his friends eyes lit up at the necklace.

“Oh Adam honey it’s beautiful, thank you.” She handed it to him, “put it on for me please.”

“My pleasure my Lady.” Adam gently fastened the necklace round her neck then scanned the room. “Where’s everyone sitting?”

“They’re in my booth waiting for both of you. Come on let’s go get a drink.”

“Mmm” Adam was only half listening.

“Hey Lambert are you listening?”

“What…sorry I thought I saw Tommy Joe dancing.”

“He maybe.” Raja smiled at Neil. Their plan was definitely all systems go.

“I should find him and apologise.”

“Oh no you don’t. You need a drink, besides _if_ Tommy _is_ dancing, he’s having fun and he deserves it. He’ll be back sitting down soon. Come on there’s a very large tequila with your name on it waiting for you.”

“Ok but I have to apologise.”

“I know and you will, just let him have some fun for a while.”

Reluctantly Adam allowed himself to be led to the booth. Isaac and Sophie were laughing and joking with Ashley and Pete.

“Well if it isn’t our bossman!” Ashley giggled, “you’re late, we’ve already begun celebrating, you’ve got some catching up to do.” She giggled again.

“Oh my how many have you had Ashley D?”

“Enough, and later I plan to have more. This is a celebration and as we’re going on tour we’re not gonna have much time to party. Soooo…I’m making the most of it.” She held up her glass in salute to Adam then downed the clear liquid in one go.

Adam looked from Ashley to Pete. “The next drink she has, you put a _shot_ in it otherwise…”

“Adam Mitchel Lambert,” Raja was really getting pissed with his friend. “You’re not bossing anyone around tonight, everyone and I mean _everyone_ ” she poked the singer in the chest to make her point, “are all here to have fun, now sit down and play nicely!”

Adam knew he wouldn’t win against his second in command so he sat down, Scanning the room for the petit blond.

Raja watched as Adam looked around, she knew Tommy was currently dancing with Katia but on his nod he’d have Corey moving in on the blond.

“I’m going to check on my girls, now behave or if you can’t behave have fun!”

She glided off passing Corey on her way backstage giving him the nod as she went.

Adam had downed his first drink in one go, he would never admit to anyone but he was nervous. He wanted to apologise to Tommy but he was scared that the petit man wouldn’t accept the apology and tell him to stick his job.

Neil had followed Raja, his excuse was he was going to get a round of drinks. He’d seen a look pass between the elegant woman and a dark haired guy. Catching up to her, “Raja hey hang on a minute.”

“Oh hey sweetie.”

“Was that?” he nodded in the dark haired mans’ direction.

“Yeah that’s Corey, he’s just on his way to dance with TJ. If I were you I’d go back to your brother once he sees what’s unfolding, I’d hate to see things get out of hand.”

“Ok, I’ll just get some more drinks then…”

“Let me do that, I’d rather you go sit with your stubborn brother I don’t know how he’s going to react.”

“Oh ok, but he’ll not listen to me if he sees something…”

“I’m not asking you to talk to him I want you to keep everyone out of the way when my plan hopefully comes together.”

“Ah! I understand. Right I’ll see you soon.” Neil headed back to the party.

“Neil I thought you were getting the drinks?”

“I’ve ordered them and the waiter is going to bring them over.”

“Great, I’m going to need more of these.” Adam held his empty glass up.

Sophie was snuggled into Isaac when he pointed to the dance floor

“Oh my look at TJ go.”

“What do you mean lover?”

“Look at him sweetheart, he’s really enjoying dancing with that guy.”

Adam had been talking to Pete when he herd Tommy’s name, “What’s going on Isaac?”

“TJ has always claimed he couldn’t dance, well he’s certainly got more than a little rhythm tonight.” He gestured in Tommy’s direction.

Adam followed the direction Isaac was pointing in, his eyes landing on his guitarist, arms wrapped around a small dark haired guy. He watched as Tommy pulled the man closer, his hands clearly heading in the direction of the guys’ ass. As he stood to get a better view Neil grabbed onto his hand.

“Adam, let him have some fun.”

“He’s…let go Neil I’m going to…” Adam pulled his hand away heading in the direction of his guitarist.

“Do something, I wouldn’t want to be in either of their shoes when Adam’s finished with them.”

“Ashley have faith, Raja has everything under control.”

“You mean…”

“Yes Miss D this was all planned. It’s time those two idiots got their act together.”

“Oh!”

Adam didn’t want to make too much fuss getting to Tommy but he’d sure give him a piece of his mind when he got there.

The group were on their feet, they spotted Raja near the stage door also watching the proceedings, hoping Adam wouldn’t do anything stupid.

As he approached the pair he spotted Tommy’s hands gripping the guy’s ass pulling him closer. That was enough to send the small amount of blood in Adam’s body start to boil. Tommy should only be dancing with him not this unknown twink.

The singer found himself directly behind Tommy’s dance partner and without thinking he pulled him away from Tommy. He noticed the blonds eyes had been closed, his beautiful lips parted he knew from the look on the man’s face that he was aroused by what was happening. _Fuck if he looked like that when he was dancing what did he look and sound like when he was having sex?_ Adam pushed the smaller man away just as Tommy opened his eyes and locked them on Adam’s.

^V^

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Tommy said the first thing that came into his head.

“I…I was stopping you making a fool of yourself.”

“I can look after myself perfectly well thank you, now let me go I’m going to finish my dance with…”

“See you don’t even know his name.”

“I will do before the nights out, now…are you going to let me go or do I have to call Raja over?”

Adam watched as Tommy pulled out of his grip then went back to the guy he’d been dancing with, except now the guy was dancing with someone else. Tommy tried to explain but Adam noticed the man wanted nothing to do with Tommy.

He watched as the blond headed back to the booth, picked up a drink downed it in one go then made his way to the door. He felt a presence beside him, turning he saw Raja glaring at him.

“What?” The music was loud, he couldn’t make out what she was saying. “Sorry Raja I can’t hear you.”

Raja pulled him to the edge of the dance-floor, “Well Lambert you really blew that one didn’t you. What the fuck were you thinking?”

“Tommy was…he was…”

“He was having a good time. That was until you happened.”

“But did you see how he was dancing?”

“Yes, I saw and for the first time he was really being himself, not someone everybody else wants him to be. Now I suggest you follow him and apologise, bring him back in or take him somewhere and talk. Because if you don’t he’s definitely not going to be playing on your tour and then Mr Bigshot Lambert you’re basically fucked…and not in the way you’d like to be with Tommy Joe.”

“I told you not to c…”

“Adam Mitchel Lambert…Go. After. Him.”

Adam stared at Raja, he knew from her tone of voice she was getting angry and an angry Raja wasn’t pleasant. “But what if?”

“Screw the what if’s you’ll never know until you talk to him. Now he’s nearly at the door and if I know the cutie he’ll run and we may never find him again. My staff can only delay his exit a little longer then…well I certainly don’t want to lose him. GO!”

One last look at Raja who gave him a gentle push then Adam was off following his guitarist.

Raja went back to the booth.

“Hey Raja what the hell just happened?”

“Adam happened.”

“Where’s TJ gone?”

“He was heading outside the last I saw.”

“I need to go after him, make sure he’s ok.” Isaac went to stand.

“No, stay and enjoy yourselves, Adam’s gone after him.”

“What? Tommy’ll…nngh. I’m sorry Raja but Adam’s a prize prick.”

Raja laughed. “Yep, now he has to put things right with Tommy otherweise we’ll be looking for a new guitarist.”

“My brother is so stupid, he opens his mouth before engaging brain.” Neil downed his drink. “Now how about we continue to have a good time whilst my stupid ass brother sorts his love life out.”

A chorus of agreement went up from the booth as Raja made her way to the exit. She wanted to make sure Adam had caught up with Tommy and that they weren’t ripping pieces out of each other…literally.

Tommy felt as though he was being crushed, he’d not expected Adam to be such a prick then when he’d gone back to Corey…yeah that was his name…he was already dancing with someone else. He had to get out, he had to run. The events a few minutes ago just proved why he could no longer play for Adam. He hadn’t realised just how many people were in the club, he had to push his way through the crowd of people excusing himself as he went. Finally, he was at the door, his hand just about on the handle when someone stopped him.

“Hey Tommy where are you going, the night’s only just starting.”

It was Katia the cute girl he’d been dancing with. “I…I need some air.”

“Want some company?” Raja had asked her to delay him.

“What…um sorry, do you mind if I have some time to myself. I…”

“You are coming back aren’t you?” She could see Adam closing the gap, just a few seconds more and she’d let Tommy go as Adam would be right behind him.

“I…I’m not sure. Look thanks for the dance I enjoyed myself. Wow, never thought I’d hear myself say that about dancing.” He tried to smile.

“I enjoyed myself too thank you.” She looked over his shoulder Adam was a couple of feet away. “Look Tommy if you feel like coming back in come find me I’ll be only too pleased to dance with you again.” She leant in kissing his cheek seeing Adam staring she caught his eye and winked.

Tommy pulled away, “thank you, I’ll…well I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll go with that.” She gestured to Adam to hang back. “Go get some air Tommy, I’ll be here if you want to come back.”

Tommy smiled at her then headed out.

Adam noticed Katia stop the blond, he’d known her for a long time, she’d been one of the first non-vampire girls to work at Rajas and she’d been instrumental in hiring other non-vampires. He slowed down when he saw her gently gesture as she’d kissed Tommy’s cheek. He watched as Tommy exited the club following close enough so he could watch where he went. As he got to the door Katia grabbed his arm.

“Go gently Adam, he’s hurting.”

“Thanks, I know and it’s all my fault.”

“Talk to him, but be gentle.”

He kissed her cheek. “Yeah I will. Thanks.”

Stepping outside he spotted the blond leaning against a car. He didn’t want to be the  cause of Tommy running again, so he detoured around several cars until he was standing behind Tommy. “Tommy Joe” he saw a frightened but sad man stare at him.

“Go away, I want to be on my own.”

“I…I’m sorry Tommy Joe, I…I was out of line inside, please…please can we talk?”

“Why, just so you can grill me into telling you about Corey? Yes, I remembered his name. What do you want me to tell you? I was enjoying dancing with him, he made me feel alive.” He sniggered, “that’s great isn’t it? I have to die, become a vampire only to feel _alive_ dancing with another man. Because that’s what I felt and for your information I was hard, yes, my dick really enjoyed how he felt. I wanted more. Does that shock you? I’m…”

“Tommy, ssshh, I…I’m sorry.”

Tommy looked closely at the dark haired man, “why Adam, why are you sorry?”

Adam reached out, he wanted to hold onto Tommy’s hand but he thought better so he dug his hands into his jacket pockets. “Can we…shit…m’sorry, look can we go somewhere and talk. I want to explain everything.”

“But what about your party?”

“They’re having a good time without me and what I have to say is more important.”

Tommy hesitated then nodded, “K, we could go to Sutans it’s closer than yours, besides I’d feel more comfortable at his rather than at yours…um sorry.”

“on’tD apologise, I’d feel exactly the same in your position. Sutan’s been a good friend to you.”

“Yeah he has. I’ll um just message him, let him know we’re going to his, that way he won’t be worried when he finishes in Raja’s office, apparently he was sorting out the haulage firm for the tour.”

Adam wanted to smile, Sutan/Raja was evil not telling Tommy their _secret_. “Ok we can use Neil’s car.”

“Won’t he want it to get home?”

“Nah, the run will do him good, or he could ring Elysse to pick him up.”

“Who?”

“His wife.”

“Oh I didn’t realise he was married.”

“Yeah she’s got the patience of a saint.”

“Is she human?”

“No vampire, he met her after we were turned.”

“Oh!”

“But that’s a story for another time, now message Sutan then we can go.”

“K.”

“I’m just going to get the keys from Neil, promise you’ll still be here when I get back?”

“I promise.” Tommy saw sadness in his boss’ eyes.

Watching as Adam quickly disappeared into the club, he messaged Sutan.

**_Hey Sutan, I’m sorry for running out on you, I’m going back to yours, Adam and I are going to talk. I’ll see you when you get home. Hope you sorted the haulage firm out and you’re now enjoying yourself. See you later TJ._** He saw Adam come out of the club waving car keys just as his phone buzzed.

**I’m back with the gang having a good time. You take as long as you need just message me if you want all night. I can always crash here with Raja. Oh and tell him how you feel.**

Tommy sent a smiley face before putting his phone away.

“Are you ready Tommy Joe?”

“Yeah, Sutan is ok with us going to his.”

“Great, come on then let’s go talk.”

^V^

The short journey was awkward, each wanting to say something but neither wanting to start the conversation. So both stared out of the windows, Adam concentrating on driving, Tommy concentrating on everyone going about their own business..

At the traffic lights Adam glanced at his passenger briefly. He wanted to reach out, touch his beautiful face, but afraid if he did the blond would get out of the car and run. So he just watched as Tommy picked at his nail varnish.

Lost in is thoughts Adam hadn’t realised the lights had changed, but the driver behind was impatient and landed on the horn.

“You’d better move unless you want an argument with that guy.”

“What? Oh um yeah sorry was just thinking.”

“Well stop and drive instead.”

Tommy had been sharper than he’d meant to be he just wanted to get home.

“Are you ok Tommy Joe?”

“I will be when we get things sorted.”

“We will, when we get to Sutans. I’ll explain everything and you have to promise to do the same.”

“I will, now just drive.” Tommy turned away from Adam lost in his own thoughts. He closed his eyes, he’d already made a fool of himself tonight in the club what’s another blunt conversation going to matter?

Adam wanted to hold Tommy but what if he didn’t want him to? He’d admitted he’d enjoyed the dancing with that Corey guy, but would he be the same with him? Adam was probably going to win the award for the years’ biggest idiot.

Pulling into Sutan’s driveway Adam switched off the engine, remaining in the car as Tommy got out.

“Are you staying there all night or are you thinking of turning around and just driving straight home?”

“I…Tommy I…”

“Ok, I get it you don’t want to chat, I should have realised, well Lord Lambert go home, have a good tour and forget I ever existed.” Tommy slammed the door running up the front steps.

But before he got his hand on the door Adam was in front of him.

“What the fuck do you mean by that Tommy?”

“I meant I’m not playing for you. You’ll have to find another guitarist.”

“I don’t want anyone else I. Want. YOU!” Adam had his hand on Tommy’s wrist. “Please Tommy, let’s go inside and talk.”

“Haven’t we said all we need to?”

“No.” Adam looked into beautiful brown eyes. “No Tommy I have a lot to say to you and…well we’d be more comfortable inside.”

Tommy looked from his wrist up into Adam’s beautiful blue eyes. “Ok, but if I hear you out _you_ have to listen to me.”

“Deal.” Adam tried to smile but he wasn’t convinced it was there.

“K, well if you want me to open the door you’ll have to let go of my wrist.”

“Oh, m’sorry.” Adam released the smaller man, watching as he unlocked the front door.

Shedding their jackets Tommy knew he was staring at Adam. The lace tank top he was wearing left very little to the imagination. It showed off his muscles, covered down the right arm and his shoulder blade in beautiful tattoos. If Tommy had breath he’d be currently holding it. His eyes travelled down the back of Adam stopping at the guy’s ass. He had to bite his lip stopping him moaning out loud. He was staring at a tight ass covered in leather. The pants were hugging every curve of Adam in a way that suggested to Tommy, Adam wasn’t wearing underwear. The blond felt himself hardening, _no Ratliff you can’t, this is not happening._ He coughed muffling the other sounds escaping his mouth.

Adam turned when he heard Tommy cough. “Are you ok…” He stared at the beautiful man. The sheer black shirt undone nearly to the blonds waist left Adam wanting to rip it off. The hint of soft hairs on the man’s chest made him want to reach out and touch. He had to bite his lip stopping him from making any unwanted comments.

As his eyes travelled down he saw more of the horror tattoos that had intrigued him the first time he’d met Tommy. Eyes still moving downwards he landed on the tight jeans the blond was wearing, tight across a…was Tommy hard? Adam shook his head, he had to get those thoughts out of his mind otherwise…fuck too late he could feel the blood he’d had earlier heading south, and in these pants it would broadcast to Tommy what he was thinking. He turned away from the smaller man. “Erm let’s go sit down.” He started for the lounge.

“Shall I get us a drink?” Tommy needed an excuse to sort himself out before they talked. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on what Adam let alone himself was saying.

“Yeah, ok, what…”

“Sutan’s got tequila.”

“Perfect.”

Tommy smiled, “k be right back.” He headed for the drinks table. Glancing at the movement of Adam’s tight ass as he headed for the lounge.

_Come on Ratliff get a grip – and not of your own dick – you need to calm down before you make a bigger fool of yourself._ Gripping the drinks table to calm himself Tommy glanced across just as the dark haired man picked up the photo of himself with Louie. Seeing the smile ghost across his face, Tommy realised Adam was still in love with the man which would help with what Tommy was going to tell him.

Adam took himself through to Sutan’s lounge and seeing the photograph of himself with Louie he went straight to it. Picking it up he smiled whispering “Oh my beautiful Louie I miss you so very much and I hope I have your blessing for what I‘m about to do. In my unbeating heart I know we’ll never be together again, I was devastated when it happened, then all this with Michael…well I thought I’d gotten over you but I realise I hadn’t. Then when I had to see you again I…I hoped that you’d tell me you could be with me but I should have known the Consul would never change their rules. But now I…I have another beautiful blond in my life.” He laughed, “well I hope by the end of tonight I do. You see I thought…well I assumed he was straight but…but he’s not, he admitted tonight. Oh Louie please forgive me I will always hold your love close but I see now I have to move on and I’m hoping that’s going to be with Tommy.”

Tommy carefully carried the two glasses and the bottle through, just as Adam was replacing the photo on the mantelpiece. He coughed lightly not wanting to startle Adam.

“Here’s your drink my Lord.”

“Tommy please, can we just be Adam and Tommy Joe tonight? I’m your friend, well I hope I am?”

Putting the bottle on the table before sitting down Tommy took a large drink of the clear liquid. “I…I suppose so.”

Adam started to sit next to the smaller man who scooted back against the arm of the sofa. “Oh, I’m sorry Tommy, I’m not going to hurt you, I just want us to talk.”

“I…I know, I…well I know what I want to say so would, um…would you let me go first?”

“Anything you want and I promise I won’t interrupt.”

“Thank you.” Tommy stood, going to look out of the window across the lights of L.A. Gulping down his drink in one, Tommy closed his eyes as the burn travelled through him.

“Ok, firstly I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth in the audition. I should have told you I wasn’t straight. I…I have been with girls but they’ve never worked out, it never felt right. There aren’t many people who know the real me, Isaac and Sophie are the only ones outside my family who know. Well that was until I met Sutan and the rest of your band.

“Ashley, Pete and Sutan knew but you failed to tell me?”

“Adam you promised not to interrupt. If you’re going to stop and question me then you can leave…now.”

“I’m sorry, I…I won’t say anything else.” He went to reach out a hand but thought better of it.

“Thank you. Ashley guessed and I wasn’t going to deny it, and Pete, well he and the lovely Miss D talk. I’m not mad with her I’m pleased it’s out in the open. As for what you witnessed at Raja’s tonight, yes I was really enjoying myself with Corey and yes I was ready to go home with him.” Tommy saw a look of shock cross Adam’s face. “Before you get the idea I was going to sleep with him…don’t…because I didn’t want that I just wanted to be with someone who liked me, who I could have kissed and who I could have given a blow job to. Oh don’t be shocked, you do it. I want it too.” He was about to confess two things to Adam and they could go either way. “I also want to know what it’s like having sex with a guy and I was…well saving that for someone I loved. But as that’s not going to be possible I’m leaving and you can shout at me all you want but I can’t stay and play for someone who I’m falling in love with more every day when all he wants is to be friends, because he still loves his ex.” Tommy picked up the bottle pouring a very large amount into his glass before downing it on one go.

“So in the morning I’m leaving, I don’t know where to yet but you won’t have to look at me anymore and be reminded of Louie every day. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m tired and I really need to sleep.” He headed for the stairs but once again found his way blocked by Adam. “Please…let me pass.”

“No Tommy I’ve listened to you, now you’re going to listen to me.”

“But you’ve heard me out, I know what you’re going to say.”

“Really and what might that be?” Adam just wanted to kiss the beautiful man but not without an explanation.

“That you’re flattered I like you but you can’t return the feelings because you’re still in love with Louie, that’s why you just want to be friends.” Tommy stared into the blue orbs of Adam’s eyes.

“Oh Tommy Joe, you have it so very wrong. Look, come and sit down after all it is my turn to explain.” He held out his hand desperately wanting Tommy to take it and allow Adam to guide him over to the sofa. “Please Tommy come and sit down.”

Hesitantly Tommy’s hand hovered over Adam’s and before the blond could think about it Adam had gently taken it, turned him around and they were now heading for Sutan’s sofa.

“But Adam I can’t.”

“Yes you can, I listened to you, now please b…” he stopped himself saying beautiful man, “just give me five minutes. If when I’ve finished you still feel the same way then I’ll respect your wishes and reluctantly let you go.”

“You’d really do that?” Not what Tommy had thought he’d hear Adam say.

“Of course, I’m not forcing anyone to stay with me, vampire or human or if it was the case were’s. I’m not like other Lords, I respect peoples wishes unless they’re putting others in danger.”

“Wow…um, ok I’ll…listen.”

“Thank you. Would you like another drink?”

“No, I’d rather have a clear head for what I already know but I’ve said I’ll listen. So Mr Lambert start talking.” Adam laughed. “What’s funny?”

“I love how you go from pouring your heart out to being and angry young man in a matter of seconds.”

“To begin with I don’t have a heart…remember?”

“Oh but Tommy you do. It just doesn’t beat anymore but you still have all the emotions just like anyone.”

“K, so…I’m waiting, start talking.”

Adam hesitated, then took Tommy’s hand in his. Thankfully Tommy didn’t pull away. “Right, wow, this is difficult.”

“You heard my explanations so just tell me…please.”

“I was with Louie a very long time, I had never loved anyone as much as I loved him. He saved me and my family after our accident and for a very long time we were just friends then, well we realised we had feelings for one another.”

“Sutan told me all of that, so what else have you got to tell me?”

“I’m pleased Sutan explained, it doesn’t make what I have to say next any easier.”

“Adam just tell me.” Tommy was beginning to enjoy holding Adman’s hand, he had to keep reminding himself that it meant nothing.

“We were really happy, we’d talked about one day he may have to leave, but we didn’t think it would have been so soon. The reason why it was sooner, the vampire Louie succeeded was inadvertently killed when his car crashed and the rescuers didn’t get to him before his car exploded, and well vampires like humans don’t do well in flames.

I knew I wouldn’t be able to go with Louie, that’s one rule of the Consul. You can’t be married nor in a relationship. Louie had been training for years to be part of the Consul so I had to let him go. I hurt for a long time, I had my friends, my family and my music but I didn’t have Louie. Sutan was there for me just like he’s been there for you. I thought I could move on, find someone else to love, I used to bring home twinks, a different one each time I went out. But I never found anyone who was their own person, who said what they thought not giving a damn what anyone else thought. I had a person in my mind that would make me laugh, let me be myself and not just the Lord of L.A. I never thought I’d find that person until…until I met you.”

Tommy had been gazing at the cushion on the sofa until Adam’s last words. “But, you only met me at the audition and then…”

“But when I walked in and saw you I knew I wanted to be with you. You have a gorgeous laugh, your eyes are a beautiful golden brown and I wanted to kiss you, see what you tasted like.”

“You mean you wanted to bite me because I was human?”

“No…please don’t ever say or think that, I knew you were human but all I could think of was wanting to hold you and kiss you. I would never bite anyone unless there was an emergency, like your accident. Then I overheard your conversation with Isaac and you mentioned a girlfriend so I assumed you were straight. And let’s just say I’ve had bad experiences crushing on guys who are straight. Some like to think they can experiment with me then when they realise it’s not who they are they freak out and leave. So…so…”

“So that’s why you said we should be friends?” Tommy looked into Adam’s beautiful eyes.

“Yeah, I didn’t know what to think, I hoped…but then we had that early morning conversation and well we both agreed to be friends.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course Tommy Joe.”

“Do you still love Louie? I saw you looking at that picture.”

“I will always have him in my heart, he was my first real love but I know I can never have him back and I have to move on. That’s why…oh Tommy I’m also falling in love with you. I never thought it would happen but you have changed that, changed my life.”

Tommy stared at him, was he hearing right? Did Adam just say he was falling in love with him?

“Can I ask you a question now Tommy Joe?”

“S…sure.”

“Can…nngh this is so difficult, can, would you…I mean…” Adam couldn’t say anything else because Tommy had crashed his lips against Adam’s

Pulling away, “Is that the answer you wanted Mr Lambert?” Tommy smiled squeezing Adam’s hand.

“Wow…um…does that mean…?”

“It means my Lord, that I…I want to give this a go, but I’m going to be honest, I haven’t…you know with a guy before. All I’ve done is…” This time Adam had quietened Tommy, his lips gently caressing Tommy’s his tongue hesitantly asking for entry, which Tommy obliged by opening up, allowing their tongues to dance.

Adam pulled apart. “I don’t care if you’ve never been with a guy I want to show you how good I can make you feel if…if you’ll let me?”

“We’ve been so stupid.”

“I know but let’s not dwell on that. Will you let me show you how good it can be?”

“I would love nothing more Adam Mitchel Lambert than for you to take me to bed.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff you are a very beautiful man and it would be my pleasure.”

“How can you say I’m beautiful when you haven’t seen me naked. I don’t have an ass.”

“Oh but you do and you and your ass are going to enjoy everything I’m going to show you.”

“So what are we waiting for, take me to bed Adam…please.”

“Of course beautiful Tommy.”

Adam stood holding out his hand. Tommy smiling as he allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Arms wrapped around one another they headed to bed.

^V^

Once Tommy and Adam were in the bedroom, Tommy froze.

“Hey baby what’s wrong?”

“You’re going to think I’m stupid.”

“No…no I’m not. Please talk to me maybe I can help you.”

“I’m scared…scared that I’m not good enough for you. I…” Adam went to speak. “No Adam please hear me out.” Adam nodded, smiling. “Shit this is difficult. Here goes.” Tommy reached for Adam’s hand gripping it tightly. “I’m not experienced with guys, I’ve only has girlfriends whom I’ve slept with. I’ve…wow erm, I’ve experimented with guys, you know hand jobs and they’ve well they’ve given me blow jobs, after listening to you talk about all those guys you’ve been with well I…I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Adam pulled Tommy close. “Tommy listen to me.” Tommy looked up into Adam’s eyes. “I’m not expecting you to know everything, I understand what you’ve been through, what you’ve told me takes courage. I’m not going to ask you to do anything you’re not comfortable with. If at anytime you want me to stop I will, just don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

“I want to make you happy.”

“You’re already doing that by agreeing to give us a go. I’m just sorry I put you through all the hurt over the last few weeks.”

“It wasn’t just your fault, I’ve been pissy towards you too, what with blaming you for me being a vampire to…” Tommy was unable to finish his sentence Adam was gently kissing him.

Tommy let Adam’s hands go, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders pulling him closer.

Adam held on to the petit blond tightly. He dared to run his tongue along Tommy’s lips surprised when he willingly opened up allowing him to map out his mouth. Tommy’s own tongue easing it’s way into Adam. The noises coming from both men causing blood to head southwards.

Tommy felt Adam’s erection rubbing against his own and he pulled away.

“Hey Tommy it’s ok, it’s natural.”

“I…I thought what happened with Corey earlier was…well I’d had a couple of neat Jacks and…”

“Ssh, that’s in the past, what matters now is how we feel about one another. Neither of us has had a drink, I know I want to be with you and from your reaction I think you want to be with me.”

“I do, I’m just…”

“I know baby, and I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“Would…um could we…” Tommy went to sit on the bed.

Adam joined him. “Tell me I’m not going anywhere.”

“Can we just hold one another tonight? There’s nothing more I’d like than to have you make love to me but I…”

“Hey, we can do whatever you want. I’m not going to force myself into you, that’s not who I am. We can take as long as you want we have…forever.” He smiled at the beautiful man at his side. “I’d be more than happy to just lie with you and hold you. All I want is to be with you in any way you’re comfortable with.”

“Please don’t get me wrong Adam, I do want to know what it’s like to have someone love me like that, I’m saying it may take some time.”

“And as I said we have forever, so one day at a time is fine with me.”

“Hold me please.” Tommy looked at his boss.

“Come here.” Holding his arms out Adam smiled as Tommy slid closer. “We’ll get through this together baby, I promise.”

“Thank you.” Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam, nuzzling into his neck. Adam smelled good as Tommy inhaled he nipped at the juncture of the dark haired man’s neck causing delicious noises to escape Adam’s mouth. Tommy kept going, he was enjoying the fact that he was the one that was making Adam sound like that, plus he was hard, and he really did like how it felt.

Adam gently pushed him away.

“M’sorry, I…what…”

“Stop, you’ve done nothing wrong, I thought…well how would you feel if we were lying in bed doing that?”

“I…but you haven’t seen me naked, what if…”

“Tommy Joe you are a wonderful man and I would love to see you…all of you.”

“Oh! I’m…”

“Ssh, let’s undress each other, you go first I want you to see me…all of me. Go as slowly as you want.”

“I…ok.”

Adam stood, pulling the smaller man up off the bed.

They stood facing each other just staring.

“When you’re ready. “ Adam gently brushed his hand down Tommy’s cheek, feeling him lean into it. He smiled as the petit man gingerly reached for the bottom of the lace tank top, pulling it up and over Adam’s head. Dropping it on a chair Tommy stared at the beautiful toned body. A tattoo travelling over his left collar bone. He read it. _Chasing the Original High_. He ran his finger over it, all the while taking in every inch of Adam’s gorgeous body.

“Do you like that?” Adam took hold of the hand that was tracing the tattoo.

“Mmm.” Adam giggled. “What?”

“Oh, it’s just the first time I’ve seen you lost for words.”

“I…I’m just admiring the view.”

“Oh, now it’s my turn.” Adam kissed Tommy’s fingers as he took in the blonds beautiful brown eyes.

Tommy let his arms drop to his side as Adam slowly opened the remaining three buttons. Pushing the shirt from his shoulders Adam felt Tommy shudder under his touch.

“You ok baby?”

“Mmm.”

Adam smiled wider as more pale skin was revealed. Then as he pushed the shirt from his arms all Adam could think about was wanting to kiss each one of the man’s tattoos. He dropped the shirt onto the chair then kissed the blond stroking his hands up and down his arms. Tommy had fine chest hair and Adam leant in kissing his body feeling the softness of the hair against his lips. Tommy groaned sending even more heat into Adam’s already hard dick.

“Nngh Tommy you are so beautiful.” Adam stood kissing the man’s lips. “Your turn now.” He placed Tommy’s hands on his hips, nodding when he saw questioning on the man’s face. “Go as slowly as you want baby, we have all night.”

Tommy gently popped the button on the leather pants. Sliding the zip down he realised Adam wasn’t wearing underwear. He hesitated looking from his own shaking hands to Adam’s eyes.

“Keep going, I want you to undress me.”

“But you don’t have any…”

Adam smiled “don’t like lines through tight leather, looks horrible.”

He hadn’t thought about that. “Oh!”

“Please…keep going.”

Looking back to where his hands had come to rest, Tommy slowly pushed the soft leather down releasing a very hard length. He had to kneel down to push them right down. He felt Adam’s hands on his shoulders as he helped him out of the pants.

Pushing them aside Tommy looked up seeing Adam watching him and smiling. “What?”

“Nothing, just admiring the beauty that is Tommy Joe Ratliff. Now whatever you feel like doing go ahead.” He smiled as he stroked a hand through the soft blond hair.

Tommy knelt up, coming face to face with Adam’s hot, hard length. Without thinking he leant forward kissing it inhaling the musky smell that was Adam. He heard a moan above him leading him to kiss him again. With each kiss the sounds Adam was making got louder. Instinct overtook Tommy’s thoughts, bracing himself he took the head into his mouth.

“FUCK! Baby…nngh give a man a warning next time!” Tommy pulled off quickly. “Hey why did you stop?”

“Don’t you like it?”

“Oh my, I love it, please Tommy don’t stop.”

“I…I’m doing it right?”

“You certainly are doing it right. Now only if you want to…please carry on.”

Tommy looked up at Adam then back to his prize. Kissing him again Tommy took the head back into his mouth licking and sucking on it. He tried to take Adam further but his gag reflexes stopped him. He pulled off again. “M’sorry, I…”

“Don’t apologise that felt wonderful. I’m guessing you’ve not done that before?” He helped Tommy up off his knees. The blond was blushing and looking at his feet. Putting a finger under his chin Adam lifted it until their eyes met.

“N…no I haven’t. I’ve…I’ve had a guy do it to me and I know how good it felt, I wanted to make you feel good.”

“And you did.”

“But I didn’t…”

“That doesn’t matter, what you did felt wonderful, and in time with my help you’ll be able to do more.”

“But…” Tommy went to turn away, Adam prevented him, holding onto his shoulders.”

“I said stop worrying, I’m not going to rush you into anything. I…wow I never thought I’d be saying this again and I know this is probably quicker than normal but I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

Tommy smiled. “I don’t think it’s crazy because…well I thought I was the crazy one, I fell in love with you on that first run we went on, when I well fell on you, I wanted to kiss you but I was scared.” He blushed again. “Fuck I’ve drunk too much blood tonight.”

“You’re cute when you blush and I’m glad you’ve had blood because I wouldn’t have a chance to do this to you if you hadn’t.”

Without another word Adam deftly opened then pushed Tommy’s jeans and underwear down. Tommy had to steady himself on the back of the chair, he hadn’t been ready for that.

Adam helped him out of the tight jeans throwing them aside then gently running his hands up his legs. Tommy shuddered glancing down at the top of a dark haired head. Adam sensed he was being watched.

“Let’s go lie on your bed.”

Tommy nodded and allowed himself to be led to it.

Lying down he watched as Adam climbed on after him straddling his legs one hand either side of his shoulders. Leaning down Adam gently kissed him, tongues slowly twisting, dancing together.

Pulling away Adam locked eyes with his man, “Any time you want me to stop just say so…ok?”

“K, but what…” Tommy’s words were taken from his mouth as Adam took his dick into his mouth. “FUCK!”

Adam quickly pulled off. “Don’t you want me to do that?”

“No…I mean yes…I mean…oh Fuck just keep going!” Tommy’s brain had turned to mush, he couldn’t string two words together.

Adam kissed him, kissed the head of his hot length then took him back down into his mouth. He licked up the length dipping his tongue into the slit as he reached the head. Tommy’s hips came off the bed, Adam gently placed an arm across him holding him still.

“Nngh, that feels…”

“Ssh…relax.” Adam kissed the tip then wrapping a hand around the base he took the rest into his mouth. Hand and mouth working in unison slowly bringing Tommy to the edge.

Tommy’s nerve endings were on fire, he hadn’t felt this good since…since ever. This man was doing things to him that he didn’t think were possible. He gripped the duvet, not knowing what to do with his hands. Looking down he saw Adam’s head moving up and down, he couldn’t believe he was here with him, having the most amazing oral sex anyone could imagine. He was getting close he could feel a tingling in his balls. Should he warn Adam, what would he think if he came in Adam?

“Nngh Adam, m’close…m’gonna…”

Adam licked a stripe up Tommy’s length “mmm…good, want you to come for me baby.” He went back to sucking, pulling, twisting and licking.

Tommy really wanted to come, he couldn’t hold back much longer. What would Adam think of him if he came? He had to warn him.

“Adam…nngh…gonna…”

Adam heard him he wasn’t going to stop he wanted to make his man enjoy everything he could give him.

“Please Adam not going to be able …to…I’m gonna…Arrgh!”

Tommy came so hard he saw stars, his eyes closed tightly he seemed to be coming for ever. His dick was becoming tender he tried speaking but he couldn’t string anything coherent together. He reached down feeling Adam’s hair, he gently pulled on it hoping his boyfriend…yeah that’s what he was…would get the idea and release him.

Adam smiled around Tommy as the blond came, he swallowed everything Tommy gave him, this felt so good felt right. He tasted wonderful. A hand went to his hair pulling gently. That was a cue for him to pull off. Licking one last stripe from base to tip he kissed the head before looking up at Tommy.

“You ok baby?”

“Mmmm.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mmmmm.” Adam laughed “So not…not funny. I think you…fuck you just sucked my brains out through my dick.”

Adam crawled up to lay beside him, Tommy turned on his side staring at the taller man.

“You are a beautiful man Tommy Joe, I’m guessing you enjoyed that?”

“I…wow I’ve never felt like that before, what you did was…”

“Was only the beginning, if…if you want it to be?” He kissed him, Tommy tasting himself in Adam’s mouth. “I want you so much Tommy Joe I don’t want to be without you, but I’m not going to force you to stay if you don’t want to.”

“Adam I was only leaving because I didn’t think you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I’m not going anywhere after that. I’ve never come so hard in all my life. I can’t promise I’ll be as good doing that to you but I want…if it’s ok with you, I want to try. I may get things wrong but if you truly want me like you say then I won’t leave. I couldn’t bear it if that’s all we get to have.”

“Tommy, sshh.” Adam put a finger over Tommy’s lips. “I want you to stay, I want you in my bed forever or as long as you want me. I don’t care that you’ve not had a boyfriend I want to be your boyfriend. I’ll help you, teach you, love you…always.”

“Hang on, back up a minute.”

“What do you mean?”

“That bit about being my boyfriend, did…did you mean it?”

Adam pulled him close peppering brief kisses over his face. “I meant it Tommy I don’t ever want to let you go, not now we’ve sorted everything out. Do you want to be _my_ boyfriend?”

“Oh Adam, I’d love nothing more.” Tommy kissed him gently at first then as their passion increased their kisses became more frantic.

As they pulled apart they were both smiling.

“We should get some rest. I want to tell everyone tomorrow that you’re mine.”

“Oh!”

“Hey, what’s wrong baby?”

“Would you mind waiting until we’re on the tour before we tell the rest of them. I know I want to be with you but I want it just for us right now, I don’t want the press finding out and my parents knowing without me talking to them.”

“Aww baby, of course we can wait. I’ll come with you to your parents if you want?”

“You’d do that for me?”

“Without question.” He kissed him, Tommy yawned. “You should sleep my love.”

“Mmm you’ve worn me out.” He giggled.

“You have a beautiful laugh.”

“Thank you.” He closed his eyes and in no time was asleep.

Adam watched as the blond slept not really believing he’d agreed to stay and not only play with the band but he’d agreed to be his boyfriend. He gently kissed Tommy's forehead before he too closed his eyes to sleep.

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An apology is needed, this is going to be the last entry for a while. I do have more of this story to write but things are happening right now that need all my attention. As soon as I am able I will explain everything. I know how many of you are enjoying this story, believe me I'm enjoying writing it too. I haven't finished with our boys just yet and I have lots of notes for their continued adventure. I hope you'll stay with me and I promise to update this as soon as I am able to. I appreciate all your comments thank you from the bottom of my heart. Stay tuned I will be carrying on with this as soon as I am able to. Love to you all xx.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy’s eyes flew open, sometimes he cursed his sensitive hearing. He’d been in a wonderful sleep, the best he’d had since all this began, so why now was he wide awake listening to the noises downstairs. A loud crash had woken him, it had sounded like glass breaking, was there an intruder in Sutan’s house? Surely if Sutan had remembered he was upstairs he would have been quiet…wouldn’t he? He listened again, there was talking, he should go investigate, but what if it was an intruder? Without another thought he prodded Adam, Adam, his boyfriend who looked so beautiful as he slept.

“Adam…hey Adam wake up.”

“Nngh m’comfy.”

“Adam, there’s an intruder in the house.”

“Mmm it’ll be Sutan.”

“No it’s not, there’s someone talking.”

“He’s probably brought a cute guy home with him.”

“Adam please, I heard glass breaking, what if someone’s broken in?”

Adam sat up “Ok, ok I’ll go check it out.”

“No, _we’ll_ check it out. Two vampires are better than one!” he winked.

Adam smiled as he pulled on his pants. He watched as Tommy wriggled into his jeans, Adam’s dick twitching at the sight. He willed his thoughts elsewhere, if there was an intruder it was no time to get horny.

“I’ll go first, you go to the lounge, I’ll go to the kitchen. If one of us finds the intruder we holler, ok?”

“Ok. And Tommy…”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.”

“I will, you too.”

“Goes without saying.” Adam couldn’t take his eyes of the pale back of his lover as he quietly opened the door.

Tommy peered onto the landing, listening, the sounds had died down, he heard a cupboard close the intruder was still here, was he looking for valuables. He headed down the stairs as quietly as he could.

They went their separate ways. As Tommy entered the kitchen he stopped dead, Raja was searching through the fridge for something to eat, muttering to herself.

“Why is there never any decent food when there’s a hungry Queen in the house?” She stood, closing the door, as she turned she came face to face with Tommy. “Hey sweetie I’m sorry if…”

“Raja what are you doing in Sutan’s house?”

Adam had heard Raja’s voice and smiled, he appeared behind Tommy as Raja was about to answer.

Raja spotted Tommy’s half naked body but wasn’t ready for Adam to be in the same state of undress. “Oh my I have interrupted something, haven’t I?” She winked smiling at the two men.

“We were…um…we…” Tommy blushed.

“This is the best thing I’ve seen all night.”

Adam put his arms around the blond, Tommy placing his hands over his boyfriends.

“Boys I’m so sorry if I interrupted your fun. I suppose I should have called to say I was on my way home.”

Tommy was confused. “But…m’sorry but this is Sutan’s home.”

“Ah, mmm…well…oh Adam honey haven’t you told your man yet?”

“Told me what?” Tommy turned in Adam’s arms. “Adam what…what is going on?”

“Tommy, let’s go sit down.”

“No, I don’t want to sit down, I want someone to tell me what’s going on or I’m ringing Sutan.”

“You don’t have to ring Sutan.”

Tommy turned back to Raja, “What do you mean?”

“You don’t have to ring him because he’s already here.”

“Ok I know I’m blond but it’s out of a bottle so I’m not some…” Tommy stopped talking, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as Raja took off her wig, _revealing_ Sutan. “So you’re…have always…but…”

“I’m sorry Tommy, I couldn’t tell you not until you two had sorted yourselves out. If I had you wouldn’t both be in the state of undress I find you in now. My little plan wouldn’t have worked.”

“You mean all that tonight was a set up?”

“Adam honey, part of it was. The part where Tommy here enjoyed dancing with Corey was all Tommy and boy those moves you have sweetie are enough to make even the Lady Raja blush.”

Tommy blushed, “I…well…I…” he looked at Adam. “m’sorry, I _was_ enjoying myself though.”

“Hey stop apologising, you had every right to enjoy yourself. It’s me who should apologise for being the jealous vampire I am. I thought I couldn’t have you then when I saw you dancing with Corey I…well…”

“At last. Now we’ve all apologised let’s go sit down. Coffee anyone?” Adam and Tommy nodded, not taking their eyes from one another. “Oh boy I can see I’m not going to get much sense from either of you tonight.”

“Well get us that coffee you just promised and we’ll talk.” Raja laughed, “What?”

“Adam you shouldn’t be talking to me you should be upstairs having hot sex.”

“But…we weren’t…we…sleep!” Tommy’s brain didn’t appear to be functioning.

“Tommy sweetie, I’m just happy for the both of you. I don’t care what you were doing. Look go sit down I’ll get us some coffee and a shot and then we’ll talk.”

Adam and Tommy, arms wrapped around each other, headed to the lounge, Raja watching them a huge smile on her face.

Coffee in hand, she headed to join her friends, coughing to let them know she was there as Tommy was currently sitting on Adam’s lap and kissing his boyfriend gently.

“Purlease boys, innocent lady here.”

Tommy tried to move from Adam’s lap but tight strong arms prevented him.

“No baby want you to stay there. Feels good with you there.”

Tommy buried his head into Adam’s neck.

“So boys you didn’t really answer my question, why aren’t you in bed having hot sex?”

“We were asleep Sut, Tommy heard glass breaking and he thought someone was breaking in.”

“Ah, I’m so sorry boys, I dropped a glass as I was getting a drink. I should have realised Tommy’s hearing would have picked it up.”

“It sounded so loud.”

“Mmm, we’ll have to work on your hearing when you’re asleep.”

“I’m not bothered about that. What I am bothered about is why you didn’t tell me you were Raja before now?”

“I was going to but when you both confessed your feelings for one another to me that night, I thought Raja might be the one better qualified to get you together and…voila here you are. I’m sorry for deceiving you Tommy but I couldn’t think of any other way.”

“Apology not needed, I can see why you did what you did. I’m sorry that I was such a pissy vampire at the start. Thank you for not giving up on me, a lot of people would have done.”

“You are worth it vayvee. To see you together is all the thanks I need. Now…I want details, how good is our Lord in be…”

“Sutan! That’s for me to know and everyone else to keep guessing.” Tommy winked at him then passionately kissed his lover.

“Boys please…get a room!”

They all laughed, Sutan so happy that his favourite vampires were together at last.

^V^

They sat talking for the remainder of the night. Sutan smiling everytime Tommy looked at Adam.

“So are you going to confess to the rest of the band?”

“I…um…”

“We’d appreciate it if you’d keep it to yourself for now. We’re going to see Tommy Joe’s parents tomorrow…Oh I mean today. He wants to tell them first before anyone else.” Adam kissed Tommy’s neck.

“Not a problem sweetie. But surely the Glamily are going to find out.”

“We’ll let them know once we’re on the road and have a couple of shows under our belt. I want it to be about Adam and his music rather than Adam and his new boyfriend.”

“They will guess you know. If Tommy is going to be on your bus.”

“Ah, but I’m not going to be. I’m going to travel with everyone else…for now.” He turned in Adam’s arms, kissing him gently. “You don’t mind do you?”

“Oh baby of course not. Like I told you last night, your pace, as long as I get to kiss you every once in a while.” He nipped his boyfriends neck. Tommy groaned.

“Oh my there’s that noise again.”

They both looked at Sutan.

“He made that noise the other morning drinking coffee. I told him he sounded like he was having sex, and from that noise I can only imagine the sounds he made earlier.” Sutan winked as Tommy blushed burying his head into Adam’s neck.

“Tommy, Adam, I just want you to be happy and I promise I won’t say anything until you tell me it’s ok.”

“Thank you Sutan…Raja…or…”

“Sutan is fine, sweetie and I’m sorry again that I deceived you.”

“I’m not mad with you. How can I be when I’ve got Adam?”

“Aww you’re just the cutest couple I know.” They both blushed. “Right boys, this Queen needs her beauty sleep, so the house is yours.”

“We’re going for a run then to my mom and dads to let them know.”

“Ok, have fun and will I see you later or are you going to Adam’s?”

“Um, not sure.” Tommy looked at Adam for help.

“Whatever you want baby, if you want to be on your own that’s ok by me.”

“M’not sure.”

“Then we’ll see what happens later.” Tommy nodded smiling.

“In that case boys have a good run and I’ll maybe see one, both or neither of you later.” Sutan stood smiling as he went up to bed.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t decide what to do, I…”

“Stop worrying, we’ll decide later and before you say anything else, I respect whatever decision you make.”

“Thank you Adam, I will get there I promise.”

“I know you will. Now how about we go hunt breakfast then go see you parents?”

“Sounds good.” Tommy got off Adam’s lap holding his hand out to help him up. Adam smiled as he took his boyfriends hand, both heading for the back door.

Sutan watched from his bedroom window as his two favourite men headed off into the woods at the back of his property.

^V^

They ran, chased, hunted, kissed then ran to Tommy’s parents’ home. Tommy hesitating before they went in remembering neither was completely dressed.

He needn’t have worried, his parents were just happy to see him and even more happy when Tommy explained that he and Adam were together. Even Lisa was happy for him, surprising him when she hugged him and Adam and didn’t make a snarky comment.

They left Tommy’s parents and sister smiling promising them they’d come and see them when they got back from their tour.

As they ran back to Sutan’s Tommy held onto Adams hand, he didn’t want to let go…ever.

“So baby tell me why we’re going back to Sutan’s and not to mine?”

“I am not appearing at yours with the possibility of Neil being there and we’re both half dressed.”

“Ah, yeah I see your point. But you are ok if we tell Neil about us?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t.”

“I love you Tommy Joe Ratliff.” Adam stopped running, pulling Tommy close.

Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. “And I love you too Adam Mitchel Lambert.” He leant up to kiss him.

“Mmm now I could take more of that.”

“Later, we’d better get dressed properly then go see Neil.”

“Spoilsport, I like you half undressed but not as much as I like you naked.” Tommy blushed. “Nngh stop blushing, otherwise we’ll never get to talk to Neil because I’ll be taking you to bed instead.”

“And you will…later. Now…” Tommy looked around, smiled at Adam. “…catch me!” and he darted off into the house up the stairs and was buttoning his shirt as Adam appeared at the door, laughing.

Tommy shushed him remembering Sutan was asleep, before closing the door, pushing Adam against the door and kissing him passionately.

Adam held on to him feeling their erections rubbing against one another, grinding his hips into Tommy wanting friction, needing a release.

Tommy could feel his orgasm rising, this was so good, he moved against Adam, wanting to come so badly. Adam making gorgeous noises, Tommy smiling to himself because it was him causing Adam to sound like that.

“Nngh Tommy, need to…nngh…come.”

“Mmm, want to…nngh.”

“Tommy I’m…aarghh!” Adam came, closely followed by Tommy.

The blond held on to the taller man as his orasm subsided then looked up into beautiful blue eyes.

“M’sorry.” He went to move away.

“Hey, where are you going?” Adam held on.

“I…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He could feel sticky warm liquid clinging to him and his jeans.

“Look at me Tommy Joe.” He saw him shake his head. “Please Tommy, look at me.” Tommy turned slowly looking down, his hair falling over his eyes. “Tommy…” Adam put his finger under Tommy’s chin gently lifting his head so he could look into his gorgeous eyes. “why are you sorry? Didn’t you enjoy it?”

“Of course I did but, I should have asked you first, besides you’ll have…well let’s just say your pants will want cleaning.”

“Firstly, I don’t care about my pants, it was worth it. Secondly you never have to ask when you want to do anything like that. I…wow, you were amazing and I’ve not done that for a very long time, thank you.”

“So you’re not angry with me?”

“Not in the slightest. In fact, any time you fancy making me come like that just…well do it.” He pulled him close feeling his leather pants sticking to him as their bodies met.

“Thank you Adam.” Tommy snuggled against his man. “Eww…” he pulled away. “m’sorry but if I don’t get cleaned up my jeans are gonna be…” he giggled.

“Mmm know what you mean. You’re ok you’ve got spare clothes, me…I just came in these last night.” Tommy giggled louder. “What?”

“No Adam you just came in them a couple of minutes ago!” Adam groaned then joined in the laughing.

Both men were still laughing when there was a knock on the door.

“Boys, what’s going on? No, on second thoughts do I really want to know?”

Tommy opened the door as Adam disappeared into the bathroom. “Sorry Sutan, we…um…kinda had an accident.” Tommy could feel his jeans _hugging_ his naked body and if he didn’t change soon he felt he’d lose a layer of skin when he took them off.

“What kind of accident?” Tommy blushed, “Oh! Oooh! You mean…” He pointed towards Tommy’s dick “and Adam’ he’s…” Tommy blushed an even deeper red. “Well good for you, both of you. I always find that spontaneous sex is the best sex anyone can have.” Tommy went to say something. “don’t you dare apologise vayvee I’m happy for both of you.”

Adam came from the bathroom smiling. “Hey Sutan, sorry if we woke you but…”

“But you were having amazing sex!”

“Not quite but Tommy certainly knows how to make me happy.”

Sutan glanced down at Adam. “Mmm I can see how happy he makes you. I’ll leave you boys to have round two.”

“But…no…we’re…nngh!” Tommy spluttered.

“Hey TJ, just do what makes you happy. Enjoy!” And he was gone.

“Adam what…he’s going to think that’s all we do.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“But we have to concentrate on the tour.”

“And we will. I just plan on concentrating on making you happy too.”

“I…I love you.”

“And I love you too.”

“But…”

“But what lover?”

“I need to change, I don’t want to lose anything if my jeans are stuck!” Adam laughed “not funny Lambert, what would you do?”

“Mmm, I’m sure I’d think of something.” He kissed him quickly, “go clean up then we can go to mine, see Neil and break our good news to him.” He watched as Tommy headed to the bathroom, this tour was going to be amazing.

^V^

As they pulled up into Adam’s drive Tommy noticed a beautiful dark haired woman leaving the house. Adam, he spotted, had a huge grin on his face and was waving like a lunatic.

“I guess you know her?”

“Oh of course you haven’t met the lovely Elisse, she’s about the only person who can keep my brother under control.”

“Oh is that Neil’s wife? She’s beautiful.”

“Yes she is, and she’s got the patience of a saint. She has to have, I wouldn’t want to be married to my borther.”

Elisse opened Adam’s door leaning in trying to hug him. “Hey gorgeous.” She suddenly spotted Tommy, “ooo hello, and who might you be?”

“I’m…I…”

“This is Tommy my guitarist and…” Adam looked at Tommy for permission and when the blond nodded. “…and he’s my boyfriend.” Adam reached for Tommy’s hand squeezing it, knowing Tommy would want reassurance he was going to be ok.

“Well hello guitarist and boyfriend Tommy, Neil didn’t say anything about you.”

“He doesn’t know yet, we’ve just come to tell him.”

“I was just going shopping but I’m gonna hang around I want to see Neil’s face when you break the fantastic news to him.”

“Well if you let me out of the car, I’ll be more than happy to tell him.” Adam laughed as Elisse moved back.

Tommy watched as his boyfriend and Elisse hugged, he heard her whisper, he knew he shouldn’t have listened but… “I’m so happy for you Adam, we were worried about you when all this happened and you had to speak to Louie again. You’re a fighter and I can tell by the look on your face you really like him.”

Tommy looked at his feet when he heard Adam whisper back, “yeah I do he’s beautiful.” He squeezed Elisse just as Neil opened the front door.

“Erm that’s my wife you’re hugging Mr Lambert, go find your…oh…” he spotted Tommy, “does this mean…are you two…”

“Neil shut up and go put the coffee on.” Adam let go of Elisse who bounded up the front steps leaving Adam smiling as Tommy slid under his lovers out stretched arm.

As they walked in Neil was coming from the kitchen, “finally, maybe now we can go on tour without too much drama!”

“And hello to you too Neil.” Adam squeezed Tommy’s shoulder.

“Neil stop being a snarky pain in the ass and for once be happy for your brother.” Elisse dug him in the ribs.

“Ouch! What was that for? I am happy, I just wish they’d sorted themselves out sooner then maybe…”

“Urgh can you never say anything positive without going the long way around.” Elisse pulled him close kissing his cheek.

“See baby, told you she had my brother under control” Adam winked then kissed Tommy’s cheek.

Neil smiled as he saw a huge smile cross his brothers’ face and Tommy blush.

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“Nngh, I’m so sorry about my husband Tommy, but he appears to have forgotten how to wish you both happiness.”

“But Adam knows I’m…”

“It’s ok Mrs Lambert, I know it’s not been an easy time for any of us.”

“Firstly Tommy, please call me Elisse, Mrs Lambert makes me feel old.”

“But my darling, you are.” Neil doubled over as his wife dug him harder in the ribs.

“Elisse you are a beautiful lady and a saint for putting up with my brother.”

“I love him, that’s why and you’ll know soon enough how that feels.” Tommy blushed again, “Ooo I see you may have hit that stage already.”

“Can we go sit down we have a lot to talk about.” He removed his arm from around Tommy instead reaching for his hand.

As Adam, Tommy and Elisse went through to the lounge Neil headed for coffee.

Carrying four mugs of steaming dark liquid he smiled when he saw the petit blond sitting close to his brother, thank goodness Sutan’s plan had worked.

They spent the next hour chatting about the set up at Raja’s Palace, how Tommy’s parents had been happy for them and how they didn’t want the rest of the band to know just yet. This tour was about Adam’s music not his love life. They explained they’d tell the rest once they’d got a couple of shows out of the way. Neil asked about the buses, Tommy told him he’d be travelling with the band on theirs.

“But what if you want to… you know.”

Adam laughed. “Neil we’ll find a way don’t worry.” He blew his brother a kiss.

“Right boys, I’m going to do the shopping you stopped me from doing earlier. But before you say anything I wouldn’t have missed this for the world. Adam I’m so happy for you and Tommy. I’ll see you both before you leave on Wednesday.”

“That goes without saying.” He winked as she left them to talk.

Tommy left the brothers to talk and went to stand on Adam’s decking looking out over the Hollywood Hills. He couldn’t get over how beautiful it was at night. All the lights of the city below twinkling like stars and diamonds. He was so engrossed in the scenery he didn’t hear Adam appear behind him, squeaking when two strong arms engulfed his waist.

Adam laughed.

“Don’t you ever tell anyone about that squeak.”

“I wouldn’t dare. I want to keep it for myself, it’s beautiful.”

“No it’s not, it’s stupid.”

Adam turned Tommy in his arms. “You are beautiful, therefore everything about you is beautiful even your squeak.” He kissed him passionately stopping any words escaping his boyfriends mouth. Pulling apart, “want to stay with me tonight?”

“Mmmm.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I’d love to.”

“Good. Come on let’s go tell Neil he can go home to his wife, I don’t want anyone here but you my gorgeous Tommy.”

Taking his hand Adam led Tommy back to the lounge.

“Ah there you are, we need to talk about…”

“Not tonight Neil, we can do all the talking over the next couple of days before we start the tour. Tonight is time for you and Elisse, once we get on the road you’ll not see her for three months.”

“What are you…um no, eww don’t answer that. Ok I’ll go only because I don’t want to hear you two, and I prefer my wife’s beautiful body over yours.” Neil shuddered at the thoughts going through his head.

“Give your gorgeous wife a hug from me and we’ll see you tomorrow ready for the final preparations for Wednesday.”

“Thank you. And Adam…”

“Yeah?” he was staring into Tommy’s eyes.

“I’m so happy for you…both of you.” Neil smiled as he watched his brother hug the blond.

Saying goodbye then heading for the lounge Tommy wanted to ask Adam something but daren’t. Sitting on the sofa he began chipping away at his nail varnish.

“Tommy, baby, are you ok?”

“What…mmm…yeah, m’ok.”

“They why are you nervous?”

“I…”

Adam sat next to him holding his hands so he couldn’t chip away any more. “Talk to me baby I want to help you.”

“Tommy Joe, if you don’t tell me I can’t help you.”

“Will you…nngh what I’m trying to say is…” He looked straight into Adam’s eyes. “I…want you to make love to me.” He closed his eyes waiting for Adam’s answer waiting for him to say no. When Adam didn’t answer, Tommy went to stand up.

“Hey where are you going?”

“I guess you not answering means you don’t want me in that way.” Trying to get away he found he couldn’t move, Adam had grabbed his wrist.

“Tommy Joe, I want nothing more than to make love to you, but you yourself told me you hadn’t been with anyone like that. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“But I trust you, and I believe you wouldn’t hurt me. But if you don’t want that then…well I’ll go back to Sutans.”

“Oh no you won’t. I want you more than anything in the world. Are you sure this is what _you_ want? I don’t mind waiting until you’re ready to take the next step.”

“Adam, I’m more than certain it’s what I want. I. Want. You! I’ve never wanted anything as much as I want to feel you…inside me.”

Adam pulled him close. “Oh baby, you don’t know how happy you’ve made me.”

“Then show me Adam, show me how much you love me.”

“Come on then, but promise me one thing?”

“What’s that?”

“Promise if it gets too much or I’m hurting you then tell me to stop.”

“I will.”

“Thank you.” As he ledTommy to his bedroom Adam didn’t think he could be more happier than he was at that moment in time. Tommy was about to give him everything.

Gently closing the door Adam watched as Tommy undressed then lay on the bed watching and waiting. _God you’re beautiful Tommy lying there waiting for me, teasing me with your beautiful body._

Tommy watched as Adam undressed then gently climbed onto the bed and lay beside him. “I love you Adam and I want you in me, I’m scared but I trust you _._ ”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, so stop talking and make love to me.”

Adam smiled leaning over to kiss him. “Remember if…”

“If I want you to stop I’ll tell you, yes I remember. Now love me Adam take me to heaven.” He pulled his lover down kissing him gently.

Adam responded, his tongue asking for entry into Tommy’s mouth smiling to himself when the blond opened up for him. Reaching to the bedside cabinet he deftly removed a bottle of lube he kept there. Breaking from the kiss he looked at his lover smiling when Tommy nodded. Moving down the bed Adam lightly kissed each part of porcelain skin as he went, hearing moans as he licked his way from base to tip of the blonds dick.

“Nnngh!”

“Ssh just enjoy.” But Adam’s own dick was hot and hard wanting to feel Tommy around him.

Travelling further down he nipped then kissed the inside of the blonds thighs, delicious noises telling him the tiny man was enjoying everything.

Looking up through his lashes Adam saw Tommy watching him. Smiling he continued his journey down.

“Move your legs apart baby and bend you knees.” Tommy did so, Adam reached for a pillow. “Lift your hips I can make it easier for you, or you can turn on your stomach that’s even better for your first time.”

“No, want to watch you…please.”

“Ok, lift your hips.” As he did Adam placed the pillow under him. “Mmm so beautiful, going to be so tight around me.” He leant down sucking the leaking head of Tommy’s length.

“F…FUCK! If you keep doing that m’gonna come before you’re even inside me.”

“Ok I’ll stop…for now.”

Tommy watched as Adam flipped the lid then squirted lube onto his hand. “This is going to be cold.”

“Don’t…care…just don’t stop.”

Adam smiled then stroked his hands up his own length coating it with the cool liquid. He ached for release but wanted to be in Tommy when he came. Glancing at his lover, “this is going to be cold but won’t be for long.” Tommy nodded. Adam watched the man’s face as he ran a finger around the tight muscle of Tommy’s hole. The blond tensed, “relax baby, I won’t hurt you I promise.” Tommy nodded again. Adam circled the entrance, this time inserting his index finger gently so as not to freak the blond out.

Tommy’s eyes were closed the sensations of Adam’s finger in him causing him to moan. Why hadn’t he ever done this before, it felt so good.

“You ok baby?”

“Mmmm.”

“Going to use another finger ok?” Tommy nodded gripping the duvet ready.

Adam watched as he withdrew his finger before adding a second, stretching his man ready. He knew he’d have to make sure Tommy was open and relaxed, Adam knew he wasn’t small in that department, he just didn’t want to hurt his man.

Removing his fingers he bent them as he went, hitting the sweet spot he knew would have Tommy seeing stars.

“Aargh…fuck, what…was...that?”

“Did you like that?”

“Mmm.”

“Good. Now relax for me, this may hurt a little, I have to make sure you’re open enough for me, don’t want…”

“Just do it Adam, I’m not gonna last much longer, want you in me.”

He leant down kissing the tip of Tommy’s dick, licking the salty musky liquid that was running down the head. “FUCK!”

Adam had made sure Tommy’s attention was taken from what his fingers were doing as he added a third stretching the opening. Tommy moaned trying to lift his hips from the bed, Adam gently held him down.

“Going to remove my fingers and…”

“Just…do…it!”

Adam removed his fingers making sure his own length was ready. Slowly he pushed just the tip into his man. “Nngh!” both men losing the ability to string words together.

Very slowly Adam pushed further and further in watching as Tommy started pushing down wanting more of him inside.

Tommy opened his eyes locking them on Adam’s blue ones, smiling as he felt his lover inside him. He looked down seeing them joined together becoming one.

Leaning down, Adam kissed him gently, his hips moving each time more of him disappearing into Tommy.

“Nngh need…need to come Adam.”

“Mmm, soon baby.” He kissed him again this time wrapping a hand around Tommy’s hot hard length.

As he pushed in he moved his hand up and down Tommy, beautiful loud noises escaping both their mouths. Adam wanted to come but he wanted to make Tommy come first. He speeded up, his thumb dipping into the slit each time he reached the tip. Tommy’s incoherent sounds making him move faster.

“Adam…not gonna…last…want to…come.”

“Then come for me baby.” He twisted his hand as he reached the tip.

“F.U.C.K!” Tommy clenched around Adam as he came, shooting hot sticky liquid over Adam’s hand.

Adam felt Tommy clench around him causing him to shoot his own seed into the blond. He moved quicker feeling so good, so lightheaded as he came. His hand still around Tommy milking him for everything the blond had.

Tommy saw stars, this was even better than the previous night. He could feel Adam’s hot liquid filling him, that felt weird, but oh so good.

His dick was becoming sensitive, he couldn’t talk so reached for Adam’s hair gently tugging on it wanting him to stop.

Adam sensed fingers in his hair so gently slowed down, his own dick sensitive but he was happy. He never thought he’d find anyone to love ever again.

Not pulling out but stopping he looked down at his beautiful man.

“You…ok…Tommy Joe?”

“Mmmm.” Adam giggled, “so not funny, first you suck my brain out through my dick, now you’ve impaled me and fuck I’ve never felt so good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Adam that was incredible, thank you.”

“I…didn’t hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t hurt me, not after the initial finger. God that was fucking amazing.”

“Adam smiled, then kissed him. “So you’d want to do it again?”

“Too right I want to do it again, but um…not tonight you’ve erm, worn me out.”

“Oh baby, I’ll do it anytime and any place you want.” He grinned wiggling his eyebrows. “Now I think we had better get cleaned up.”

“Mmm need to sleep.”

Gently pulling out, “let’s clean you up first.”

“Mmm, feel empty where have you gone?”

“Oh Tommy.” Adam reached for the tissues and gently wiped the mess from his hand then from Tommy.

Tommy didn’t move, Adam smiled his boyfriend was asleep. “I love you so much Tommy Joe and we’re going to be ok.”

Cleaning himself up he got a spare sheet from the drawer, pulling it over the both of them. Stroking a hand gently down Tommy’s face he whispered “sleep well my beautiful Tommy.” Before wrapping an arm around the blond and falling asleep himself.

^V^

Tommy was woken by the sound of his phone blaring _Personal Jesus_. He moaned, he was comfortable and didn’t want to move, besides he had Adam wrapped around him and that felt so good. His phone stopped, he looked at his lover smiling, he felt good remembering what they’d done the night before. He groaned once more when his phone started ringing again.

“Are you going to answer that or just let it ring?”

“Hey.” Tommy smiled at Adam.

“Hey yourself.”

“I thought you were asleep that’s why I didn’t move.”

“Been awake for a while, just didn’t want to wake you, you look beautiful when you’re asleep.”

Tommy giggled, “don’t.”

“Oi, I’m your boyfriend and I say you’re beautiful…ok?”

“Ok.” His phone began again.

“Must be important, go answer it.”

“Ok, but don’t move.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Adam winked.

As Tommy went to get off the bed he winced.

“Are you ok?”

“Mmm, just feeling what we did last night.”

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“Oh no you don’t. I’m not sorry, in fact it feels good, reminds me how wonderful you were and I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Adam watched as Tommy carefully walked over to where he’d dropped his clothes. He giggled at the tentative steps the blond took.

“So not funny Lambert. M’not gonna be able to sit down for a week.”

“Oh don’t you want to do it again?”

Tommy turned trying to glare at Adam but failing and laughing. “Didn’t say that, I just don’t think I’ll be doing it right now, but not saying I don’t want to do it later tonight.”

“Oooh! In tht case I can’t wait for later.”

Tommy took the phone from his pocket groaning when he saw who the missed calls were from.

“What’s the matter baby?”

“Sutan!”

Adam giggled. “He only wants to know if you’re ok.”

“Mmm, more like he wants details of what we did last night.”

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“Aren’t you going to ring him, tell him?”

“No way. What we did is just for us. I want that all to ourselves.”

Adam had joined him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends’ waist. “And I want you all to myself.” He kissed his neck, hearing the smaller man moan under his touch.

Tommy felt his dick try to get in on the action but other than a twitch it did nothing else. He pulled away from Adam heading to the bathroom.

“Hey baby, what did I do?”

“What? Nothing I…I need a shower.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“NO!...sorry, would you mind if I had a shower on my own?” He put his hand on the door handle but Adam was quicker, he’d got his arms around the smaller man.

Slowly turning Tommy, “Hey, are you sorry we did…”

“What…No I wanted it…and you. It’s just…well…”

“I can’t help you if you don’t…”

“My dick twitched when you held me but…” Adam chuckled, “not funny Adam I’m scared.”

Adam lifted the blonds chin making sure he was staring into the beautiful brown eyes. “Tommy it’s natural.”

“M’sorry, but my dick wanted to play but why didn’t…”

“You’re a vampire baby, you need blood to function, you used up all you’d consumed yesterday when we were having sex last night. You’ll need more to be able to do it again.”

“Oh, I thought…”

“Come here. “ Adam held his arms out, Tommy gently moved towards him wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. “I love you Tommy Joe and you’ll get used to knowing when to drink and how much to drink to make you function.” He could feel the blond quietly crying. “Hey, look at me.” Tommy shook his head. “Baby please.” Adam stroked his hand through the tousled blond hair. “You’re an amazing man Tommy Joe Ratliff, I love you so very much and I’m going to help you, be there for you. I’ve had many years to get used to knowing when to feed, you my beautiful vampire have only had a few weeks. You will get through this I know you will.” He kissed him lightly.

“I’m sorry, I thought…well I thought it meant I didn’t… you know?”

“I understand, Louie had to explain it to me. Now it’s my turn to help you, show you what…” Tommy’s phone rang again. “You’d better answer it, Sutan will just keep ringing until one of us has spoken to him.”

Tommy giggled as he answered. “Hello Tommy speaking.” He blew Adam a kiss as he went to sit on the bed. “No, m’ok…yes I’m still at Adam’s…no! Sutan you can’t ask me that…yes we…what? No! I’m not going to tell you what Adam’s like in bed…no he’s right here…yes he’s right here…no I’m not putting him on…no he’s not going to tell you either…yes we’ll be back at yours later…yes I know we leave tomorrow…no I’m all ready…no I’m going on the bus with the band…yes Adam knows.” Tommy smiled at Adam as the taller man rolled his eyes. “Sutan…I need a shower…no we were not in the middle of having sex…yes…no…definitely not…Sutan I’m going, we’ll see you in about and hour…yes I’ll remember to eat…Sutan you’re worse than my mom, stop worrying…ok bye for now, we’ll see you soon.” Tommy disconnected then fell backwards onto the bed groaning.

Adam was laughing loudly until he saw Tommy stretched out in front of him.

“What’s wrong Adam?”

“Nothing’s wrong, just taking in your beautiful body. Nngh I wish I could take you again but neither of us has had any blood and well, we’d both be disappointed.”

“I’m not beau…”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff don’t you ever say or think that. You’re my beautiful badass guitarist and we’re going to have an awesome tour.”

“That’s why Sutan rang…besides wanting to know about our sex life. He wants to make sure we’re all packed ready for the trip. Told him we are.”

“Can I ask you something Tommy?”

“Sure.”

“Are you sure you won’t travel with me, we could have hot sex every night.” He waggled his eyebrows again.

“Would you mind if I spent some time with the band, I want to be with you but I need to tell them in my own time.” He sat up, staring at his phone.

“Hey look at me.” Tommy turned to see his man smiling. “I don’t mind, I’m just going to miss you, that’s all.”

“and I’m going to miss you too. I will tell them, I just need…”

“I know and I understand.”

“Thank you.” He kissed him quickly. “Now how about we shower then go see Sutan.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all morning. Then we’ll have something to eat so we’ll have more fun tonight. It’s the last we’ll have until you tell the Glamily.”

“I’m sorry I’m making you wait.”

“You don’t have to keep apologising, I understand. I said we’d go at your pace, and I will honour that. I’m just gonna miss you that’s all.”

“Well let’s make up for it today. Come on lover, shower, food, Sutans then sex.” Tommy threw his phone on the bed, ran for the door wiggled his ass before blowing Adam a kiss then disappearing into the bathroom, a tall dark haired man hot on his heels.

^V^

Sutan was waiting on his front porch when they pulled into his driveway.

“He’s impatient, look he’s pacing up and down waiting.”

Adam giggled, “he was never subtle when he wanted to know secrets. Let’s give him something to think about.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come here.” Adam pulled Tommy close wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Nngh not close enough baby, crawl onto my lap.” Adam winked, Tommy giggling as he crawled over. “Now kiss me.” Adam leant in pressing his lips to Tommy’s the blond immediately opening up allowing tongues to dance. Adam groaned, this man was beautiful, he never wanted to let him go. His hand moved down to Tommy’s crotch stroking him gently feeling him twitch beneath his hand.

“Nngh Adam, feels so good, not gonna want you to stop, but blood, need that first.”

“Just relax, enjoy I want to make you happy.”

“Mmm you do.”

The door was flung open, “Boys, please will you stop having sex in my driveway.”

“Oh hi Sutan. Sorry but I can’t keep my hands off Tommy, he’s so good…”

“Aargh! My ears, they’re too delicate for that sort of talk.” Sutan put his fingers in his ears trying to block out Adam’s voice.

Adam and Tommy both laughed, untangled themselves then carefully got out of the car, hugging Sutan as they closed the door.

“And hello to you too Sut, you did want to know about our sex life when you rang Tommy.”

“Maybe but oh my I didn’t want to burn my eyes witnessing it instead.”

“Oh Sutan, come on, let’s go inside. I need coffee and a shot. Used up all my blood last night when Adam was…”

“Noooo! Too much information honey.” Sutan shuddered, took hold of his friends’ hands then led them inside.

“Have you boys eaten?”

“Only each other!” Adam giggled.

“Eww enough boys, can’t you be serious for one minute?”

“No fun being serious. We had so much fun last night we don’t want to be serious.”

Sutan groaned. “Boys this is going to be a looooong tour. Are you sure you should be travelling separately?”

“I…I haven’t told any of the others yet, not even Isaac. I want to do it in my own time.”

“And I’ve agreed not to force him to say anything until he’s ready.”

“In that case, I’ll also respect you wishes, I won’t say anything either.”

“Thank you Sutan. Now did someone mention coffee?”

Sutan smiled, “go sit in the lounge, I’ll bring them through.” He watched as his two friends headed to the lounge, arms wrapped around each other.

Their conversation was light hearted, Sutan telling them about how he was leaving Katia in charge of Raja’s Palace whilst they were on tour. Adam explaining his ideas for the tour and how he envisioned the lighting and stage sets would look.

“But Adam you’ve already finalised the lighting, you can’t change it now.”

“It’s my tour, and I…”

“You’re such a Diva.” Tommy said quietly as he sipped his hot coffee.

Sutan spluttered on his drink. “Wow vayvee how on earth did you get away with that. If I’d said it he’d have dropped his fangs.” He watched as his best friend smiled at his boyfriend.

“Mmm who says I’m not going to drop my fangs later when we’re having hot sex!” Tommy blushed as Adam winked.

“Actually, I’m pleased we’re all not going to be on the same bus, I might just be ill listening to all of your sex talk!” Sutan shuddered then smiled.

“You’re just jealous Sutan, I’ve got a very hot vampire in my bed.” Adam winked.

“And I’m so pleased for you sweetie. It’s about time you had someone to love.”

Adam looked at Tommy, “yeah he’s gorgeous and I’m going to hang onto him, I’m going to ask…” He stopped.

“Ask me what Adam?”

“Erm, it’s…it doesn’t matter. It’s too soon. Let’s wait until after the tour.”

“Adam it must be important what did you want to ask me?”

“Adam are you sure you want to do that?”

“Sutan I…it doesn’t matter, we’ll talk about this another time. Let’s concentrate on the tour.” He picked his coffee up and drank without saying another word.

Tommy looked from Adam to Sutan, a confused questioning look on his face. He couldn’t make eye contact with Adam and Sutan looked angry…no sad. He wanted to ask what was going on but clearly Adam didn’t want to talk about _it_ was.

“Hey Tommy, I’ve got your clothes upstairs I expect you’ll want to take them seeing as you’re now staying at Adam’s?”

“Um, yeah, thanks.” Tommy had lived at Sutan’s long enough to know when he was dropping hints that he wanted to talk to him alone. “Want me to get them now?”

“Yeah, I’ll give you a hand. Adam…” he glared at him. “…can ring the lighting designers himself and tell them he’s changed his mind again.” He looked at his friend, his face set in a _you will do this_ stare.

“Oh, yeah, ok. That’s a good idea.” Adam knew he’d spoken in the heat of the moment and now Sutan was angry with him for not talking to Tommy first. He watched as Sutan wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulders as they disappeared up the stairs. He could kick himself, why did he always open his mouth without thinking? He loved Tommy so much he just didn’t want to lose him. He knew he would never have had the chance to imprint on Louie, they always knew he would leave. But Tommy Joe was different, he’d created him, and he’d fallen in love with him. Surely this would be the perfect step in their relationship. He needed a stiff drink, so headed to Sutan’s drinks table searching for the tequila.

Tommy sat on his bed. “Will someone tell me what is going on? What did Adam mean?”

“Oh vayvee, as much as I’d love to tell you, explain everything, it’s not my place.”

“But you do know what it is don’t you?”

“I…Tommy.”

“Please Sutan, I’m not asking you to tell me everything, just…”

“Oh Tommy, I wish I could, but Adam’s your boyfriend, he has to be the one to ask you. All I will say…” he took hold of the blonds hand. “…you will have to seriously think about the consequences before replying to him.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy watched as Sutan closed the bedroom door.

Whispering. “I shouldn’t be telling you this as our Lord Adam could banish me, or worse he could _stake me_ ”

“But that would mean k…”

“Yeah. Please don’t tell him I’ve told you.”

“Sutan you have my word.”

“Ok, you’ll have to think whether you want to be with Adam forever or if you want to have _fun_ with other vampires…or humans.”

“Sutan I love Adam, I don’t ever want to be without him.”

“You say that now, your relationship is still in the fun stage. I’m saying if you aree to what Adam wants you’ll never be able to leave him.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Oh baby, if you agree and then you decide he’s not for you and you leave you’ll both…”

“We’ll both what Sutan? Please tell me.” Tommy noticed Sutan was shaking, he’d never seen a more scared vampire.

“Tommy…you’ll both die.”

“Oh!”

“You see why you have to think really hard about your answer”

“Yeah I understand. Thank you.” Sutan got up, “where’re you going?”

“To talk some sense into Adam.”

“Please don’t make him angry.”

“Aww vayvee I can handle our Lord, he’s a pussycat really.” Tommy laughed. “That’s better, now you finish packing, if it’s what you want.”

“I do want. I want to live with him. I told you I love him.”

Sutan brushed some flyaway hair from Tommy’s eyes. “I’ll leave you to think about what we’ve just discussed.”

“Thank you. And Sutan…”

“Yes sweetie?”

“I’m not gonna tell Adam you told me.”

“Thank you.” He blew the blond a kiss before leaving him alone.

He saw Adam downing a large shot of clear liquid. “How many of those have you had?”

Adam turned to see his friend slowly making his way towards him. “Oh Sut, what have I done?”

“Come and sit with me and bring me whatever you’re drinking.”

Pouring himself another drink and one for Sutan he slowly went to sit down. Handing the drink over, “how…where’s Tommy Joe?”

“The where…he’s in his room. The how…he’s a very confused vampire.”

“Is…is he coming home with me or is he going to stay here?”

“He’s packing, so does that tell you what he’s going to do?” Adam closed his eyes mouthing _thank you_ “You have to talk to him honey, he loves you and I can tell you love him, but…”

“But you think imprinting with him is too soon and too much?”

“I didn’t say that?”

“You didn’t have to, I can tell by the look on your face.”

“Adam you…”

“You haven’t told him anything, have you?”

“Adam Mitchel Lambert, you know me better than that. I’m not allowed to tell him anything it has to come from the person who loves him.”

“I know but…”

“No Adam, _you_ have to talk to him.”

“What if I’ve ruined everything. I couldn’t do this without him.”

“He loves you so talk.”

Adam put his drink down and hugged his friend, neither heard Tommy coming downstairs.

“So this is what happens when I’m not here.” He smiled even though he was trying to sound serious.

Adam pulled away, “baby, I’m so sorry.”

“Adam, you have no reason to apologise.”

“I…I…”

“Let’s go home and talk. We have tonight then we leave for our first gig and we’ll be on separate buses so no time to talk then.”

“Ok.” Adam stood. “Thank you Sutan.”

“Anytime. Now make sure you get some rest too. We have a long journey tomorrow.”

“I know. We’re meeting the buses at Raja’s. Only parking lot big enough to get them both and the three trucks in.”

“And the Lady Raja wouldn’t have it any other way. Now come here give me a hug and go talk, have hot sex and sleep.” He pulled first Adam into a hug “be honest with him.” Adam nodded, then it was Tommy’s turn, “listen carefully to him and think long and hard before you decide.” Tommy nodded.

Sutan walked them to his door watching as they put Tommy’s belonging in the trunk then waved as they headed out of his driveway. He hoped that whatever step they took next was right for them both.

^V^

Adam was silent on their drive home. Tommy wanted to ask a shit load of questions but he couldn’t let on that Sutan had spoken to him, he’d promised his friend he wouldn’t, plus he really didn’t want to get Sutan into trouble. If Adam knew then he’d…well Tommy didn’t want anything bad happening.

“Adam, I…”

“You what baby?”

“I love you, you know that don’t you?”

“Of course I know. And I love you too. What’s brought this on?” He reached a hand across placing it on Tommy’s thigh. Tommy groaned at the touch. “Mmm now that’s a sound I love to hear.”

“Can I ask you a question?” Tommy wanted to know what Adam had mean, Sutan had been vague but that wasn’t his fault.

“Of course you can, what’s bothering you? You’re being quiet and apart from that delicious sound you’ve hardly mentioned anything at all.”

“What…what did you mean back at Sutans? What do you want from me?” Adam giggled. “So not funny Adam, I’ve asked a serious question and you answer me by laughing.”

Adam pulled over, stopping the car he turned to Tommy, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed, I know you’re being serious and I promise when we get home we’ll talk.”

“Then explain to me why you think my question warranted a laugh?”

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I laughed because your last question was…” he chuckled again, “…m’sorry but you just quoted one of my songs.”

“Huh?” Tommy stared in confusion, he thought he knew all of Adam’s songs.

“Baby the song _Whataya Want From Me_ ” he started singing, “Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me.”

Tommy remembered watching the video for it before he auditioned, he’d thought Adam had looked so hurt at the end, lying in bed, he’d wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be ok. He laughed as Adam carried on signing.

“There might have been a time when I would give myself away, ooh once upon a time I didn’t give a damn, but now here we are, so whataya want from me.”

Tommy leant across kissing the words from his lovers’ mouth.

“I’m sorry for laughing baby.”

“S’ok, I forgive you. I must remember to think before I speak.”

“No Tommy, don’t do that, I love you just the way you are.”

“Then explain what you meant at Sutans.”

Adam held Tommy at arms length. “Do you trust me?”

“What? That’s a stupid question.”

“No Tommy, you have to answer me.”

“I love you, isn’t that enough?”

“Please Tommy Joe, tell me you turst me otherwise I…I…”

Tommy took Adam’s hands from his shoulders and held on to them tightly. “Of course I trust you, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. I know I was a little shit at the start, but I know if you hadn’t done what you did I wouldn’t have found the most amazing lover, friend, boss and vampire. So, Adam Mitchel Lambert, I trust you and I love you plus I don’t ever want to be without you.”

Pulling Tommy into another embrace. “Oh Tommy you don’t know how happy that makes me.”

Mumbling into Adam’s shoulder, “then please talk to me.”

“Sorry baby what was that?” Adam looked into Tommy’s golden eyes.

“I said, talk to me, tell me what you meant at Sutan’s.”

“I will but would you mind waiting until we got home, then I promise I’ll explain everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, I’ll wait, on one condition.”

“Oh and what’s that?”

“You kiss me now and then get us home as quickly as possible.” He winked.

“Ooo my pleasure.” Pulling the blond to him their lips met, Tommy tasting tequila in Adam’s mouth. Adam moaning as Tommy’s tongue explored every inch of him.

Pulling apart Adam smiled, turned the ignition on and as Tommy watched his lover they all but broke the speed limit to get home.

^V^

As they pulled into Adam’s driveway they noticed the lights on in the lounge. Adam groaned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Fuck, the only person who would turn up unannounced and be waiting for me is Neil. What does he want now?”

“Well I know I’ve got exceptional hearing I just can’t read minds.”

“Oh and that’s a good thing, you’d be blushing all the time if you could read mine.” Adam blew him a kiss, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh…Oooh!” Tommy smiled. “Let’s keep calm and go see why he’s here.”

Neil must have seen the car pull up the driveway as he was at the door before Tommy had retrieved his belongings from the trunk.

“Thank god you’re here, where have you been?”

“And hello to you too Neil.”

“We have a problem.”

“Calm down Neil, we’ve solved problems before.”

“Not like this one.”

“Look, I hired you because you’re the expert problem solver and I trust you, so go do your magic and solve the problem. Tommy and I have important things to discuss.”

“Adam, having sex every five minutes is not as important as…”

“Neil firstly it takes me sooo much longer than five minutes to make love to Tommy and…”

“Eww brother, too much information, I just found out…”

“Neil, calm down. I trust you, go do your job and leave Tommy Joe and I to talk. We’ll see you tomorrow at Raja’s.” He guided his brother to the door. Neil still trying to tell him as he closed the door leaning against it.

“Adam shouldn’t you have listened to him. I mean it could be important.”

“You’ll soon learn that my brother tends to over panic at the slightest little thing. He will sort it out, that’s why he’s my tour manager.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m positive. Besides what we have to discuss is more important.”

“Ok. Can we get a drink first? I think I’m going to need one, aren’t I?”

“Sure we can have a drink, and I’ll put an extra shot in it too.”

Adam pushed away from the door, watched as Tommy headed to the lounge then eh went to get them both a drink.

Tommy was staring out of the windows when Adam joined him. “I still can’t believe the view I have over L.A. I loved it the moment I saw it, it’s one reason I bought this house.”

“It is beautiful.”

“And so are you Tommy Joe.” Adam handed him his Jack with a shot.

“M’not.” He blushed lightly, the blood he’d had at Sutans wearing off.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff you are a very beautiful man and that’s one reason I love you. Now come and sit down and I’ll explain everything.”

“M’not a man, am a vampire.”

“Oh but you’re a man Tommy in every sense of the word, being a vampire means our sex life could be awesome.”

“Are you saying I’m not…”

Whoa, stop Tommy Joe, let me finish.”

“M’sorry.”

“What we have is amazing, I’ve never felt so good than when we’re in bed. But what I was going to ask you could mean our love making would be even better.”

“I…I don’t understand, what would make an already mind blowing experience even better?”

Adam took a large drink of his tequila. “I have something to ask you but you have to listen to everything before you answer me.”

“But…”

“No Tommy, please listen first then I’ll answer any questions you have.”

“Ok.” Tommy watched as Adam went to look out of the window, downed his drink in one go then came to kneel in front of him, taking his hands in his.

“Tommy Joe Ratliff, I love you with all my heart, I never in a thousand years ever imagined finding anyone else to love after Louie. He was my world and when he left I thought I’d be on my own forever more. Then you came long, I was prepared to ask you on a date even though you were human.” He saw Tommy blush which sent a spark heading south. “Then when you had your _accident_ and I _saved_ you, I thought you’d hate me forever. I’m still sorry for what happened to you and I wish I could turn back the clock.”

“I don’t.”

“Oh Tommy, I hated myself for what I did and I’m so happy now we’ve sorted everything out.”

“Adam, I wanted you from our first meeting, I was just too stupid not to say anything. I don’t blame you for what happened. Let’s put that all behind us. Please just tell me what you meant at Sutan’s.”

Adam closed his eyes, if he’d had a breath he would have been holding it right now. When he opened his eyes he stared straight into Tommy’s eyes. “What I’m going to ask you will need to be thought about very carefully. If you agree it will mean we will be together forever.”

“I want to be with you.”

“I know baby, please listen.” Tommy nodded. “K, there is a ritual that vampires do when they really love someone, it shows other vampires that they are taken and if they try to _do anything_ to them they will be punished.”

“Wow!” Tommy’s eyes widened.

“Not in a really bad way, but enough to make sure they don’t try anything again.”

“Oh, ok.”

“I wanted to ask you at Sutan’s but he stopped me saying it’s something we should discuss privately.”

“Adam just ask me, how am I going to make up my mind if I don’t know what it is you want.”

“I’m scared baby.”

“What of? You’re the Lord of L.A. what…”

“I’m scared that you’ll hate me, be repulsed by what I’m suggesting and that you’ll leave me.”

“Adam, I love you, how many times do I have to say it? And until I hear what it is how can I decide. Just tell me.”

“Phew! Ok, here goes. There is a ritual that vampires do when they are making love, it’s called imprinting and it tells others you’re taken.”

“Ok, so what does it involve?”

“When we make love and as we climax I bite you, I release my blood and saliva into you and it’s like taking the most powerful drug ever. You feel so high you’re floating. Our orgasm is so powerful one or both of us could pass out. Once our orgasm has ended I remove my fangs, lick the wound closed and you’d be mine forever. It would only break if one of us dies, but the other wouldn’t live much longer, we’d die also. You’d have my _mark_ on your neck for everyone to see, that way they’d know you were mine.”

“What about you? How would people know you’re mine?”

“You’d have to do the same to me, you’d make love to me and bite me in the same way. Although…”

“Although what Adam, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Tommy I…I haven’t had anyone make love to me for a very long time. I…I had a very bad experience with a guy and I’ve always been the one to…”

“Oh Adam, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey it’s not your fault. I…I’d let you make love to me.”

“But if you…”

“No Tommy, I love you and I want to be with you, I trust you and I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I love you so very much, and…”

“And what baby?”

“I want to do this. I want to be yours and no-one else’s…forever. That is if you want me too.”

“Tommy are you sure you don’t want to think about it more?”

“No. I. Want. You.” He leant forward and kissed him.

“Thank you so very much.”

“So…when do you want to do it?”

“Wow, I…wow. I hadn’t thought about that.”

“I have an idea.” Tommy grinned wickedly.

“Tommy Joe I know that look on your face.” Adam smiled he didn’t think he could love Tommy anymore but this was going to be amazing.

“How about we celebrate our first concert by having the hottest sex on the planet?”

“But what would you tell the others’?”

“Oh I’ll think of something, then when we’ve imprinted one another we’ll tell them.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure in all my life, human or vampire.”

“Tommy you have made me the happiest vampire in Los Angeles.”

“Good, I’m looking forward to the next part of our journey.”

“And with you as my lover forever it’s going to be an awesome journey.”

Tommy leant forward kissing him again. “How about we get some sleep?”

“But vampires don’t need much sleep.” Adam wiggled his eyebrows.

“Lord Lambert, if you want me as your lover forever, I’m going to need my beauty sleep.” Tommy winked then pulled him up as he stood.

“We are the bossy vamp, but I love you. Ok, we’ll sleep but after the first show you’re going to be coming so hard you’ll…”

“And I can’t wait.” Tommy led his man to bed.

^V^

Tommy lay awake watching his lover sleeping, had it been such a short while ago that Isaac was suggesting they both audition for Adam Lambert? He smiled, he’d not only landed himself the best job of all time but he’d found a man who he loved with all of his un-beating heart. He could kick himself remembering what a little shit he’d been when Adam saved his life, but now he was the happiest man and vampire in L.A.

Adam stirred, Tommy watched as the beautiful dark haired man turned to face him.

“Mmm morning baby.”

“Morning to you too.”

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not long, I like watching you sleep.”

Adam laughed. “Oh my beautiful Tommy I love you so very much. I can’t possibly look good when I’m asleep.”

“Oh but you do, you’re a very gorgeous man, and I’m sorry for all the hassles I caused you when…”

“That’s all in the past, I understand why you said and did what you did, hell I would probably have done the same in your position. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

“Adam, why didn’t you give up on me?”

“I saw a part of me in you. You are your own man and I love that. I love that you don’t take any crap from anyone, you remind me of me a few years ago. Plus…” he pulled Tommy in for a kiss. “Plus my beautiful man, I wanted to get to know you better.” He kissed him again.

“Thank you Adam.”

“What for?”

“Saving me, believing in me and loving a short blond with no ass!”

“Oh but you’re my short blond and you do have an ass a very cute one at that.” He pulled Tommy on top of him kissing him passionately. Tommy’s hand was heading for Adam’s twitching dick when his phone blared out.

Both men groaned as Tommy scooted across the bed reaching for his phone.

“This had better be important, I was looking forward to your magic hand.” Adam blew him a kiss as Tommy answered his phone.

“Hey Sutan…I was…no I was not about to give Adam a blow job…yes he’s here…yes we’re still in bed…no Sutan you can’t have details.” Tommy sort of blushed but with not having much blood it was only faint. “Yes Sutan we’ll be there in…” He looked at Adam for confirmation, Adam whispering 45 minutes. “…Adam says 45 minutes…no we’re not…Sutan if you want us there on time you have to let me go shower and dress, I don’t think you’d want to see me naked…”

“No but I do.” Adam whispered.

“Yeah ok, we’ll see you soon…no not seen Neil since last night…ok…yeah we’ll be on time…bye Sutan…bye.” He hung up “He’s panicking, he doesn’t want us being late.”

“Sutan is a perfectionist and he’s the best person to have in a crisis he comes across like that but underneath he’s calm and he gets stuff done even when Neil can’t.”

“He asked if we’d seen Neil and did we know if the problem had been sorted.”

“What problem?”

“Not sure, but Neil did want to tell us last night and we kinda pushed him out of the door.”

“Well if it had been important he’d have stood his ground and made us listen.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Now, how about we save time and shower together then go meet everyone at Raja’s?”

“Mmm sounds like a good idea.”

Adam held out his hand, Tommy smiling as he held on to his lover who led him to the bathroom.

Several sensuous kisses, hands raking all over wet soapy bodies, two very loved up men emerged smiling, looking forward to their adventure.

^V^

The cab pulled into the parking lot at Raja’s. Three trucks and a tour bus already waiting. Adam stared, he knew there should be two tour buses, so where was the other one?

“Adam are you ok?”

“Tommy baby could you pay the cab driver whilst I go find out what’s happening.”

“Sure.” Tommy took the money from Adam, paid the driver then headed to where Adam was talking to Sutan and Neil. He noticed the brothers arguing, Sutan trying to move them apart. Tommy didn’t need to be close to hear what they were arguing about.

“I tried to tell you last night but you wouldn’t listen, too wrapped up in…”

“Neil I left everything to you to sort out, you knew we wanted two buses.”

“They can get us another one but it won’t be until we get to Colorado.”

“What are we supposed to do till then?”

“Don’t be stupid Adam, the bus is big enough for everyone and your ego!”

“Boys, boys shouting is not going to solve anything.”

Tommy was now standing at the side of Sutan.

“I’m sorry baby, I know…”

“Adam, it’s ok. I’ll be ok, we just have to be careful.”

“Honey you have me to look after you, if anyone asks too many questions I’ll let the Lady Raja sort them out.”

Tommy, Adam and Sutan laughed, Neil just raised his eyebrows.

“What’s that look supposed to mean brother dear?”

“I don’t know why you don’t just tell everyone you’re screwing your guitarist and have done with it.”

“Neil you can be such a prick sometimes.”

“Well it’s true, you are.”

“And Tommy wants to tell people in his own time, he’s had a lot to contend with recently and I’m not forcing him to do anything he doesn’t want to.”

“Hell Adam, everyone probably already knows you’re…”

“Don’t I get a say in this, after all I’m the one who’s…as you’re putting it so eloquently Neil…screwing my boss.”

Neil wasn’t expecting Tommy to be so forthcoming and stood with his mouth open.

“Neil, stop catching flies and close your mouth.”

Tommy tried to keep a straight face. “Adam and I have talked about our relationship and everyone will know in good time. I’m only speaking for myself but let them talk, I don’t mind it’s quite fun knowing what they think about us. All I want for now is for Adam to have a successful tour and if that means keeping our relationship quiet then that’s what we’ll do. I don’t care whether it’s one bus or two, let’s just get on the road and have fun.”

Adam smiled at the blond, not only had he shut Neil up he’d just made him love him even more. Adam wanted so much to hug his guitarist but he heard the others arriving, laughing and joking.

“Neil, stop making things difficult, we’ll manage for now and let’s do what Tommy says, have fun and a fantastic tour.”

“Adam, it’s up to you.”

“No, it’s Tommy’s decision.”

“Then I say let’s party on one bus.”

Neil rolled his eyes, groaned then hopped onto the bus.

Isaac hugged Tommy, “hey man how have you been?”

“Ok, been thinking a lot, still got a lot to think about, but we’ll talk once we’ve got the tour underway.”

“Sounds serious.”

“Yes and no. Let’s do this for Adam and let’s make it awesome.”

“Ok TJ but promise we’ll talk?”

“Yeah we will.”

“Good.”

“Right, now we’re all here we had better make a start, we have a long drive to Denver for our first concert.”

Everyone made their way onto the bus. Ashley trying to get information from Tommy about what he’d decided about Adam. Again Tommy told her what he’d said to Isaac, leaving her staring after him as he claimed the bunk nearest the door to the sitting room. She was worried about him, hoping Adam hadn’t been too heavy handed.

Tommy had to get away from everyone he was bursting to tell them he was with Adam, but as he’d said to Neil this tour was about Adam and his music not their relationship.

^V^

They’d been on the road for 6 hours, another 8 to go before they arrived in Denver when Adam announced a meeting. Neil was his usual snarky self because he’d not known about the meeting.

“Neil Lambert, this is my tour, my band and I can do what I want.”

“But I thought everything was sorted.”

“It is, just let me enjoy the trip and being with my friends.”

Neil groaned as the band took a seat waiting for Adam to speak. Tommy had seated himself furthest away from Adam as he didn’t trust himself to keep his hands off his boyfriend.

Ashley sat next to the blond, “You ok TJ?”

“Mmm, just tired.”

“It’s the excitement of the tour.”

“Yeah, suppose, but insomnia doesn’t help, was awake for most of last night.”

“Aw TJ you should get an early night.”

“Yeah, may just do that.”

“Let Adam have his say then go to bed, I don’t think any of us is going to be staying up all night not before the first concert.”

“I’m looking forward to it, it’s a dream come true.”

“And if boss man is being a prick towards you, let me know and I’ll have words.”

Tommy laughed, “Thanks Miss D, you’re a great friend.” He kissed her cheek feeling Adam’s eyes on him all the time.

Adam had noticed Tommy sitting as far from him as he could, he felt lost without him by his side, but he had to acknowledge what Tommy wanted to do. He hoped it wouldn’t be too long before the blond told everyone.

“Great, now everyone’s here let’s have a drink to celebrate, Isaac, there’s proper beer or other spirits for you, the rest of you make sure you have enough blood ready for the concert.”

Sutan handed out the drinks. “Enjoy my beautiful people and let’s have fun.”

Everyone cheered and took a drink.

Sutan watched Tommy and Adam taking discreet glances at each other trying to keep their relationship a secret. As they laughed, drank and chatted Tommy couldn’t keep his eyes from straying across to his lover. He finished his drink then stretched.

“Forgive me but ‘m going to get some sleep, didn’t get much last night, insomnia kept me awake.”

Adam looked a little disappointed, he’d wanted to spend more time with the blond but he knew they’d be together soon.

Tommy said goodnight to everyone then headed to his bunk. He lay listening to the chatter from the lounge and when he heard people heading to their own bunks he pretended to be asleep. He listened, it was difficult knowing if vampires were asleep as they had no breath, he could hear Isaac’s even breathing so he hoped everyone else was asleep. Quietly he got off his bunk, gently opened the door and stealthily made his way to Adam’s room at the front of the bus.

He knocked, “Adam can I…”

The door was opened before he’d finished asking. “Baby, I wanted you so much out there, it kills me not to touch you.”

“You’re already dead!”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I wanted to sit on your lap, kiss you and tell everyone.”

“Then why didn’t you?”

“I want you to imprint on me first then I know we’ll never be apart.”

“What happened to waiting until…”

“Don’t want to wait, want it now. If…well if…”

“Tommy Joe I want nothing more.” He kissed him as he pulled the blond into his bedroom, closing and locking the door. They stood staring at one another, neither moving eyes just locked on each other.

“Adam have you…have you changed your mind?”

“What…no why?”

“They why aren’t you doing anything.”

“I’m just drinking in the beauty that is my boyfriend.” Tommy giggled, “nngh your laugh is a wonderful sound, come here.” Adam held out his arms, Tommy moved into them, into his safe place.

“Make love to me Adam…now.”

“In a minute, want to undress you first.” Adam gently kissed his man then felt for the bottom of the t-shirt Tommy was wearing. Lifting his arms Tommy felt Adam’s hands gracing his sides as he removed the shirt. He smiled at the dark haired man as he threw the offending item across the room.

Kneeling down Adam looked up into Tommy’s eyes as he reached for the top of the sweat pants the blond had worn to bed.

“Definitely need to get rid of these.” As he pulled them down releasing Tommy’s hard leaking dick. “Ooo I love it when that happens.” Adam kissed the hot member as he heard his lover groan.

“Keep doing that and you won’t have to make love to me I’ll be coming right here.”

“Oh no baby you’re going to wait.”

“Well hurry up, otherwise…” Adam kissed the words from his mouth.

“Go lie on the bed and watch, want you to see what you mean to me.”

“Please hurry Adam, it hurts, want you so much.”

“And I you baby.”

Tommy backed up to the bed, staring at his lover all the while. As he felt the bed on the back of his legs he sat, not taking his eyes from Adam has he shed his own clothes.

Lying back Tommy ached to touch himself, get some release but he knew Adam would glare at him if he did, so putting his hands under his head he waited.

“So beautiful, and all mine, are you sure you want to do this?”

“We’ve been over this, I’m sure. Now make love to me Adam.”

“You realise once I bite you and release my saliva in you, there’s no going back.”

“I know, and it’s what I want. I. Want. You.”

Adam crawled onto the bed straddling his man, smiling as he leant down to kiss him.

“I love you so very much Tommy.”

“I know, now show me.”

Adam eased his larger body down onto the blond, their dicks rubbing against one another, sparks shooting trough them. Adam’s hips starting to move against Tommy, friction building, moans escaping their mouths.

“Need you in me Adam.”

“Soon baby.” He reached to the bedside table, finding the bottle of lube with ease. Not breaking eye contact Adam flipped the lid pouring a small amount onto his hand. Dropping the bottle on the floor he kneed Tommy’s legs apart, his hand searching for the entrance he was desperate to be in.

Tommy groaned as a cold finger gently pushed into him he knew it was imminent but the coldness still startled him.

“Ssh, we don’t want the others…”

“D…don’t care anymore, just want you.”

Adam smiled, pushing two fingers back into his lover, stretching him making him ready for his prize.

Tommy’s hips moved in rhythm with the fingers inside him, he was trying hard to hold on, he knew for this to work they had to climax together and if Adam didn’t hurry up he’d be coming before he had Adam’s beautiful dick inside him.

“N…need you…ngh in me.”

“Soon baby soon.” Adam continued working his fingers adding a third stretching Tommy as much as he could, he didn’t want to hurt him.

Looking into the blonds eyes he saw they were a light golden brown, something he’d never noticed before. Tommy’s eyes changed colour when he was aroused. It was the most gorgeous thing he’d seen.

Removing his fingers he wiped the remaining lube onto his hot hard dick, moaning as the cold hit him.

“Open your legs wider for me, or you could turn over on your stomach.”

“No…want to watch as you disappear in me, want to see as you bite me, want to bite you too…can…can I?”

“Tommy, that would be amazing, it would make everything more intense.”

“Good then what are we waiting for?”

Adam smiled as he lined himself up gently pushing in, slowly lowering himself back down onto his man.

He pushed gently until he was fully seated inside Tommy, not moving just staring.

“Move Adam, please or I’ll be coming…fuck…before you…ngh!”

Adam began slowly rocking his hips, gently pulling out then pushing back in. He could feel Tommy working with him, he’d never been happier in his life, both human and vampire. He silently thanked Louie for everything, he loved him but he knew he loved Tommy more.

“Faster…m’not gonna break.” Tommy grabbed onto Adam’s shoulders pulling him down. His hand went to go between them, searching for his own length.

“Oh no you don’t, that’s mine.” Adam batted Tommy’s hand away as his own large hand wrapped around the petit man’s length. He heard a beautiful moan escape Tommy’s lips as he worked his hand in the same rhythm as his dick inside his lover.

“Not…shit…not gonna last.”

“Not yet baby, this feels so good.” Adam’s gentle thrusts were becoming frantic he wanted this to last, wanted to feel so much before he bit Tommy.

Tommy was desperate to come, but knew to hold off, wanted the experience to be the best ever. Biting his lip to hold back, he looked into the crystal blue pools of Adam’s eyes.

“You sure baby?” Tommy moaned nodding. “I love you Tommy Joe.”

“Nngh I…love…you. Now bite me, need to come.”

Adam could feel himself on the edge, just a few more…thrusts. He took one last look into Tommy’s eyes before he leant down, fangs dropping, grazing the juncture of Tommy’s neck.

Tommy saw Adam’s fangs, his own dropping as the dark haired man got close. He kissed Adam’s neck just as he felt the bigger man graze his neck. He was right on the edge he couldn’t last any longer.

“Adam I’m…”

“Bite me.”

Adam and Tommy sank their fangs into one another just as they both climaxed. Tommy saw stars, the force at which he came had never been so intense, he felt light headed his body working on auto pilot, moving in time with Adam’s. He didn’t want this feeling to end, he wanted it to last forever. He could feel hot sticky liquid hitting his stomach, he felt Adam’s seed filling him up, he…he was in heaven.

Adam could feel himself on the edge then as he sank his fangs into Tommy he felt Tommy’s sharp fangs break his skin. He knew the feeling would be intense but he never realised how intense. He saw stars as he came, he felt Tommy’s climax and hot sticky liquid spill over his hand, he kept moving his hand up and down the blond’s length wanting to draw more from his lover. He felt his own seed filling up his man, the feeling of never wanting to stop urging him on faster, more frantic. Their bites connecting them, making them one. Their saliva transferring into each other, their bond becoming stronger. Tommy pushed his head back into the pillow he felt as though he was going to pass out.

Adam’s senses became blurred if he didn’t pull off and out of Tommy they’d both pass out and he wanted to make sure the petit man was ok.

Slowing down his hand and his thrusts he gently withdrew his fangs. Tommy sensing the release of Adam’s teeth, slowly did the same. He was slightly disappointed that it was over but pleased because his dick was ultra sensitive.

Adam pullout of Tommy then lay at the side of him watching, making sure he was ok. When Tommy didn’t open his eyes Adam became worried.

“Baby, hey Tommy, are you ok?” He ran a hand down the side of Tommy’s face. “Talk to me baby…please.”

“FUCK!” Adam laughed. “So not funny Lambert, you finally fucked my brain out through my dick.”

“So you didn’t enjoy it?”

“Hell Adam, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Tommy turned his head to look at his amazing man. “Are…are you ok?”

“Tommy I’m the happiest vampire in the world.”

“So I was ok…you know how I bit you?”

“You were fantastic. I’ve never felt so high before. I didn’t want to stop.” He smiled then kissed him.

“I love you Adam Mitchel Lambert.”

“And I love you Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

“Adam…I.”

“What baby?”

“I want to tell everyone in the morning.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure, then I want to make love to you…if…”

“I’d love nothing more.” He kissed him again. “Now how about we get some sleep.”

“Mmm.” Adam laughed, Tommy was already asleep. He watched his man sleep for a while before he too closed his eyes.

^V^

Adam was woken by a banging on his door.

“Nngh this had better be good.” He got off the bed gently not wanting to wake his lover. The banging came again. “K, ok I’m coming.” He pulled on his jeans.

“We have a problem Adam.” It was Sutan’s voice.

“What’s the problem?” Adam opened the door to a worried Sutan.

“Adam, Tommy’s…oh” He stopped when he saw the blond in bed.

“Tommy’s what Sut?”

“I was going to say missing, but I’ve found him.”

“How could he go missing when we’re moving.”

“Well that’s what I said but Ash and Isaac were worried that he’d done something stupid.”

Tommy had heard talking. “Mmm morning Sutan, it’s a beautiful day and nope not done anything stupid, just done something wonderful.” He sat up in bed smiling.

“Tommy glad you’re…” He noticed the bite marks on Adam’s neck, “you…oh my you have haven’t you? You’ve imprinted.”

Tommy wrapped the duvet around himself, moving behind Adam. “Yep, last night.” He grinned at their friend.

“Well that’s fantastic, but what are you going to tell the others?”

“The truth.”

Adam smiled as he pulled Tommy close. “We couldn’t wait so…”

“Eww no details purlease, this Queen has delicate ears.” Sutan put his hands over his ears as Adam and Tommy laughed.

“Tell everyone to be in the lounge in 10 minutes, tell them I have announcement to make.” Adam looked at Tommy who nodded.

“Ok, and boys…I’m so happy for you.” Sutan smiled as he headed back to the lounge.

Ten minutes later everyone was sitting patiently when Adam and Tommy entered wrapped around each other.

Ashley squealed “Oh my you have, haven’t you?”

“They’ve what Ashley?” Isaac was puzzled.

“They’ve imprinted, haven’t you?”

“How…how did you know?”

“Oh Tommy for starters you both have fresh bites on your neck and secondly the scent of amazing love is coming from both of you. I’m so happy for you.”

Adam and Tommy grinned, “yeah, last night.” Exclaimed Adam.

“Well congratulations.”

“Will someone tell me what’s going on.”

“Oh Isaac, I’ll tell you later.” Ashley winked at him. “For now let’s celebrate.” She went to get some drinks.

“Tommy are you ok.”

“Isaac I’ve never been happier. Let’s just say this is going to be the most amazing tour ever.” He smiled as he turned to kiss Adam.

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with me on this. I'm sorry it's taken me such a long time to post the final chapter, enjoy.
> 
> Appropriate day to post it, Happy Birthday Adam <3

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise to update every week, will do it when I can. I hope you enjoy this because as always I've enjoyed writing them.


End file.
